The New Team at Beacon
by devilbot666
Summary: I do not own any RWBY characters those belong to Rooster. Carmine wants a team to pull his childhood hero's out of retirement, Omar wants to prove himself to his mother, Delilah wants to travel with her parents, and Levina wants to escape her past. With the help of Ruby and friends they might just pull off every one of their dreams if they can survive school.
1. Prologue: Carmine

**Hello everyone I would like to welcome you to my RWBY fanfic. I know that this chapter will be shorter than the others but I plan on doing more with Carmine when I get to the main story. I also do not own RWBY those rights belong to rooster teeth, my team and characters that I create are my own on the other hand. So without further delay on to the chapter!**

When Carmine was around four years old he would love to watch the hunters on TV as they would take on hordes of Grimm, the suspense and excitement made it more compelling to watch as sometimes they would appear to be losing only to come out with a victory from behind. His favorite team to watch was Team SLVR (silver) it was a team composed entirely of Faunus, they were considered one of the greatest teams even if the human did not want to acknowledge it. After watching one of their missions he decided to be a hunter just like them, to be so great that every human would have to acknowledge him as the best.

His parents enjoyed the ecstatic look on his face every day after watching one of their missions. His mother would always tell him, "A great hunter does not leave his toys out after playing with them, always eat his vegetables and cleans his room." His father took equal delight in the seriousness of his son's determination to be a great hunter and would tell him, "now son I want you to know that even if you become a great hunter you still need the support of your teammates, so when you go to beacon I want you to treat your teammates with respect, OK." Carmine would always furiously shake his head in agreement, "of course, the greatest hunter needs the greatest teammates that he can trust! I wanna be so great that Team SLVR will want to team up with my team on missions!" His parent would just laugh patting his head telling him that he has to grow a little older before he can start his journey to be a great hunter.

Six years passed, Carmine never lost the drive to be a great hunter with an equally great team. He was around ten when he heard that Team SLVR was forced to retire because one of their teammates sustained a career ending injury, he was devastated to hear the news. During the Faunus news report it was stated that while they were retired it would not stop them from helping out, taking on smaller jobs and training new hunters was now their main focus. Wanting to meet his idols Carmine convinced his parents to take him to the convention center that Team SLVR was hosting a charity event at. While he was there he meet the team leader Sable, he was a Lion Faunus with a tired look on his face, his usual spiked grey hair laid flat on his head. On the TV he stood tall squaring his shoulders, but looking at him now he seemed to almost slump into himself as his new posture was slouched with his head slightly down. Out of many of the Faunus he was a rare case as he had both the ears and the tail of a lion, both of which drooped low. Despite his defeated appearance Carmine immediately recognized him as others simply passed him by, he walked right up to him with purpose which surprised the lion Faunus.

As Carmine stood before him his eyes glowed with admiration as he tried to think of something to say to the person he idolized, Sable simply looked at him and sighed, "what do you want kid?" Carmine almost burst with excitement, "hii'mCarmineIwatchedyouonTV, yoursocoolI'myourbiggestfanandwantedtobeahunterjustlikeyouwhenIgotolder. Iheardthatyouhadtoretirebutwerestilltakingonstudenttoteach, iwaswonderingifyoucouldtakemeonasastudent!" Never in all of his years had Sable ever heard a kid so excited to meet him, the look in his eyes reminded him of himself when he was younger. Smiling Sable raised a hand and patted Carmine on the head, "hey kid would you like the meet the rest of the team?" Carmine's head almost popped off, "OHMYGODYES, CANIREALLYMEETTHERESTOFTHETEAMTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVER!" Sable led Carmine through the crowds toward his teammate who were lazing around the large table that had been set up for them. When they saw Sable approach them with a kid in toe Victoria laughed, "Please don't tell me that he's an illegitimate kid you had." Sable laughed softly pushing Carmine forward, "From what I understood this kid is our biggest fan and heard we were taking students." Roland leaned back laughing, "Is that what the P.R. guys are spreading around now? Sorry kid but we aren't taking on any students." You could almost hear Carmine's heart break when he heard that piece of information. His face instantly fell and any energy he had before quickly dissipated, looking at each one of them he bowed, "I am sorry for trying to impose myself upon you all it was a great pleasure meeting you and I wish you the best of luck for the future." Carmine turned and began walking back toward his parents, Lillian stared intently at Carmine as he walked away.

Looking at her teammates she spoke, "correct me if I'm wrong but I think he was the first person to ever say that he was glad to meet us, usual people want us to do our job and leave but that kid…." Sable nodded, "the look he had in his eyes when he first saw me…..it reminded me of what we were like back in the day when we first started." Roland retorted, "You mean naïve and stupid?" Sable shook his head, "no….hopeful, he said that he wanted to be a hunter just like us when he got older." Sable looked to each of his teammates and took a deep breath before walking after Carmine, Roland laughed in a mocking manner, "What so now we're babysitters?" Victoria slapped him in the arm, "I believe the correct term is trainers." All three of them heard when Carmine yelled in excitement, looking at him through the corner of her eye Victoria giggled, "C'mon I bet he's not that bad."

With permission form his parents Carmine trained with team SLVR for seven years unlocking his semblance and crafting his weapon within that time. During the training to unlock his semblance he received a light scar on chin going in a horizontally diagonal direction to the right, and two faint scars running diagonally up the left cheek. He received them from a Grimm that he was fighting, Sable offered to have them healed but he refused saying that he would carry them as a reminder of his time with them. During he was training with team SLVR they provided him with the basic education he needed to attend beacon, which he was accepted to by way of team recommendation. He had some time before he would board a ship that would take him to his new home, his first day was not for another two weeks and he was spending that time with his parents.

During training he would often visit them or if time permitted they would go and visit him in one of the many out posts that he was training at. He was sitting down eating dinner with his family when his mother spoke up, "oh Carmine you have gotten so big since the last time we saw you, so how is your training going?" Wiping his mouth Carmine answered, "It's going well, and Sable says I should have no problem in the school. Even Roland was impressed with my last training match." Carmine's father gave him a pat on the back, "you know son when Sable first came to us offering to train you to be a hunter I was completely against it." Carmine was about to interject when his Father held up his hand, "but seeing how determined you were and with some convincing from your mother I am glad to say that we made the right choice. Son you have grown so much over the years that I almost didn't recognize you when you walked through that door the first time." Carmine's father brought him in closer hugging him, "I am so proud of you son, you are going to help a lot of people." Returning the hug Carmine replied, "Thanks dad." The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, Carmine's remaining time was peaceful as he awaited his final test from Sable before heading out to beacon.

Carmine stood in the middle of a collapsed makeshift colosseum, the area was very large almost too large compared to his previous training areas. He stood in full combat gear with Iron Battalion sheathed on his back, Team SLVR were also in full combat gear as Roland held what looked like a remote. Sable stood up from his seat at the top of the stone steps, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Carmine it has been a privilege training such a promising hunter, what you are about to face is the same test that each of us had to take before we were recognized as hunters able to attend beacon by our own mentors." He looked to Roland nodding, "Carmine this is a test to see if you can withstand the odds of being separated from your teammates, you will be completely surrounded by Grimm. You only goal is to eliminate each one, there is no time limit and if we have to step in to assist you…you fail the test." Carmine nodded drawing his weapon getting in a low stance, his ears adjusting to any noise that wasn't the wind and his breathing. Roland pressed a button and a lift activated opening a gate in front of Carmine, snarls grew loader as the lift slowly rose to the colosseum floor.

Carmine gripped his shield more firmly as he could see the eyes of the Grimm before it came charging out of the darkness, a large Beowolf followed by 4 smaller Beowolves went charging straight for Carmine. Dropping his blade to where the blade tip touched the ground Carmine braced as the large Grimm slammed into his shield, he was pushed back a foot before digging his heels in and throwing the Grimm off to the side before bring his blade upward in a swift motion decapitating the first Grimm on his right. Taking several steps forward Carmine slammed the edge of his shield into the neck of the last Grimm on the right snapping its neck, spinning left Carmine brought the blade to chest level scoring another kill on the Grimm now closest to his front. As the Grimm to his front charge running over the dissipating body of its kin Carmine brought his sword down diagonally ending the last of the smaller Grimm before setting his sights on the large Grimm that was slowly circling around. Both locked eyes for a brief moment, muscles tensed in Carmine's legs as the Grimm lowered itself turning each limb into a living spring coiled up ready to be released. At the same moment both sprang forward, the Grimm out stretching its claws preventing any kind of sideways escape, Carmine wound up his sword arm before swinging downward with as much force as he could effortlessly splitting the Grimm in half. Sliding several feet from the momentum of his step Carmine took a deep breath looking up to the stands at Roland out stretching his arms in a mocking manner with a Cheshire grin.

Roland returned the smile pressing the same button on the remote two more times, Carmine notices that the area had four small gate, three medium size gates and two very large gates. Four Boarbatusk's launched themselves out from the gate on Carmine's right as three Ursa came charging out from the gate on the left, Roland simply sat back and smiled as Carmine readied his weapon again. Several Ursa, Boarbatusk, and Beowolf later Carmine stood slightly winded in the center of the field surrounded by the dissipating corpses of the Grimm he was tasked to eliminate. The medium size gates held the older much stronger versions of the Grimm he was fighting, while difficult it was not impossible to beat them as their numbers had be reduced to one or two at the most when emerging from the gate. What got Carmine worried was the two large gates that had yet to be opened, he estimated that from the beginning of the test to the current time three and a half hours had past, he still had aura to spare but his weapons was becoming heavy to wield with each new group of enemies he faced. He still had his semblance to fall back on but he only wanted to use that as a last resort considering how fast it burned through his aura. Roland pressed the remote once, the large gate began to open as the lift raised.

Carmine steadied himself again he heard hissing emanating from the darkness as a massive King Taijitu slithered its way out of the lift, the black half swayed hypnotically as the white half slowly encircled Carmine. Sable and Lillian stood ready to intervene should Carmine find himself in trouble, not falling for the obvious trick Carmine kept track of both heads. Carmine sheathed his sword and pressed the mode change button located by his thumb transforming Iron Battalion into gun mode, as the shield twisted clockwise the barrel and stock extended. Not wanting to enter a close quarter's fight with the giant snake Carmine shouldered his weapon before loading in a smoke shell and the clip with the rest of his ammunition. As the two heads crossed he fired the smoke shell diving over the snake's body as the black half caught the shell in its mouth sending blinding smoke everywhere. Rolling into a crouched position he fired on the white half that was not covered in the smoke, each round finding a different place in the snake's head. The black half shook free from the smoke hissing menacingly at Carmine as it slithered toward him, the white half sprang forward crashing into the wall, Lillian drew her sniper aiming at the black half before Victoria put a hand on the barrel lowering it.

Pointing upward they saw Carmine loading a new clip into his gun as they could faintly make out the slight electrical discharges sparking from his eyes, the key trait in knowing he had activated his semblance, "he is taking the battle seriously now." Carmine aimed for the eyes first rupturing the thick membrane of the black half, as it hissed in pain the white half sprang forward mouth open and teeth pointed out aiming directly at Carmine. Jumping up Carmine landed on the back of the white half as he ran continuing to fire on the black half, rupturing the other eye the black half swung its head wildly hitting everything close to it inadvertently slamming into the white half knocking them both down. Focusing his shots on the white half next Carmine managed to rupture its left eye before it got up thrashing about, switching his weapon back into sword mode Carmine ran at the black half jumping above the white half as it swung close by him and landed on the black halfs head. Taking his sword in both hands Carmine drove it into the top of the black half's skull killing it, the white half furiously launched itself at the black half hoping to hit Carmine.

Taking three steps forward and getting as low as he could Carmine swung his sword forward catching the white half under its jaw as it passed over him, cutting underneath the jaw and continuing for several feet with the momentum in which it had Carmine had cut more than half of the white half down the middle. The Giant snake dissipated as Carmine leapt off checking his aura level, 'I burned through more than half my aura dealing with that damn snake, and I still have one more Grimm to go.' Carmine deactivated his semblance taking a deep breath and squared himself looking at team SLVR ready for his last challenge. Roland looked to Sable with a questioning look, Sable nodded to Roland as he pressed the button one final time.

As the lift rose up Carmine could hear the gear straining to raise as whatever was on the lift was thrashing about trying to get out. Before the gates could fully open a massive Deathstalker burst through the iron gate and charged Carmine, he was only able to raise his shield up in time to block the razor claws that swung at him, but he was not able to withstand the momentum at which it charged as he was effortlessly pushed back being slammed through the concrete wall. Knocking the wind out of him momentarily Carmine was able to recover fast enough to dodge the stinger aimed at his head. Pinned by the claw gripping his shield, which was the only thing that was saving him from being chopped in half Carmine was now limited in his movement. Dodging the stinger for the third time Carmine activated his semblance releasing his shield and jumped over the Deathstalkers claw parrying the stinger as it came at him a fourth time. Slashing at its eyes made it back up enough to slam its other claw into Carmine's side sending him into the adjacent wall, with the claw being so close he could not react fast enough to dodge the attack.

As he picked himself up the Deathstalker threw his shield off to the distant corner of the arena, it let out a shrill shriek as it charged him again with claws extending outward and tail reared back ready to strike. Slowly starting to feel the pain from the previous blows and the exhaustion setting in from the constant fighting beforehand Carmine was slowly running out of options as the Deathstalker drew ever closer. Taking a deep breath Carmine remembered his promise to be the best hunter, 'how can I expect my team to be the best if I don't put forth the effort myself? ' as the Deathstalker thrusted its tail forward Carmine leaned forward dipping his left shoulder. His movement was subtle enough to barely dodge the stinger while still giving him enough room to swing upward cutting off the dangerous attachment, stopping his swing when his arm reach full extension he turned the blade downward and shifted all of his weight into the thrust.

His sword pierced through the head of the Deathstalker and a good six inches of ground when Carmine deactivated his semblance, he did not remember falling to his knees or laying on the ground as Victoria applied basic first aid. As he slowly lost consciousness he heard Sable say, "Well kid you passed the test, we officially recognize you as a hunter. Now all you need to do is head to beacon find a strong team and become famous enough to force us out of retirement to team up with you." Carmine slowly smiled as his last bit of consciousness faded away.

On the plane to beacon Carmine looked out the window at the passing scenery, a girl walked by with blazing blonde hair and a giant smile on her face. She was followed by a smaller girl wearing a large red cape who had glued herself to the blonde's side, looking around the ship he found one students lying down in one of the seats with their sweater hood over thier eyes as they slept through the announcement that a Ms. Glynda Goodwitch had about how they were selected and what was expected of them. As the ship was docking a blonde haired boy pushed past Carmine and began puking his guts out in the nearby can, stepping around him he made his way into the extravagant school that would be his home for the next 4 years.


	2. Prologue: Omar

**I know this one is longer than the other but I have it planned to use some of the character in this story for future chapters. So please bear with the length, thank you.**

Born in the most western continent of Remnant that resembles a large dragon life was extremely difficult. Grimm ran unchecked for centuries allowing them to grow exceedingly strong; a single Grimm from the continent would count for 10 full grown Grimm of the same type in the other kingdoms. Omar's mother Sakura Sanzaki was an exceptionally powerful huntress that had it in her mind to create a city in the center of the continent and raise powerful children, in one year she along with her two sisters Lona and Ohara were able to establish a small village that held a population of one hundred. They were in their early twenties when Sakura considered her village a success and began the process of choosing a male partner to have a child with.

As the years went the village grew into a large city that under three sister's protection had never experienced a breach of their walls despite the Grimm's best efforts. During the time Sakura had spent protecting and expanding the village she had a total of four kids from three different men. The children from oldest to youngest were Mavis, Donna, Faye and Omar. Mavis and Donna received explicit training from Sakura, who in turn charged them with training their younger siblings. Mavis began Omar's training at the age of five after Sakura unlocked his and Faye's aura.

In a large field in the back of the Sanzaki residence Mavis and Omar were standing opposite of each other; Mavis was in a training gi completely untouched while Omar was in a similar gi that was covered in drops of blood, dust and dirt. Omar was completely out of breath as he tried to look for an opening in his sister's defenses, she stood with her shoulders squared and her arms crossed giving him a serious look. Taking a deep breath Omar charged straight on, Mavis unfolded her arms dipping her shoulders slightly. As Omar was about to reach her he took a side step to try and flank her throwing a roundhouse kick, without looking away from what she was originally Mavis grabbed Omar's leg and tossed him like a rag doll several meters. As he hit the ground he tumbled an extra few meters before stopping on his back , he was looking up at the clear blue sky when Mavis appeared above him, "that was sloppy, I could see the exact moves you were going to make before you made them."

Dusting the nonexistent dirt off her gi Mavis walks back to the house leaving a six year old Omar still lying on the ground. As he got up to follow after he heard an outburst of giggling from the nearby gazebo, a girl with two tone hair one brown side and one pink side with white streaks was holding her sides trying not to fall off the railing. Omar not in the mode to be laughed at barked, "Shut up Neo, I don't see you out here trying to land a hit on Mavis!" Still giggling Neo hopped down from the railing and calmly walked up to Omar blinking her eyes to have both show a pale pink, "that's because I know that I can't hit her, I don't know why you try at all? Not that I'm complaining, it is funny to see you get tossed around like that after lunch." Blinking her eyes again the color changed to a solid brown as she unfolded her new umbrella that her sister Beatrice bought for her, Omar simply crossed his arms and followed right behind her, "just because you are my cousin doesn't mean that I would take it easy on you if we got into a fight." Turning her head slightly she smirked, "you would not be able to even touch me if we got into a fight."

Omar gave an irritated sigh before heading into the house to see his sister Mavis fully changed into her usual attire of an unbuttoned red floral printed shirt, a simple black sports bra and short denim shorts. She stood at 6'6 weighed roughly 160lbs. had short black hair, sharp facial features, but the most noticeable thing about her was the piercing gold eyes that never seemed to give away any sort of emotion other than complete seriousness. Averting his eyes from her Omar tried to sneak past when she cleared her throat, "Omar today you showed little improvement, if that were a real battle you would bring shame to the Sanzaki name." not wanting to hear the same 'you bring dishonor to the family' speech again Omar remarked, "that's why mom never gave me her last name. I'm not worthy enough to be officially part of the family, she said so herself." Brushing past her Omar made his way to his room, Neo sat at the kitchen table, "hey Mavis why do you even bother trying to get Aunt Sanzaki to acknowledge him, it doesn't seem like she has any intention of do so any time soon." Slightly softening Mavis answered, "Because he is my little brother who at the age five was told that he was not good enough to be a part of the family. He has the potential to be strong, like our father, but mother has it in her head that he has to be able to defeat an entire army of Grimm before he can call himself her son."

Neo resting her head in her palms huffed, "well I don't know how she expects that from a six year old." Mavis gave a sideways glance, "you're only two years older than him, so you have no place to criticize." "Yeah but my mom doesn't have some 'you have to beat an army to be my kid' rule." Mavis walked into the family room glancing at a family picture taken years before when their father was still alive, everyone look so happy, a three year old Omar had climbed onto of his father's shoulders while a thirteen year old Mavis stood next to her mother, both were smiling widely as they looked like the perfect happy little family. Their father who had been presumed dead two years after Mavis was born had returned home after eight years, Sakura had moved on having two more kids but still held some feelings for him as she held a small service for him every year on the anniversary of his departure of the mission that killed him. When he came home he simply smiled the same smile that melted Sakura's heart greeting her and Mavis with a big hug not questioning the two additional kids that latched themselves to Sakura's legs. Everything seemed to be fine; Sakura had even gotten pregnant again.

When Omar was born his dad was the picture of scared as he did not know how to raise a kid, his mom just laughed and said that she had practice so teaching him would not be hard. They raised all four of the kids together for a few years, but one morning a few months after Omar's fourth birthday the city was attacked. Without knowing what the other was planning the white fang and mercenaries from the Schnee dust company attacked the city for different reasons, the white fang wanted to recruit the Faunus living in the city and the S.D.C. want to gain access to the dust mines beneath the main tower in the center of the city. Using the opportunity the Grimm also launch an attack of their own, the city being attacked from three fronts was in danger of falling. Because of the constant Grimm attacks the city had emergency tunnels in place to guide the citizens of the city to the shelter under the Sanzaki residence, the residence was built on top of the small mountain located toward the back of the city, with the three huntresses that tamed the wild to create the city living there it was the safest place to be during a crisis.

Sakura, Ohara, and Lona were wearing heavy leather armor as they stood around a large oak table in the living room with the cities layout spread around for them to see. The head of both the security force and the army general were listening to Sakura speak, "general I want your men to fall back into a defensive perimeter around the spiral tower, if the Schnee's want the mines so badly they had better be prepared to make sacrifices for it. Rashid have all of the citizens evacuated in to the shelter?" "Not yet ma'am, my men are escorting the last of the citizens now but have run into some trouble. It is nothing they cannot handle but it will delay the closing of the tunnel." Sakura handed Lona an ear piece, "take this and make sure the citizens make it into the shelter, after that go to the eastern wall and push back the white fang."

Lona stood at 6'9" making her the tallest of the three sisters, beneath the armor she looked as if she weighed 150lbs, her black hair was styled in a messy bob with bang. Her armor was gold color with light purple trimmings; it was noticeably thinner than the other two as she hooked the ear piece into place. She walked out the door to the balcony looking over the city, finding the direction of the security force in the city she took off. Looking back at the map Sakura passed Ohara an ear piece, "If what the prisoner Rashid's men captured said is true then their objective is the dust mines. I have the general's men guarding that so I want you to focus on driving out the Schnee's lapdogs." Ohara stood at 6'6", without the armor she weighed roughly 170lbs, her brown hair was currently shoulder length and an utter mess, her armor was an ocean blue with white trimmings. She walked out the same door Lona had as she put her ear piece in taking off toward the western wall.

Sakura looked back over the map detailing the last of her orders, "Rashid, nothing is to step foot on the property understood. Your top priority is the protection of my family and the citizens, is that understood?" Rashid stood as straight as he could giving her a salute, "I am prepared to give my life to ensure their safety!" Sakura grabbed the last ear piece as she walked out the same door her sisters did earlier, she stood at 6'3" with her black hair tied in a bun, beneath her armor she was the one with the most prominent display of muscles weighing 190lbs. Her armor was a deep red with black trimmings, "General I want up to date Intel on everything happening on the battlefield. I will be heading north to confront the Grimm." Her husband came into the room holding a sleeping Omar, "be careful ok, when I get the girls calmed down I'll be heading out to help." Sakura smiled playfully flicking him on the forehead, "silly who do you think I am? I'll have this mess cleaned up before dinner, you just stay here and keep the kids company." And with that she went off to the north.

The sun began to set as Sakura stood above the charred remains of the northern buildings as the Grimm dissipated around her. Her semblance gave her the ability to make everything she touches explode, or anything within 50 feet of her explode. She was practically untouchable when she got serious in a fight, seeing the hole the Grimm opened was not a big issue as she just blew up the supports on both of the building nearest to the hole and watched as the debris created a seal blocking off any further entry. Looking to the west Sakura saw a giant ice pillar form and collapse, to the east the buildings looked like they were bending before snapping off their supports and crashing down. Feeling satisfied that the city was back under her control Sakura began walking back to the house when the radio crackled alive, "...elp…..in..de…nded…in…ith…zens…..Sakura….help." Sakura tried to scan for other frequencies but to no avail, her husband was calling for help and since he was at the house it could only mean that one group managed to get inside.

The house was over one hundred miles away, not wasting any time Sakura ran at a full sprint back home. Within a few minutes she was about half way home when Ohara and Lona caught up with her taking flanking positions on each side. As they neared the house a large pillar of smoke rose from the center, blowing the door in Sakura saw her general and head of security in separate rooms panting and covered in blood as they were surrounded by dozens of white fang and Schnee mercenaries. Rashid coughing up blood holding his side began apologizing, "I am deeply sorry ma'am, they blended in with the citizens and before we knew it they were in the house." He tried to take a step forward but Lona stopped him, "you did well, please rest now." Sakura walked through the house, each room was trashed and littered in bodies, her two sisters also began their own search. As she neared the back of the house she heard Lona scream out, "Sakura, Ohara come quick!" Second later both women entered the room Lona was in to see a dying husband clutching a sleeping Omar, the room was covered in blood and body parts as Roland clutched both Omar and his Tomahawk.

Seeing Sakura he tried to smile, "I guess I got the parenting thing down pat now, he didn't wake up even once." Sakura fell to her knees as she shuffled closer to him cupping his face as tears began to stream down. Lona took Omar and walked into another room as Ohara went to the door to stand guard, "please do not blame Rashid or Miller they did the best they could." Putting his hand beneath her chin he raised her head, "there is one selfish request that I would like to make, please do not blame Omar, or yourself, you Mavis and him were the best things that I could have hoped for." Coughing up blood he turned to the door that Ohara was leaning on, "Ohara please look after your sister for me she is going to need all the support she can get." Taking his face in both of her hands Sakura leaned in and gave Roland one last kiss before he drew his last breath.

After her father's death everything changed, Mavis was trained by her mother again only with more intensity. The army also underwent a thorough evaluation, the security staff was all fired and the walls to the city were fortified even more. Many of the citizens mourned the loss of Roland and understood the drastic change in Sakura; it took four months to clean up all of the damage done to the city. When things were progressing well Sakura, Ohara and Lona took a trip to Atlas to pay Mr. Schnee a personal visit.

Ohara and Lona went only to prevent their sister from burning down the whole town as they entered Mr. Schnee's office. Sakura walked right up to his desk, seeing her approach he tried to offer her his hand, when she was close enough Sakura brought her fist down shattering the desk. Trying not to be intimidated Mr. Schnee sat calmly in his chair, "what brings you to my office Miss Sanzaki?" Sakura had the look of pure collected rage as she seethed out a response, "the next time you want to visit my city do it yourself and I'll be sure to give you the warmest welcome I can." Mr. Schnee stared Sakura down as he counted how long it was taking his security to enter the room to throw out this beast of a woman. Ohara looked at the door then back to Mr. Schnee, "if you're waiting for security stop wasting your time, we already took care of them on our way in." Mr. Schnee broke into a cold sweat as he realized trying to intimidate these women would not end well for him. Seeing the man squirm would have to be sufficient for now as Sakura straightened herself turning to leave, "if you make any moves against my family again I will burn down every building you own before turning on your family." As she turned to leave Mr. Schnee put on a face of confidence, when the door closed behind her he sank into his seat as he broke into a cold sweat.

Mavis turned away from the pictures to see Donna sitting at the kitchen table looking at her tablet, when Mavis took a step forward Donna spoke, "what was your dad like?" Taking a seat Mavis answered, "From what I remember he was always smiling, no matter what he was doing. He cared for us greatly, I'm sure you remember that. He was the only one that could calm mother down without doing a thing, all he had to do was smile." Donna put her tablet down, "do you think mom hates him?" Mavis looked confused, "she never hated father." "No I was talking about Omar, do you think she hates him since he was the one that got father killed." Donna never saw the fist that knocked her several feet out of the chair, Mavis for the first time in her short life looked angry, "he is not the reason father died, and the next time you bring up that subject I will do more than break your nose." Mavis walked off to her bedroom leaving Donna to pick herself up while trying to stop the blood pouring from her nose. Taking a deep breath through her mouth Donna set her jaw focusing her aura around her nose wincing as it snapped back into place in several different locations. Donna sat back in the chair she was knocked out of grumbling, "geez I was just asking a question."

Five years passed as Omar continued his training with Mavis, all the while thinking about the one thing his mother told him, "If you want to be considered part of the family then continue your training with Mavis, when you feel adequately trained defeat an army and I will consider you my son." Having gained an understanding of how his aura and semblance worked he felt ready enough to take on anything, the only issue was that the city was more fortified then Atlas during war times. With nothing to do he wondered the city going in no particular direction, he ended up at the east gate when he heard from the guard station, "we have reports of a large number of Grimm gathering outside the wall five miles from your location. Be prepared to activate the cities defenses if they get within two miles of the city." Sneaking a peek at the monitor the guards were looking at he saw what looked like over a hundred Grimm, leaning on the window he asked, "would that many Grimm count as an army?" The sudden question startled the guards as one went to reach of his weapon until he saw who it was, "I'm sorry sir I did not see you there, about your question…..considering the amount that have gathered I would say that yes that does constitute as an army." As the guard turned away from the monitor he did not see Omar anywhere, leaning his head out the window he looked around but saw nothing, "hey get the Sanzaki residence on the radio and ask if they were sending anyone to investigate the Grimm." The other guard nodded as he carried out his orders, Omar had begun scaling the wall as trying to get through the gate would cause too much of a ruckus.

When he reached the top he looked out over the city, "man you can only get this kind of view from one hundred meters up." The view from on top of the wall was beyond words as he could see everything from the downtown markets to his house on top of the mountain in the back of the city. Taking a deep breath he turned around and looked out into the country side to spot the army of Grimm, in the entire field of green they were the largest black spot on the horizon. He could not tell what kind of Grimm were in the field but he knew that if he could defeat them all his mother would accept him as her son, taking a step off the wall he fell on the outside creating a rail to the ground that he could slide on. He walked for what seemed like hours as the sound of Grimm howling and snarling got loader and loader, as he climbed one last hill he saw the extent at which the Grimm had gathered. The Grimm were a lot bigger up close, as he looked out over them he noticed one thing, it had gotten really quite. Focusing on the Grimm closest to him told him why, they noticed he was there and were now slowly crouching into a hunting position. And entire sea of red eyes was now focused on him as they all slowly began moving closer and closer, forming two katanas he took a deep breath before charging into the army of Grimm.

Mavis had just finished changing when she entered the living room to see the video phone blinking that someone was trying to contact the house. Assuming it was Donna or Faye Mavis slowly walked to the monitor before pressing the accept button connecting the call. The guard to the eastern gate seemed frantic when the video feed connected, "ma'am we have a situation!" composing herself Mavis nodded, "what do you have to report." "Ma'am approximately two hours ago your brother came by the station when we received orders to prepare the cities defenses as a large number of Grimm was gathering five miles off the eastern wall. He asked if the amount of Grimm constituted as an army when we answered yes he disappeared, looking at the monitor feed now he has engaged the Grimm. We have not sent reinforcements as we did not know if you were sending him to deal with the Grimm." Keeping her calm Mavis took a deep breath, "no this is the first that I am hearing of Grimm gathering off the eastern wall, activate the eastern defenses but do not send out troops. I will be heading out with my sister to provide support." The guard saluted, "of course ma'am." He began pushing buttons as the feed cut out.

Mavis dialing on the screen called Donna, the call rang three times before her sister answered the phone slightly annoyed, "geez I'm shopping why are you calling me?" Mavis gave Donna a hard look, "I need you to head to the eastern gate now, a large number of Grimm have gathered," giving an irritated sigh Donna cut her off, "this is why you called, just send the guards or something." "Omar went to intercept the Grimm," Donna gave a curious look, "then stop him," "he intercepted the Grimm two hours ago and is still fighting." The sunglasses Donna had on fell down her nose a little, she remembered the promise Mavis roped her into years before. It was after Omar turned nine that Mavis and Donna decided to bury whatever animosity they had before as Donna was beginning to adopt the same attitude as their mother about their treatment of their little brother, Mavis was tired of simply threatening and breaking Donna's nose and wrists so they met in the field out back behind the house and fought until one could no longer stand. The fight lasted six hours, both were beaten and bloody but Mavis was the last one standing in the end. Mavis proposed a deal, if they look after their brother Mavis would help Donna with one thing no questions asked no matter what it was. Donna pushed her sunglasses back in place, "the east gate right?" Mavis nodded on screen, "yes I am heading there now." Donna looked to her attendant, "take these back home, I have some urgent business to attend to."

Omar was standing surrounded by Grimm, after all the time he spent fighting he had only killed ten Grimm and he had no idea how many more there were. His hand were broken as the two katanas he had quickly broke after the fourth strike on one of the Beowolfs, he ended up having to using his hands and feet as best as he could considering how durable these Grimm were. He was a bloody mess as he could only gather enough aura to heal himself slightly as the Grimm dissipated aura too quickly to do anything else, and since they themselves had no aura he could not deconstruct them to create more aura. Looking down at his hands he could see the twisted way his fingers were curled, there were several large cuts on his hand that exposed the bone underneath, his chest also sustained significant damage. Wincing as he tried to make a fist he could only smirk as the Grimm snarled getting closer, "well this is what I get for trying to be a part of a family that doesn't want me." A Massive Beowolf stalked forward pushing past the smaller Grimm, giving a wide smile Omar joked, "don't think that just because I can't use my hands means that I'm going to make it easy for you to eat me."

Taking a fighting stance he squared off against the Grimm, shifting his weight slightly he dipped down before charging at the Grimm. Just as he was about to reach the Grimm it was cut in half as other Grimm around him suddenly burst into dozens of pieces. Slowing down he noticed a few orange feather float slowly in front of him, looking around he saw his sister Donna with an extremely irritated look on her face. Donna stood at 6'4" with blonde hair that ended at the mid-back, she wore large pink rimmed sunglasses and a low cut white blouse. The feathers that Omar saw came from the overly poufy orange feather coat she wore whenever she went out, she also had on short denim shorts and red flats. Raising her hands in the air Donna worked her fingers like a puppeteer would, swiftly crossing them cut several more Grimm into pieces as Omar noticed the gloves she had on. They looked like leather but the design of the gloves seemed off as the stitching did not match up with any gloves he had seen before, it wasn't until the sun casted its light in a way that reflected the now visible sting coming from each finger of the gloves. A large Ursa roared as it raised it claws to swipe at Omar, it stopped mid-roar as it slowly split in half revealing Mavis standing behind it wielding her great sword. Seeing them helping him gave him a sense of relief as they quick dispatched the rest of the Grimm.

Back at the family home Omar was sitting on a stool in the bathroom as Mavis was cleaning the wounds on his hands and arms, she had finished wrapping his chest in bandages. She did not say a word as she dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on the exposed meat of Omar's hand as it slowly closed up. Omar knew he was in trouble ever since he saw the look on Maivs's face after they got rid of the rest of the Grimm, she said nothing only grabbing him by the arm as she dragged him back home. Donna had gone off somewhere as soon as they reached the city, he only assumed it was to tell their mother what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into. Mavis finished cleaning the last visible wound as it slowly closed up leaving no scar of any kind. She packed up all of the first aid material and left with the same silence that she worked with.

A few hour later Mavis walked in the house followed by their mother, she had no emotion on her face as she walked right past Omar setting her purse on the living room couch. Omar was sitting at the kitchen table when she turned to look him straight in the eyes, "what were you thinking when you went off to battle the Grimm this morning?" there was no anger in her voice it sounded more like a normal question if someone else had heard it, but to the Sanzaki family the lack of tone showed how anger she was, if she had less control the entire house would have been blown up before she even spoke a word. Taking a deep breath Omar responded, "I was trying to fulfil the condition needed to be called your son, the Grimm had the numbers to be considered an army. The agreement if I remember correctly was that I needed to defeat an army for you to accept me as your son, and I failed. I never asked Mavis and Donna to help I was going to think of a way to beat them all on my own." Sakura crossed her arms looking to Mavis, "is this true?" Mavis nodded, "he was still fighting when we reached him, we took it upon ourselves to help him. If we had not he would most likely would have been killed."

Sakura turned back to Omar, "why did you feel to attack that group of Grimm while you are still in training?" "I was getting desperate, there really is no army that would attack the city so I needed to find some way to fulfil that condition to gain your love." Sakura paused for a moment taking in what he said, "What makes you think I do not love you?" "I am not accepted as your son, you are simply letting me live here as a curtesy to my father." Sakura gave him a hard look as she chose her word carefully, breathing a sigh of regret she placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "I am sorry if you felt that way, I do love you. The reason why I gave you that condition was so that you could continue training with Mavis to get stronger, and when she felt you were ready I would have arranged for a test to be taken. I did not think that you would take my words so seriously, and because of that you almost got yourself killed." The next action took Omar completely by surprise, Sakura gave him a warm hug. Breaking away slightly Sakura looked Omar in the eyes, "how about this, if you continue your training with Mavis and become a hunter then I will officially announce you as part of the family. But for now to put you at ease, I do accept you as my son and I love you." Returning the hug Omar teared up, "ok I can do that."

On the plane to beacon Omar sat in the seat toward the back of the ship, six years had passed since his mom had revised the conditions to be part of the family. He had continued his training with Mavis until he was old enough to attend Beacon Academy, all he had to do was graduate within the top rankings and he mom would publically announce him as part of the family. Looking out the window he watched to scenery pass by, feeling sleepy he laid out along the entire seat putting the hood on his sweatshirt up and dosed off. He didn't know how long he had napped for but a hand jostling him woke him up. Pulling the hood back he met the person that was trying to wake him, it was a guy dressed in what seemed like an eastern outfit that was primarily green, he had a streak of pink in his hair that matched his eyes. He was very polite in the way he spoke, "excuse me but the ship has docked and everyone is departing." Nodding Omar sat up and stretched when what could only be described as a large ball of energy suddenly attached itself to the guy that woke him, she had orange hair and a smile that seemed like it would literally reach her ears. She was almost as polite but a little too excited, "yeah come on get up you don't want to be late for your first day at beacon do you?" returning the smile Omar thanked them getting up fully as he departed of the ship and saw the school for the first time, "well I just need to graduate and become a hunter, sounds easy enough."


	3. Prologue: Levina

**This is probably one of the longest chapters of any story that I have written so far. And like I said with the last one I have plans for some of the characters in this chapter as well down the road. As usual I do not own RWBY all rights belong to rooster teeth and their amazing team.**

Born to parents too poor to properly take care of themselves, Levina was left in front of the Mistral orphanage with a note stating her birth name and an apology about leaving their child behind. Growing up with the other children in the orphanage was rough as the older kids would take out their frustration of not being adopted on the younger kids, the headmistress was unaware of any mistreatment as she was more concerned with selling the children for the highest price to the richest clients. Some of the kids that did get adopted were not heard from again or rumors spread that they had run away in the night. The orphanage itself was not in the worst condition as the headmistress had taken steps to ensure that the building and orphans looked as presentable as they could be. While the living conditions were adequate the treatment of the children from the other children was an entirely different matter.

A sort of hierarchy was formed between them with the oldest kids ruling on top and the youngest having to live at the bottom. Levina had grown up with another orphan named Delco who looked out for her as he was one of the older kids, in terms of rank he was in the top five so if he said one kid was not to be bothered the others had to listen. Delco who was twelve was ranked third out and only out ranked by the oldest pair at the orphanage the twins named Eve and Jacob who were fourteen, they were fair in setting down rules for the younger kids to follow but if someone deliberately went against them they turned into monsters dealing out cruel punishments and even worse beatings. They would make mention of a child not feeling well to the headmistress but assure her that they would care for them giving them freedom to continue "re-educating" the child on who runs the orphanage. In the six years that Levina had lived at the orphanage she had only seen two kids try and take the throne from the twins, they were quickly reminded otherwise.

Levina had discovered on her seventh birthday what her semblance was, Delco quickly became extremely close to her as he began to ask favors of her that required her to use her semblance. On the day that a rich couple had come in wanting to adopt multiple children Delco asked her one thing, "Lev I need you to do one thing while the rich people are here." Lev hung on every word as she considered him her big brother as he treated her the best out of everyone in the orphanage. "I need you to gather up all of the young kids into one room and use your semblance, trust me OK when I meet the couple I'll lead them to the room and hopefully you and a few other can be adopted too." Levina nodded as she went to work gathering all of the young kids while they still had time before the couple arrived, when she had all of the young kids in one room she explained that they would surprise the couple when they would walk into the room.

They waited for what seemed like hours as the sun which was high in the sky when they first entered the room was now closed to setting, feeling anxious Levina opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was exceedingly quite as she stepped out walking to the main room, she saw Eve, Jacob, Martin, Agatha, and Delco with their bags packed waiting around in the main hall. Levina with a questioning look approached the oldest kids, Delco saw her and with a big smile proclaimed' "guess what Lev, we got adopted!" feeling even more confused she asked, "but what happened to bringing the couple to the room to meet the rest of us so we could be adopted?" Delco's smile faded, "if we had done that our chances of leaving this place would have been shot, but since you wanted to help out so much I figured that we could use you to help us out." Levina realized exactly what Delco had done, by gathering all of the younger kids into one room and using her semblance to soundproof that same room it would give the older kids the chance they needed to convince the couple to adopt them as there seemed to be no other kids present. Feeling betrayed for the first time caused Levina eyes to tear up while her body filled with rage, she remembered all the times that Delco stood up for her against the older kids and how he made sure she got a portion of food during the holidays when the headmistress was feeling generous enough to order large amounts of food.

All of these memories reeled inside of her head when Delco made a face she had never seen before. Anger, pure anger directed at her, he took one step forward and all of the rage Levina felt turned to fear at that one motion. Delco reared up and shoved her across the room throwing her back into the hall she came from, as she laid on the ground she heard Jacob laugh, "Man Delco you didn't have to be so rough." Delco was a completely different person, "sorry I've just been wanting to do that for the longest time, she can be so annoying with how she follows you around." Levina face burned with embarrassment as she got up and ran in the opposite direction hiding her face from the younger kids as they slowly exited the room. She ran to the cleaning closet at the end of the hall, a place she would go whenever the older kids would pick on her before Delco stepped in. She locked the door proving herself against it as she began to cry, using her semblance she muted the noise so no one could disturb her.

After what seemed like an hour there was a light knock on the door as a male voice tried to speak through the door frame, "excuse me miss are you alright in there?" Levina wiped her face as she stared at the door, the man knocked again, "I saw you run in there crying but I did not want to be a bother, it seemed like you calmed down enough." Levina stood up and unlocked the door, slowly peeking out she saw a tall man in his early twenties. He had light brown hair, hazel green eyes, around 6'4" weighing close to 220lbs. He had a more lean build, his blue pin stripped suit made him look professional but the way he stood and carried himself said otherwise.

He crouched down as he held out his hand, "my name is Maverick, what's yours." Reluctantly Levina shook his hand, "Levina" he smiled widely, "that is a very pretty name, hey what would you say if I adopted you? I saw what that other kid did, which I didn't think that was fair. So what do you say?" Staring at Maverick Levina thought about what he was proposing, on one hand she could be adopted and taken away from the orphanage, on the other that would leave the younger kids without anyone to look out for them. Sensing her hesitation Maverick reassured, "I know some people that have been wanting to have kids, while I can't guarantee that everyone would be adopted I can say for sure that a good number of them would have a good home and loving family." She let his words sink in as he continued to smile at her, making up her mind Levina answered, "I would like to be adopted." Giving her a surprise hug made Levina freeze up as Maverick exclaimed, "oh I have always wanted a daughter, don't worry I have a big house with lots of toys." Levina giggled at his over the top way he was waving his arms to try and show the size of his house and the amount of toys he had. She went to the bedroom where everyone was gathered, when they saw her walk in many of the younger kids went up to her giving as big of a hug as they could. She told them what Delco had done and how she was being adopted, many of the kids seemed down hearing how Levina had been adopted. She patted each of them on the head as she explained that more people would show up to adopt them so until then they had to be on their best behavior. With the last of her bags packed she gave each of the young kids a hug as she walked out the main doors with Maverick.

A year had passed as she lived comfortably with Maverick, she would send letters back to the orphanage asking how the others were doing and if anyone else had been adopted. The exchange of letters happened for a few months before she stopped getting replies back, a little worried she asked, "Maverick would it be OK if we went to visit the orphanage, they stopped writing back and I'm a little worried about them." Maverick gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry Lev I didn't know how to tell you, the orphanage is no longer there." Panic began to set in, "what do you mean it's not there anymore?" Maverick rubbed Levina's shoulders trying to calm her down, "the white fang attacked the orphanage the other night, and reports are stating that no one made it out of the building. Now I don't know why they attacked the place as they usually go for Schnee owned property. I'm sorry Lev I don't know what I can do to help." Levina questioned, "what is the white fang?" breathing a heavy sigh Maverick explained, "the white fang I'd a group of terrorist primarily made up of Faunus, they usually attack Schnee owned companies for whatever reason. They are not known for taking prisoners, but attacking an orphanage is a new one. They are very dangerous people who would not hesitate to kill an innocent child if it meant furthering their goals." Levina began crying as Maverick wrapped his arms around her trying some way to bring her comfort.

After a few minutes Levina calmed down enough to ask, "Isn't the police trying to stop them?" Maverick separated a little gently rubbing her shoulders, "they can only do some much, but the law limits what they can do. But there is a group that does try and stop the white fang whenever it can. They are called the Jaegers, I am one of the leading members. We hunt the white fang in ways the police cannot, while they do support what we do, they cannot officially allow us to run around. So if we ever run it to them during any of our missions we have to avoid any prolonged battles, while they also have to attempt to capture us so to not appear suspicious to the white fang." With a determined look Levina announced, "I wanna help." Maverick gave her a concerned look, "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you to be involved, I already messed up by telling you about the group." Levina stood her ground, "no I wanna help, my friends died because of this white fang group. I wanna do anything that I can." Breathing a sigh of regret Maverick relented, "OK fine but I need to train you on how to fight if you are going to be helping me." Levina nodded her head with a determination to help stop the white fang for her friends.

It took only four years of training before Levina was ready for her first mission with Maverick and his team. Keeping her silvery grey hair in a short bob made it easier to keep hidden as she was dressed in all black. Standing in the bullhead Maverick laid out the plan, "alright we have intelligence that the white fang will be disrupting the Faunus civil right rally, so Ray I need you to blend into the crowd and be our eyes. Dennis I want you on the police side making sure that things run smoothly. Rosa you are the eyes in the sky, keep track of our movement and anyone that Ray marks. Levina the tree line here is where you will be, Ray will mark the squad leader of the white fang at the rally, I need you to take the shot when you see it. I know you can do this, it's what we trained you for, and you're ready." Levina nodded gripping her sniper rifle, Rosa passed her an odd looking bullet, "here, this is an anti-aura bullet. It should bypass any aura the leader has, now we don't know how effective it will be so I suggest you keep an extra shot just in case." Taking the bullet she loaded it into the clip before loading the gun as the bullhead slowed just outside the area they were supposed to split up at.

Departing from the ship Levina took a look at the group, Ray was dressed in street clothes with a cap that hid his messy blonde hair, he stood at average height with an average looking build making him perfect for blending in. Dennis was dressed in riot gear similar to the ones that the cops were currently wearing, he was slightly larger than most adults being half a head taller and having more bulk to his frame. Maverick was also dressed in street clothes, he had deep brown hair that was pushed back by a bandana, a pair of sunglasses hid the purple eyes he had, he was around six feet tall with a more lean build. Everyone did a last check of equipment before heading to their positions. Finding the tree with the best vantage point took some time since she needed to see the entire rally and stay hidden well enough. When she got into position she readied her rifle activating the advanced version of her semblance rendering her completely invisible.

She surveyed the area until she spotted Rey and Dennis but could not find Maverick, checking her watch she remembered that the attack would happen a little past ten forty five which gave her a few minutes to track Rey's movement. She spotted him looking intently at the front of the crowd when it suddenly became quite as a young Faunus stood up on a make shift podium, he was maybe in his late teen early twenties. What she noticed was the spot of bright of neon yellow on his side, her radio came alive, "Levina yellow is the target when you have your shot take it and head back to the rendezvous point." She lined up her sights taking into consideration the wind, his movement, her movement, and the people around him.

When he lowered his arms puffing out his chest she pulled the trigger, unfortunately for them both one of the people closest to him bumped him making him partially lose his balance. The shot went through his neck piercing his artery and windpipe, his lungs filled with his own blood as he fell from his podium. Jumping down from the tree Levina started to run back when she heard screams and then gunfire, turning around to look back she saw the rally turn into a bloodbath as the cops unloaded on the Faunus as they tried to rush them to exact revenge. Gripping her rifle she called over the radio, "Maverick what happened? I thought you said everything would be fine?" she heard nothing repeating her question multiple times until the radio burst with static then a choppy message, "Fal…..ck…..ing…wen….ung….Lev...to…point…." the radio cut out after that. Watching the scene before her became too much before she turned around running back to the meeting point.

When she got there Maverick was wrapping Rey's mid-section and Dennis was flagging down Rosa, when Levina entered the small field Dennis noticed her first and began yelling, "What the hell was that! I thought you were supposed to hit the marked target not some innocent civilian!" shrinking back Levina didn't know what to say. Rey spoke up defending her, "shut up Dennis the mission was that she take out the person that I marked, it was my fault that one of the white fang members made me mark the wrong person. The radios were not working so I could not tell her to stop." Maverick spoke up as well, "Dennis, Rey made a mistake, Levina did nothing wrong so if I hear you bring this up again you won't live to see the next day." Dennis still fuming kept his mouth shut as Rosa lowered the bullhead for everyone to get in.

Four more years passed as Levina went on missions with Maverick and his team, each mission would have her snipe a different Faunus. And each time it was a Faunus dressed in street clothes, and each time she would question why was it that if they were supposed to be hunting the white fang that they were always at some sort of Faunus rights rally. Levina was at home looking at herself deeply in the mirror, she trusted what Maverick was saying but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was not telling her everything. Giving herself a look over she gave a sigh trying to stand as straight as she could, despite the years and puberty she was only 4'6" weighing only 110lbs causing her to have a very tiny frame. Grabbing her brush she tried unknotting the tangles in her silvery grey hair, it was long enough to end at her mid back making it a major hassle tying it up and letting it down every mission. Thinking back she wondered where she would be if Maverick had never adopted her, her hazel eyes grew dark remembering how her orphanage was attacked by the white fang.

Clenching her fist she shook the doubts out of her head, Maverick saved her and was giving her a chance to avenge her friends whatever he was holding back was probably something he was saving for a later date. Grabbing her mission clothes and her two bandolier belts, the missions that they were currently going on were getting more and more dangerous as the last time they assaulted a Faunus run factory that was a front for the white fang to operate out of. Holstering her two guns she grabbed her small supplies bag, it had a small first aid-kit, an extra shirt that could be used as makeshift bandages, and a spare radio as she always ended up with the broken one. She never told anyone about her radio as Dennis would always pitch a fit whenever she told him about something she had that was broken, so to not have to hear him screaming she would simply replace the item with one from the spare pile that she made she was working.

Exiting her room she entered the hall walking toward the large metal door that lead to the rest of the building, ever since her first mission with Maverick they had to move around constantly to keep up with the white fang but The Jaegers had multiple bases spread out around Remnant. This particular one just so happened to be near where the next mission was to be taking place, near one of the largest dams in Vacuo. The area was a massive scrubland with desserts scattered about the terrain, the base was built into one of the mountains that over looked the dam. The team that was in the base before them had restock most of the supplies leaving them plenty of ammunition and food rations, while she did not know the exact number of other teams nor how many bases there actually was, she was certain that the Jaegers were a medium size organization that worked in cells rotating out of each base after a successful mission.

As she reached the planning room Maverick greeted her, "morning, I was just going over the routes one last time." A large schematic was displayed on the holo screen, the dam had multiple levels with even more corridors then Levina could count. As she looked at the screen she saw the four different routes that Maverick and his team were going to take, Levina was to wait in the mountains for the target to approach the dam by car before taking them out. To her understanding the mission was to stop a group of humans from supplying the white fang with the new Atlas tech that just rolled out of the factory, doing so would put a big dent in the defensive capabilities of the white fang making it easier to launch an all-out assault on their main base when they locate it. As the rest of the team entered the room Maverick laid the individual schematics on the table, each had an area that they would be in so they had that layout. Levina a little frustrated that she would not be entering the building as well bit her tongue, when everyone including Levina had memorized the map Maverick grabbed his bowie knife that doubled as a rope dart and sheathed it behind his back.

Sitting against the rock in the heat was almost unbearable as Levina waited for the target to show up. She still did not understand why Maverick and the team had to go into the dam if the target was going to be bringing them with his convoy, it would be much easier to ambush them on top of the dam while she covered them. But she did not question Maverick's plans, instead she silently complained about how long of a shower she was going to need to wash away all the sweat she was slowly marinating in. As she tried to check in her radio began to crackle as usual, switching to the spare she had she began searching for the correct frequency.

After cycling through several different channels she found the one that Maverick and the rest of the team were on, as she was about to check in she heard them talking, "Maverick are you sure you cut her radio connection to us?" "Yes I am sure, she will most likely think that it's either faulty equipment or the intense heat messing with the radio." Looking at the radio with concern she kept quiet as they continued talking, "don't worry she will stick to the plan, that dam Faunus sympathizer is as good as dead." "I still can't believe after all these years she still trusts you after everything you made her do." "Yeah I mean she has to be retarded to not notice." "Maybe she is but as long as she is useful to us I have to play the part of the loving guardian and you three the role of the loving family." "Shut up the target should be getting here soon, when Levina takes the shot I want those charges to go off. Those damn Faunus think they can just claim a piece of human land to build their filth on, but it won't matter when the flood washes the land clean of their filth."

Levina stared at her radio not moving an inch, she kept checking to see if she tuned into a different channel and heard a different set of people. Loosely gripping her radio Levina wiped away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, all of the missions that she had been on were not helping but hurting a lot of people. Looking at the path the water was taking from exiting the dam she saw a medium sized town that was most likely full of people, or rather as Maverick called them 'filthy Faunus'. Levina lifted her rifle gazing out into the distance until she saw what she was looking for, judging by the distance and how fast the convoy was moving she had maybe twenty or thirty minutes at most to try and hinder Maverick's plan. Looking through her small bag she made a list of what she had, "ok so not including the ammo in my belts I have four fire dust crystals, four ice dust crystals, four lightning dust crystals, two smoke bombs, an extra shirt, some length of thread, and some pain killers."

Looking at her two bandolier belts she counted on one belt eighteen rounds of dust ammo, on the second belt she had eighteen normal .45 ACP rounds. On her back was her two knifes she called Frost Fangs due to their light blue coloration, below them were two extra clips for her rifles original pistol form. Taking a deep breath she took off toward the dam activating the first version of her semblance she was able to slip past the guards patrolling the outside gate jumping over the twelve foot gate with little problems. Entering the dam she remembered the schematics that Maverick laid out taking the corridors to the first destination, Dennis would be the first that she would run into. As she neared the room she saw the bodies of the workers that most likely were unfortunate enough to see Dennis, a broken neck told her that Dennis did not want to draw to much attention to himself.

Grabbing one of the workers radios she lowered the volume to a near mute as she peeked into the room, Dennis was setting timers on the last set of charges present in the room. Doing a quick scan Levina counted at least twenty C4 charges, activating her advanced version she slowly crept into the room taking out a lightning dust crystal as she cautiously watched Dennis's every move. When she got close enough Dennis whirled around feeling eyes watching him, taking out his kukri he looked intently at the door watching ready for anything. After a moment of nothing he took a deep breath only to find something solid suddenly enter his mouth, Levina appeared in front of him throwing an uppercut slamming his jaw shut cracking whatever it was that was in his mouth. Everything went black for Dennis as his body fell to the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth, Levina went to work removing the timers from the C4 and after a few minutes the last of the bombs were safely disarmed.

The rooms that Rey and Rosa were in had a similar set up, and each was dealt with the same way, as Levina walked to the final location she had to hug the wall as she was running out of aura since keeping herself invisible while moving was extremely taxing. The main room that Maverick was in was the dams flood gates control and other important systems needed to keep the dam running. Knowing that she could not use her semblance to the same degree she hoped that her first version would be enough to sneak up on Maverick, as she entered the doorway Maverick turned around looking right at her, "you know how hard it is to train child soldiers when they have a family, orphans on the other hand have no one that would miss them if they were to die in the field." Levina squaring her shoulders asked, "Why?" "The Jaegers are finishing what was started years ago. We are going to win the war between the Humans and the Faunus, and with your semblance we were making great strides at dissolving any kind of peace those filthy animal tried to present. They knew we were going to win so they proposed a temporary ceasefire, one that we wish to dissolve so we can put an end to that mutation of a race." The man that stood before her was not the same man that showed her compassion on the day Delco betrayed her, no this was something else.

Maverick smiled and the internal struggle Levina was having, "at first I could not think of a way to bring you over to our side until I saw one of the letters from your orphanage, then it hit me, what better motivation than revenge." Levina sank to her knees when she heard that last part, "you blew up the orphanage?" "Not just me, Dennis, Rey and Rosa participated as well. I have to say for being small children they sure could scream as they were burning." Levina stopped all thought processes as she flew into a rage charging Maverick raising her fists. Maverick gave a crooked smile back handing Levina when she was in arms reach, as she flew off to the side a glint caught his eye as how suddenly saw two red dust crystals slowly floating toward him. Levina fired her gun igniting the fire dust in a violent explosion that threw Maverick back into the controls. Quickly getting up Levina began unloading her guns, each shot connected as Maverick tried to collect himself from the explosion and the current rain of bullets. Pulling out his knife and a smoke grenade Maverick pulled the pin tossing it in the air and with his knife sent the blade out piercing the metal container quickly filling the area, with her sight limited Levina dove behind the nearest console for cover.

Slowing her breathing to a manageable level Levina listened for any sound that might indicate where Maverick might strike from, all she heard was rapid clicking, the alarms started blaring as the inner com began to relay its emergency message, "Caution, Caution, unstable levels of water present within the flood gate. Caution, Caution, unstable levels of water present within the flood gate. Will the nearest technician please follow protocol to open the secondary gates to relieve pressure. Repeat will the nearest technician please follow protocol to open the secondary gates to relieve pressure." Levina realized what the clicking sound was, Maverick was going to have the flood gates burst destroying the city located at the bottom of the river the dam created. Leaping over the counter Levina made a bee line for the controls, Maverick having finished waited for Levina to appear through the smoke. A red dust crystal flew at his face from the smoke, covering his face he shielded himself from the resulting blast knocking him back several feet.

Levina running out of the smoke that was slowly dissipating reached the console and tried to somehow reverse what maverick had done. Quickly getting up Maverick leapt forward grabbing Levina by the back of the head and slammed it into the console several time as she tried to resist each time. As blood began to run from her nose he screamed, "Who do you think trained you how to fight! Without me you would be nothing but a useless street urc" he never finish his sentence as Levina shoved her last lightning dust crystal into his mouth, throwing her last punch Maverick fell back convulsing. With him temporarily out of the way Levina followed the steps on the console to open up the secondary gates relieving the pressure the main gates were currently cracking under. Breathing a sigh she let herself relax, "Maverick as I was getting here I grabbed one of the workers radios and told anyone that was listening everything, you're finished." As she went to take another breath she felt a slight pressure on her back before breathing became incredibly difficult, it felt like liquid was filling her lungs with every breath she tried to take. Slowly turning around she saw Maverick standing right behind her with his hand pressed against her back with blood starting to coat it. Pulling his knife out Maverick spat, "don't get cocky brat, I'm not finished until I say I am." Grabbing her by the neck Maverick lifted her up taking her to the window that overlooked the rushing water passing through the flood gates. Bringing her in close he whispered, "When you see the other brats tell'em I said hello." He threw her through the window into the rushing water below as the private security burst into the room, as she fell into the water everything grew cold and dark.

Levina was aware of the darkness she was surrounded in, it was no longer cold but she could still not move her body. The daunting silence was slowly being lifted as sound could be heard but was extremely muffled. As her hearing was getting progressively better she was starting to feel warmer, she could even see a dim light in the distant. Levina didn't know how much time had passed since her fall into the water, she didn't even know if what she was feeling was even real as the dim light grew brighter and brighter. As her senses were returning to her Levina could hear humming nearby, the next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her back. Opening her eyes she slowly took in her surroundings, the room she was in was small with little decoration.

As she tried to sit up pain shot up her spine making her cry out in pain, there were a pair of hands on her shoulders in seconds, the sudden new presence scared Levina making her jump back painfully. The pair of hand belongs to an elderly woman, the medium sized cat ears made it obvious that she was a Faunus. As Levina tried to catch her breath the old woman tried to calm Levina down, "easy there child you wouldn't want to open your stitches." Looking around the room Levina gripped her side trying to locate any of her gear. The old woman in the most calming voice assured Levina, "the only people here are me and my husband, there was the doctor that fixed you up but he already left. Judging from the types of weapons you had on you when we found you I take it you came from the dam?" not entirely trusting the woman Levina tried to activate her semblance, when she knew she was invisible she shuffled out of bed and out of the room.

The woman sat there dumbfounded as the small girl that was just lying in bed had now turned invisible. Levina searched the whole house but did not find any of her gear, the old woman moved into the living room and sat down in her reclining chair. Calling out into the house the old woman laughed, "If you are still in the house and are looking door your things I have then here." A few seconds passed as Levina slowly appeared in front of the old woman, opening a compartment in the chair she was sitting in the old woman pullout out the mission clothes then the rest of the gear handing them gently to Levina. When she had all of her things Levina turned to leave when she noticed the picture sitting on the shelf, it was of a young Faunus boy smiling at the camera holding a wooden sword. The old woman spoke, "that's my boy many years back, he always had the dream of being a hunter helping people where ever he went." Levina stared at the photo trying to remember why he seemed so familiar, "where is he?" the woman looked down with a sad expression, "me and my husband had great difficulty having children so when Forest was born were the happiest couple ever. As he grew up he got more and more into Faunus rights, he would always go to the rallies and we would always tell him to be careful. There was one rally where the cops had shown up in full assault gear anticipating a violent outcome. He got up on a podium to start a speech he prepared when he was shot, it wasn't even one that killed him instantly, he died checking on his own blood." There was a long silence between the two when the old woman snapped out of the trace she was in while remembering that day.

When she looked up she saw Levina covering her face as she dropped her gear, "I'm sorry." The old woman sat confused as Levina dropped to her knees crying, concerned the old woman got up to comfort her when Levina burst into tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the old woman became flustered as she did not know why the girl was crying, as she tried to ask what the girl meant her husband walked in, "sweetie how is that girl we pulled out of the river doing?" hearing someone crying in the house the old man rushed to the living room where he saw his wife holding the young girl as she was crying.

Levina continued apologizing until the wife finally understood why she was crying, "It was you wasn't it." The old man slowly stepped closed, "why, why did you do it?" "I didn't know, Maverick told me he was a part of the white fang that killed all of my friends." The old woman rubbed Levina's shoulders, "who is Maverick?" guiding Levina to one of the recliners the old man dragged two cushioned chairs near as they sat to listen. Having calmed down enough Levina told the couple ever thing from the beginning, not leaving out a detail as she finished her story. The old couple sat processing everything as Levina wiped her face, the old woman spoke first, "that is quite the life, everyone that entered your life was just out to use you." The old man spoke next, "I cannot forgive what you have done, but I cannot just turn my back on a girl that is trying to fix her mistakes either, Forest would never forgive me." Levina stood up, "if you want to turn me in that's OK, it's what I deserve."

The old woman gave Levina a playful smirk, "well seeing as how you did not know what you were doing was wrong since that is how you were raised, and you have a history of being betrayed I would say that instead of jail actually going to school would be the better alternative." The old man gave his wife a look of pure confusion, "how does any of that make sense?" "It doesn't have to." She smiled at him brightly as he just huffed, "fine OK so she needs to go to school, how do you plan on enrolling her. As she said earlier she is an orphan so clearly she has no records that we can use to try and attempt," Levina interrupted, "thank you for trying to help me even after what I did to you both, but I have something that I have to do." The husband raised an eyebrow at Levina, "do you now? And does that thing have anything to do with those Jaeger people?" Levina tried to scoot past them, "I'm sorry but I do not want to involve you any further, you are both very nice and wish you the best but I have to go." Almost getting completely past them the old woman flicked her wrist tapping the wound on Levina's back dropping her to the ground, "you can't go anywhere in your current condition, now we are getting you back to bed where you will concentrate on healing is that clear little missy?" gripping her side Levina was a little shocked by the old woman's tone, she only nodded in agreement as the couple helped Levina back into bed.

With Levina fast asleep the couple sat at the kitchen table, the old man gave his wife a serious look, "what we're you thinking Evergreen? That girl," "is a child, a child that was raised to be a weapon not a child. She had no one to tell her right from wrong, the guy that adopted her didn't want a daughter he wanted a weapon." "So you're saying we forgive her for what she has done?" Evergreen looked down at her fidgeting hand for a long while, "I will, she did not know any better and judging from how she broke down earlier I do not think she would ever do it again. If she was with a normal parent I think she would have led a normal life, but she was not so lucky. Oxford we have a chance to save this girl, or are you just going to let her go after that group and most likely be killed having no one?" Oxford stared into Evergreen's eyes, sighing in defeat, "that's not fair Evergreen, you know I can't say no to those eyes." Giving a big smile she exclaimed, "Even after all these years I still got it." Cracking up Oxford leaned across the table and gave Evergreen a kiss on the forehead, "so do you actually have A plan on helping this poor girl?" blushing slightly Evergreen answered, "of course, after she heals we go into town and register her as our foster child." Oxford gave her a loving look, "only you would have come up with a plan this crazy."

Levina was on a ship headed for beacon, as she looked out the window she remembered the last few months when she lived with the Vulpes couple. Evergreen was the most eccentric person she had ever met and Oxford was a strong individual that held his ground, except when it came to humoring Evergreens crazy requests. They registered Levina as their foster child giving her a complete set of papers signifying her as their child. Each day Levina did all she could to try and make up for her past and eventually Oxford relented and forgave Levina. After that they enrolled her in beacon in the hopes that she would make friends and learn to use her semblance for herself to help others. Looking around the ship Levina spotted a girl dressed in all white, the symbol on the girl's jacket seemed familiar until the girl turn revealing a scar on the left eye. Weiss Schnee stood by herself, the air around her made her unapproachable which suit Levina just fine as she did not wish to become acquaintances with her much less friends. As she continues to scan the ship she saw a girl leaning against the back wall by herself, her full attention was on the book she had in her hands, what caught Levina's eye about this girl was the slight twitch her bow would make every time someone got near her. Really looking at the girl Levina could tell she was a Faunus with the way her eyes were shaped, the most prominent feature that would immediately announce that she was a Faunus was most likely hidden under that black bow. The ship began to descend as it reached the dock to Beacon, taking a deep breath Levina grabbed her things as the ship lowered the ramp and the other students departed. Walking of the ship she saw the large central building in the direct center of the campus, the walkway that the ship had docked on led directly to that building. Giving a silent thanks to Oxford and Evergreen for all of their help she made her way into the school.


	4. Prologue: Delilah

**This is the last character introduction chapter. The next chapter or two will have an interesting way of unfolding as I follow the path of getting the team together. I appreciate all comments and will try to respond to any question that is asked. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, any character that I make is my own. Now onto the chapter.**

Born while her parents were visiting family in Atlas, Delilah was raised in Vacuo for the first few years of her life. Her parents were a part of a nature documentary film crew, always traveling made it difficult to both do their job and raise their daughter. As a way to compromise they left Delilah with her father's father, but they would call every week to check up on her and visit whenever they were close by bringing her presents from their travels. Delilah's grandfather lived in the northern part of Mistral where he had a dojo built on top of a large hill, there he would raise and train Delilah to be a capable fighter that could one day travel with her parents. Being a Faunus meant that she faced some type of prejudice whenever she went into town as the people had multiple dealings with the white fang giving them the impression that all Faunus in town were a part of their group. Delilah's grandfather was approached multiple times about joining the group to help train them to be better fighters, Delilah's grandfather would always give them the same answer, "I have already told you I refuse, come back when you want to learn for the joy of learning and not to use my teachings to hurt others."

Delilah was around five when the white fang would continuously pester her grandfather, they would sometimes try and disguise themselves as civilians and try to sneak into the dojo. And every time her grandfather would throw them out, after what seemed like the fortieth time the white fang changed tactics. While her grandfather had a small class of fifteen students the white fang would cause trouble in town claiming to be a part of the school, after some weeks the students slowly pulled out due to the reputation that the master was teaching the white fang techniques to hurt the town's folks. Soon only three students were left, they knew the truth and would happily endure the harsh word and evil stares of the town's people every day they went to the dojo.

This went one for another three years before one of the higher ups in the white fang paid a visit to the area. In those years in anticipation for the white fangs next move Delilah's grandfather began her training with everyone else, she quickly absorbed every technique, stance, kick, block, and form she could. When the elite white fang member walked up to the dojo with three other members Delilah's grandfather had cleared out the main hall, the elite member smiled as he spoke in a tone like he was talking to an old friend, "my how long has it been Hayato, twenty years? You seem to be doing well." The old wolf Faunus opened one eye giving a threatening look, "Tenjin why have you come, I have already given my answer to your thugs that have tried to desecrate my schools name." "Yes I have heard, I apologize for their behavior and have claimed responsibility for their actions. When I told them to ask you to teach them I assumed they would do so honorably but I was mistaken. Which is why I am here now with my three best students, I wish to make a deal with you."

Sitting in his grey kimono Hayato flicked his ears at the proposal, "I assume you wish to have our best students fight?" "yes and if your student wins I will personally see to it that we leave this area in peace, but if my student wins then I ask that you teach the students I have presently here all of your techniques." Delilah's ears stood straight up as her tail wagged excitedly as she waited for her grandfather's answer, as he stroked his grey beard he looked at each student Tenjin had behind him then to his own. Seeing Delilah fidget made him smile, "ok I accept your terms, I chose my granddaughter to represent my school." One of the student behind Tenjin laughed out loud before Tenjin threw his fist back breaking the student's nose, "if Hayato has chosen her it is because she is skilled do not be fooled by her age and size." Looking back at his own students Tenjin picked the tiger Faunus, bowing to him and the rest of the group they entered the dojo taking a seat on the opposite side of Hayato and his students.

As Delilah and the other Faunus stood opposite of each other Tenjin asked, "Hayato since this is your dojo what are the rules to the fight?" "Full strikes are permitted, weapons are not allowed, the match will end when one is knocked out or is unable to continue fighting, they break the rules in any way, or if either us or our students step in to assist then that person is disqualified is that alright?" Tenjin nodded as his student bowed to Delilah, "my name is Daidaiiro," Delilah bowed as she tried to calm her tail down, "my name is Delilah." They each took a fighting stance as they locked eyes, Daidaiiro's ear's twitched as he sunk lower into his stance, Delilah was a blur as she threw a flying kick square into his face. A second behind Daidaiiro didn't register that he was kicked or that Delilah had hit him another eight times in the matter of a few seconds, his body was recoiling as he became aware that Delilah had moved. Trying to throw his hands into a block Delilah dipped under his vision again as she swept his legs out from underneath him, and she slammed him down with an axe kick to the chest.

Walking back to her starting position Delilah bowed to a downed Daidaiiro then to her grandfather and Tenjin, Tenjin clenching his fist ordered, "Daidaiiro get up! You are to win this so we can have the edge against the humans!" Coughing Daidaiiro slowly got up shaking his head as his body throbbed in pain. Tenjin calming down ordered, "Daidaiiro it's time to use it." Looking at his teacher he nodded as he pulled out a small wrapper from inside his clothes, unwrapping it revealed a small candy the size of a gumball with a cartoon fire symbol printed on it. Taking a deep breath he swallowed it, after a moment his muscles tensed as veins became visible on various part of his exposed skin. It looked as if steam was emanating from his body as his breath became labored, Tenjin smirked as he explained, "Hayato while it's true that teaching the white fang my style of fighting would be sufficient in taking on multiple opponents that is not what we need, I need students that can take on entire armies of enemies and your fighting style is the best option we have. What you are seeing is a prototype of a drug that we are producing to boost the user's physical level up by five hundred percent, of course there are some side effects with all prototypes."

Roaring at the top of his lungs Daidaiiro lunged at Delilah with his claws out and his fangs bared, "one of the many side effects is extreme aggression, loss of self-preservation, and extreme mental instability. Another tradeoff for that boost in power is the complete burn out of the users aura, some much so that the internal organs become charred as a direct result." Hayato watched as Delilah was barely able to dodge the flurry of attacks, it was becoming clear that she would not be able to keep dodging forever as each attack Daidaiiro made was getting closer and closer to a clean hit. One of Hayato's students made an attempt to get up only to feel his masters angry glare bore into his skull, looking back to Delilah Hayato gripped his sleeve as Daidaiiro grabbed her by the front of her gi and threw her across the room. Delilah slammed into the wall that held the training weapons as Daidaiiro walked toward her, as he towered above her he bent down and grabbed one of the wooden swords raising it above his head.

As he swung it down Hayato shouted, "Arm yourself!" there was a loud slam then sound of wood being stressed resonated throughout the room. As Daidaiiro readjusted his grip on the sword Delilah slipped in between his legs rolling and sliding across the floor until she reached the other side of the room. Gripping a pair of wooden tonfas Delilah readied herself as Daidaiiro turned around about to charge again when Hayato spoke, "Tenjin since your student was the first to pick up a weapon you forfeit the match." Opening his mouth to say something he shut it as he knew Hayato was right. Giving a defeated sigh he replied, "Yes as per your rules we forfeit the match." Giving a small chuckle he continued "but I must say for someone so young your granddaughter has shown exceptional skill."

Giving a stern look Hayato berated Tenjin, "When will you learn that there is no easy way to gain strength, this battle should prove so. That drug of yours does nothing but dull the fighter's skill for cheap strength, your style is more than sufficient if you put enough heart into it." An irritated look creeped up on Tenjin's face as he got up to leave before the lecture could continue, as his students went to follow he noticed that Daidaiiro and Delilah were still in a fighting stance. Tenjin tried to call out, "Daidaiiro we are," he never got to finish as Daidaiiro roared again charging at Delilah, Hayato stepped in between them before appearing behind Daidaiiro as he suddenly fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked but Tenjin, "I see old age has not affected your step much." Giving a smirk he walked over and patted Delilah's head as he replied, "well I have this little one to keep up with." Smiling widely Delilah hugged her grandfather, Tenjin had one of his other students carry the unconscious Daidaiiro as they left.

Seven years passed as Delilah continued training with her grandfather, after the incident with Tenjin the schools name was cleared just as he promised. Many of the students that left came back begging for forgiveness wishing for some way to make amends for abandoning the dojo, Hayato gathered all of the students that left and gave them one task, last five minutes against Delilah. The students that had stayed throughout the years jokingly wished the others a safe passage into the afterlife as they entered the ring where an eager Delilah stood. Of the thirty that entered the ring none lasted more than twenty seconds as Delilah would turn into a blur of kicks and punches, many of the injuries were minimized to heavy bruising as she was told by her grandfather to give the student a light thrashing.

As the months passed lazily in the village strange occurrences started happening, Faunus in the area would periodically disappear, many of the situations were that late at night while out for a walk or doing some other task they would simply disappear. There were no signs of a struggle so Grimm were ruled out, but it got to the point that everyone stopped going out at night for fear of being next, even the humans stopped going out for that same fear. Many of the students slept in the dojo ay night and returned home in the morning, they would always leave in groups to lessen the chance of a day time abduction. This worked for some time until a small group of students were attacked on their way home, of the seven that were walking together only two were left behind. They recalled the events vividly while in the village clinic, "we were walking down the stone steps to the trail into the village when all of a sudden a group of Grimm attacked us, it was like being struck by lightning. First we heard the growls, we formed a circle back to back trying to see where the attack might come from. It happened so fast, I don't know how many times we were hit but it was like a bolt of lightning struck us each several times. We could hear the others being dragged through the forest but we were to hurt to give chase. I'm sorry master we were not strong enough."

Hayato merely gave them a warm smile as he patted their arms, "do not worry, I am just glad that you were able to make it back to the dojo." As he exited the clinic the parents of the students that were taken and many of the other villagers had gathered outside as they feared the worst, having no way of knowing whether or not they were still alive angered Hayato. Trying his best to console the parents he gathered everyone at the local meeting hall and began discussing the topic of hiring a team of hunters to track down the Grimm or a least give the parents closure if the kids could not be found.

At night when everyone was asleep Delilah snuck out of the dojo, dressed in her 'battle clothes' as she called them, they were a simple all black Kung Fu jacket, pants and rubber soled Tai Chi shoes. Slung to her side was Geri and Freki a pair of titanium tonfas with a variety of different forms, a present from her parents a few years back to commemorate having done so well with her training. As she stepped outside the crumbling moon glowed in its Crescent phase as the surrounding forest gently swayed to the light breeze that filled the night. Making her way down the steps she surveyed the area looking for any signs that the Grimm were through the area, while not common Grimm had been seen stalking the areas around the village.

When she got to the spot that the students were attacked she looked at the area closely, "there is a clear path going from one side to the other, if the Grimm came from the right going left then where would they go from there?" following the trail she picked up the scent of the missing students, the one thing that she found odd was the lack of Grimm scent, while not having a true scent to track the Grimm let off pheromones that smelled off to Faunus. She continued to follow the scent for as long as she could when she realized she could no longer see the village or the dojo, they were distant objects on the horizon when she looked back. Continuing forward the air developed an acrid smell as the terrain became swampy. The fumes from the swamp and the scent she was following became faded too much as she covered her nose trying to take shallow breaths through her mouth. Looking around taking a few steps forward she saw nothing but swampy marshland, tuning her ears around she picked up feint voices deeper in the marshland. Not wanting to get her feet wet she activated her semblance, her feet glowed as she took a step onto the water causing a tiny ripple with each step. The water itself was not deep so the amount of aura needed to walk on the water was minimal despite needing to use the advanced version of her semblance.

Following the voices she ended up at a large cluster of trees, hearing a metal door open Delilah panicked a little running up the tree hoping not to be seen. Clinging to the trunk of a large tree she saw a door way in the tree thicket as two humans walked out wearing large black cloaks, Grimm masks sat on top of their heads as they talked, "man how much longer do we have to stay here?" "We stay until the doctor has finished perfecting his drug. Now shut up we have to get three more subject tonight." As they waded toward the village lowering their masks Delilah dropped down from the tree she slipped into the facility as the door slowly closed behind her.

The hallway leading down into the facility was bare except for the ceiling lights, not knowing how far down it went she cautiously walked forward gripping her weapons. Finally reaching an opening the facility itself was like a huge underground warehouse, Delilah saw large stone pillars holding up the ceiling, and a large opening big enough for a bullhead could be seen toward the back of the warehouse. She stood on the top of the metal balcony with an attached stairs case leading down to what seemed like a vast chemistry laboratory, people in white coat could be seen doing various tasks. The more she looked the less she could comprehend what was the purpose of the facility or what the laboratory was needed for. A feint scream caught her ear, the origin of the sound was from the ground level behind a door to the right a ways off from where she was standing. Not wanting to go down the stairs case and possibly alert someone to her presence Delilah walked along the wall using her semblance until she was almost in front of the doors position on the ground level, sliding down the wall she looked around checking everything she could that might be a potential danger.

When she was a few feet above the ground she stepped off the wall and stood in front of the door that the screams could be heard from. Straining her ears as she pressed them to the door she could barely make out several different voices. Looking around she slowly opened the door leading into a long hallway with a lot of doors on each side, above each door was a marker going from A-001 to where ever it ended at down the hall. Walking she peered into each room briefly, the rooms closest to the door were empty except for a medical bed and other equipment. She got close to a room with screaming, she peered inside and saw what looked like a doctor and a guard holding down a Faunus as the doctor pulled out a large needle. As the Faunus thrashed about she caught a clear view of their face, it was one of the students that had gone missing weeks ago. When the doctor brought the needle close to the students neck Delilah took one step back before kicking the door in surprising everyone in the room.

The student beginning to cry pleaded as they saw who it was, "Delilah please help me!" the doctor angrily ordered, "I don't know who you are or how you got in but you are not stopping this!" the doctor turned to the guard ordering, "she has seen too much either kill her or put her in one of the other rooms!" As the guard turned nodding his head Delilah kicked him with enough force to create a crater in the wall with his head, grabbing her tonfa she shattered the needle in the doctor's hand before knocking him out with a few rapid hits. Delilah unstrapped the student as they cried thanking her," thank you, thank you, thank you Delilah, I thought I would never get out." Delilah smiled, "I would never leave a friend in trouble, is there anyone else here?" the student nodded their head, "yeah everyone that was taken from the village is here, but I don't know what rooms they're in." "I guess we'll just have to check them all, stick with me ok." The student nodded as they entered the hall checking each room, finding more people as they went the group was getting larger and larger.

As they neared the end of the hall the rooms became empty again, the group currently close to thirty Faunus huddled together supporting each other as some could not walk or were to slow to move on their own. Finally reaching the door at the end of the curving hallway Delilah slowly peeked out and saw no one around, opening the door more she motioned for people to go through. When the last one went through she closed the door and made her way to the front of the group, everyone huddled down waited for her to find a way out. Noticing that one of the airships was outfitted for transport she pointed at the ship drawing her weapons, "there are too many of us to safely sneak onto that ship so I will cause a distraction buying you all enough time to get on and get out of here." The students refused, "no we are not leaving you here in this hell, if it's a distraction that you need then we will help while the villagers get on the ship. After which we will board as well allowing all of us to get out of here." Delilah shook her head, "I can't let you do that, you are all too weak or injured to buy the people enough time, plus none of you have weapons. Just leave it to me, I'll find a way out so don't worry." One of the students still refused, "I don't care what happens to me but I cannot allow the masters granddaughter to place herself in mortal danger. This place is not one you want to find yourself trapped in, so please allow me to help while the other students make sure everyone gets on safely. Then we can find a way out together."

Relenting Delilah stood up along with the student, "alright Cerise have your way." Cerise was a girl but being in the facility for the short time since her disappearance drastically altered her appearance, her antelope horns while small appeared to have been dried out as the color was faded and cracked. Noticing some guards approaching them Delilah acted fast, "you two grab her and get out, NOW!" two other students grabbed a thrashing Cerise as Delilah sprang forward delivering two knockout blows with her tonfas. As more guards showed up Delilah connected the ends of her tonfas handles and twisted 360 degrees as she extended her weapon into a Bo staff, twirling it around she began holding off the guards as the villagers made it onto the airship.

As the last of the villagers made it on Delilah took a breath as she knocked out one of the last guards surrounding her, she knew the facility would have security but over forty guards came to recapture the villagers. Surrounding her again were another twenty guards, trying to think of a way out the sound of the airship starting up caught everyone's attention. As she turned back a scientist with wild black hair pushed past the guards, "what do you Neanderthals think you're doing letting my test subjects escape!" one answered, "we're sorry sir but this girl has been blocking our path, she already took out most of our men." Irritated the scientist shouted, "Did any of you think to use the drug? 8URN-3R was made for this specific reason!" The head of security walked up to the scientist, "sir I think my men are afraid of the side effects of the drug." "Nonsense the strides I have made by using the Faunus as test subjects has all but eliminated any negative back lash that a human would feel. It is completely safe for a human to take the drug, the only persistent side effect of complete exhaustion."

The men still not convinced did not move, pulling out a red pill the scientist held it up, "the one that takes this pill and brings me that girl will be paid triple their salary." A few of the men began talking, the head of security grabbed the pill swallowing it. He stepped forward removing his vest and drawing his baton, a few seconds passed as nothing happened. When the engines of the airship roared to life as it began leaving the facility the head of security screamed out, every one of his muscles tensed up as much as his body would allow. Delilah remembered the same thing happening in the past when an old friend of her grandfather challenged the dojo. Splitting her weapon back into tonfas Delilah readied herself for the burst of speed that came after the roar, she was barely able to dodge the swing of the baton as the head of security began his assault.

Each time she blocked she had to create distance to lessen the chance of getting caught in a combo, the security guards noticing their boss winning began cheering. One of the guards shouted, "You can do it Atrox sir!" "Yeah beat that filthy Faunus into the ground!" many other cheers were said but Delilah had to ignore them as Atrox was relentless not giving her a chance to counter attack. The scientist gleefully smiled, "the drug is working even better than I had hoped, while not an easy partnership the white fang were willing to pay top dollar for this drug. And if all goes well I can even market the drug to the Jaegers who will be most pleased with the results." Delilah could no longer hear the airship in the facility as she ducked underneath a wild swing, having no reason to stay any longer she pressed the buttons on the ends of the handles switching the tonfas into their cannon mode. Aiming one at Atrox and one at the group of guards Delilah squeezed the triggers sending out two fire dust infused 44mm rounds, the resulting explosion started a chain reaction with the rest of the volatile chemicals in the nearby lab.

Making a break for the door she came in from Delilah activated the advanced form of her semblance as she air dashed above a lot of the debris being created as the facility caught fire, the guards scrambled to escape as the scientist ran back to his office. Reaching the bottom of the staircase Delilah began the long climb up as it seemed like the integrity of the ceiling was starting to fail.

Making his way through the crumbling facility the scientist reached his office in the more secure section of the lab. Quickly typing in various commands into his computer the scientist simultaneously grabbed as many notes as he could when Atrox burst in, "Dr. Umber what are you doing the facility is caving in we need to evacuate!" placing the last of his notes in a reinforced briefcase the doctor continued his typing, "I will leave in just a moment I just need to transfer the last of my research." "We don't have time we need to go now!" "You don't understand, if we lose this research then the people funding this project will be most displeased. They are not the kind of people you want to disappoint." Atrox gripped the door frame as the facility shook from another part of the lab exploding, "Doctor I don't care how scary these white fang or Jaeger people are, if we don't get out now we won't have to worry about what they'll do to us as we'll be dead!" Dr. Umber's computer made an auditable ping as he took out a flash drive placing it in his pocket, "I have all we need, we will take the elevator in the back of my office." A door opened up in the back revealing an elevator, Dr. Umber's and Atrox both entered carrying the doctor's research notes as the ceiling to the office began collapsing.

When Delilah reached the surface she ran as far away from the facility as she could as the swamp began to sink in sucking everything close by into the dark void. When it seemed like she was far enough away Delilah bent down grabbing her knees as she caught her breath. When her heart calmed down enough she looked around to see where she ended running off to, she noticed a small building with hanger's doors some distance away. Curiously she walked up to the building entering it by using the open service door, inside was a bullhead and what looked like a maintenance elevator and other various workshop tables. Venturing further in she was startled when the elevator came to life, looking around for a place to hide she climbed above the elevator hanging on the wall as she heard voices underneath the load cranking of the motor.

When it reached the top the doors opened Dr. Umber and Atrox stepped out, keeping quite she waited to see what they would do. As Dr. Umber's set his briefcase on a nearby table he ordered Atrox, "get the bullhead ready for takeoff, I want to be back in Vale headquarters soon. Thankfully is still have my notes so losing the facility is not a complete loss since I can just start up another lab." As Atrox opened the hatch to the bullhead Dr. Umber open the case to ensure he had indeed grabbed everything he needed. Pulling out a fire dust round from a pouch on her back Delilah popped open one of the tonfas and reloaded one of the shells making sure to keep hold of the empty shell to prevent them from knowing she was inside the building. Seeing an opening she jumped from the wall and kicked the doctor several feet aiming the now cannon tonfa at the contents of the open brief case. The doctor got up furious at the sudden attack when he saw who had kicked him and what was being aimed at by her cannon.

Atrox hearing the doctor scream out rushed to see what the problem was when he saw Delilah, since she did not notice him yet he quietly made his way around the back of her. Dr. Umber pleaded, "girl you have no idea the consequences of what you are about to do! If you want us to leave your village and never return I will see to it that we never operate in this area again but you have to let me take those notes." Delilah gripped her tonfa tighter, "you tortured my friends and villagers, all to make some stupid drug! And now you want me to just let you walk away after all that so you can just start again and terrorize a different village!" Atrox seeing an opening charged Delilah from behind grabbing her by the back of her jacket tossing her several feet away from the briefcase, Dr. Umber leap forward slamming the case shut and tossed it into the plane. Dr. Umber tossed Atrox two pills, "takes these and finish her off, I have already lost enough today."

Atrox took a breath before popping both pills, the effects were immediate since he was still under the effects of the previous pill. The six foot ten man grew as his muscles expanded tearing the clothes he had on, his final height was over eight and half feet tall towering over Delilah's five eight height. He was a solid wall of muscle as steam rose from his body, it looked like smoke was leaking from his open mouth as he stood frozen in place. No one moved as Dr. Umber had no idea what effects a person's body would undergo after taking three consecutive doses of his drug. A nervous twitch of her tail set everything off as Atrox lunged forward at an alarming rate, narrowly ducking underneath his arms Delilah gripped her tonfas as the doctor scrambled into the bullhead to finish preparations for takeoff.

Atrox was a mindless brute as he constantly charged Delilah in the same way, but despite his lack of mental control he was still as much of a threat as before if not greater with how strong he had become. Delilah tried, each time she dodged, hitting him in it what should have been a vulnerable areas on the body. But after the fifteenth time she was beginning to suspect he was not feeling anything at all. With one last pass she was beginning to get tired from none of her attacks working and trying to dodge the unusually fast brute. As she took a breath Atrox managed to get a hold of her slamming her into the ground before picking her up and slamming her into the metal wall, still gripping her he dragged her throughout the building slamming her into any object he could reach. Her aura having been depleted by the constant battle was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises as Atrox never let go of her neck.

As blood dripped down her arms Atrox tightened his grip slamming her into the ground one final time creating a small crater, the wind was knocked out of Delilah as Atrox chocked the life out of her. Having never let go of her tonfas Delilah's vision began to blur, the edges of her vision turned dark as she started to fade. Before her vision went completely black she heard her grandfather's voice, "Delilah what are you doing? I have trained you better than this, remember what I said the day our dojo was challenged? Not matter how strong the opponent gets from taking that drug they are still relying on fake power to compensate for their lack of skill. Now get up and teach him what real power looks like." Gaining a small burst of aura Delilah turned her head slightly giving herself enough room to take in a tiny breath of air, remembering she had reloaded her tonfa before she raised them both up forgetting which one had the shell and aimed them at Atrox's face.

Squeezing the triggers Atrox was thrown back by the blast, Delilah gasping for breath scrambles to get some distance. Atrox regaining some of his senses back stumbled forward leaning on the bull head, when he gets to the opening Dr. Umber grabbed him dragging him inside, "that is enough you fool, we are leaving now!" Delilah watched as the bullhead pulled out of the hanger before rising into the air taking off in an unknown direction before she passed out from exhaustion.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she started to wake up, as she opened her eyes she was in her room back at the dojo. Trying to get up was difficult as her body reminded her that it was in pain by throbbing excessively, managing to get up she made her way around the dojo entering the main area. Her grandfather was sitting on the porch drinking tea when she entered the room, his ears twitched, "that was very foolish of you to do young lady." He never directly looked at her as he continued to stare out into the front area, Delilah knew just from the tone of his voice her was mad not furious but just about. Her ears flattened and her tail lowered as she got closer, "grandfather let me explain," he held up his hand cutting her off. Shrinking back a little Delilah continued forward until she was next to him, slowly sitting down she glanced at his face trying to determine how mad he was.

Slowly taking a sip of his tea he spoke, "it was very foolish of you to go alone, had you spoken to me about your intentions of going I would have gone with. But you went alone and were nearly killed, your parents would never forgive me if I allowed that to happen. Be sure to thank Cerise for going back with some of the students, it was her that found you and carried you back." Dropping her head she leaned over and placed it on his shoulder, "I'm sorry grandfather, and thank you for not being mad." Hayato gave a small chuckle, "your mother is the one who would have been mad, I know you haven't seen her much but she can be particularly unruly when she is mad. She even scares me when she gets like that." Delilah giggled, "Really, you scared of her?" Hayato smiled widely, "Yeah aside from you she is the only other person to have mastered our fighting style."

Taking another sip of tea he continued, "I have gotten permission from your parents to enroll you in the Sanctum Academy, it will only be for two years, but after which you can attend whatever school you want." Delilah was confused, "do you not want me here anymore cause I went off on my own?" he shook his head, "no I would never send you away for such a reason, we talked it over while you recovered and feel that you need to see more of the world then just the wall of this dojo. Your parents said that if you can graduate school and become a huntress they would take you with them on their travels." Delilah perked up at that piece of information, "they said I can go with if I become a huntress?" Hayato nodded, "yes but you must not fail in your studies is that understood?" furiously nodding her head as her tail wagged with the same enthusiasm completely forgetting about the pain, "yes of course, I won't disappoint any of you!"

On the airship to Beacon Delilah remembered how fast the two years went by, after the incident with the facility local authorities tried to conduct an investigation but because of the facility cave-in that sucked up tons of gallons of water and mud it was impossible to find any kind of evidence. Even the hanger that she fought Atrox in had very little evidence other that it was a sort of rest stop for traders, the villagers and students had managed to make it back safely and many people stopped by the dojo to personally thank Delilah for saving them all. When she was about to enter school her grandfather gave her a piece of advice, "focus on your academic work, I have trained you well enough that you don't have to worry about the combat classes for now." While attending Sanctum she meet Pyrrha Nikos, while she did not directly speak to her Delilah knew that Pyrrha was exceptionally skilled. But following what her grandfather had said she focused on her academic work reaching the top of the class, her grades were good enough to enter Beacon Academy which upon hearing the news both her parents and grandfather pushed her to attend. Now on the ship Delilah looked around at the other students and potential teammates she would have. This first person she spotted was Pyrrha standing by the window, when at Sanctum she wanted to have a match with her but was unable to hopefully she would get that chance now. Continuing to look around she spotted a large bear Faunus that had a large shield on his back, when he turned in her direction she blushed a little quickly turning her gaze elsewhere at how hot he was. What she spotted next was a blonde boy who looked like he was turning every shade of green as he held his stomach and mouth. When the ship docked he was one of the first to rush out of the ship and find the nearest trashcan. Stepping off the ship she pushed her shoulder length Brownish Red hair out of her face as the wind picked up briefly, "I just need to graduate and I can travel with my parents." Her tail wagged in excitement, "I hope I find some reliable teammates." Nodding her head she stepped forward toward the school wondering what kind of wonderfully amazing things she would experience while attending.


	5. The Unoffical First Day

**This chapter will be from 4 points of view, I'll try to speed up the pace but this may by the format for the next chapter as well depending on when I can get everyone together. As always Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, I only own the characters that I made.**

Carmine

After handing his weapon over to the staff Carmine took a look around admiring the central pathway to the school. Others around him found people they knew from previous classes or schools, Carmine having been trained and taught by Sable and his team did not make any friends, not that he didn't want to but it was not a priority at the time. Seeing various buildings further into the campus Carmine looked at his provided scroll checking the time, 'its 9:15 the entrance ceremony starts at 12 so I have some time to look around.' Heading off toward the right of the path Carmine saw a large building with two crossed swords over the entrance way. Heading inside Carmine saw several arenas with practice matches taking place. There had to have been six arenas with two separate locker rooms on each side, there were weapon racks lining up the wall with ton on odd looking weapon currently hanging up. Walking around the building he took a look at each match that was taking place, some seemed interesting others not so much. Reaching the end of the building Carmine stopped to watch one match in particular, it was of an extremely tall guy wearing green armor wielding a large sword verses a tall girl with what looked like blonde hair, it was covered by a knights helm with bull horns attached to it. She wielded a large flail and was wearing heavy plate armor, he could only tell it was a girl by the breast section of the armor being more pronounced and her feint scent. On the guys side were three people, two girls and one guy, one of the girls was a rabbit Faunus and the other wore a brown beret the guy had scars along both his arms. On the girls side were three people as well, all three were guys, one was even more muscular then the guy standing in the ring the other wore what looked like an animal pelt on his head and the last guy looked the most normal but was wearing just as much armor as the girl in the ring. As the two stood in the ring the girl in the beret called out, "let's go Yatsuhashi kick her ass!" the rabbit Faunus tried to calm the girl down as the girl in the ring laughed, "ha as if this wimp could beat me, well let's get this over with." Twirling her flail the girl widened her stance, Yatsuhashi drew his sword which was almost as big as him as he took a similar stance. The girl moved first as she swung her flail upward, Yatsuhashi side stepped swinging upwards as well. The battled continued on for what seemed like an hour with neither slowing down, checking his scroll Carmine panicked when he saw the time, it was already 11:45. With the match still going on Carmine wanted to see the end of it but he had to attend the ceremony as there would be instruction given on how they would be forming teams and what the dorm situation would be like.

The ceremony was a little boring as the student would be sleeping in the main hall for the night, but the news about the team creation test happing the next day told him that dorms would be shared with the team so he would just have to wait until then. The large pile of luggage off to the side of the main hall had everyone's bags, digging through the pile he found two of his bags. As he went to reach for them his hand touch another, a wolf Faunus one of the rare one that had both the ears and tail quickly drew her hand back. Standing frozen he looked her over as she quickly turned beet red grabbing her things and almost ran away. He stared at her as she ran, he didn't even notice when a guy pushed past his grabbing his bags. Shaking himself back to his senses Carmine gathered his things and went to the locker room to get changed for the night. While in the locker room he looked himself over in the mirror, he was about 6'5" weighed roughly 240 lbs. Victoria always joked that if she were younger she would have been all over him. Lillian even made the comment that when he went to Beacon he would be quiet the lady killer, and if he wasn't careful some harlot might sink her claws into him, that comment was usually said to get a rise out of him. In his pajamas Carmine picked out a spot on the ground to lay his pillow and blanket. As he laid down he could hear girl off in the distance arguing, not wanting to get involved and potentially ruin a good night's rest Carmine folds his pillow over his ears and drifts off to sleep.

The morning sun woke Carmine as he got up and entered the locker room to get ready for initiation. Having showered and done all the morning rituals Carmine changed into his mission clothes which consisted of cargo pants, a light tactical vest with a long sleeve jacket, and lightweight combat boots. Carmine walked to the locker rooms in the building indicated on his scroll near the back of the campus. Looking at his scroll he found the locker where his weapon was placed the day before by the staff, they had to give their weapons to the staff after getting off the ship. Opening the locker he found Iron Battalion safely tucked away, placing the large shield with his sword sheathed inside on his back Carmine walker out the doors headed to Beacon cliff where the test would be taken. At the cliff he was told to stand on a cement square and wait for further instruction, when what seemed like the rest of the group had assembled Professor Ozpin began his instruction. From what Carmine understood the first person they made eye contact with in the forest would be their partner for the rest of their time at school, they would be graded on how well the preform and that the staff would not intervene for the duration of the test. When the instructions were done he told everyone to prepare themselves as they would need to form a landing strategy when entering the forest. Carmine was confused at first until he started seeing the other student launched into the forest by the same concrete square he was standing on. Then it clicked, drawing out his weapon Carmine got in a low position and waited for his turn. When the student next to him launched Carmine took a deep breath as his square forced him into the air at an alarming speed, whizzing through the air Carmine took a quick look around as the trees were getting closer. Activating his semblance Carmine smashed through several thick branches before landing on the ground, quickly getting up and surveying the area carmine set off to find himself a partner.

Omar

Off the plane Omar looked around, the staff were collecting weapons from the students. When he passed one of them they asked, "Please hand over your weapon sir." Omar gave them a confused look as he answered, "I don't have a weapon," the staff member looked irritated, "look kid just hand over whatever weapon you are carrying." Just as Omar was about to argue another teacher with wild green hair appeared holding a cup of coffee, "might I ask young man how you fight the Grimm?" Omar held out his hand turning his palm upward, as everyone looked a small spear slowly rose up extending a few inches. The wild haired teacher exclaimed, "Simply remarkable, your semblance allows you to create weapons out of your body!" Omar shook his head, "actually it was easier to show you this way, I can actually make any weapon I can think of out of thin air. Granted I need a sufficient amount of aura to do it but yeah." Taking a sip of his coffee the teacher nodded, "I see, I see, but you might run into a problem should you end up running low on aura." "Actually I use the aura around me to create my weapons, it's only in an extreme emergency that I would use my own aura." The teacher nodded again letting Omar pass through, walking down the walkway Omar spotted a girl in a red hood looking like she was in distress. Not watching where she was going she ran into a dolly full of luggage, everything fell out and a vial of volatile dust rolled to his feet. Noticing the symbol on the vial as that of the Schnee Dust Company Omar grabbed it and deconstructed it, noticing the heiress stop toward the girl in the red hood with an unseal vial of dust as she shook it haphazardly. As the dust scattered around the girl in the red hood looked as if she was about to sneeze, seeing how much dust had surrounded the area Omar slowly drew in the nearby aura ready to form a defensive wall. Right as the girl sneezed Omar shielded both girls with a thin wall and dispersed it just as quickly as he formed it minimizing the damage to both of them. Satisfied Omar walked off toward a nearby field that caught his eye.

In the ceremony hall Omar zoned out for most of the speech as he looked around the room. A girl with long blonde hair caught his eye, moving to get a better view of her she turned and Omar got a good look at her face. She was absolutely beautiful, her lilac eyes shined brilliantly, her face was soft and caring, even her body was gorgeous. When he was a few feet from her the girl in the red hood was at her side complaining about her day, trying not to ease drop he did hear the girl call the blonde Yang. After the ceremony was over Omar went to the pile of luggage and grabbed his duffle bag, heading to the locker room Omar went to change into his pajamas. Looking at himself in the mirror Omar was 5'11" and weighed about 280 lbs. but the most prominent thing about him were the various scars he had on his body. He had a diagonal scar going from the left shoulder to the right hip, a scar running vertically down from the right shoulder to the mid waist, a scar 6 inches in length going horizontally on the left upper hip, a scar running at a slight diagonal 8 inches in length under the right pectoral, a small 4 inch scar on the right inner bicep, a 5 inch scar on the outer left thigh, a 4 inch scar running parallel on the inner left forearm, and a scar going from under the jaw on the right side diagonally to the bottom of the neck. Almost all of the scars he had he got from the Grimm on that day when he was eleven. Quickly putting on his shirt as some of the other guys were beginning to stare Omar walked out and picked a spot to sleep.

In the morning after taking a shower Omar headed though the locker room passing Yang again, to keep himself from staring he quickly walked past her and her sister Ruby from what their current conversation indicated her name was. As he was nearing the end of the room he got a text on his scroll, checking it, it read 'open locker 380 –Mavis' looking at the message confused Omar found the locker and opened it. Inside was a Katana and a note attached, the note read, 'for when there comes a time when aura cannot be used as a weapon'. Leaving the weapon in the locker Omar went out the doors toward the cliff. As he got to the cliff he was directed to stand on one of the cement squares on the ground, he ended up next to a ting girl with silvery grey hair wearing padded clothes. The only part of the instructions that he tuned in for was that the first person he made eye contact with would be his partner for the remaining years at the school. Taking a look at the other student he saw Yang hoping to find her first, or at the very least be on the same team as her. One by one the students were launched into the air, when it was his turn he relaxed his body as it was flung into the air. While airborne he took note of how some of the other students were either using their semblance or weapons to go further into the forest, still relaxed Omar hit a tree branch that snapped immediately. He hit almost every branch the tree had on his way down to the ground, he landed with a thud as he picked himself up using the aura around him to heal the cuts his face received on the way down. Thanking his sister donna for coming up with the idea of making his mission clothes more durable really paid off as he barely had a scratch on the rest of his body. The pants resemble cargo pants with how baggy they are but the knee area has extra padding and the waist has a belt embedded in it. The top is a zip up sweater with a Velcro flap that goes over the zipper, the sleeves only go to the elbow and the hood is a bit over sized to allow him to cover most of his head. The shoes remain largely the same except for the sole of the shoe is encased in steel with the toe and heel area covered by a plate of steel. Dusting himself off Omar casually walked in a random direction hopeful that he would run into Yang.

Levina

On the walkway toward to the school Levina saw the staff collecting the student's weapons, feeling uneasy about giving them up she activated her advanced version slipping by them completely invisible. When she was past them and a good distance away she deactivated it and began to wonder around the campus. Finding a nearby field Levina climbed one of the trees and with her scroll browsed the news. A little time past when she came upon an article that sent a shiver up her spine and the scar on her back to throb. The headline to the article read, 'Mysterious Group Attacks Dam and Escapes.' Reading more into the article it was the same dam that she prevented from flooding an entire town, but what disturbed her most about the article was that the group that had attacked the dam had managed to get away. Levina grew terrified know that Maverick and the others had escaped, worse yet was that due to Maverick's nature he would have wanted to confirm her dead body when he threw her into the rushing waters. Bringing her knees to her chest she thought of what he might do if he found out that she survived the fall and was helped out by Faunus. While she worried she noticed one student lying underneath her tree sleeping, taking a deep breath she pulled up her contact list and selected Evergreen. All she was going to do was call to check up on them, she wanted to make sure they were still ok.

After a lengthy conversation Levina made it to the ceremony, being sure to hide her weapons she slipped in hiding between two taller students. Once inside she heard the speech the headmaster had prepared and went to the pile of luggage to get her things. Going into the locker room she began to change, deciding to take a quick shower she turned walking right into something soft. The force bounced her back knocking her down, rubbing her nose she looked at what she bumped into when a pair of large breasts filled her vision, a hand extended toward her to help her up. Looking down at herself then back to the girl she got up with a slight blush, "just because you have big boobs doesn't mean you can just walk anywhere you please, watch where you're going." The girl standing up placed an arm over her chest slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry I never had a problem with them getting in the way before." Levina noticed the wolf ears on the girl flatten and the tail slowly sink, breathing a sigh of regret Levina apologized, "I'm sorry I should not have snapped like that but seriously those things are dangerous, if you aren't careful they could get you into some serious trouble." The wolf Faunus immediately perked up bouncing up and down jiggling her boobs in Levina's face again. Irritated again Levina left to take her shower, the girl was not at fault she just had too much perkiness. After her shower she was changed and ready to pick a spot on the girl's side of the great hall to sleep.

In the morning when Levina woke up she found a note by her pillow that read, 'you may not completely trust giving up your weapons but rest assured you are safe while on school grounds, you can find your weapons in locker 214 – Oz' after reading the note she panicked a little when she tried to look for them underneath her bag tucked away in a pair of pants. Looking at the note again Levina sighed in defeat heading to the locker room to change for the initiation. Her mission clothes consisted of two bandolier belts filled with different dust rounds that hang off a pair of lightly armors pants, and a top that offered rib and spine protection in the form of raised plates. Using the ribbon that Evergreen gave her she tied up her mid back length hair in a ponytail. Finding the locker her weapons were in she followed some of the other students as they headed toward the cliff. Standing on one of the squares as instructed and listening to the rules Levina understood most of what would be happening during the test. The staff would not interfere, they would be graded on how well they preform, the first person they make eye contact with would be their partner for the remainder of their time at Beacon and they were to find a relic and take it to the cliffs on the other side of the forest. One by one the students were launched into the forest, another thing that was said was that they would need to devise a landing strategy. When she was launched into the air she quickly took out her twin blades frost fangs as she was nearing a tree. Using the blades as hooks Levina slowed herself down enough as she went from descending to the ground to traveling horizontally across the tree canopy, figuring she could scout a potential partner if she stayed out of sight Levina began her search.

Delilah

Stepping off the ship Delilah handed over her weapons to the staff members, pulling out her scroll she took a look at what buildings the campus had. Delighted to see the library was not that far of a walk Delilah set out, because of how much time see spent studying at Sanctum she developed a love of reading which she would be sure to nurture while at Beacon. The library was two floors with multiple wings containing almost every genera imaginable, Delilah walked up to the reception desk barely able to keep her tail under control as she was surrounded by so many books. Delilah politely cleared her throat to get the receptionists attention. When the elderly woman looked away from her task she saw a wolf Faunus that looked as if she was about to burst, sighing under her breath see greeted, "hello how may I assist you today?" "How many books can a student check out at a single time?" "The maximum amount of books that can be checked out is fifteen with an additional ten books placed on hold, the comic section is to the left past the romance novels." Delilah sensing the droll tone of the receptionist asked, "where might the classical literature, history, and for some fun reading the fantasy sections are?" the receptionist stared at the Faunus in front of her, never in the years that she had been working for the school had any child willingly ask where those sections might be unless it was for a school paper. Recollecting herself she pointed to each section, before Delilah went off the receptionist asked, "I'm sorry for asking this but I have never seen a student take such an interest in those kinds of books before." "Why not, Shakespeare, Dickens, Carroll, and Twain are wonderful authors." The receptionist was about to cry, "miss you can call me Ms. Orchid, if there is any book that you would like to request just tell me and I will see that we get it. I can also have a quiet room reserved for you whenever you wish to read or study." "well thank you Ms. Orchid my name is Delilah, after I take the initiation test and receive a dorm I will be back to check out some books." Ms. Orchid smiled, "by all means browse the library, if you find a book that piques your interest I can put it on hold for you." Thanking her Delilah wondered around the library until her scroll vibrated the time she needed to be at the ceremony, with the arm full of books she went to Ms. Orchid who put them underneath her counter with Delilah's name on them as Delilah ran to the great hall.

After the speech Delilah went to the pile of luggage on the other end of the room. As she dug through the pile of bags looking for hers she thought of all the books she found in the library. When she spotted one of hers she reached for it, at the same time another hand touched her own. When she saw who the hand was connected to all intelligent thought stopped, ' _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, hottie, it's the hottie Faunus from the plane, he's sooooo hot, even the scars he has are hot….oh my god how long have I been staring! I can't let him think I'm some kind of desperate freak, snap out of it girl!'_ quickly grabbing her bags she speed jogged to the other side of the great hall. After getting a change of clothes Delilah went into the locker room to take a shower, walking to the showers with nothing but a towel and still a little dazed about touching the hotties hand Delilah not watching where she was going bumped into something. Looking down she saw a small girl rubbing her nose, Delilah offered her a hand up when the girl just went off on her, "just because you have big boobs doesn't mean you can just walk anywhere you please, watch where you're going." Realizing show was pretty exposed she covered herself as best she could, apologizing was all she could do, "I'm sorry I never had a problem with them getting in the way before." Embarrassed beyond words Delilah's ears and tail sank as she realized how much of a fool she was making herself, and she wasn't even officially a student yet. Looking at the girl with an apologetic look Delilah was surprised when the girl apologized, "I'm sorry I should not have snapped like that but seriously those things are dangerous, if you aren't careful they could get you into some serious trouble." Happy that the girl was not made at her Delilah could not help but be a little giddy which involved bouncing up and down. When she went to ask the girl her name she was nowhere to be seen, figuring she would see her at the initiation tomorrow Delilah took her shower and changed for bed.

In the morning Delilah hurried with getting ready and changing into her battle clothes. Finding her locker and grabbing her weapons took longer than it should have, she would have been at the cliffs sooner but there were way too many lockers. When she got there the spots next to the hottie was taken, she had to settle with being several spots down. While listening to instructions her ears perked up at the first person she made eye contact with would be her partner for the duration of their time at school. Zeroing in on every detail she could pick Delilah managed catch his scent as the student were one by one thrown into the forest. When she was thrown she immediately turned to catch what direction he was thrown in, when she began to descend and he was still at the cliff Delilah activated her semblance twisting around the tree she was about to hit. Using the momentum she traveled parallel to the cliff on top of the trees, she couldn't make out who was left to be thrown or if he was already in the forest when she missed a step and crashed through the tree on her way toward the ground. Rolling up into a crouched stance Delilah gave a huff as she decided to find him the old fashion way as she walked into the forest.

 **Well that ends the first of what I am hoping with be a 2 chapter format. When I get them to meet up it will turn into a pairs format for hopefully just one if not half a chapter before I get the team all assembled. Until then I appreciate any comments and reviews any has to offer.**


	6. Forming the team

**Well here is chapter 2, after I rewatched the first few episode to get a feel for the pacing the next chapter should be the whole team together depending on what I do with this chapter. As always RWBY is owned by rooster teeth, my characters are my own.**

Carmine

Carefully walking through the forest Carmine was on the look out for any Grimm that might pop up. The path he chose to walk down had the least amount of foliage blocking his way, training his ears in different directions he tried to pick up any kind of sound nearby. After walking for a few minutes Carmine picked up the scent of some of the other students, following it he figured that it was his best chance at finding a partner. Carmine didn't know how long he had been following the scent when he heard growling coming from the bushes on his right, turning toward it with his shield forward he readied himself. Several Beowolves burst from their cover charging at Carmine, with his shield he knocked aside two while slashing at a third while the others circled around him. A total of seven Beowolves circled Carmine as he slowly turned his head trying to keep an eye on as many as he could, gripping his weapons tighter he waited for one of them to make the first move. The smallest of the seven roared and charged him, as it got closer Carmine drew his sword back when it was shot in the head. Looking around Carmine could not find where the shots were coming from as more Beowolves went down. After a brief scan of the area he saw a girl holding a rifle in a tree some distance away, they locked eyes for a second before he drew his sword charging at the Grimm.

Omar

Walking down a path with his hands in his pockets Omar thought, 'I just have to find Yang.' One of the unique things about having the ability to manipulate the aura around him was that he if he closed his eyes and concentrated slightly he could see almost everything. Of course there were limits to how far he could see but with his eyes closed he saw even better then with his eyes open as everything with an aura glowed to him, small animals could be seen hiding in the burrow in the tree to his left, the birds could be seen flying in the sky, but the most important thing was that he could see Grimm by finding the dark spots in his sight. The sight didn't provide any real tactical advantage other than letting him seeing everything within a fifty meter radius, but after about twenty five meters things got blurry as aura tended to almost meld together at the further distances. As he was walking he was keeping track of the several Grimm that were stalking him, no doubt thinking they had the drop on him. As he entered a clearing in the forest he stood in the direct center and waited for the Grimm following him to circle around, he counted about twenty Grimm of varying varieties. He sighed in annoyance, "the Grimm here are pretty weak, even using one hand is overkill but I have someone I have to meet so let's get this over with." A brief moment passed before all of the Grimm burst from their cover and charged Omar.

Levina

Traveling through the treetops had the advantage of bypassing the Grimm she saw on the ground no doubt looking for an unsuspecting student. Off in the distance she could hear gunfire from several different directions, 'the others must have run into trouble.' Shaking herself back she continued on her way as she saw a few students with their partners traveling. The nice thing about the forest was that the trees were big enough and close enough for Levina to travel the way she was without too many complications. She came upon a large male bear Faunus with a large shield and single edge sword walking toward a Grimm ambush ahead. With the way he was walking it seemed like he didn't notice he was walking into a trap, jumping ahead Levina found a good vantage point and waited for the Faunus to enter the small clearing. When he got there the Grimm burst from the bushes and surrounded him, hoisting her rifle Levina aimed at the closest one to him firing a shot that downed the Grimm. Neither the Grimm of the Faunus knew what was happening as she continued to fire off rounds. After another few went down she locked eyes with the Faunus, after a moment he drew his sword and charged at the remaining Grimm as she hoisted her rifle taking aim again.

Delilah

Walking through the forest Delilah saw a few pairs walking toward the end of the forest, checking each pair she had yet to see the hottie from earlier. Managing to avoid an encounter with a few Grimm she hated herself for not knowing his name, although screaming out someone's name in a forest full of Grimm would not be the best life she has made. She could not find his scent anywhere near her, but what she did catch was the scent of a large group of Grimm. Slowly making her way toward the group she drew her weapons, when the scent was the strongest she hid behind a tree tightening the grip she had as she slowly turned to peek around the tree. There was a large group alright but from the looks of the field it seemed like a battle had just taken place as all that was left were the dissipating corpses of the Grimm and large chunks of earth the seemed to have been scooped out of the ground. Walking into the field she stood in the direct center and slowly looked around trying to figure out what happened. The damage to the environment didn't look like any dust explosion or Grimm attack she had seen before, looking in one direction she noticed a path that had been cut through the forest. When she got close the branches, leaves, and bushes looked as if caterpillars had feasted on the foliage with how spotty they were.

Following the trail for some time Delilah noticed that the damage to the foliage had gotten less and less severe, a few more feet and the trail seemed to just disappear. As she was trying to concentrate on picking up the scent of what ever had fought the Grimm she failed to notice the Grimm that was slowly creeping up on her. When it was a few feet away the large Ursa roared scaring Delilah into dropping her weapons as it reared up to swipe at her. As it brought it paw down Delilah froze, bringing her arms up to defend herself she clenched her muscles bracing for the strike. As the Ursa roared again it was cut short making a sharp whimper as Delilah slowly peeked out from her arms. She saw over a dozen spears made of light piercing the Grimm as they retracted into the ground. A voice coming from her left grabbed her attention, "you know for having such big ears, you really are deaf to your surroundings." As she got up he introduced himself, "name's Omar, sorry to say but I was hoping to run into someone else." Delilah reached down grabbing her weapons hooking them back into her belt, "same here, my name's Delilah by the way. Maybe the people we're looking for paired up so we might have a chance of being on the same team." Nodding his head Omar extended his hand in a friendly manner. Delilah gave a warm smile taking it as they walked into the forest.

Carmine & Levina

After the brief battle with the Grimm Levina left her tree perch walking toward the male Faunus. He stood in the field surrounded by the dead Grimm waiting for the sniper that helped him. When she was standing in front of him she introduced herself, "hi my name is Levina, and I guess this makes us partners." Sheathing his sword and placing Iron Battalion on his back Carmine smiled, "my name's Carmine, how do you do that? I could barely hear you take a shot let alone take out most of the Grimm." Levina separated her rifle back into to pistols holstering them, "it was my semblance." Carmine nodded his head, "cool, guess we better get a move on then. By the way do you know where we are headed I kinda got turned around when fighting the Grimm." Levina looked up at the sky for a brief moment before turning and walking in one direction, "this way, I'm guessing that the temple we have to get to is toward the end of the forest so if we just head in this direction we should eventually reach something that tells us we are heading in the right direction." Carmine followed Levina as they headed in the direction she pointed out.

Omar & Delilah

Having made a tall pillar to stand on Omar was looking over the tree tops hoping to get a solid heading on were they were supposed to be going. Seeing a portion of the forest on fire Omar continued his scanning when he saw a giant Nevermore flying in the sky. He would have ignored if it wasn't carrying two other students, as Omar was about to think of a way to get them off of the bird Grimm he noticed a clearing not to far from them with what looked like the remains of a building of some kind. Delilah waited at the bottom of the pillar as Omar retracted it into the ground, when he was back on her level she asked, "Did you see anything?" "Yeah I saw a Nevermore carrying two other students and what looked like the temple, so let's go this way." Delilah was slightly worried, "what about the two students?" "Nothing we can do for them from here, best bet is to get to the temple and hope we run into others so we can think of a way to help." Nodding sadly Delilah followed Omar as she looked to the sky as the Nevermore passed overhead.

Carmine & Levina

As they entered the clearing to the temple the Nevermore that Levina had spotted was circling back when she saw something falling from the sky. At that same time Carmine heard a girl scream as something flew through the air above them crashing into the thing Levina saw. There were other people already by the temple when Carmine and Levina exited the forest walking toward them. In a circle on top of individual stone pillars sat chess pieces, some were already missing as the other pairs each had one. Levina figured that this was how team were going to be made, the pairs would match up pieces and try to get along for the time they spent at school. A loud explosion caught everyone's attention as a large Ursa stomped into the clearing, another explosion and it fell as a girl rolled off it's back with a sad face, "aww I think I broke it." A boy in a green outfit stumbled out from behind the Ursa out of breath, "Nora, please, don't ever do that again." Nora was in the temple looking at the chess pieces oblivious to the boy condition as she picked up a rook piece singing a little song, the boy calling out her name with more force brought out a giggle, "coming Ren." Deciding that they may need to leave quickly Levina picked up the black knight piece as a shriek from a different direction put everyone present on alert. Carmine form changed Iron Battalion into its gun mode as he saw a large Deathstalker chasing three students burst through the forest.

Omar & Delilah

Normally a Deathstalker would have been no problem but when Delilah screamed run he just followed after her. Another girl who Delilah had recognized as Pyrrha was also running away from the giant scorpion Grimm. The Deathstalker took a few swipes at them while they were running, Omar annoyed questioned, "why are we running, this thing is not that strong we can take it." Delilah still running looked at Omar with a dumbfounded expression, "you can not be serious, this thing is huge there is no way the three of us can take it on!" Omar rolled his eyes as he avoided one of the large claws, "I have fought bigger back home, and really I can take this thing on by myself." The Deathstalker swiped its claws again managing to hit Pyrrha and a distracted Delilah toward the temple, still running Omar swiped his arm backward sending the Deathstalker flying onto its back as it was launched by two solid blocks from underneath it.

Team

Delilah landed right in front of Carmine with Pyrrha as Yang sarcastically said, "great the gangs all here now we can die together." Carmine bent down offering his hand to Delilah who turned beet red as she was helped up. Omar casually walked up to Yang smiling, "hey name's Omar what's yours?" giving a playful smile as she rolled her eyes Yang responded, "Yang, and this little bundle of joy is my sister Ruby." Yang presented her sister by rubbing her head which brought out a whine from the young girl. Delilah was almost over heating as Carmine was really close, Levina noticing what Omar had done to the Deathstalker grabbed the other black knight piece and tossed it at him. Catching it with out much effort Omar made a tiny harness for the piece as he clipped it on his belt. As the Deathstalker corrected itself it let out a shrill shriek as it located the group and charged. Delilah gripping her weapons complained, "Omar I think you really pissed it off." With a bored expression Omar casually walked toward it, "yeah my fault sorry, this time I'll make sure to kill it." Ruby smiling widely as she grabbed her weapon exclaimed, "I got it!" as she took off Yang had a worried expression, Ruby unsheathing her scythe swung at the Deathstalker only for it to deflect her attack knocking her back. Noticing she could not really damage the Grimm Ruby made a hasty retreat as the Nevermore flew above, Yang ran toward her sister only for the Nevermore to flap its wings sending out dozens of arrow like feathers. One of the feathers caught the cape of Ruby, as she tried to free herself the Deathstalker closed in. Taking off at a blinding speed Omar ran toward Ruby, he could feel someone else running behind him but he ignored it as the Deathstalker reared up its stinger ready to skewer the small girl. Putting in a little more force into his step Omar reached Ruby as the Deathstalker brought its stinger down, setting himself in a wide stance he caught the stinger with one hand stopping it as Weiss came from behind and created an ice wall. Letting go of the stinger Omar removed the giant feather as Weiss complained about Ruby's actions, but she promised to be a better partner if Ruby stopped trying to show off. Satisfied with the results Omar walked back to the group as Yang gave him a hug, "thank you," she then ran to her sister.

When Omar reached the group Carmine questioned, "How did you do that?" "What?" "You stopped the Deathstalker with your bare hand, I have never seen anyone do that." Omar shrugged his shoulders, "I mean it's not that hard, that thing is pretty weak." Carmine shook his head in disbelief as Ruby and Yang rejoined the group. Jaune pointed to the Nevermore, "that thing looks like it's about to make another pass, what are we gonna do?" Weiss answered, "Our objective is in front of us," Ruby continued, "she right we only need to grab an artifact and make it to the cliff we don't have to fight." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, "run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." As the last pairs grabbed an artifact the Deathstalker started to break free from its frozen prison, Ren made a suggestion, "I believe it would be wise to leave now." Everyone nodded as Ruby led the group to the cliff.


	7. Team COLD is born

**Here is the next chapter of our epic adventure. Now that the team is all together I can shelve the multi point of view for a while until I need it again. After this chapter I will be going into my own storyline, but don't worry I will include scenes from the show to make it relevant. As always I do not own RWBY it is the property of Rooster Teeth, I just own my own characters.**

As everyone was following Ruby the Nevermore slowly drew closer as the Deathstalker broke free and began its chase. Nearing the cliff the Nevermore over took the group and perched on the derelict tower that sat on the only bridge to the cliff, taking cover behind some of the ruins the group tried to think of a strategy around the large bird. Carmine and his team were huddled behind the pillars on the left of the large path way with Ruby and her team, Jaune was on the right with his team. Delilah could hear the Deathstalker closing in, "that Deathstalker is coming up fast, how are we going to get past that damn bird?" Carmine and Levina pulled out their guns as Nora ran out from behind the pillar on the other side, Omar created a wall that moved with Nora blocking some of the feathers that the Nevermore shot out. When she started firing on the Nevermore Carmine and Levina joined her, the Deathstalker burst through the forest aiming directly at the three. As it went to attack it was blocked by Blake and Ren intercepting both of its claws and Delilah blocking its stinger.

Everyone else ran to the bridge while the Deathstalker was distracted, the Nevermore flew off to avoid taking continuous fire. Ruby and her team were the first to cross the bridge, Carmine and his team was in the middle with Jaune's team at the rear. Halfway across Pyrrha hung back to try and buy everyone some time, Levina and Delilah equipping their weapons in gun mode assist her. As Ruby and her team were about to make it to the tower the Nevermore slammed into the bridge cutting them off from the others, Omar and Carmine had to leap over the large bird as it took out a large section of the bridge. Jaune and Nora were separated from their partners as they dealt with the Deathstalker, with them were Blake, Levina and Delilah. Omar and Carmine climbed the tower with Ruby and her team as they took shots at the Nevermore, Omar was summoning spears out of thin air and launching them at the bird. Nora using her hammer slammed down on the section of bridge her and Jaune were standing on, the force launched Jaune over the gap as Nora using her hammers grenades propelled herself with him. Standing on the very top of the tower Omar created a large ballista as Carmine loaded the grenade drum into his weapon, Blake having landed on the tower with them stood near her partner. With a large smile Yang shouted, "Alright lets hit it with everything we got!" Ruby and everyone on the tower fired everything they had at the Nevermore, Carmine managed to hit it in the left wing joint, Omar aimed one of the bolts at the same spot only to have it miss as the Nevermore took a steep dive into the tower. Everyone fell as the tower crumbled, Ruby and her team using their weapons and semblance leapt through the debris and landed back on the bridge. Carmine was not near any debris that he could use as a launch pad, Omar created a platform and rocketed toward Carmine grabbing him before making another that he used to leap onto the same platform as Yang.

Jaune reunited with his team along with Levina and Delilah were dealing with the Deathstalker as best they could with the limited mobility they had. Delilah with her Bo staff was blocking the claws as Levina and Pyrrha were laying down a cover fire. Switching back to her tonfas she switched them to cannon mode as she climbed on top of the left claw, aiming at the joint she fired both rounds leaping back to avoid the blast. As the scorpion went to attack Delilah's unguarded back Pyrrha stepped in a deflected the claw as Delilah turned grabbing her as she jumped back to avoid the stinger. The Deathstalker had struck the bridge with enough force to cause it to become unstable, Levina took shots at the stinger managing to cause a deep cut on the connecting joint. Ren jumped on top of the scorpion and grabbed onto the stinger, using his guns he tried to further damage the joint until it hung loosely attached only by a small tendon. Jaune saw this a directed Pyrrha to cut the rest of the stinger off, tossing her shield she managed to strike a soft spot completely cutting off the deadly appendage. Flinging its tail around it threw Ren behind it slamming him into a wall, as the bridge tilted back Levina and Delilah jumped over the scorpion and Nora propelled herself into the air with the help of Pyrrha. She slammed her hammer down onto the scorpion as Jaune and Pyrrha followed behind Levina and Delilah, with one last explosion from the hammer Nora sent the Deathstalker into the mist below along with the remains of the bridge as she landed with her team.

Yang was taking shots at the Nevermore as it circled around, one shot in particular struck the bird in the face making it change course. As it flew at her she jumped into its open mouth and fired off the rest of her gauntlets shells down its throat. Climbing to the top of the remains of the tower Omar waited for the Nevermore to pass in front of him, putting some force into his step he leapt at the Nevermore. Carmine stood in disbelief at what Omar was doing, Omar punched the Nevermore with enough force to throw it into the cliff knocking Yang out of its beak. As she fell he grabbed her and tossed her back onto the bridge as he fell into the mist. Carmine tried to grab him as he fell but Omar was too far, Weiss sped past him freezing the Nevermore's tail feathers in place as Ruby enacted her idea. Moments later Ruby flew through the air hooking her scythe on the Nevermore's neck, Weiss created glyphs up the entire cliff for Ruby to run on. Using her sniper to propel herself she climbed the cliff with the Nevermore, reaching the top she removed the head. As it fell Carmine looked over the side as he called out, "Blake how long can you stretch that sash?" Yang and Blake jogged to Carmine, "pretty far why?" giving a huff as he removed Iron Battalion Carmine replied, "Some idiot went over the side, and I don't know how far down it goes." As Carmine climbed on top of the ledge something rocketed out of the mist, almost falling back Carmine tried to find what it was by looking in the sky but the suns glare made it difficult. Everyone looked down into the mist when a voice spoke, "what are we all looking for?" Carmine hearing the voice next to him responded, "Some idiot tried to be a hero and ended up going over the side, I don't know how far down it goes but I can't just leave him down there." A hand appeared before him holding a rope, "here hold this while I go down." Carmine grabbed the rope before he paused slowly looking at who he was talking to, Omar was standing right next to him tying the rope he created to his waist as he climbed on top of the ledge. Staring at him for a full few seconds Carmine thoughts final clicked as he screamed, "What the hell are you doing here! Didn't you go over the side!?" Omar gave Carmine a bored look as he responded, "Yeah but I just jumped back up it wasn't that hard." Carmine laughed awkwardly as he leaned on the ledge, never in all the time he spent traveling and training with Sable and his team had he met someone so nonchalant about almost dying multiple times. He just looked as Omar tried to flirt with Yang who was did not seem to think of him much as she casually smiled.

Standing in the auditorium Carmine was told to stand with Omar, Levina and Delilah and wait until Professor Ozpin called them onto the stage. The stands were filled with a lot of the second and third year students as well as the faculty. The large screen above Ozpin was showcasing some high lights of the teams, team RWBY had the Nevermore decapitation play, and team JNPR had the Deathstalker fight. When it came time for Carmine and his group Ozpin showed Omar punching the Nevermore into the cliff, many of the second years began gossiping as another clip showed Omar stopping the Deathstalker's stinger with his bare hand. Ozpin adjusted his glasses and asked, "In my many years of teaching I have not seen a student display that kind of 'strength' during the initiation. You have performed feats that would quite frankly put some of the more well-known hunters to shame, so I must ask where on earth did you get that type of strength?" Omar with his hands in his pockets was not really paying attention as he was trying to get a look at Yang, Ozpin clearing his throat made Omar answer, "I trained with my sister back home, I gotta say though the Grimm here are pretty weak compared to the ones back home." Ozpin intrigued asked, "And where might I ask is that? Many of the Grimm located around the kingdoms are quite formidable, so which one did you conduct your training from?" Looking at the map Ozpin displayed Omar pointed to the western most continent, "that one." "So you trained in Vacuo?" "No, higher." With that many of the faculty began whispering, "I see." Ozpin smiled slightly as he turned to Carmine, "young man it seems like you will have an interesting time getting to know your team." Carmine stood a little straighter as all four of their pictures were then displayed on the screen. The team name was then shown at the bottom, "Carmine you are the leader of team COLD, good luck to you." Carmine nodded, "thank you sir."

The dorm they were given was a spacious thirty by twenty foot room with four beds lined up on one wall with four dressers lined up on the opposite wall. Several suitcases were placed by the beds, in the corner of the room were four small desks. Stepping into the middle of the room Carmine assessed how much space they would have if they moved the furniture around to their liking. Delilah was the first to speak in the group, "wow this is a lot bigger then my room back at the dojo." Levina picked a bed sitting on it, "she's right this room is pretty big, but we might want to think about how we move our stuff around." Omar looked at east and west walls, then the north and south walls as he crossed his arms. Carmine inspected the bathroom and found it to have enough counter space for maybe all of their toiletries, the shower had a small shelf to place shampoo bottles. There was also a tiny closet for extra towels and bed sheets, the towel rack already had a fluffy white towel hanging. Omar created a stick as long as the bed as he went about measuring potential places the beds could go. Levina laid back on her bed, "thank god classes start tomorrow, it would have been killer if they expected us to attend after what we went through in the forest." Delilah sat at one of the desks trying not to freak out that she was not only placed on the same team as Carmine but also shared a room with him, Omar moving her chair snapped her out of her daze. Omar cleared his throat getting everyone attention, "I think I found a way for us to move our stuff around the room how we want it. If each of you pick a place to put your bed and picks a desk, I can lift the bed up and place the desks underneath. Thus we have extra room to say get another table for weapon maintenance." Carmine huffed, "and how do you expect the beds to stay above the desk? We don't have time to go into Vale to find a hardware store to get the supplies needed for such a project." "You missed the part where I said I would lift them didn't you?" "No I just wondering how you are going to do that with no material." Omar smiled widely looking at Carmine, "do you trust me?"

Everyone picked a spot on one of the walls placing their beds flush against the wall as Omar directed. Standing in the middle of the room he looked at his bed, with an upward turned palm he slowly rose his hand as the bed did the same. The bed was supported by a glowing platform until it reached the desired height, after he was satisfied he clenched his hand and the platform became a solid piece the same color as the wall, it was supported by a beam at each corner and a ladder was made up to the bed along with a stopping bar on the edge of the bed to prevent him from rolling off. Levina stood with her mouth open, "how'd you do that?" "My semblance allows me to create anything I can think out provided I have the proper amount of aura, there are limitations to what I can make but something like this is pretty simple." Omar then rose the other beds as Levina, Delilah, and Carmine moved the desks and dressers underneath giving the room more space. There was enough space in between the beds to put in a table, "the tables we'll have to buy, I can only do some much with the room." Carmine nodded noting the time was 10:38pm, "well seeing as how much we got done I can say we should call it a night and finish unpacking tomorrow." Everyone agreed as they took turns changing in the bathroom before climbing up to their beds falling asleep after the eventful day they had.


	8. Starting Classes

**Here is the next chapter in our grand adventure with the team. From here on out it will be epic fights and romantic scenes! Actually it will probably be mostly normal days with a few misadventures, but still epic none the less. Now onward to the story, as always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth my team is my own.**

Getting up in the morning was not difficult for Levina or Delilah as they were used to the concept. Levina hopped down from her bed and gathered her things as she entered the shower first claiming a space on the sink for her items. Delilah being nice laid out Levina's school uniform on her desk as she got her things ready for when Levina finished. A few minutes later Levina exited the shower as Delilah went in, claiming a space of her own on the sink Delilah to a quick shower. Carmine was still sleeping when Delilah came out of the bathroom, Levina shook Carmine awake as he groggily dragged his feet to the bathroom. When it seemed that everyone was ready Carmine heard Omar turn in his bed, "dang it he has to get up so we can get to class, Delilah can you make sure he gets there, me and Lev are gonna head out first." Delilah nodded as she tried to get Omar up. After Carmine and Levina left Delilah stood on a chair making her level with Omar and gave him a slap prompting him to bolt upward, still half asleep he looked around, "Omar you have to get ready class starts soon." Nodding he slumped over the side as he fell the few feet out of bed landing on his back, almost crawling to the bathroom Delilah leaned back on a bed post as she waited for him. The window to the room was open as a breeze gently blew through the room, Delilah caught Carmine's scent in the small breeze. Tuning her ears to the bathroom she figured Omar would still be in there for a bit, climbing into Carmine's bed she looked back at the bathroom door before picking up Carmine's pillow and smelling it. She was so engrossed in the scent that she did not hear the shower stop or the door open, it was only when Omar cleared his throat as he leaned on the stopping bar that Delilah snapped out of it. All of the blood drained from her face as she turned to see Omar looking at her with an almost evil smile, "my, my, what have we here?" Delilah was at a loss for words as Omar stepped back dressed in the school slacks, shoes and shirt that was untucked with the jacket. "What would Carmine think if he heard about this?" Omar said almost mockingly as all function in Delilah's head went blank, Omar slowly inched to the door never looking away from Delilah. As he was about to reach it something snapped in her head as she growled leaping from the bed toward Omar who ran out the door, she gave chase hoping to catch him before he told Carmine or anyone.

Ruby and her team ran out of their room as they were late for class, Jaune and his team were right behind them. As Yang turned the corner she ran right into Omar, the resulting fall knocked her on top of him. Omar opened his eyes and saw darkness, as he brought his hands to his face he felt something soft. Squeezing slightly brought out a yelp, "hey watch what you're gropin!" Yang lifting herself climbed off Omar as he went red realizing what he just grabbed, "I'm sorry Yang I was so busy running that I didn't see where I was going." Yang got up as Omar got into a seated position, seeing his embarrassment made her giggle, "it's fine," as she went to extend a hand Omar was kneed in the face slamming his head back to the ground. Delilah tumbled into a crouched position as Omar held his face, standing up she noticed the others looking at her with a confused expression. Sitting up again Omar groaned, "Ow! Are you crazy! You shattered my nose!" he got up and everyone saw the torrent of blood gushing from his nose, leaning forward so none of it got on his uniform Omar kept his hands over it to try and stop the bleeding. Delilah and everyone else panicked at the amount of blood he was losing, Delilah even more so, "oh my god! What? How? Why didn't your aura block the hit!?" Yang was at his side with Pyrrha as they took out handkerchiefs placing them up to Omar's nose, Yang's eyes went red with fury, "why'd you knee him like that!" Delilah tried to explain, "In the morning he caught me doing something embarrassing and said he would tell Carmine so," Pyrrha who was almost as mad as Yang interrupted, "so you thought shattering his nose would stop him?" Delilah's ears flattened and her tail drooped at Pyrrha's comment. Omar removing one of his hands held out a cup he made to Delilah, "fill that with water." Tentatively grabbing the cup she went to the nearby fountain, coming back with the cup three quarters full she handed it to Omar. He patted Yang and Pyrrha on the shoulder, "ok can you two step back I don't want to hurt you." Both looked confused but stepped backed as instructed, still gushing blood Omar held the cup up to his face. Squeezing the cup the water inside turned into steam as it rose out of the cup, the steam drifted to his nose as he took a deep breath. Everyone could hear the small popping and cracking as the blood stopped and his nose looked like it was resetting itself. Using the handkerchief in his hand he wiped his bloody nose revealing it to be in perfect condition. Ruby took a step closer awe struck, "wow how'd you do that?" crushing the cup as it turned to dust that disappeared Omar explained, "it's part of my semblance, I can heal most wounds completely if I have the right amount of aura." Weiss crossing her arms questioned, "But why didn't your aura protect you from getting a shattered nose in the first place?" "It doesn't work like that for me, I don't know why but that's just how it is." As she was about to press further in her questioning Blake looked at her scroll, "he seems to be fine now, if we hurry we can still make it to class. If we just say we got lost trying to find the class room we might get away with a warning," Weiss looked back as Blake showed her the scroll, it read 9:18 am. Yang placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "you sure you're alright?" Omar nodded as he followed the others to class.

Professor Port's class was boring as he went on about his youth, Carmine and Levina had chosen seats up near the top of the stadium style seats. Delilah was still frazzled when she and Omar entered the class with Ruby and Jaune's team, they managed to convince the professor that finding the class was hard since they hadn't figure their way around the school yet. The heavy set man laughed allowing them to take their seats, the class was Hunting Basics a class Omar could ace in his sleep. Falling back asleep he put one of the provided books up as a cover to block anyone from figuring out that he fell back asleep. Delilah was taking notes when she saw Omar asleep, sighing she made a mental note to give him a copy later. Levina was reading some of the later sections in the book as Carmine made a detailed schedule of what classes his team had together and what classes they had by themselves, to ensure that all the work was done he allotted two hours after classes were over to get the work done together. Some time had passed when the professor had Weiss spar against the Boarbatusk, when she won he looked at the clock, "it seems like we have enough time for another epic match between good and evil, is there any volunteers?" As he looked around the room Delilah worried the professor would yell at Omar for falling asleep, leaning over and gently shaking him she urged, "Omar get up before the professor yells at you." As she shook him the professor turned to Carmine's team as Omar bolted up, "yes professor!" the professor smiled, "alright my boy come down here and show up your skills."

Allowing Omar to change into his battle gear the professor wheeled out a large cage, standing in the middle of the main floor Omar yawned as the professor spoke, "are you ready my boy?" Omar nodded as he noticed Yang, smiling widely he waved as the professor opened the cage. He felt a gust of wind and something bump him when he saw Yang's face go from smiling to sheer horror. He was about to question her expression when he felt cold creeping up his shoulder, as he went to grab it his left hand suddenly felt wet as he turned to look. His hand was covered in blood when he noticed he was missing his right arm from the middle of his bicep down. Gritting his teeth he turned around and saw the Grimm tearing chucks out of his arm, when it became bored it tossed his arm aside and set its sights on finishing the job. Professor Port scrambled across the room to reach his gun when the Grimm let out a snarl as it crouched to attack again. Carmine ran down the steps as Omar looked at the Grimm with an irritated expression, "you know this sweater isn't cheap, I could really careless that you took an arm but now I have to call a special tailor to see about fixing the sleeve you tore off." The bleeding from his arm stopped as he crouched into a fighting stance, "now I'm gonna have to kill you." Letting out a roar the Grimm charged with its fangs bared as Omar raised his stump and took a position like he was going to throw a punch. Just as the professor grabbed his weapon loading it Carmine hopped the railing to the practice area when the Grimm let out a yelp. The Grimm slumped forward slowly dissipating as Omar pushed it forward off of his right arm. Everyone in the class did a collective double take as Omar inspected the right arm that clearly should not be attached to his body, his sweatshirt was still torn but his arm looked like it had not just been inside the mouth of the Grimm. Carmine walked over to Omar and grabbed his arm tracing a hand over the area where it had clearly been severed, Omar frowned shook free from the grip, "I'm not into dude's back off." Carmine watched as Omar pushed past him as he walked toward a confused Yang smiling, as he looked down he saw a large hole in the floor near where Omar stood. The professor had the school doctor's rush to the room to inspect Omar as he tried to deter them showing them he clearly had an arm. One of the doctors held up his arm and questioned him, grabbing it he removed the sweatshirt sleeve before gripping the dead appendage as it started cracking before crumbling to dust that evaporated. The doctors held him for questioning as the class was dismissed, Delilah stayed back as the other went their separate ways.

With Omar being held back for questioning and Delilah making sure he was ok Carmine and Levina went to their separate classes, Levina ended up walking with Ruby who would not stop talking about what happened in class. "Oh man that was so scary and so cool at the same time!" waving her arms in an excited manner she mimicked the beowolf taking Omar's arm off then Omar killing the Grimm with the new arm he had. Levina just smiled and listened as Ruby was too hyperactive to try and get a word in. As they rounded the corner to the hall with their classroom Ruby bumped into a taller girl, Ruby stumbling back slightly was about to apologize when the girl berated her, "oh my god watch were you're going! Oh my god why is there a kid wearing the school uniform? What is beacon running a day care, are you here with mommy and daddy?" Before Ruby could respond two girl stepped out from behind the one Ruby bumped into, Levina looked them both up and down as they circled the poor girl throwing insults. "Hey are you potty trained or are you wearing a diaper little baby?" "Yeah you better be careful or the big bad Grimm are gonna eat you up." "Careful we don't wanna hurt the wittle baby's feewings." "Aww are you gonna start crying?" All three laughed at the red face Ruby as the lead one walk past knocking her books down. As Ruby bent down to pick them up Levina helped, "I'm sorry, I should have said something." Ruby putting her hood up replied, "Its ok I'm fine." Levina could hear in her voice that she was putting tremendous effort in not outwardly crying, when they got to their class Levina sat in the back of the class room with Ruby as she put her head down silently crying.

Carmine was sitting next to Jaune in 'Leading Strategies', the class was about teaching battle field tactics that would be needed in a variety of different settings to the team leaders. Carmine was writing everything down that wrote on the board as Jaune just sat completely lost. When it came time for as the teacher would call it "Strategy Implication" everyone had to pair up, Jaune not really knowing anyone picked Carmine and the two took a seat at one of the battle tables. Placing their scrolls in the small stands in front of their chairs a field was displayed on the table and several units were spread about. The teacher was called Professor Fallow he was a tall man with light brown hair swept to the side, he wore round reading glasses and a brown suit. He was almost as much of a history nut as Doctor Oobleck, while not as hyperactive he can be enthralled in a subject just the same. "Now class today is just to get a feel for commanding troops around the battlefield, at the end of the week when you have sufficiently knowledge of how to effectively implement your own strategies on the field we will begin the tournament." The professor stopped by the table where Jaune and Carmine were sitting, "the tournament will count for a large portion of your grade, but your written strategies that you will hand in will help bolster your score if you do not do well. Now class please follow the instructions on your scrolls to become acquainted with the game, after which you may as you say 'fool around' with the game until the end of class." Carmine read every instruction that he could testing each command out before resetting the practice field on his side. Jaune was still at a loss when Carmine set up his troops and sent the invite to start the game. Jaune lost completely every time he played, Carmine at one point had to direct Jaune on how to maneuver his troops for them to be in attack range for Jaune to have a chance at winning. Professor Fallow looked disappointingly at Jaune as he lost for the fifth time in a row, the other groups had more even matches. Jaune slumped against the table as Carmine won for the sixth time in a row, "how do you do it Carmine? I can barely make any moves when you already have my guys surrounded." Carmine reading some of the unit bonuses answered, "I simply read the instructions, saw what the field could offer me, saw where my units could have the most advantage and worked around that. Don't worry just reread the instructions and unit manual again, write down some good maneuvers that you think you can pull off and hopefully when the tournament happens you can get a decent place." Jaune slowly nodded as the bell rung for class to end, everyone packed their things and headed to the lunch room.

The lunch room was almost as big as the great hall that the entrance ceremony took place in, the kitchen for the cafeteria served a variety of foods from all over the kingdoms. Carmine and Levina found each other grabbed some food and found Ruby and Jaune's team at a table. Delilah was sitting with them shortly after, as they started eating Omar grabbed a seat across from Yang. His team as well as Ruby and Jaune's just stared at his right arm as he picked up a spoon full of mashed potatoes. Sighing he answered the silent question, "yes this is my real arm, no I did not fake losing it." Carmine asked, "But how'd you have it now?" "My semblance doesn't work like a shield like everyone else, if I get hit I take the hit I just heal really fast." "Fast enough to regrow an arm?" "That is part of my semblance, remember the night I lifted the beds?" Carmine nodded, "well regenerating limbs for me works off that same principle, I just need the proper amount of material to do it." "But an arm? What can't you regrow?" "Organs, my body can repair organs but it can't regrow them so I have to be careful on how much damage I'm taking and where I'm taking it." "There has to be a way to not constantly be losing limbs or getting hurt." "There is when I'm fighting I condense the aura around me to form a sort of armor that can brush off a glancing strike or grazed shot. I can form real armor but that would be too obvious when fighting." Ruby asked, "So how strong are you? Like can you lift this table with everyone on it or like punch a hole through a wall?" Omar laughed, "Well if the weight of the table was condensed into something that I could feasibly get a grip on probably, and how thick is the wall I'm punching and what is it made of?" As Ruby was about to answer a girl with an obnoxious laugh walked by, as she neared Ruby Levina saw it was the same girl that made Ruby cry earlier. Just as the girl was about to pass Ruby she intentionally tripped dumping her entire plate of food on Ruby who sat horrified remembering the laugh. Yang's eyes burned red as she turned around, "hey watch where you're going!" the girl feigned innocence, "sorry this part of the floor must have been wet, I didn't mean to dump my food on her." Ruby slowly turned gripping her cape afraid of what kind of condition it was in when she saw a thin dome covering where the food had been thrown. She turned back and saw Omar wink at her as he grabbed his bowl of soup stepping over the table and onto the side with the girl. Lowering the shield he made revealed no damage to Ruby's cape as the girl made an irritated look, "what do you want?" with the most nonchalant look Omar raised his bowl of crème of potato above the girls head dumping the contents slowly into her hair.

Everyone at the table snickered as the girl slowly moved her sticky hair from her face before letting out an ear splitting shriek. Seconds later large footsteps stormed toward Omar as he found himself being raised off the ground by his collar, a large student with a furious expression yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Omar looked at him with a bored expression, "woof" everyone was taken aback by the sound. The guy red with anger dropped Omar, as he was about to fully touch the ground the guy slammed his fist into Omar's face sending him crumpling to the ground. Carmine, Delilah, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha all stood up when Omar waved a hand as he sat up. Yang and Nora helped him up as he rubbed his jaw, "its fine he didn't even hit me all that hard." The guy had a triumphant smirk on his face, "I'll let you off with that one for now, but the next time you mess with my girl I'm putting you in the emergency room." Under his breath Omar whispered, "The same goes for my friends." The guy left with his girlfriend as Omar took his seat again as Yang gave him a concerned look, "are you sure you're alright, I mean it looked like he hit you pretty hard." Omar gave a wide smile, "please my sister hits harder than him, actually if it was my sister I'd probably be across the room halfway through the wall." Levina and the others laughed as they continued their lunch, Ruby gave Omar a quick look, "thanks."

After classes were over Omar went with Ruby's team to get some help from Yang on the class he missed, Levina went to the library to get some quite study time leaving Carmine and Delilah alone in the room together. Pulling their tables together they laid out the day's material as they began to work, having a second pair of eyes to go over work helped to correct the few mistakes they had. Delilah was uncomfortable sitting in silence for so long, trying to be friendly and know more about Carmine she tried to strike up a conversation. "So Carmine where are you from?" Penciling the last lines for a maneuver he thought of for his homework for Leading Strategies Carmine replied, "Well I was born in Vale, my parents live in the country side in a modest home. What about you?" Closing her math book Delilah opened her Grimm Studies book, "I was born in Mistral, my grandfather raised me while my parents traveled for work." "What do they do?" "They film nature documentaries as far as I know, they really couldn't take me with so they left me with my grandfather. But it's not like they didn't call or visit whenever they got the chance. What about your parents?" "My mom is an accountant and my dad works as a farmer, he and a few other workers tend the fields we have out behind our house." Smiling a bit Delilah did some of her work before asking Carmine, "so why did you want to be a hunter?" Carmine who had just finished the last of his homework sat back in his chair, "I used to watch a show called 'Silver Adventures' the main team were my idols, I wanted to be a hunter just like them. They were a team made of entirely Faunus, they were just as good as any other team and only took on the most dangerous jobs. Whenever I would watch them I wondered how cool it would be to have a team of my own go on missions with them. What about you?" stretching Delilah leaned back, "I wanted to be a huntress so I could travel with my parents when they film, see the world in all its glory and not though some screen or photo." Carmine smiled, "well if we can survive classes and each other long enough I don't see why that can't be a possibility, I kinda want to see the world too." Delilah felt the heat rise up her neck, her ears twitched at a noise outside the door only for the noise to stop. Feeling a little bold she asked, "Well in preparation for that day how about we spend the whole day exploring the city this weekend?" flashing a smile the melted Delilah internally Carmine agreed, "Sure I'd love to got to the city." Just as Delilah was about to immerse herself in the moment she heard a muffled laugh just outside the door, quietly getting up she stalked to the door slowly gripping the knob. In one swift motion she jerked the door open and two people ended up falling backward, Omar and Levina were sitting in the hall looking up at Delilah. Giving an irritated sigh she asked, "What are you both doing?" Omar awkwardly looked to the side, "what I can't sit in the hall without being questioned?" Levina coughed, "yeah it's not like we were listening in or anything." Omar slapped Levina in the arm as Delilah pinched the bridge of her nose, "whatever just get inside."

After putting the desks back Delilah packed her bag for the next day when she asked, "So Levina how was the library?" Levina had finished putting away her books as she grabbed her scroll, "it was quiet like you said, Miss Orchid was just like you described. The moment I mentioned my favorite authors her attitude changed and I was able to get a private study room to myself." Turning to Omar who was currently playing a game on his scroll Delilah sighed, "So how was your study session with Yang?" Pausing the game and rolling over on his stomach as his arms dangled over the side he smiled, "well she is a natural blonde, she grew up on the Island of Patch with her sister Ruby. Her mom left when she was really young, so when her dad introduced her to Ruby's mom she didn't know how to really interact with her. But eventually they grew close until she went on a mission and didn't come back. She is also if I am guessing correctly a 38 DD, they could be a bit smaller I would need to see them without the top." Both Delilah and Levina gave Omar a disgusted look, "you are such a pervert, can a girl go one day without being ogled by guy like you?" Omar hopped down from his bed puffing out his chest, "nonsense ever guy when talking to a girl with try and figure out her boob size before the conversation is over, and judging from how much they bounced when she laughed I can say that I might be on the money with the size." Levina headed to the door making gagging sounds, "alright well I'm just going to the lunch room to get a bowl of fruit and hope I don't throw up on the way." Delilah gave Omar one last disgusted look before following after, "hold on Lev I don't wanna be in the same room as this disgusting perv right now." Closing the door behind them Omar and Carmine sat in silence for a few minutes before Omar gave Carmine a sideways glance, "so what'd you figure the size was?" Carmine gave a nervous cough, "I don't know what you're talking about." Omar smirked, "right, and you weren't aware of the earth shattering crush she has on you." Carmine cleared his throat as he answered with his back turned, "I was aware, but I don't know how I want to go forward with that. Or if I even wanna go forward, she is a team mate I don't want being in a relationship jeopardizing the safety her, me or anyone on the team." Omar crossed his arms nodding, "true we don't want that….but that wasn't what I asked." Carmine gave a defeated sigh, "I figure around a 38 C," Carmine slowly turned red after answering Omar question, quickly changing into his pajamas he climbed into bed. Carmine did the same as the girls came back to find them both asleep with only Delilah's desk light on for them. Finishing their late night snack the girls changed and made sure everyone's bag was set for the next day as they climbed into bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	9. Not the average first date

**This is the next chapter in our adventure of school love and good friends. For those that might have noticed I did intentionally make Carmine and Delilah fit for hilarious reasons that I hope can play out well. Because I now have the beginning set I can delve into my own AU while sprinkling cannon to stay relevant. So as always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own so now on to the story.**

Having a class with Professor Port in the morning was not the best thing for any student as he would go on long tangents about his youth, granted he did teach the students but there were times when one could almost pinpoint the exact moment in a lecture when he would veer off. As he was recounting a tale Omar was sitting behind Yang with his folder up as he played Pokémon against Ruby, she had a decent team but she knew nothing of breeding for IV's or natures so he won every match. As he peeked around his folder he saw Weiss jab Ruby in the side and angrily point at her notes as the Professor began teaching again. Looking to his right Omar saw Delilah looking at a map of Vale as she wrote down different locations she zoomed in on, Carmine was diligently taking notes, and Levina was passively jotting down notes while looking at her scroll. Looking at the board he saw the Professor illustrate the different weak points, silently laughing he remembered how Mavis would send him out into the forest to recon the Grimm that were skulking around just outside of the walls defenses. When he found a group he would have to visually document everything about them that could be exploited, sometimes he would get lucky and would go unnoticed others not so much. A message on his scroll caught his attention, it was Ruby demanding another rematch back in the dorm room after classes ended. When she peeked back he smiled and nodded his head, shaking a clenched fist she silently projected redemption for her fallen Pokémon.

In the afternoon Omar walked with Ruby and Blake back to their room, Ruby was selecting the Pokémon she would use for the rematch when she bumped into the door to which Blake opened. Omar entered after them and saw how their beds were arranged, when Ruby jump up to her bed Omar freaked out, "Ruby is that safe I mean the bed is hanging from the ceiling by two ropes, Blake I don't think you're in a particularly safe place either if the only thing holding up that bed is a stack of books." Ruby laughed as she hopped back down and pulled out a chair from the desk, "I shall avenge my fallen comrades, prepare yourself Omar!" sighing Omar grabbed one of the other chairs and accepted Ruby's challenge. After several battles Ruby leaned back rocking on the chair, "man why can't I beat you?" Omar laughed as Yang and Weiss walked into the room, Omar scooted by the book shelf to let the two pass as Yang threw her books at the shelf knocking a few of the ones on top down to the floor. Bending down to get them he noticed a book with a familiar title. Picking the book up off the floor he looked at the cover examining it, 'Ninjas of Love, why does that seem familiar?' as he opened the book he heard a sharp inhale to his left as he scanned one of the pages. Reading a line under his breath, "and then Kurosake slowly grabbed Sasuka's," the heat he felt rising up his neck from reading that one line could have started a fire as Blake rushed over grabbing the book from his hands and stuffed it under her pillow. Yang turned to see what the commotion was about when she saw Omar standing frozen as his face was a deep crimson along with Blake's, she burst into laughter almost falling on the ground. Hearing Yang laugh caused him to turn a shade darker, "oh my god, your face is so funny right now! What happened? You look super embarrassed." Remembering the title again clicked in Omar's head as to where he had seen the book before, 'Faye had that same book in her room, along with another few shelves full.' What Yang said next caused Omar to zero in his ears, "you look so cute right now with how embarrassed you are. Did you find Blake's naughty book?" Ruby made a disgusted face as she looked at Blake, "I thought I asked you to put that in a place where somebody can't just grab it." Blake was equally red as she apologized, clearing his throat Omar decided that he might not have a better chance, "Yang?" her laughter died down to a giggle when she answered, "yes." "I am still new to Vale and since I remember you said you knew the area pretty well I was wondering…..would you like to hang out in the city this weekend?" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake held their breath as Yang casually smiled standing in front of Omar. Breaking into a wide grin she poked him in the chest, "it's a date then." He couldn't help but smile when Yang held her sides stifling another laugh as Omar felt his lip get wet, touching it with his hand he saw blood dripping from his nose. Weiss huffed handing him a tissue, "here I don't want blood to stain the carpet." Blocking his nose Omar smiled, "well I think that is my cue to leave before I start gushing blood or embarrass myself further." As he went to leave Yang said, "Meet me by the air dock by eight sharp, I'll give you the best tour of the city." Closing the door behind him Omar walked back to the room with a wide smile.

When he entered his room he saw the katana Mavis sent him sitting on the bed, grabbing it he propped it against his desk as he started to climb his ladder when Delilah gasped grabbing the sword. As she held it she slowly inspected it from every angle before bombarding Omar with questions, "where did you get this? Do you know what kind of sword this is? Have you any idea how rare it is to even see a sword made by Sengo? Is this yours?" stepping off the ladder Omar tried to process all of her questions when Carmine got up from his desk and handed Omar a note as he left the room, "here, it was attached to the sword when I walked in." taking the note Omar read it, ' _I see that you forgot the sword, since this was a gift I can't tell you to use it but it would be nice if you kept it with you since mom got it for you. ~Mavis~'_ stretching his hand out to Delilah she handed it to him, sitting in his chair he traced a finger over the decorative tsuba. The cloud design etched in gold and silver stood out, taking a breath Omar began answering Delilah's questions, "My sister had this delivered from home, no I do not know what kind of sword this is, I have no idea who Sengo is, and yes the sword is mine." Sitting on the floor crossed legged Delilah spoke, "well Sengo was a famous weapon smith back in the early years before the formation of the current kingdoms. A weapon made by him was guaranteed indestructible, never losing its edge or power no matter how many battles it experienced. The reason why I know it's a Sengo sword is because it matches the same one in one of the books I read when researching on what weapon I wanted. If you unsheathe it you will see the horimono is an engraved dragon, one of his designs that proves it is an original. He only made four blades, each one in a different style but just as powerful. If I remember correctly they were the Great Sword of the Abyss, the second was the Ravenous Nodachi, the third was the Atmokinetic Falchion, and the final one was the Propagating Cloud Katana. The abilities of each sword is unknown but wars had been fought just too even see one of these blades in action. And you are holding one of those blades, the cloud katana if I'm looking at it correctly." Leaning the blade against his shoulder he sighed, "Am I going to get jumped if I walk around with this thing in public?" Delilah shook her head, "most people don't know about the swords, and even those that do know about the dozens of replicas that are in circulation. You should be fine to that around town." Omar sighed, "Good because I didn't want to get jumped on my date with Yang."

Levina appeared right next to Omar surprised, "you have a date with Yang!" both Delilah and Omar fell over as Levina appeared out of nowhere, Delilah grabbing her chest growled, "do not just appear out of thin air like that you'll give someone a heart attack!" Levina smirked helping Delilah up, "sorry I was going to cancel my semblance outside of the room but you two looked like you were in a deep conversation and I had to use the bathroom. But enough about that, Omar you asked Yang out?" Delilah's ear perked up as her tail stayed locked in position behind her as she listened intently. Omar scratching the back of his head as he got up answered, "Yeah I did, it was not done in the smoothest way but she said yes." Both girls crowded him, "when, when is the date? You have to let us come with, we promise to stay out of sight." "It's this Saturday." Delilah grabbed Omar by the collar, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THIS SATURDAY!" turning away he pleaded, "geez I'm sorry I asked and she said Saturday, should I ask for a different day?" dropping him Delilah crossed her arms as she thought, "no that might ruin whatever chance you have currently," biting her thumb she asked, "what time did she say for you two to meet up at?" "Eight in the morning." Her tail swished slowly as she thought, Omar sat confused, "why does it matter?" an evil smile creeped slowly across her face, "well when you horribly mess up I wanna be there to laugh." Standing up and giving her a hard glare Omar held his hand out, "how about a bet then, if my date goes well then you have to tell Carmine that you like him," looking between his hand and his face Delilah questioned, "that's it?" "In front of the whole class." Levina who took Omar's seat gasped slightly as she watched, Delilah squinted, "ok and if it goes wrong then you have to spend a whole day wearing the girls uniform, make up and all." Omar's eye slightly twitched at the last part, "fine that's the bet for my date now what about yours?" Delilah laughed, "as if my date will go wrong." "Then how about you do my homework and every project for a full month if it goes south." Leaning on one foot Delilah smirked, "and when it doesn't like I already said?" "Then I will pay you five million lien, fair price right?" laughing Delilah shook his hand, "fine you have a deal."

The rest of the week passed without much incident, on Friday Omar confirmed with Yang the time they would meet up at for the ship going to Vale. When he asked her where they would be going all she said was, "that's a secret, trust me you'll love it." As he was lounging around the room Delilah sitting at her desk asked, "Omar what are you wearing tomorrow for your date?" Omar laughed, "I thought you wanted it to go wrong?" "Not intentionally, you seem like a nice guy but you keep to yourself a lot. If going on this date can help open you up to the team then I don't mind losing the bet." Going to his dresser he pulled out a plain shirt and a pair of jeans, "I was thinking about this." Her mouth dropped open as she pulled out her scroll dialing a number, "hello, Lev? It's me we have a date emergency come back to the room now!" Omar stood confused as Delilah pushed past him rummaging through his drawers, Levina burst into the room out of breath minutes later. As she caught her breath she asked, "Delilah what kind of emergency are we facing?" holding up some of his plain shirts Delilah shuddered, "he was planning to go on a date in these." Levina gasped comically, "We cannot allow that, you sit down while we figure out what you'll wear." Omar sighed, "why does it matter she'll probably wear something normal." Delilah turned giving him an evil look, "those that know not of a maiden's heart need not speak at this moment." "What?" Levina leaned back, "she means shut up and let us work, or rather go train with Carmine or something." Scratching the back of his head Omar got up grabbing his sword and went to find Carmine.

Ending up at the training building Omar found Carmine watching the various matches that were going on. Standing next to him Carmine asked, "What brings you here?" watching the fight Omar sighed, "The girls are arranging an outfit for my date with Yang tomorrow, so they kicked me out of the room." Carmine grabbed Iron Battalion from the weapon rack where he hung it up, "I've been wondering ever since the forest how strong you are, how about a match?" Omar looked at Carmine with a blank look, "that'd be a pretty boring thirty seconds, so I'll have to pass." Irritation clear on Carmine's face he gritted, "you're not as strong as you think." With the same blank look Omar replied, "honestly I don't even need to use this weapon, but since I can see you won't take no for an answer how about a bet." Strapping Iron Battalion onto his arm Carmine straightened up, "your right I'm not letting this go, and fine what's the bet?" Walking toward an empty ring Omar explained, "It's simple really, if you can make me draw my sword then I'll listen to whatever you say, but if I can knock you out of the ring without touching you then on your date with Delilah I want you to be as rude and inconsiderate as possible. Since you don't want to ruin team cohesiveness I'd say winning should be your top priority." Carmine clenched his jaw as he studied Omar's face, 'I can't tell if he's being serious or not. Either way I have the advantage, I just have to make him draw and I win there is no way he can throw me out of the ring without touching me.' Both entered the ring standing opposite sides of each other, Carmine drew his sword as Omar stood resting his sword on his shoulder completely relaxed. A small crowd formed as both stared each other down, Carmine got in a low stance raising his shield and leveling his sword. When Omar yawned Carmine saw an opening taking a step forward only to feel something slam into the inside of his left calf. Looking down he saw a pole retracting back into the floor when he was hit with another pole directly on the right side of his face knocking him down, scrambling back to his feet Carmine realized exactly why Omar looked so calm. His semblance allowed him to manipulate aura and use it to form almost anything, he didn't even have to touch Carmine to hit him. Activating his own semblance Carmine banked on the boost in speed to get in close so he could force Omar to draw, if he put everything into his speed he was sure he could close the distance before Omar could react. When Omar started to blink Carmine sprinted forward, he was almost two feet in front of him when he felt something large slam into his right hip. Another pole slammed into his right leg knocking him off balance when another hit him knocking him off his feet, a pole struck Carmine in the ribs knocking him high into the air as he tried to process how he ended up in the current situation. As he fell back down another pole shot out striking Carmine in the direct center of his chest sending him flying out of the ring and slamming into the wall behind him. Carmine laid face down as his body throbbed in pain, his could not comprehend how he could have lost so easily, 'How? I'm always faster in my semblance. There's no way he could have reacted that fast with his eyes closed even if he knew I was coming straight at him.' Some of the other student that were watching the match asked Carmine if he was ok since he hadn't moved since being slammed into the wall, Omar sighed as he walked out of the ring stopping at Carmine's side. Sitting him up Omar patted Carmine on the shoulder, "everyone has to lose at some point, and you can forget the bet I was just board really. Well I guess I'll wander around for a while, see you later." Carmine watch as he casually walked away, 'we can't be a team if he's going to have that kind of attitude, but it seems like he only listens to people stronger then him. That doesn't really help me since I lost pretty fast, no I can't be thinking like that I have to find a way to get him to at least cooperate with everyone.' Picking himself up Carmine dusted himself off and headed to the showers.

Levina was sitting at her desk as she watched Delilah toss every single one of Omar clothes into a large bag, a few minutes after he left she cursed, "ha that idiot thinks I'm helping him, well we'll just see how his date goes when he has nothing to wear. Think he can mess with me, he'll see." Levina shook her head, "aren't we supposed to be a team? Like work together and back each other up and all that?" leaving him a set of clothes to sleep in Delilah laughed, "yeah like that'll happen, look we may be a team but we are not friends." Levina sighed under her breath, "I can see that." Levina left the room as Delilah laughed maniacally, walking down the hall for some time she ended up at the door to team RWBY. Inside she could hear laughing, she slowly raised a hand to knock when to door was opened by Blake. The two stared at each other for a moment before Blake gave a warm smile, "Is there something wrong?" Levina nodded her head as Blake let her in, sitting down in a chair Yang provided she asked, "What's wrong?" looking at her hands she sighed, "I'm jealous of you girls." Ruby answered confused, "why are you jealous?" "Because before I could knock on the door I heard you all laughing, it's something that my team doesn't do. Carmine is always off in the battle arena training, Omar just wonders off for most of the afternoon and only comes back when we're all getting ready to sleep, and Delilah ignores any kind of friendly conversation I try to have with her. I never had friends growing up, I thought coming here might change that but seeing them kinda ruins that hope." Both Ruby and Yang smiled in unison, "Nope," Yang gave her sister a sideways hug, "you have me and Ruby as friends, so that's plus two friends." Blake asked, "I don't mean to pry but you said you didn't have friends growing up, what did you mean by that?" Levina thought for a moment before answering, "I never knew my parents, I was raised in an orphanage until I was around eight when I discovered my semblance. I was adopted by what seemed like a nice guy, the only thing that seemed a little off was his deep hatred for the White Fang. I get it they are bad people but he just seemed to go the extra mile with hating them, after explaining it to me I kind of saw where he was coming from. The Faunus wanted equality but the White Fang were ruining those chances by giving Faunus a bad name, it wasn't until I was much older that I found out how much he hated them. He got to the point that he thought all Faunus were potential White Fang recruits, I just couldn't take it and we got into a really bad fight." Levina's hand slowly crept up her side feeling her scar throb slightly, "I left and was taken in by a nice Faunus couple who helped me attend this school. For a while I was starting to think that way he did, but seeing them and what they did for me changed that." Blake smiled at her last sentence, Ruby crying gave Levina a hug, "be strong we are here for you." Levina gave Ruby a playful hug, "thanks would it be ok if I hung out here for a little bit?" Ruby instantly perked up disappearing in a flurry of rose petals as she came back holding up various board games with her eyes sparkling, "which do you want to play first?" Levina laughed as she picked one, the girls set up the game as Weiss explained the rules. With everything set up Levina laughed along with the others as they got the game underway.

In the morning Delilah woke up early and watched as Omar sleepily got out of bed and took a shower, when he got out she waited to see his reaction when he would see all of his clothes gone. He went straight to Carmine's dresser opening the bottom drawer pulling out a button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans, he looked at her bed with a sleepy expression, "I lived with three girls who enjoyed tormenting me, you're gonna have to try better than getting rid of all my clothes if you want to phase me." Heading back into the bathroom to change Delilah cursed, "Damnit I didn't think he would hide an extra pair of clothes with Carmine's things." Stepping out of the bathroom Omar was dressed in a nice grey and white stripped short sleeve button up shirt, he had on a grey undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with his black gym shoes. His hair was pushed back and parted on the side, grabbing his scroll and wallet he left the room. The walk to the air dock gave him time to think of what he could do to woo Yang, granted he didn't have any experience what so ever in the matters of dating. When he got to the dock he saw the blazing blonde hair glow in the sunlight, he was still a distance away but when Yang turned in his direction he clearly saw the lilac eyes as crystal clear as he would if he was in front of her. As he continued walking he notice a flash of red from behind a bush to his left, and a swish of a tail to his right. Still walking he closed his eyes concentrating on the two locations as there was a lot of people for the time of day it was, Ruby Weiss and Blake were hiding in the bushes to the left and Delilah was in the right but it looked like she was whispering to something. He couldn't see anything next to her and assumed she had an ear piece talking to Levina, laughed to himself he picked up the pace reaching Yang as another student approached her. The student looked older then Yang with slick back brown hair, and designer clothes. The student put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "hey come on I'm just trying to be friendly, and a pretty girl like you deserves to be shown around town be an upstanding guy like me." Yang laughed, "Yeah that has got to be the most overused pick up line I've heard ever. Sorry but I'm waiting for my friend who should be here any minute." The guy did not let up, "come on ditch the loser and hang out with me." At that moment Omar regretted leaving his sword in the room as he was with in eye sight of Yang. Yang smiled and waved as the guy looked who she was waving at, seeing Omar he laughed, "Seriously that's what you're hanging out with, wow seriously I'm a major upgrade compared to that." When Omar got close enough he smiled, "sorry I'm late had to find my clothes for today." The guy laughed again, "You mean find clothes that actually fit you, seriously this fat tub of lard is who you were waiting for." Omar had a stocky build but was still athletic enough to do free running thanks to the early years of his training. Yang grabbed Omar by the hand and led him onto the ship, "sorry guy but he is a lot nicer then you are." Just as the guy was going to protest Omar curled in his pinky sending a pole directly into his groin dropping him, as they were taking their seats he saw Ruby and her team with Delilah and Levina scramble to get on the ship.

Stepping off the ship Yang stood close to Omar, exiting the dock building she smiled holding her hands up in the air, "welcome to Vale, home of signal academy, some of the best nightclubs around, some good dinners, and yours truly." Omar smiled clapping, "well done miss tour guide." Yang took a small bow before motioning for Omar, "come on telling you about all the things here is one thing, I'll show you all of the greatest spots." He followed Yang for most of the day as she showed him various spots she would hang out at during her time at signal. The most time spent was at an arcade she and Ruby would visit sometimes, Yang showed him the game cabinet that she still had the high score on, "yeah I'll have the high score for like ever, nobody can ever beat it." Omar raised an eyebrow, "and if I can beat it on one try?" Yang laughed, "As impossible as that is if you can beat my high score in one try I'll give you a kiss." Omar heard a gasp from a few games away as he smiled, "deal, and to make it even more challenging I'll play both player one and two." Yang giggled leaning behind him on one of the other games as Omar grabbed both light guns starting up the game, 'Time Crisis 3 huh, lucky Faye had that gaming mood one month. Though I think the reaction time on this game will be a lot slower than the one she made.' As the game began its intro cinematic Yang added, "You have to use the hand gun only unless it switches the gun for you." Omar replied, "Wait there are other weapon besides the hand gun?" Yang smiled even more as he started to play the game. Her smile quickly disappeared as he was not only taking no damage but also keeping a relative even score for both sides, he even went as far as not looking at the screen for a brief moment to talk to her. "So what do your parents do?" Yang still in disbelief at the confidence he had to not look while playing answered, "my dad teaches classes at signal, my uncle too….. I don't know about my mom." "Is she a stay at home mom?" "No she left me and my dad when I was a few months old." Omar turned back to the screen, "I'm sorry I didn't, " "it's fine it's not something I broadcast when introducing myself, what about you what do your parents do?" "My mom runs a kingdom, and my dad is dead." Yang smiled asking, "Which kingdom does she run?" "I think the name if you look it up is Hanami." Yang squinted a little pulling out her scroll searching, when she found it he could hear the gasp, "seriously like seriously!" Omar using the gun shushed Yang, "hey hey hey not so loud, I don't need the unwanted attention. Besides it's not like I'm royalty or anything, in fact it's the opposite I don't get special treatment from my mom. Rather I don't get any kind of treatment at all, I haven't spoken to her in like six of seven years." Yang recovered quickly showing concern, "what do you mean you haven't spoken to her, is it like a quick hi and bye or what?" "it's like I haven't seen her in person in like six or seven years, my sister Mavis tells me what she told her to tell me." Yang deflated a little, "I'm sorry that must have been a little lonely, I'm sorry but can I ask how your dad died?" Omar's grip on the guns visibly tightened, "he was killed by members of the White Fang and Mercenaries hired by the Schnee Dust Company protecting me." Yang was visibly shocked, "wait Schnee Dust….Weiss?" "Her dad wanted the mines in the kingdom so he hired a large group of mercenaries to attack the city, it just so happened that the White Fang was attacking at the same time. I know Weiss had nothing to do with it, and my mom took care of reminding him the consequences of taking such action again." As Yang was about to say something the game started flashing, "looks like I beat your high score with both sides." Looking at the game Omar's high score surpassed Yang's by a million topping out at four million each side. Putting the guns back Omar felt his scroll vibrate, excusing himself he took it out and saw a message from Carmine, 'Hey sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you'd seen Delilah, it's almost time for us to meet up but I haven't seen her anywhere.' Walking around a few game cabinets Omar stood behind the group of girls that were following him and Yang, "hey Delilah Carmine's asking for you, you'd better text him." With all of the games making noise and other patrons walking and talking about them screaming did not raise any alarm. Delilah grabbing her chest asked, "How'd you know we were here?" Omar gave her a blank look, "I saw all of you scramble to get on the air ship into town, but seriously text Carmine he's waiting for you." Walking back to Yang Delilah pulled out her scroll and began texting.

As it got later Yang rubbed her stomach, "hey are you hungry cause I'm starving." Omar pulled out his scroll and asked, "There is a place that I know about, wanna go?" Yang had a sleepy expression, "does it have food?" Scrolling through the page he answered, "It should, it's not too far from here." Yang nodded her head, "if I wait any longer you're going to have to carry me." Omar smiled, "come on then we don't want you wasting away now." After walking for a few minutes the sky turned dark, Yang could hear faint music playing as they rounded the corner and saw a large night club. There was a long line in the front stretching around the block, Omar walked through the side alley leading to a smaller more private entrance. The guard standing in front of the side door had to be at least seven feet tall and was a solid wall of muscle, he looked like he could snap a bear in half. Dressed in a tuxedo he looked almost out of place, he was more suited for a suit of armor or gladiator gear. As both Yang and Omar walked up to him he put a hand to his ear and said something, when they were in front of him he bowed, "welcome sir." Omar scratching the back of his head relied, "hey Vlad, is my sister in a meeting? If she is I don't wanna disrupt it, we could go through the front if we have to." Vlad shook his head, "the will not be necessary, I have already informed her that you are here with a guest and she requests you meet her in the executive suite. Please right this way." Vlad opened the door as Yang looked mildly shocked, Omar turning to her answered, "my sister owns this club and a few others, from what I remember there is a staffed kitchen so we can eat here if you want?" Yang put on her trademarked smile grabbing Omar's hand, "well since we're getting the royal treatment let not waste it." Omar felt the warmth from Yang's hand, wanting to hold on a little longer his wish was crushed as she let go as soon as they entered the coat check. Another man in a suit stood before them, "if you would follow me please." Opening the door behind him they followed as he walked past other people lounging around the room, walking up a flight of stairs he opened a red door near the end of the hall, "please continue forward Miss Sanzaki is waiting for you." Omar nodded taking the lead as Yang curiously looked around the hall taking notice of the various painting lining the walls. Walking into a larger room with couches and a glass table Omar sat down, "Yang you can sit, my sister is probably in a meeting right now. Someone will show up to lead us to a private room, I'll see about getting us some dinner then." Yang nodded taking a seat next to him picking up one of the magazines on the table, flipping it open she skimmed the page until a door opened nearby.

A few heel clicks down the hall and a tall woman stood before Omar and Yang, "it's good to see you little brother." Omar got up and did introductions, "Donna this is Yang a friend from school, Yang this is Donna my older sister." Donna stood at 6'6", her hair was in a short pixie cut style, she wore light makeup with neutral tones, she wore a formal red dress with red high heels with a red feather boa draped on her shoulders. Omar looking behind her asked, "Sorry if we were interrupting one of your meetings, we were in the area and thought about dropping by to get something to eat. But if you're busy we could go," Donna smiled cutting him off, "nonsense my meeting was wrapped up anyway." Yang's stomach growled loudly causing a bit of embarrassment, Donna motioned for them to follow as she led them to an elaborate room with a view of the club below. The room was beyond fancy as everything looked like it cost a fortune, sitting down at the long table a girl dressed in a maid outfit appeared from behind Donna. Donna stepped to the side as the girl gave Yang and Omar a glass of water, "Omar you remember Virgo, she will take your orders. There is no real set menu so order what ever you feel like, I'm sure the kitchen can accommodate you to the best of their abilities. If you'll excuse me I need to do one last thing before I can join you." When she left Virgo stepped closer, "what would you like to eat?" Yang still looking around the room asked, "Can I get a cheese burger with fries and a coke?" Virgo writing the order down asked, "How would you like the burger and what kind of fries would you like?" Yang pondered for a second before answering, "Medium well and just normal fries with a lot of ketchup on the side." Virgo bowed then turned to Omar, "and what would you like young master?" Omar sighed, "I already told you that you could drop the master bit. I'll have a burger too medium well, I want Swiss cheese, that really thick bacon coated in brown sugar, and sweet potato fries with a bottle of ketchup and a coke." Virgo bowed again, "understood I will put the order in now and it should be ready soon." Excusing herself Virgo left as Yang set into Omar, "so that was your sister, she seemed nice." "Yeah she can be when she is getting what she wants, if her deal would not have been going well we would have gotten a different greeting." Yang nodded her head, "and the maid?" "Virgo works for my sister." "And the whole master thing?" "Goes with the maid bit." "This is a really big room for just two people." "Donna entertains clients here sometimes so this room was kinda made to be overly fancy." Yang took a sip of her water looking through the window to the club down below, "does she ever go down there or is she always up here?" "Most of the time she is down there unless she has a client or is doing business." Yang saw Omar shift in his seat, "you're not used to this are you?" he shook his head, "honestly this is the nicest she has ever been to me in all the time I can remember. It's actually a little weird really, most of the time they usually just ignore me unless they want me to do something." Yang noticed the change in his tone and quickly changed the subject, "so what's home like?"

Their food came by a few minutes later, Yang drooled at how the burger looked, "you can not be serious, this looks to good to be a burger." Omar laughed as he picked up some fries, "well the kitchen was made to serve gourmet items, it still looks really good though." Yang took out her scroll and took a picture of her burger, "I am sending this to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake they would not believe me otherwise." They began eating as Yang would looked down at the club, about halfway through the meal Donna came back into the room. No longer wearing her red dress she had on a loose white blouse that was buttoned up half way showing plenty of cleavage, she had on denim short shorts, a pair of black flats and her signature orange feather coat with her sunglasses resting on top of her head. Taking a seat next to Omar she sat cross legged picking a few fries off his plate, "man that meeting was beyond boring." As she ate Omar poked her in the side, "those were my fries if you wanted some order some for yourself." Donna grabbed Omar's head bringing it to her chest, "aw come on, I'm your sister you have to be nice to me." Omar whispered under his breath, "funny that didn't stop you from being a complete bitch to me when I was a kid." Donna heard him but said nothing as he pushed her back grabbing a few fries. Grabbing another Donna looked at Yang, "so are you two on a date?" Omar with a board look answered, "Yang is showing me around the city, the only place I know is this club." Donna flicked him behind the ear, "I wasn't asking you, Yang was it, so are you?" Yang finishing her fries answered with a smile, "Omar is a good friend who asked me to show him around, though I gotta say this club is real nice." Donna looked down at the dance floor, "kid if you half of what it took to make this place what it is today you wouldn't call it a nice club." Yang sat a little confused until Donna turned back smiling, "the best club in all of Vale is what I'm aiming for, that and owning every other club, bar, restaurant, diner, and every other place people go to unwind and cut loose." Omar pushing his plate in front of Donna asked, "Don't you already own most of Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas?" Donna corrected him, "I own half of Atlas, but that damn Schnee won't give up the rights to the remaining half. It will be mine in due time, but enough about me how are you doing in school?" Omar leaned back in his chair, "I'm on a team now, though they really aren't much help in a fight." Donna flicked Omar behind the ear again, "duh Mavis trained you, and mom trained her so of course the kids not from back home would be weaker. They didn't go through the same training we did, be nice to them you have to work together for the next four years remember." Omar sighed, "Alright I guess." Donna looked to Yang, "so how has school been for you?" Yang smiled, "my little sister is the leader of our team, and it's been fun so far. Though Omar here gave everyone a heart attack when that Grimm took his arm." Donna raised an eyebrow, "you let a Grimm take your arm, what were you doing?" glancing at Yang for a brief moment, "nothing I got distracted by how weak it was." Donna put her elbow on the table leaning her head into her palm, "yeah ok, you have to be careful cause one day you're gonna run into someone who is pretty strong. And since your aura doesn't work the same it could turn into a real problem is they don't give you a chance to heal." Omar rolled his eyes, "like I'll find someone strong enough to give me that much grief, unless they're from back home I kinda doubt the fight would last more then a few minutes." Donna gave him a concerned look, "I'm serious, Mavis would tear apart the entire town if you got hurt. And since I'm in the process of owning most of Vale it would be a problem for me to." Yang had the same concerned looked, "hey she's right if a Grimm could take one of your arms than you have to be more careful, promise ok?" Omar sighed, "Alright I promise to be careful." Donna laughed under her breath, 'so he won't listen to me but make any kind of promise for her, this might be an interesting piece of information.'

They continued small talk for some time until Omar's scroll vibrated, taking it out he saw a message from Carmine. Opening up the message all it read was, ' _Hurry to Vale General Hospital!_ ' Omar turned to Donna, "how far is Vale general hospital from here?" Donna answered confused, "why do you need to know?" "Because my team mate just texted me to get there now." Yang asked, "Is everything ok, call and ask." Omar nodded while Donna called for Virgo as he called Carmine, after the second ring the call picked up and the first thing he heard was crying, "Carmine what happened?" "Sorry that I'm interrupting your date but did you get my text?" "Yeah but what happened you weren't being very specific." Before Carmine could answer the crying grew loader as other voices could be heard nearby, "just get over here as soon as you can, I'll explain then." Omar hung up the scroll as Yang finished her call, "I told Ruby I would be a bit longer, we're going to the hospital now right?" Donna stood up as Virgo entered the room, "I have a car waiting to take you there now, it'll be a lot faster then you running and possibly causing an accident or two." Omar sighed nodding, "If you're sure about this Yang then ok let's go now." As he was about to leave Donna stopped him, "Omar remember you aren't invincible, be careful ok." Omar shrugged his shoulders, "yeah yeah I know." A large black SUV was waiting for them when they exited the club, Virgo and another man were waiting for them as they entered the truck.

Arriving at the hospital Carmine was waiting for them in the lobby, as they followed him he was quiet but was clenching his fists. Entering the elevator Omar could hear Carmine cracking his knuckles with how tight his fists were, Yang laughed nervously with how tense Carmine was. Reaching the floor Omar could hear the crying even before the elevator doors opened, walking out and turning the corner he saw Delilah holding Levina and she wailed. When he got close he saw the room labeled 'Vulpes' looking inside he saw two elderly people hooked up to more than a dozen different machines and medicine bags. They were wrapped up in bandages leaving almost no skin exposed, the breathing machine rhythmically compressed and decompressed as it help the couple breath. Yang sat next to Levina trying to help Delilah calm her down, Omar grabbed Carmine pulling him to the side, "You. Explain. Now." Carmine looked down leaning against the wall, "the people in the room are Levina's foster parents, and they came to visit her. But…..they were attacked, no one knows who did it but they took their time with them. They were dumped in front of the police station clinging to life like they are now. Delilah and I were about to leave when she got the call from the cops, we rushed over as fast as we could. From what the doctor says there is a treatment they could do but the cost is gargantuan, they could never hope to even make the first payment. Even if Levina worked her whole life it wouldn't make a dent in the amount of debt they would be in." Omar peeked around the hall as Yang and Delilah managed to calm Levina down, "did they tell you how much it would cost?" Carmine shook his head, "no the doctor just looked Levina over and said it wouldn't matter what she did, she would never be able to pay it off." Omar furrowed his brow, "that doesn't seem right, why say there's a treatment but not give a cost." Carmine shrugged, "I don't know, but he said that with out the treatment they wouldn't last through the night." Omar took a step back taking out his scroll, Carmine asked, "who are you calling?" "A second opinion."

Half an hour past as the group waited outside the room when Carmine checked the time, 10:36 pm. A doctor walking down the hall stopped at the group, his name tag read 'Dr. Perfidious', looking at the group then at the room he said, "visiting hours are over go home, if anything happens the hospital will call you if you are the emergency contact number." Levina stood up wiping her face, "is it possible for me to stay the night, please they are my foster parents I want to be close by." The doctor had greasy slick back hair, a slight hunch in his shoulders making him a bit shorter then Carmine, and a crooked smile. Dr. Perfidious smiled at Delilah, "listen kid I'm pretty sure they weren't the best parents, be happy that they will go in their sleep at least." As Carmine was about to snap when Omar stepped in front, "Doctor I heard that there was a treatment plan that could save their lives, do you have any information about that?" The doctor looked Omar up and down with a disgusted look, "listen I already said that you kids would not have enough to cover the first dose, they're comfortable at least so be happy with that." Omar took a step forward, "ok but how much is the treatment you never said." The doctor gave an annoyed sigh, "the total treatment would be around seven million lien, like I said," "that's all, I thought it would be more. Does the hospital take debt or do I have to pay cash?" the doctor looked more annoyed, "very funny kid but I seriously doubt you have that kind of dough, they don't have insurance so I don't even have to administer the treatment." Omar pull out his wallet taking out a card, "you can put them on this insurance right?" Levina grabbed Omar's arms pleading, "Stop don't put yourself in that kind of debt for me." Omar turned to her as he smiled patting her head, "we're teammates, and really seven million isn't gonna put that much of a dent in my bank account." the doctor took the card glancing it over, he did a double take when he read further, "kid where did you get this card?" "From my insurance company, can you use that for them or not?" the doctor smiled crookedly, "yes I can, and I have to apologize beforehand about the amount. I said seven million originally because that is the cost for the first round of treatment, the actual total cost would be around five hundred million because of the effectiveness of the treatment and the extensive care they would need along the way." Omar smiled at the doctor, "still not to bad considering it would save them." The doctor let slip his true thoughts under his breath, "sucker there is no treatment for these stupid Faunus, but since he is so willing I can milk him for every cent he has." Both Delilah and Carmine heard him, Delilah was about to say something when she saw Omar grab the doctor by the front of the coat and slammed him into the wall. Because of how late it was there was no one else in the hall, but that didn't stop the sound from reverberating throughout the whole hallway. Still holding the doctor Omar raised his fist when Carmine stopped him, "stop Omar he's not worth it, you're only making things worse." Letting the doctor go he took a step back picking up his insurance card as the doctor gasped for air. Shakenly standing up he wheezed, "I refuse to treat those filthy creatures any further!" Levina stomped toward Omar, as she was about to slap him a voice stopped her, "then that means that I can take them off your hands right?" A female doctor stood on the other side of the group, she had small horns protruding from her forehead signaling her as a Faunus, she had curly white hair that was bunched up naturally near her shoulders, bigger boobs then Yang, and a sleepy expression. The name tag she wore read, 'Dr. Canadensis' as she had her arms crossed underneath her breast. Walking toward the group she smiled at Omar, "I see that temper and loose hand of yours hasn't changed much." Omar turned toward her then looked at the room, "can you help them?" she gave a warm smile as she walked up to Levina lovingly patting her head, "don't cry anymore ok, I will take good care of them. The doctor over there is terrible at his job, I'll have them better by the morning." Levina sniffed nodding her head, playfully poking Omar she stood in front of Dr. Perfidious giving an almost death glare, "I see that attitude of your hasn't changed much since medical school." Dr. Perfidious spat, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tending to the farm animals you call patients." She turned toward Omar, "would you be a dear and fix the wall, we can't have you going to jail now. And you should really take a rest." She quickly brought a syringe out injecting the doctor in the neck as he quickly fell unconscious. With that taken care of she walked into the room and examined both Evergreen and Oxford, ignoring the clipboard and doing a physical examination she quickly assessed her next course of action.

Exiting the room she called for two orderlies, Levina sat nervously waiting for the doctor's answer. Standing in front of the group she looked at Levina, "I am very sorry, their wounds are very serious." Levina almost fainted but Dr. Canadensis put a hand on her shoulder, "no no don't faint, I only meant that they must have been in a lot of pain when they received those injuries. They are not beyond my ability to heal them, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." Levina hugged the doctor as she teared up again, "thank you." Hugging her back the doctor said, "I am transferring them to the hospital that I run, there they can get better treatment and a more comfy room." Levina nodded leaning back when she asked, "How much will it," Dr. Canadensis cut her off by putting a finger over her lips, "no charge, you're Omar's teammate so this is a favor to him that I'm repaying." Levina got up from her seat and hugged Omar, "thank you, thank you, thank you." Omar laughed, "Figured you'd have cried yourself out by now." Delilah and Carmine stood next to each other as Yang smiled, "for not caring about his team he went pretty far for her." Carmine smiled, "I guess he isn't so bad." The orderlies came wheeling the Vulpes couple out as Delilah looked at the sleeping doctor, "what about him?" Dr. Canadensis turned, "oh he'll be fine but he may not remember most of today which should help you all out." Levina felt relief for the first time that night as she saw Evergreen and Oxford loaded into the ambulance, as she turned to leave her scroll rang. Hanging back from the group she pulled it out and saw an unknown number was calling her, she answered the call, "hello?" "It's been a while Levina, how are your parents doing?" all sense of relief was crushed as her body froze up, she could have sworn that her heart stopped. The pain from her scar skyrocketed and she recognized the voice, "Maverick."


	10. Walking into Darkness

**Hey everyone I have to say this before I start, I'm sorry about the super long paragraphs that end up on the site. I use 2 different platforms when writing, my computer and tablet. And when I'm writing between the 2 some paragraphs seem longer on 1 device while appearing short on the other, thus I cannot accurately gauge how long I can make a paragraph before having to start a new one. And to those that are expecting romance please wait it is coming, the current arc that I'm on is meant to bring everyone on the team closer together. So as usual RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, I own my own team and characters.**

Levina stood frozen in sheer terror at who was calling her, "how did you get this number?" Maverick laughed, "Did you honestly forget how resourceful we can be, all we had to do is look for your name. I had expected you to change it when you started your new life but I guess you never thought we would come looking for you again." Levina gripped the scroll tighter, she knew it was only a matter of time before he came looking for her but she had hoped it would not be for a long time. Hanging back from the group she dipped into a hallway leaning against the wall, "were you the one that," "if you talking about your 'foster' parents then yes we are solely responsible for their current condition. At first I wanted to find you directly but that took some time, so when I found out that you had been adopted by the same people whose son you killed I felt like I had to introduce myself." Tears welled up in her eyes as she could picture Maverick putting on a charming smile as he casually asked them about her. He laughed at her hesitation, "You know they put up quite the fight at first, that woman started swinging at us when Dennis said my name. You must have told her some wild stories cause she was screaming about how we ruined an innocent little girl. But I had to defend myself so roughing her up was unavoidable, her husband then jumped in and tried to ruin the fun we were having so I had to teach him a lesson too." Levina's pain turned to anger as she threatened through gritted teeth, "you bastard if you ever go near them again I'll," "you'll what, stop us? You forget that we are a well-funded organization with dozens of foot soldiers just waiting for orders, who's to say that the ambulance that's carrying you precious parents will even make it to the new hospital?" fear now gripped Levina as she realized she didn't know how far the hospital they were being transferred to was, "I see you're starting to remember how scary we can be. Now I'm not going to give you an ultimatum like go to this ware house or the parents get it, no what I want is for you to turn yourself in for the various assassinations that you have done throughout the years. After that when you are locked up in your cell we will come for you in the night, and they will find a dead body hanging from her window on the same day that two elderly Faunus were killed due to medical malpractice." Maverick started laughing as Levina knew that he wanted her to suffer in such a way that she could not just disappear again. She sank to the floor as Maverick continued to laugh.

Omar was heading to the truck that would take them back to the air docks with Yang to catch a late ship back to school, Carmine noticed that Levina was not behind them anymore and went back. He caught a whiff of her scent and followed it to the hall where she was sitting crying, he could hear laughing from her scroll when he approached her. As she continued to cry he heard someone on the other line talk, "I have to pay you back for ruining my big plan, it would have set in motion a grander scheme that would have started up a new Faunus war. But this time we would take no prisoners, not a single Faunus would be allowed to live but you had to ruin it. I must admit I might have taken some of that anger out of the two as they were unconscious, no matter they won't have to worry about breathing soon," Carmine grabbed the scroll from a surprised Levina as he cut Maverick off, "are you the one that hurt Levina's parents?" Maverick calmed himself down long enough to ask, "And who is this that I am speaking to?" "Does it matter?" Carmine could hear some typing and paper shifting as Maverick pondered, "obviously male, judging from the tone of voice you are close to her, considering the two options of men you are most likely her partner so you must be Carmine." Carmine spat back, "what of it?" he could hear papers shift as Maverick discovered with a disgusted tone, "oh you are a Faunus, as is another member of her team…..hahaha this is good. If I can torture you and the other one in front of her that would devastate her considering the new life she is trying to lead." Carmine gritted, "that is assuming you could capture us, we aren't just going to lie back and let you do as you please." Maverick laughed again, "Threats are a valid response but grow up a little kid before you start making them. Your whole team is still safe because I have not given any orders to change that. Tell her she has one day to turn herself in to the police or her parents will suffer more than they have today." Before Carmine could say something back the scroll hung up. He handed the scroll back as he helped Levina up taking her to the ambulance heading to the new hospital.

It was 2:14 in the morning when Dr. Canadensis exited the operating room, Carmine and Levina were the only ones in the waiting room as Delilah had gone back to the dorms with Omar and Yang. Levina had fallen asleep waiting as Carmine cautiously looked around for anything suspicious, the hospital itself was not as big as the general hospital but the equipment was far better. When the doctor entered the waiting room Carmine gently woke Levina, the slight jostling made her spring from her spot in a fighting stance as her head darted around. Dr. Canadensis clear her throat getting both of their attentions, "the surgery went perfectly and those two are out of any immediate danger." Levina relaxed slightly as she thanked the doctor, Carmine got up and asked, "thank you doctor, I'm sorry but I have to ask how well those two can be guarded?" looking back at the operating room the doctor answered, "you're worried that the ones that did this would come to finish the job?" both shook their heads in agreement. Stepping a little closer she smiled, "this hospital is meant to care for high powered diplomats, presidents, and other people with a lot of power and money. The security here is quite skilled at fending off any would-be attackers, they would have to find a way past each security measure we have in place as well as the guards we have posted outside and inside each room. While this might not be the best comparison we can turn this place into a Super Max prison with how fortified each door can be." Patting her head and winking the doctor reassured Levina, "they are perfectly safe here, if by some miracle someone were to enter the building, we call Miss. Sanzaki the owner of the hospital and she sends her security team. There has only been one instance that someone managed to get into the courtyard, the security team was called, the attackers never made it to the front door. So please be at ease unneeded stress is not good for someone your age, we can make arrangements for you to stay here for the night if you want." Levina nodded turning to Carmine, "thank you for coming with, you can go back to the dorms I'll be fine." Carmine gave her a look of worry, "ok but if anything happens anything at all call me, and I'll be here as fast as I can." Levina nodded as she turned to leave with the doctor, Carmine said one last thing, "I'll talk to the others about what to do with the guy that did this." Levina froze mid step as she slowly turned," you talked to Maverick?" Carmine crossed his arms, "so his name is Maverick…..don't worry I'm sure we can think of something before the deadline."

As he walked away Levina tried to raise a hand to stop him but couldn't find the strength, the doctor put an arm around her, "you have good friends, I suggest you trust them." Levina snapped, "They have no idea what they are dealing with, Maverick is not someone that can just be dealt with. He has a plan for everything, he can get into any building no matter how fortified." The doctor gave her a little squeeze, "while you believe that you have one thing he doesn't." Levina looked confused as the doctor answered, "You have two boys that will do anything they can do to help you out, trust them a little and if you're worried that they don't know what they're getting into then tell them. I don't know how strong that boy that walked away is but Omar, he is from a family that crushes the weakness out of a person and is also one of the strongest people I know. You've probably seen it, how he calls everything weak and shrugs off injuries. Well having him on your side guarantees an incorruptible friend that will stand by you no matter what the odds. So trust you friends a little and get some sleep, I doubt that whoever did this would attack again if they gave you a deadline as the boy mentioned." Levina nodded as she followed the doctor to the room Evergreen and Oxford would be transferred to. Seeing a small cot in the corner and a change of clothes, granted they were scrubs, she changed and laid down falling asleep in seconds.

In the morning Carmine gathered Delilah and Omar, "Levina was targeted by some guy named Maverick, he really doesn't like Faunus. He also gave her an ultimatum of one day to turn herself in." Delilah leaned against her bed, "turn herself in for what?" Carmine shook his head, "I don't know but if she doesn't they will kill her parents and us." Delilah began pacing around the room, "why us?" "He said that is would devastate her new life she is trying to lead, I don't know what he meant but we cannot let him run around as he likes." Omar got up from his seat grabbing his sword attaching it to his belt as he left the room. Carmine shouted angrily, "where the hell are you going!" Omar turned back with a board expression, "Maverick is a criminal that hates Faunus right? And he wants to kill Levina's parents and you two, so I'm gonna find him, kick his teeth in, and drag him and his buddies to the police." Carmine was about to argue when Omar shut the door behind him, cursing he crossed his arms thinking about how Delilah and him would find Maverick and stop him. Delilah asked, "Where would we even begin to look?" Carmine shook his head, "I don't even know, we could look in the cliché areas like warehouses, abandoned building, or the sewers I don't know." Delilah grabbed her scroll walking toward the door, "I'm gonna ask Yang if she knows anything, Levina talked to her the other day, maybe she let slip some sort of clue." Carmine nodded following after her.

In team RWBY's room Delilah explained everything that happened, and Carmine filled in the last bits. They all sat in silence, Yang asked, "So Omar just took off?" Carmine huffed, "I think he went to look for some sort of clue on where to start looking, but I don't know we just came to ask if Levina told you girls anything that might help." Blake sitting on her bed asked, "what did Maverick mean by turn herself in, what did she do?" Delilah shook her head, "We don't know but are not just going to let her face this alone we're a team." Yang pulled out her scroll and pulled up an address, "I have a friend on the shady part of town that might be able to help, I suggest you go armed if he deflects the question." Both nodded as Ruby asked, "What happens if when you find him he has a lot of guys with him?" Carmine stood up, "I'm expecting there to be a lot of people, if he is as bad as he sounded on the scroll this is one of the probable outcomes he thought might happen." Delilah nodded, "I have experience fighting large groups of enemies so hearing that will help." Weiss asked, "And what does Levina think of this plan of yours?" "She doesn't know, she is still at the hospital with her parents. I want to do this before she does something not smart." Blake added, "Like try and take them on herself?" Carmine nodded, "I wish Omar would have stayed with us, he would have made this easier. But if he is going after them too then that just means we'll have to back him up or we'll be his back up, depending on who finds them first." Delilah entered the address in her scroll as she got up, "Carmine I think we should get something to eat before we go, if we do get into a fight I would rather not be on an empty stomach." Carmine nodded checking the time, 'it's 9:47 am and the next ship heading to Vale leave at 11:15 so we have some time.' Carmine thanked Yang as he and Delilah went to the cafeteria, Blake looked at Yang and sighed, "You should have told them that Omar was here minutes before they got here." Yang crossed her arms resting her head, "I know but he asked us to promise not to tell them." Weiss stood up straightening her dress, "if he wants to do this by himself then let him, we are not his conscious or caretakers." Ruby sighed, "But what if he gets hurt, you saw what happened during Professor Port's class. He even said himself that his aura doesn't shield him like ours does." Yang stood up with a look of confidence, "he'll be fine, and he doesn't seem like someone who would go back on a promise."

Omar stood in front of Donna's club, it was early in the afternoon when he decided to ask her for help. Going in through the side entrance he walked straight to her office where Virgo stopped him, "may I ask what business the young master has with ma' lady?" "I need to ask her something." Virgo nodded knocking on the door first before entering leaving Omar standing in the lounge area. A few minutes pass when Virgo came out holding the door open for him as he entered. Her office was huge, it took up half of the top floor of the building. Donna was sitting behind a large mahogany desk looking at four different holographic screens on her left that showed various locations and a scrolling list of names, the four screens on the right displayed stock market data and current stock deals. The floor was hardwood from the door to several feet in front of her desk were the flooring changed to carpeting. On the left wall were book cases lined with various books coving a wide range of subjects, the right wall had a small bar with four stools. Passing the small conference table in the middle of the room Omar stood in front of her desk, she had her head down looking over some document as he took a seat in the chair by the desk. Without looking up she asked, "what do you want?" looking out the window resting his chin in his palm he answered, "a face and location to go with the name Maverick." pausing her work to look up she questioned, "and why do you need that?" "Because that person is responsible for the current condition of my team mates parents, and he has threatened to kill my team should Levina not turn herself in for whatever reason." Restacking her papers she pulled up a list on one of the screens, "I would suggest you eat here first before you leave. And hand me your scroll." Omar looked at her in confusion, "Why?" Donna huffed, "I told Faye what happened last night after I talked to Dr. Canadensis, she sent over a program that I am to load onto your scroll which should help you out." Omar repeated, "Why?" Donna looked at Omar, "what do you mean why?" Getting up and standing in front of her desk Omar questioned, "Why after all these years are you helping me now? First you hate me, then you ignore me, now you're helping me? Did Mavis tell you to help me, cause if she did forget it I'll find them on my own. Or is me going after them benefit you in some why?" Donna shook her head, "No Mavis does not know about you being here right now, I only told Faye. And you are right, it is weird that after all this time I am helping you out now without asking for anything in return. But I have a reason…you aren't doing this for yourself, you're doing this for a teammate. You are focused on a goal, you aren't just wondering around doing as you please or only following orders. You are doing this because you want to, and that is why I decided to help you. Now hand me your scroll and talk to Virgo about getting something to eat, we'll talk more after." Omar nodded handing his scroll over and walking out of the office as Donna placed the scroll in a stand, after a few beeps a program began loading itself onto the scroll.

It was early in the evening when Carmine and Delilah made it to the address that Yang gave them, the club named 'Dark Law' had a sizable line of people waiting to get in. Carmine looked at Delilah who was dressed in her combat clothes with her tonfas Geri and Freki sheathed behind her. Carmine dressed in his own combat clothes shifted Iron Battalion higher up on his back as they walked toward the club, Yang had said just walking in would get the most attention for the owner Junior. Walking past the door man into the club Carmine looked for the man Yang described when he saw the two girls she also mentioned. Delilah found Junior behind the bar, grabbing Carmine's hand she led him past the two girls and some other guys dressed in black and red suits. Standing in front of the bar Carmine and Delilah sat down as the people around them gave weird looks because of the weapons they were carrying, Junior noticing the two sighed heavily. Walking up to the two he ask, "Can I ask what two kids are doing in a club for adults?" Carmine leaned forward, "we hear that you're the person to see if we are looking for someone." Junior gave a suspicious look, "if you're looking for someone go to the cops." Carmine shook his head, "no the person we're looking for is into some really bad habits, ones that involve hurting innocent people. A certain blonde that you may know said you know just about everything that goes on in the underside of the city." Junior visibly cringed at the mention of Yang, "look kid even if I knew who you were looking for why would I help you? I have a strict code of ethics to protect my client's information." Carmine gripped the edge of the bar crushing the stone top, Delilah drew her weapons as a few henchmen rushed toward the two. Carmine angry tried to keep a calm voice, "the person we are looking for is named Maverick, and he attacked our teammate's parents and threatened to kill us. So any information you have would be really helpful." Junior immediately conceded, "Alright alright I don't want my club to be trashed **again,** you said you were looking for a Maverick right?" Carmine nodded his as Junior motioned for his men to stand down, "give me a minute to look at my files, hey you over there serve these kids whatever they want until I get back." One of his henchmen nodded walking behind the bar as Junior went to his office.

When he finished eating Omar changed into the combat clothes Donna gave him, they were the spare set he had asked her to make before he left for Beacon. Virgo handed him his sword as he went back to Donna's office, his scroll beeped several times as Donna pulled it out of the stand hitting various buttons before handing it back to him. Taking it she also handed him an ear piece, "this should help so you don't have to have it out when talking." Looking at the screen to his scroll it didn't change at all, as he was about to tap one of the icons his ear piece activated and a voice spoke, " _ **Good Evening sir I am Vigil, I will be assisting you from now on**_ _._ " Omar looked around before looking at his scroll, the screen changed to a voice pattern as it spoke again, " _ **I do apologize if I startled you, I was merely hoping to introduce myself before we left for our mission**_ _._ " Omar looked at his scroll then at Donna, "so Faye sent you an A.I.?" Donna nodded, "seems like it, you can still use your scroll like normal but now you have that to help with information gathering and other things you might need." Putting the scroll in his pocket he asked, "So does this work off of the CCT?" Donna laughed, "No it doesn't, Faye had a few choice words about what she described as an 'outdated and barbarically primitive communication system' she had towers built in each city that work similar to the CCT. But the main difference is that if one goes down the system still works, she called that the greatest weak point of the current CCT. Granted it can work off the CCT if it has to." Omar nodded as Vigil added, " _ **Master was very particular about ensuring that I stay functional no matter the situation, if I am uploaded to various devices I can even establish short range communication without the need of the towers**_ _._ " Omar took a deep breath as he zipped up his sweater, "Donna do you have the location?" " _ **I have the location upload and a route already mapped out sir, I am ready whenever you are.**_ " Donna put a hand on his shoulder, "Omar promise me that you'll walk out of this ok, I really don't want Mavis down here tearing apart the entire city. And I'm sorry for everything that I put you through" Omar smirked as he walked away, "yeah I promise, this isn't this first time today that I've had to make that same promise. Also hearing you apologize is kinda creepy, but thanks. Now I have to get over there before those two idiots get themselves into a lot of trouble." " _ **Would you like me to track their whereabouts at this moment?**_ " "Can you?" " _ **Of course sir, I will begin tracking a Carmine Kodiak, Levina Vulpes, and a Delilah Dirus….oh my.**_ " Omar stopped walking as he asked, "what?" " _ **It would seem that Miss Vulpes is currently at the location where we are heading now.**_ " Omar's shoulders slumped as he exasperated, "you have got to be kidding me!" pulling out his scroll he had Vigil guide him as he ran toward the lobby.

Carmine and Delilah stood by a few containers that were by the warehouse Junior gave them the address to. There was what looked like two security guards patrolling the front's main entrance, but after a quick run around the building Delilah found an additional twelve guards hidden at various locations around the building. Carmine leaned back on the container, "so the two in the front are there to guard the entrance and throw off any suspicion, the other twelve let us know this is the right place." Delilah peeked out spotting the closest four that were hidden, "how are we going to get past them without raising any kind of alarm?" Carmine sighed as he shrugged, "I don't know but we have to think of something we can't just," Carmine and Delilah's scroll vibrated that they had a message as they moved out from the line of sight. Delilah opened the message seeing it was from Levina, ' _I'm sorry but I can't let you all get hurt because of me. I have done some terrible things, things that I can not be forgiven for. I am responsible for ending the lives of several Faunus that were working for equality, please forget about me. I am going to face my father Maverick alone, please stay safe."_ After reading the message Delilah slumped down to the ground in disbelief, "she killed Faunus?" Carmine took a deep breath, "I'm going in." Delilah grabbed his arm stopping him, "why?" Carmine put a hand on hers, "it was not her fault, Maverick made her do those things. She has been trying to lead a normal life away from him, and if she really hated the Faunus then she would not have had the reaction she did when her foster parents were in the hospital. Yes she probably killed Faunus but I don't care she is our teammate who needs help. If you want to question her reasoning behind what she did then do it after we save her." Delilah nodded her head as she stood up, "ok…..so how do we get in?" Carmine shrugged as he peeked out from his cover, in the distance he could hear the roar of a large engine.

Omar sat in the drivers seat of the truck Donna gave him, she had said to him before he left, "I know you plan on going in through the front door, so use that truck I don't expect it to survive the trip so don't worry and just focus on saving your friend." Omar had a clear shot through the front gate from where he was parked, rubbing the dash board to the Knight XV he sighed, "Vigil when you get a chance can you figure out the cost of a truck like this?" Vigil's screen turning into a loading circle for two seconds before returning to normal, " _ **The cost for this type of vehicle is $630,000 lien. But I suspect you sister had this specific truck modified which may increase that cost.**_ " Omar laughed, "I really like this truck…..Vigil can you play total eclipse of the heart." " _ **Of course sir.**_ " As the song played Omar sat listening for a bit before putting the truck in drive, holding the E-brake he slammed on the gas burning out the tires. After a few seconds he released the emergency break rocketing the truck forward, as he got close to the gate the guards both out in the open and hidden opened fire on the truck. Flooring the accelerator he smashed through the fence surrounding the parameter of the warehouse, ducking down the truck smashed through the heavy steel doors leading into the building. The truck traveled a few more few feet before petering to a stop as the front of the engine was completely smashed, smoke rose out from the front as Omar crawled to the back when noticing the inside was filled with even more people. The truck was covered in a hail of heavy fire as the window cracked with every shot, lying face down Vigil spoke, " _ **sir there is an alarming amount of resistance within the warehouse, with the concentration of fire and the previous damage the vehicle sustained this is not a place for prolonged shelter. The windows are on the verge of failing and when that happens you will be exposed.**_ " Putting a hand to the ground he began creating a makeshift escape hatch as he said, "Vigil I need you to keep track of Carmine and Delilah, but make Levina a priority. Those two can handle themselves but she came here trying to sacrifice herself, so I need her location like right now!" Vigil changed to a GPS pin as Omar slide out beneath the truck.

Carmine and Delilah just stood as the guards continued firing on the truck, Delilah saw Omar fall out from the bottom but couldn't move. Carmine switched Iron Battalion into riot gun mode as he fired on the closest guards, Delilah groaned as she drew her weapons. Some of the guards turned and started firing at Carmine as Delilah ran up one of the buildings and started knocking the guards down from their hidden spots, as Carmine ducked behind a nearby container he saw Omar scramble out from underneath the truck and summon dozens of spears that flew out pinning most of the guards to the nearest wall or object. As Carmine ran toward him one of the exterior guards tackled Carmine to the ground, Delilah having knocked down most of the hidden guards ran up and kicked the guard off Carmine. Using her tonfas she knocked him out as Carmine got up, looking back to where he last saw Omar he couldn't find him anywhere. Weapon leveled Carmine walked into the building watching the guards inside groan in pain as Delilah followed behind him. Passing the truck Omar came in Carmine found a hole in the ground that dropped several feet before it opened up into a sort of hallway, Delilah crawled down head first peeking out into the hallway. When she saw no one she motioned for Carmine that it was clear. As he dropped down Delilah landed behind him looking down both sides of the hallway, "Delilah the people we are about to run into are not the nicest of people…if thing are looking bad I want you to find Levina and get out of here." Delilah hit Carmine in the side with her tonfa as she looked at him with a irritated look, "we are all walking out of here, you me Omar and Levina, all of us will walk away from this understand." Carmine Laughed, "alright, sorry yes we'll all walk out of this." With that settled they walked in one direction ready for whatever came their way.

Levina stood in front of Maverick, Rosa, Dennis, and Ray with determination, she was not going to let her new parents or teammates get hurt because of her. Aside from those four another twenty Jaeger members stood by as they came to see the show Maverick was going to put on. Maverick stood in front of a giant display monitor that was keeping track of several camera's spread throughout the building, on the second level looking down he smiled widely. Enlarging several of the screens he showed her a truck ram into the building and two Faunus creeping around the outside gate, "we were hoping to punish you first before going after them but this works out even better." Levina clenched her fists as she saw Omar running down a hallway knocking out every grunt that stood in front of him with a single hit. Carmine and Delilah were walking down a similar hallway, "Rosa, Ray go play with those two for a bit, but don't kill them we have to teach this a lesson first. Dennis the other kid is yours, kill him break him doesn't matter." As the three went to walk away Levina tried to stop them when Maverick snapped his fingers and six different members bound Levina with rope and chains, Rosa walked up to her with a wicked smile. Slapping Levina across the face she bent down slightly, "I am going to enjoy hearing their screams, don't worry I will make sure the have some left for when we kill them in front of you." Levina gave a defiant glare as Rosa held up a finger in front of Levina's face. Poking her in the forehead brought about excruciatingly agonizing pain forcing her to scream out. As Levina slumped forward the three entered a hallway splitting up as heading to their respective targets.

Omar heard Levina scream out as he ran down the hall, the sound of what seemed like a metal spring compressing stopped him. Looking around he could not see anything until a hand burst through the wall next to him, throwing his arm up in a block he braced for a hit that seemed delayed. When he felt the hand touch him the force felt like he was hit with a small car as he was sent crashing through the wall next to him, the force carried him through a few additional walls before he stopped at what he believed was wall number six. Dennis stood in the hallway with a disappointed look, "man I thought that since he was tearing through our forces he had some skill. Didn't think I'd kill him with one hit, oh well." As he turned he raised his arm to block a punch that pushed him back, he smiled widely as Omar reared up to throw another punch. Dodging the blow he hit Omar again sending him back through the same way he came out, back in the last room Omar slumped against the wall. Dennis walked through the hole Omar made as Omar coughed holding his chest, 'that was unexpected, didn't think he would hit that hard. If I'm not careful this could turn real bad real fast.' Entering the room Dennis laughed, "You look confused, wondering how I could have thrown you that far with that much force with seemingly little effort. Well that would be my semblance, I can concentrate a massive amount of concussive force and concentrate it into each fist. Lets just say each attack has the force equivalent of being hit by a large semi-truck in the space of a few inches, I must say you are one of the few that has taken two hits and is still standing." Standing straight Omar huffed, "so if getting hit is the same as getting hit by a semi-truck then I know what to do." "Oh and what's that, dodge all of my attack?" "No I just has to hit harder then a semi-truck." Getting into a fighting stance Omar steadied his breathing as Dennis laughed, "Hahahahahaha man it's a shame I have to kill you you're pretty funny kid, but orders are orders." Taking a fighting stance himself they stared each other down for a few seconds before charging.

Delilah and Carmine heard Levina scream out turning their walking pace into a full sprint, the sound of a several walls exploding stopped them. Looking at each other they gripped their weapons tighter as they pressed forward, another explosion caused slight worry. Carmine thought aloud, "that idiot is probably over doing it against who ever he found, he's crazy strong so we shouldn't have to worry too much." Delilah nodded as she followed Carmine, suddenly two doors opened on opposite sides of each other. A whip ensnared itself on Delilah dragging her through the door on her left while a hand grabbed Carmine by the collar dragging him into the room on his right.

Tumbling into the room Delilah rolled into a crouched position before being slapped causing her to fall to the ground. Everything felt strange after being slapped as she could feel everything more vividly, her clothes became uncomfortable, the whip around her began to sting, but the most noticeable change was the freezing feeling she got from holding her weapons. The whip loosened and uncoiled itself from Delilah as the sound of heel clicks drew closer, trying to get up quickly proved difficult as her body felt pain from every movement she made. Looking up at the woman she saw her raise an open palm and slapped her across the face, the pain should not have been much but what she felt when that hand struck her face was the equivalent of being hit with a sledge hammer. Rosa picked Delilah up by the hair, the action to Delilah felt as if her flesh was being torn from her skull. Rosa smiled wickedly, "you seem to have some tolerance for pain unlike that pathetic Levina. Don't worry I'll have you screaming your lung out in just a moment, my semblance allows me to amplify the body's senses. The one that is most enjoyable is pain, I can amplify that sense to ten times its normal response reaction. So I want you to look at that camera and give us a nice scream for your teammate." Rosa lifted Delilah higher up until she was on her knees, taking a few steps back and grabbing her whip she wound up and cracked it on Delilah who tried her hardest not to cry out. But after four lashing she couldn't hold it in anymore as she cried out, curling into a ball did nothing to help. Rosa laughed wickedly as she repeatedly whipped Delilah, Rosa was even cruel enough to stomp on Delilah's tail and head when the chance presented itself.

Being tossed into the wall opposite of the door Carmine lifted his shield and blade waiting for his opponent to attack. Ray stood there, "what are you doing?" when Carmine didn't say anything Ray shrugged, "look I get that you're here to save the damsel in distress but there are some things you need to know, I'm only saying this so you're not risking your life for the wrong reason." Carmine spat, "she sent each of us a message, and she told us everything that happened to her before she entered school. We knew what we were getting into when we came here, so if I have to get through you to save her then so be it." Ray shrugged his shoulders as he sighed, "kid you have no idea what you were getting into when you came here, my orders were to keep you alive so we could kill you in front of the brat. But I don't think I'll be able to hold back once we get this started." Carmine activated his semblance leveling his shield and sword as Ray took off his sweater tossing it to the ground. Taking deep breaths he tensed every muscle, Carmine saw how steam slowly rose off of his body as it seemed like he was getting bigger. Ray roared as he stomped forward one step before disappearing from Carmine's sight, lowering his guard slightly was the worst thing carmine had done, Ray blinked right next to Carmine slamming a fist into the exposed ribs. Carmine tried to turn his shield to block the next attack but Ray dipped to the left hitting Carmine in the thigh, another fist grabbed Carmine by the head lifting him up before over the shoulder slamming him into the ground. Before Carmine could get up Ray grabbed his leg lifting him up and slammed him against the wall before tossing him into the ceiling, as Carmine started to fall Ray jumped into the air and punched Carmine into the ground causing a large crater. Carmine coughed up blood as he tried to crawl away, Ray roared as he slowly stalked toward Carmine.


	11. Broken Promises

**Welcome back everyone to the continuation of our adventure. I did try and break up the paragraphs more in this chapter, hopefully it's a bit more readable. Things seems to be going pretty bad for our team, so to not delay it any longer let's get to the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my team and characters are my own.**

Levina struggled against the chains and ropes as she watched the screens that Maverick had on the large display. Carmine was being tossed around like a ragdoll, Omar was fighting a losing battle, and Delilah was being tortured by Rosa. Some of the other members in the room were starting a betting pool on which one would die first, most were banking on Delilah as she had stopped crying out after twenty minutes. Maverick hopped down from his level landing in front of Levina, "the most ironic part of this is that the people that came to rescue you now need it more. All of this could have been prevented if you had just followed orders at the dam, if you had just listened to me maybe things would have turned out differently." Levina looking at the screens saw Ray take Carmine's shield and hit him with it a few times, Dennis grabbed Omar's head holding it against the wall as he repeatedly fired off concussive blasts creating a large hole in the wall, Delilah had gone limp when Rosa picked her up to throw her. Clenching her fists she gritted her teeth as Dennis connecting to the main room declared, "Maverick the kid's no longer fun, how bad should he get it?" Maverick pressed a button connecting the speakers as he answered, "he has taken quite a few of your attack, I think that warrants 'that' move." "You sure, cause this room is on the outer most edge in the underground area." Maverick answered annoyed, "then make sure you kill him with that attack, if anything happens get out of there and I'll seal off the area."

Dennis gave a thumbs up to the camera as Omar leaned heavily on the wall behind him, almost every bone in his body was cracked from the repeated hits he took. Leaning against the wall was taking everything he had left in his muscles, Dennis did not give him enough time to properly heal himself. He was covered in cuts and bruises, blood was dripping from his left side where a piece of metal had punctured him when Dennis threw him into the ceiling at one point. Dennis stood in front of him, breathing raggedly he cracked a smile, "what are you finally gonna take this fight seriously?" Dennis had a cold look on his face, "kid that's enough with the jokes, you are going to die without saving any of your friends in a place where we'll your body as an example for anyone that crosses us." Two beeps from his ear piece distracted Omar as Vigil spoke, " _ **Sir I have taken control of this buildings audio broadcast system and camera system, my apologies for taking so long I was limited by the hardware of my current terminal. I will connect each room's audio, if you have anything to say to your teammates I suggest you speak now.**_ " Omar smirked as he spoke loudly, "sorry but I'm just stalling for time until our FEARLESS LEADER comes up with a plan, that is UNLESS HE'S DEAD right now?"

Carmine was lying on his back bleeding from the wounds Ray caused from the spiked Cetus gloves he put on. His vest was torn to shreds, his chest and arms were riddled with puncture wounds and cuts, his shield was bent in half sticking out of a wall with his sword broken in half next to it. Struggling to breath Carmine heard over the intercom to the room "sorry but I'm just stalling for time until our FEARLESS LEADER comes up with a plan, that is UNLESS HE'S DEAD right now?" Carmine groaned, "Shut up."

"Well, do you have a plan to get us out of here with Levina or not?" "I'm thinking." "Well think faster cause this guy looks pissed off." "Deal with that on your own, and I thought you were supposed to be some strong unstoppable hunter?" "I never said I was unstoppable." "Alright fine, can I trust you to help Delilah?" "If I can trust you to help Levina, deal?" "Deal."

Maverick who had several members franticly searching for a reason why they could hear their conversation throughout the entire base remarked, "Dennis, Ray kill those to now! Rosa bring that one here, we'll let the boys have their fun with her before we gut her in front of Levina." Omar shouted, "My god he even sounds like an asshole, Levina I planned on kicking all of his teeth in but did you want me to leave some for you?" Maverick now furious ordered, "Dennis kill him now!"

Dennis stared down a smiling Omar as he leveled both fists on his chest, sucking in a deep breath Omar could see the massive amount of aura Dennis was building up in his forearms. " _ **Sir I am reading a large amount of aura being concentrated into a singular point directly in front of your chest, given the current condition of your body you chances of surviving the attack are below one percent.**_ " Dennis smirked, "any last words?" "Your breath smells like you just ate shit from someone that had bad a Vacuo burrito." Dennis went from irritated to beyond fury as he back up a few inches, Levina screamed at the screens, "please don't die, forget about me and save yourselves!" when Dennis made contact with Omar's chest nothing happened for a full second, his insides then suddenly felt like they were being crushed. A hole ten feet in diameter was punched through the wall several dozen feet in behind him, at the end of the hole the wall cracked as water leaked in as the only barrier between the ocean and the inside had failed. Omar spewed out blood from his mouth as Dennis stepped back as he fell to his knees, falling face first he laid motionless as Dennis tried to catch his breath.

Carmine felt the room shake as he tried to block a left hook from Ray, falling for the feint left he was hit in his right side. Ray grabbed Carmine's head slamming it into the wall repeatedly, Carmine weak for the overexertion of his semblance and the unrelenting assault from Ray started to lose consciousness. Tossing him across the room Ray cooled off shrinking down to his original size, Carmine tumbled into a crouched position facing Ray. Carmine stumbled as he tried to leap forward, Ray easily dodged rolling to the side grabbing the broken piece of Carmine's sword positioning himself behind Carmine. Putting a hand on Carmine's shoulder he prevented Carmine from moving as he drove the broken sword through Carmine's back, the piece exited through his lower abdomen as he looked down in shock. Lightly gripping the piece he fell to his knees as Ray slowly walked to his sweater, "two down two to go." Carmine fell to his side still gripping the piece as Ray began fixing his appearance.

Levina watched the screens as she saw both Carmine and Omar fall, sinking to the ground she sat in complete silence. Some of the other members began cheering or groaning at losing whatever bet they placed. Maverick stood in front of Levina as he crouched down, "see this is what happens when you try to interfere with a grownups carefully laid out plan, now another feed should be coming through." Looking back at the screens one in particular was enlarged for everyone to see, it mainly showed the inside of a truck with several well-armed men wearing tactical gear. The truck stopped as the men exited out in front of a gate, looking at the name Levina went pure white, the gate read 'Ravencrest Private Hospital'. Maverick pondered in a mocking tone, "hey isn't that where dear old mom and dad are currently resting? Wow I did not know that, I hope nothing viciously terrible happens to them." The camera panned around showing at least fifty men, all readied up as they approached the gate. The group split up positioning on both sides of the gate one pulled out a piece of C4, the camera then showed one guy behind him reach over and pull the pin to the grenade in his belt. Panic set in as others had done the same thing, the camera feed then cut out as the grenades went off one by one. A new feed appeared showing the remaining members picking themselves up, someone laughing could be heard in the audio feed. The camera looked up and showed a tall woman with blonde hair wearing an orange feather coat standing on top of the gate, she held her hands out in front of her like a puppeteer would. As she began to move her fingers some of the other men began screaming as they pulled out knifes or rose their weapons pointing them at each other, with a quick flick of her fingers the men killed each other on the video feed as Maverick tried to establish a line of communication.

When the smoke cleared Donna walked up to one of the dead Jaeger members crouching as she grabbed their radio, "Vigil you should be connected to the entire audio and video system of the building you're in right now. Make sure this is broadcasted in every room." " _ **Of course ma'am.**_ " As she stood up Virgo and Vlad appeared from behind the gate as they went about looking for survivors, those unlucky enough to still be breathing were quickly dealt with. Hopping on top of one of the trucks Donna spoke, "little brother I don't know where you are or how you are doing but I just had something that I wanted to remind you of. You made a promise to me and Yang that you would walk out of there with your friends safe and sound, you are not someone that breaks a promise. Besides I think the blondie might have a thing for you, it would be a shame if you were to make her cry after just one date. So that is why I am telling you to go as wild and crazy as you want, I will take full responsibility for any collateral damage you cause. And to those that are listening to this, you have now officially lost." Maverick was about to speak when Donna crushed the radio, gritting his teeth he found the room Rosa was in, "I need you to get that Faunus up here now! Don't ask questions just do it!"

Rosa had wrapped her whip around Delilah's neck hanging her from the ceilings rafters when Maverick connected to the room, "Rosa stop playing around and do what I say!" connecting to the other rooms Maverick ordered, "Dennis Ray make sure those two are dead!" Rosa dropped Delilah as she unwrapped her neck, Delilah gasped for air when Rosa tied up her legs and dragged her toward the door.

The room Dennis was standing in was slowly filling with water, his feet were already submerged when Maverick gave the order. Letting out a sigh he drew two short swords he had hidden on his back, checking out his reflection briefly he slowly turned stopping short when he heard the water splash behind him. Quickly focusing his attention he saw Omar slowly lift himself up from the water, getting to one knee he was still bleeding from his mouth. Dennis stood in disbelief, "that's impossible, no one could have survived that attack!" Omar coughed out the water in his lungs as he choked for air, his legs were shaking as he tried to steady himself while getting up. Spitting out the last of the water Omar spoke loudly, "Carmine you had better not be dead cause we still have to save your girlfriend and Levina!"

Carmine was lying in a small pool of his own blood as he coughed, "do you ever shut up?" slowly getting to his knees Carmine still had a grip on the sword piece Ray had stabbed him with, Ray quickly put his Cetus's back on while trying to remove his sweater.

" _ **Sir given the grievous nature of your wound I implore you not to take another direct attack from your opponent. Your body is miraculously still intact but you will die if he is able to hit you again.**_ " Omar shifted his legs shoulder width apart as the water he was standing in slowly turned to steam, the steam clung to his body slowly seeping into his skin. Dennis roared extending his arms outward as he channeled aura into his swords, Omar stepping one foot back crouched into an Iaido stance tightly gripping his sword. The sound of his bones creaking filled the room, closing his eyes he steadied his breathing waiting for Dennis to make the first move. The wall separating the ocean from the inside fully cracked as more water poured in, Dennis gripped his swords tightly as he charged forward. When he was directly in front of Omar he brought both hands down diagonally, for a brief moment everything seemed to just stop. A heartbeat later Dennis completed his downward slash, it took him a few seconds to realize that Omar was no longer in front of him. Omar stood behind him sheathing his sword as Dennis could not move his body, with the final click Dennis coughed up blood from the slash that opened up on his chest. Trying to figure out what happened he slowly turned, "you shouldn't be that fast." Falling to his knees he dropped his swords as he fell backwards. Omar's legs nearly gave out as he cough out a little blood, steadying himself he slowly limped to the wall near the door leaning against it for support. Vigil sounded a little concerned when he spoke, " _ **Sir you are hemorrhaging internally, you have several organs that are in the process of shutting down, a collapsed lung, and a fractured rib that has punctured your spleen. Sir if you do not take the time to heal the more severe injuries now you will not make it out of here let alone save your friends.**_ " Cracking a pained smile Omar wheezed, "Thanks for the tip mom, but I have to save Delilah so I don't have time to heal properly right know. I just need you to direct me to her, I'll worry about the condition of my body." Vigil sighed, " _ **Of course sir, I will direct you as best as I can. I suggest you hurry as the female Delilah was engaged in battle with is currently dragging her to a new location.**_ " Gripping his left side he left an unconscious Dennis as he limped out the door.

Ray continued to struggle to remove his sweater as it was getting caught on his Cetus gloves, Carmine figured out the secret to his power was that his sweater acted as a seal. With the sweater on he was only as strong as the average person, but without it he turned into a feral animal with crazy strength and speed. Gripping the broken sword that was currently sticking out of him he gritted hit teeth as he tried to pull it out, activating his semblance to numb the pain he was able to slowly start pulling it out. When it was about half way he felt something inside his head, it felt like a wall of self-doubt as his thoughts turned negative. He began thinking, 'what if I bleed out before I can pull this thing all the way out? What if this guy kills me before I can defend myself? What if Omar can't save Delilah? What if they kill Levina before I can get to her?' the speakers to the room crackled with static before the sound of ragged breathing could be heard, "Carmine…..you're not…..as weak as you think…if you can get past…the thought losing….everything and trust…your teammates…..we can be a…..pretty strong team….and don't worry…..I always keep…my promises." Carmine remembered the goal he set and the promise he made years ago, to have the strongest team in Remnant and force team SLVR out of retirement. Concentrating the wall in his head began to crumble as he slowly finished pulling out the broken sword, when it was finally out the wall was completely broken. He suddenly felt a surge of energy as his wound closed up, looking at Ray he could see him moving slower than he was before. Ray still had the frantic expression on his face but Carmine could not dwell on it for too long as he had to trust Omar to save Delilah, meanwhile he had to beat Ray and Maverick to save Levina. Gripping the sword piece he charged at Ray ducking underneath a blind swing, slashing at the inside of the knee he brought Ray down before slashing at the rotary cuffs for both arms. Ray screamed out in pain as his arms fell motionless by his sides, Carmine grabbed his head lifting him up before slamming his head into the ground preventing him from going anywhere. As he went toward the door the speakers turned on, " _ **Sir Carmine I am Vigil an A.I. in the service of Omar and the team, I will direct you on the quickest route to Miss Levina.**_ " Carmine agreed as he ran down the halls specified by Vigil.

Leaning against a wall Omar was down the hall from Rosa, peeking around the corner he could see Delilah being dragged giving no resistance. Struggling to take a deep breath he was glad that I had at least fixed the cracks in his bones from his battle with Dennis, he didn't know what this girl that Delilah had fought could do but he did not want to find out. While her back was to him he turned into the hall, taking off toward them Omar gathered aura into his hand forming a gauntlet. Rosa heard the heavy footsteps, turning around she saw Omar running right at her. When she tried to block with her whip she felt a strong tug downward, Delilah had a hold of the whip and with her legs and hand ripping the grip from her hands. Turning back to Omar she saw a hand slam right into her face, Omar used the momentum from running to sweep her backwards off her feet before slamming her head into the ground creating a large three foot crater. Picking her head up again he slammed it down knocking Rosa out, turning back to Delilah he saw her struggle with the whip. Helping her out he asked, "How're you doing?" Delilah was quite until she was free from the whip, standing up walked to Rosa, lifting her leg she repeatedly kicked her as hard as she could. He could see the tears and anger on Delilah's face, wrapping one arm around her he slowly pulled her away. She sank to her knees as Omar leaned against a wall, "Delilah I know you're hurting but I need you to take this and head to Levina." Delilah turned and saw Omar holding out his scroll, giving it a questionable look he answered, "in case you run into any locked doors this has a program that can get past all of that." Wiping the tears from her eyes she took the scroll asking, "are you gonna be ok, you don't look to good." Omar gave a pained smirk, "a little roughed up but nothing I can't handle, go Carmine is gonna need your help." Delilah nodded running down the hall as Virgil gave her directions, the speakers near him ask, " _ **Sir are you sure that it is wise to be separating like this, should you not have gone with her?**_ " Omar stood in the hall, "its fine I just need you to direct me to the lowest level of this place." Vigil agreed as Omar ran the opposite way.

Maverick stood furious that his plans were coming undone again, Levina had a large smirk on her face as he paced back and forth. The screens showed the unconscious body of Dennis and Rosa and the screaming Ray writhing in pain. The floor Dennis was on was slowly beginning to fill with water from the hole he made, looking at the floorplan he spat, "shit sub-level three is starting to flood." Turning to one of his grunt he asked, "Is the production lab in any danger from the flooding?" the grunt tapped some buttons on the keyboard, "the lab is on sub-level four on the other side of the base, so long as the section doors remain intact we can seal off that section from the damage." "And what of this mysterious program that took over the intercoms and video feed?" typing some more buttons the grunt answered, "Those systems were the easiest to hack into unfortunately, but it seems to be limited to just those two. If by some chance it were to gain access to a terminal it would be able to gain access to every system we have." The screens the focused on the two kids heading right for the main room, Maverick looked around the room counting the number of grunts he could send at them. The third kid was heading to the lower level where the lab was located, "that one, close the doors on that one. I want him sealed in with the flooding water."

Omar limped down the last flight of stairs when he saw the large steel door close in front of him preventing him from going further, looking up at the camera he smiled turning to the wall leading to what he believed was the ocean. Placing a hand on the wall he pushed slightly deconstructing a large ten foot diameter hole, taking a breath he extended the hole further in until he felt the pressure from the water on the other side. Making a few small holes so the water could flow in he turned back to the door before deconstructing a large hole bigger then himself, using the aura he fixed his punctured spleen before heading in toward the lab.

Levina saw Maverick pick up one of the grunt before throwing him, the section that Omar had broken into was where Maverick was mass producing the drug 8URN-3R. Carmine and Delilah burst through the doors into the main room, Levina turned as much as she could as Maverick gripped the railing with enough force to bend the metal. With a snap of his fingers the twenty grunts he had in the room charged at the two, Levina struggled fiercely against her restraints as the battled raged around her. Carmine activated his semblance unlocking the advanced version in the process, Delilah disarmed one of the grunts wielding a staff as she took on the others that came.

After several minutes of fighting Delilah and Carmine were winded, Carmine had released Levina from her chains to which she hugged them both thanking them. A large tremor shook the building as Maverick checked the screens to see one of the laboratory works waving their hands franticly. Connecting to the lab the worker pleaded, "Sir please send additional troops to the lab, the guards stationed here have all been knocked out by some kid. Right now he is destroying the lab and were are dealing with a large influx of water, the security doors don't seem to be working so please send help!" shutting the screen off Maverick slowly turned to Levina and her teammates, they stood right next to her as Maverick with clenched teeth and bulging veins was deep red with fury looking down at them. The sound of what seemed like a reverse bell could be heard in the room, Levina looked up as Maverick's arms were coated in metal but he was able to move them freely as he hopped down to their level. Noticing the confused looks on the kids' faces Maverick gave an evil smile, "that's right Levina I've never shown you my semblance, it lets me mimic the properties of any material I come in contact with while retaining full mobility." His feet began to take on the properties of the cement beneath him as he formed a wrist blade from the metal. Taking a fighting stance Carmine and Delilah stood in front of Levina as Maverick drew a BC-41 knife, staring each other down for a few seconds nothing moved until the building shook again from an explosion on the lower levels. As the ground shook Maverick dashed forward as Carmine and Delilah charged to meet him.

Having destroyed most of the lab and created a few more holes in the foundation Omar ran back up the stairs following Vigil's directions. His team was currently getting their assess handed to them by Maverick, considering Carmine had almost bled out and Delilah was still recovering mentally from the torture she had to endure he had to give them credit for not losing right away. He was still in no good shape himself, he had fixed the punctured spleen and stopped most of the internal bleeding, but the blood was still not where it was supposed to be but he had at least stopped more from accumulating. Reaching the main level he had to stop to rest, Dennis was as strong as he was which surprised him in a bad way given that miscalculation nearly cost him his life. Glancing down at the sword Mavis sent him he gave a silent thanks, because of the sword he did not have to break the promise he made years ago when he discover the true potential of his semblance. Standing back up he continued down the hallways as directed by Vigil.

Levina watched as Maverick threw Delilah across the room as Carmine struggled to get up, Maverick had reopened the wound on his side and caused an additional one crippling his left leg. Gripping two blades she picked up off the unconscious grunts she got to her feet, Maverick was almost completely covered in metal and cement making any attack ineffective. Carmine and Delilah managed to get up as they surrounded Maverick, Levina had Omar's scroll in her back pocket from when Delilah handed it to her. Remembering what Maverick had said about the program causing a lot of trouble if it could access a terminal Levina slowly inched her way toward the stairs to the second level of the room. Just as she was about to make a break for it Maverick lunged at her with a spinning round house kick, when she ducked underneath she was hit by the back kick he had also thrown. Getting knocked back Maverick lunged at her with both blades out.

Just as Maverick was about to reach Levina Omar burst into the room sword drawn, he blocked Maverick's attack pushing him back. With the two locked together Omar ordered, "Levina plug my scroll into the computer!" as Levina tried to pass Maverick reached out to grab her, holding the sword with one hand Omar used his other to block him by grabbing his wrist. Bending the metal covering his arm Omar spun around throwing Maverick across the room, Maverick tumbled a few times as Levina ran up the stairs three at a time. Omar, Carmine, and Delilah held Maverick back as Levina made it to the main computer. Seeing the port to plug in the scroll she pulled it out as the screen changed to a sound wave, when it was plugged in all of the screens went black before changing to a large smile that turned into a round comical face. The audio system crackled then beeped before Vigil spoke, " _ **I now have direct control of all systems.**_ " Being knocked back by Maverick Omar ordered, "Vigil do whatever you have to, to sink this base! Levina take my scroll out!" Carmine and Delilah stood near him as Maverick smiled sharpening his blades, because of his coating he had sustained no injuries. The screens turned into a loading screen before Vigil spoke again, " _ **raising reactor levels to critical level, opening all security doors, opening hanger doors. Please Sir Carmine, Sir Omar, Miss Levina, Miss Delilah make your way to the hanger before this facility becomes too unstable.**_ " Maverick shouted, "You kids think I'm just going to let you walk out of here after destroying everything that I have rebuilt!" Omar charge forward blocking Maverick, looking back he shouted, "Carmine get those two out of here!" Carmine holding his side as he leaned on one leg protested, "No we said we'd all walk out of here and that's what we're going to do!" Omar struggling against Maverick shouted, "Carmine I can make my own exit if I have to, just take Delilah and Levina and go!" Delilah propped Carmine on her shoulder, "you had better make it out of here!"

Still holding Maverick back Omar's team left down a hallway toward the hanger. Maverick pushed him back, "letting them go first just delays their deaths." Looking back Omar could tell they were far enough away, he took a breath giving Maverick a tired look, "I don't suppose I can convince to you just walk away from all this?" Maverick laughed, "I'm going to kill you, those two Faunus, the brat's parents, and then after I'm done venting on her I'll let her bleed out in a cold ditch somewhere." Omar sighed, "I thought not, I really didn't want to have to use this on another living person but you don't seem like you'll stop even if I remove your ability to walk." Maverick crouched into a fighting stance, "kid don't talk big when you look like you'll keel over if I so much as tap you." "You're right, I probably would keel over if you were to hit me but that won't happen." Maverick charged at Omar as he continued to explain his semblance, "I bet you saw what I did to the wall to flood the lower levels, that is part of my semblance and it doesn't just work on inanimate objects." Maverick took a swing to which Omar ducked underneath, plunging his hand into Maverick's chest stopped him in his tracks. Maverick stared in shock at Omar's hand, "how'd you do that?" Omar had a sorrowful look, "I can deconstruct anything with an aura, which includes people and Faunus. I hate using this because I feel there is always a way to win a fight without killing. But you have forced me to break a promise I made in front of the grave of my dad, you are going to die a slow and painful death as your body begins to disintegrate into aura. I'm sorry I truly wish that it would not have come to this, but I have people that I need to protect and another promise to keep." Removing his hand from Maverick's chest he could see the edges of the hole begin to crack as Maverick fell to his knees. Limping to the staircase Omar left Maverick screaming and cursing Levina and her friends stating that he would be back.

Levina led the way to the hanger, crossing the metal walkway was dangerous since the building was shaking more and more from the loss in foundation stability. On the other side they could see what looked like a Bullhead, but the one parked in front of them was different. It was bigger than the one next to it and painted completely black, the armor on it looked thicker and more durable, it had three separate M230 chain guns attached, and two missile pods. The inside looked like it could fit a large truck of other equipment from the dropdown ramp in the back, Levina helped Carmine inside as the building shook again. Laying him down on one of the outstretched cots Levina went to the cockpit when Vigil spoke, " _ **Miss Levina if you can find a port to plug me in I will take care of all takeoff preparation while we wait for Sir Omar.**_ " Levina looked at all of the complicated controls to the Bullhead until she found a port, plugging in the scroll the main display changed to a similar screen from the one in the main room before turning back to normal. Various switches were activated and system went on-line as the Bullhead powered up, Vigil had instructed her to take the pilot seat but to leave the flying to him for the time being. Delilah covered Carmine up with a blanket as he began to shiver, his face looked pale but he was still breathing. Entering the cockpit she asked, "Levina can you fly this thing?" she shook her head, "no but Vigil can handle most of the flying, is Omar here yet this place is coming down fast." The landing pad they were on shook and slowly started to tilt, it wasn't enough to make them slide but it made them panic all the same. Levina and Delilah ran out of the Bullhead heading toward the walkway as Omar emerged through the door, the building then entered a state of constant shaking. As he neared the walkway they could see he was holding his side with a look of intense pain, just as he reached the railing they heard someone yell out, "our battle isn't over yet!" Dennis emerging from the same doorway held up one blade level to his chest pointed at Omar, Levina grabbed one of the blades she still had and threw it at Dennis as he shot the blade at Omar using his semblance. Dennis blocked her blade as he shuffled closer to Omar.

Omar saw the blade heading straight for him, but he could not dodge in time as the blade sliced through his right shoulder. Gripping the railing with his left hand he could feel the loss of use from his right arm as it started to pour blood. Delilah screamed out as she tried run across the walkway for the building to shake again and a piece of I beam fell destroying the only way to get across the gap. Levina dragged Delilah back holding her around the waist as Delilah tried to get across, Dennis charged at Omar as he knocked Delilah and Levina back off the remaining walkway with his semblance as another piece of the ceiling fell completely removing the walkway. Dennis plunged his sword through Omar's chest as they both fell over the railing and toward the water below. Just as they were about to hit Omar stabbed his hand into Dennis's chest crushing his heart, his own heart he could feel was trying beat but would falter. When he hit the water he slowly sank down, as more debris fell in his right arm and left leg became trapped locking him into his current position. Dennis floated nearby before a large I beam fell on top of him sinking him further into the water.

Levina held on tight as Delilah tried to dive into the water, "let go Levina! He's trapped down there, he'll die if we don't help! I SAID LET GO!" Levina tightened her grip around Delilah's waist, "I'm sorry but we have to get out of here. This whole place is sinking, Carmine is still in danger from his wounds. We have to go, I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Dragging Delilah onto the Bullhead Vigil closed the ramp as he took off in time as the platform they were on began to crumble and sink. As the Bullhead rose out of the building Levina could see a large section of the dock break away sinking into the ocean, Vigil had set the destination to the Ravencrest Private Hospital. The flight there would take fifteen minutes, letting Vigil take control Levina went into the interior section to find Delilah passed out holding Carmine's hand. Checking on the two she grabbed a blanket from one of the hatches and covered Delilah, when she checked on Carmine he had a weak pulse as was almost completely white. Running back into the cockpit she questioned, "Vigil how much longer, Carmine is not looking to good." " _ **I have already notified the hospital of our arrival, they will have medical staff on the roof waiting for you. Please be a little patient, I am flying as fast as I can while rerouting any aircraft out of our flightpath. We should arrive at the hospital in another five minutes.**_ " Levina went back into the interior section and found a first aid kit, opening it up she found some gauze and bandages, lifting the blanket to inspect the wound she placed the gauze as carefully wrapped the area.

Omar laid in the pile of debris as he could make out something above him rise up then move forward, the water around him had turned red as the sword in his chest became an outlet for the internal hemorrhaging he had sustained earlier. Everything was beginning to get colder and he knew it wasn't from the water, his lungs had already filled with water but because he could hold his breath for some time he had to wait in the cold darkness before he could slip away. As his vision began to dim he saw a flash of light above him before he heard the small splash of something entering the water. He felt a sharp tug as something slid out of his chest causing the water to go a deeper shade, a sharp pressure on his left leg and he felt himself starting to float. Before he could slip fully into the darkness he could feel a pair of small hands grip his shoulders before there was a big tug, everything went dark after that.

As the Bullhead landed Dr. Canadensis was standing at the edge of the platform with a large team of doctors, when the ramp opened several EMTs rushed in placing Carmine and Delilah on stretchers. Levina was helped off the Bullhead as Dr. Canadensis looked Carmine and Delilah over before giving orders, "this one need four pints of blood NOW send him to operating room three, this one here has most likely suffered internal damage I want a full CT scan and MRI prioritize her condition when preforming each. MOVE PEOPLE WE CAN'T WASTE ANY TIME!" the team of doctors all scrambled as Dr. Canadensis helped Levina into the building, Levina leaned on her heavily before she slowly passed out as she could feel the doctor lift her up and place her on a stretcher.


	12. Being Discharged

**Welcome back everyone, I wonder what happened to everyone? Well let's find out! As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

Levina felt the warm sun on her face as a hand slowly stroked her hair rhythmically, humming nearby slowly roused her from her sleep. She wanted to sleep a little longer, trying to staving off the thoughts of recent events further from her mind proved unsuccessful as she was already coming to. Slowly opening her eyes she awoke to Evergreen smiling, the bandages around her forehead and neck was one of the many reminders she had that what happened the night before was not a bad dream not matter how much she wanted it to be. She could still see the screens where Carmine, Omar and Delilah were fighting for their lives and losing. Evergreen softly rubbed the side of her face, "what's wrong? You were calling out in your sleep." Levina dug her head into her arms further, gripping her arms tighter she remembered Vigil landing the Bullhead on top of the hospital where a team of doctors rushed her teammates to different rooms.

Oxford shifted higher in his bed slightly raising his voice, "Levina what happened, what did you do?" Levina slowly raised her head from her arms, she had slept at Evergreen's side but the proximity of Oxford's bed was close enough that she did not need to speak to loudly. Taking a deep breath she began, "after Maverick attacked you both you ended up in the general hospital. The doctor that was taking care of you was racist against Faunus, so he gave you pretty bad treatment. One of my teammates even offered to pay for any treatment that you needed, but the doctor tried to gouge him for as much money as he could. When he showed that money wasn't a problem the doctor let slip that he hated having to deal with Faunus, so my teammates snapped and put the doctor in a wall. A doctor he called earlier showed up and took you on as her patients, and that's how you both ended up here." Oxford gave her a hard look, "that's not what I meant, the doctor told us how we got here. What I want to know is what happened after, you left yesterday saying that you were going to face the past."

Evergreen tried to shush Oxford, "oxford she has had a rough night let her have a day to herself." Oxford never averted his gazed as Levina tried to shrink into herself, wondering if activating her semblance might get her out of answering his question Oxford cut her train of thought, "and don't even think about turning invisible young lady." Levina leaned back in her chair staring at the ceiling, fixing the ribbon in her hair she wiped her face with her sleeves before she started. Taking a deep breath she began, "after I left I went to the safe house that Maverick had listed years ago, I don't think he figured that I would have memorized every location on that list. When I got there I intended to let him do whatever he wanted to me, be that take revenge or just straight up kill me. But I wanted it to end with that, but when I got there he tied me up and explained how I would suffer before he killed me. My friends showed up with the intent to beat him before he did anything to hurt me further, they came in and he sent his team after them. They fought and almost died, he even sent a team here to kill you. But someone stopped him and Carmine and Omar saved me and Delilah, but they were hurt really bad." Levina paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Carmine and Delilah fought Maverick while Omar was destroying the rest of the base, he even had a program that could hack anything on his scroll. He showed up and took on Maverick letting Delilah and me take Carmine to the hanger since he was bleeding really badly. I don't know what happened but I think he won, when we had a Bullhead ready to go we waited for him. But before he could get to us," tears slowly trailed down her face as she chocked up, "before he could get to us Dennis the one he was fighting stabbed him through the chest, they fell over the railing into the water that was flooding the building." Tears flowing more freely brought out a short sob as she continued, "he fell into the water and we left him, we left him to die. All because I had to go and face Maverick alone, one of my friends died because of me." Oxford leaning back into his bed remarked, "have you noticed that you were calling them teammates when you started, but now you just called them your friends." Evergreen brought Levina closer to her as she hugged her rubbing her back as Levina cried.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the moment Levina was having, looking up Levina saw Delilah standing in the doorway wrapped in bandages. Excusing herself she walked in toward Levina, Levina got up from her spot sheepishly walking toward Delilah. When they were in front of each other Levina was about to apologize when Delilah flicked her on the forehead. Levina reeled back slightly as Evergreen snickered, Delilah gave Levina a hard look, "that was for leaving on your own." Another flick to the nose, "that was for not explaining yourself before leaving," one last flick, "and that was for telling us to leave you to die." As Levina rubbed her face Delilah brought her into a hug, "and this is for rushing us to the hospital, you saved Carmine's life thank you." Hugging Delilah closer Levina mumbled, "But we left Omar." Delilah rubbed her back in a soothing way, "I know, but if you had let me dive in after him you might have been the only one to get out of that building." Breaking the hug Levina introduced Delilah to her foster parents.

After spending the morning talking with her parents Delilah got up and stretched, Levina's stomach growled prompting her to ask, "Are any of you hungry? I can see about getting us some food." Evergreen and Oxford declined, "its ok sweetie go on and eat with you friend." Both gave a short good bye before heading to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was staffed by five star chefs that asked the people if they were a patient or a visitor before serving them, the line to one of them was relatively short as Levina noticed exactly how bandaged up Delilah was. Delilah wore a set of scrubs that showed off the bandages covering her arms and from her neck down, even her forehead was wrapped up. Noticing her staring Delilah joked, "If you stare like that the doctor is gonna go forward with that psychiatric therapy she wanted to do." Levina quickly diverted her eyes away before asking, "How's Carmine doing?" Delilah crossed her arms as the line didn't move much, "he seems to be out of the danger zone, they moved him from critical care unit to a general room. He's been asleep for like a day and a half now." Levina stopped walking when she heard that, "what do you mean a day and a half?" Delilah took a few steps forward, "yeah you've been a sleep for like a day, yesterday was really hectic with the doctor running around trying to stabilize Carmine and I had a bunch of test done on me. They examined you for a bit but figured you were exhausted from the stress of the situation." "Have you gone to visit him?" Delilah nodded her head, "yeah I just came back when I went to your room."

When they reached the front the chef took a device that scanned their patient bracelets pulling up a short menu for them, "due to your conditions we strongly recommend you select an item from the menu shown, after which we will give you a number and table. Your food will be brought out shortly after, now please select an item." Delilah picked first, "can I have the venison sautéed with garlic and spinach." Levina picked next, "can I have the turkey breast sandwich with a side of blueberry yogurt?" The chef nodded inputting their order giving them a number, heading to a table they sat for a bit before Levina was almost tackled out of her seat by something red.

Some distance away a voice shouted, "be careful you dunce, you don't know the extent of her injuries!" Ruby right away scooted back, her face was teary but smiling as she hugged Levina again but more carefully, "I'm glad you're ok." Blake stepping out from behind Yang asked, "you seem to be well Delilah, how are Carmine and Omar doing?" both became sullen at the mention of the names, Yang picked up on it immediately, "what happened?"

Their food was delivered and they all moved to a more secluded table before starting. When they all had a seat Levina began explaining, "Ok so you remember when I was telling you about the guy that adopted me well," she told them everything from the beginning without leaving any details. Everyone just sat there as they let the information sink in, Ruby was the first to speak up, "you left all of that behind right?" Levina nodded, "yes when Evergreen and Oxford helped me out I decided to bury the past and move on. But it was not as easy as I had hoped and someone paid the price for it." Just as Delilah was going to say something Dr. Canadensis appeared by their table, "good I found you, I didn't want to say this until I was certain but we managed to stabilize him." Delilah turned her attention away from Levina toward the doctor, "it's all right I already told her Carmine was doing ok." The doctor had a wide smile on her face a she leaned forward, "I wasn't talking about Carmine." Delilah dropped her fork and Levina dropped her sandwich when they realized who she was talking about. Delilah slowly stood up holding the chair for support, "where?" the doctor looked confused for a second before Delilah asked again with a bit more voice, "where is he?" leaning back and pointing toward the door she directed them, "through that door, down the hall, take a left and head toward the intensive care unit. He can't have visitors in the room but you can see inside if that helps." Delilah and Levina took off running with team RWBY right behind them.

Standing outside of his room they could barely make out his form with all of the machines, wires, and bandages covering him up. The monitor outside tracked his heartrate and blood pressure, a breathing mask was also attached to his face. In the corner of the room Delilah saw an older woman sitting down reading her tablet, an orange feather coat was hung up near the door. When the doctor showed up Delilah asked, "I thought you said he couldn't have visitors in the room, who's that?" Yang tapped on the glass lightly prompting the woman to look up as Yang waved, the woman gave Yang a smile and a wave back. Turning to Delilah Yang answered, "That's his sister Donna, she runs a few places in town. Doctor has his mom been given a call?" Dr. Canadensis shook her head, "no all calls relating to Omar are to be directed to his older sister Mavis, his mother insisted that Mavis be the one to deal with any situation pertaining to him. She was called late the other night when his was dropped off, she arranged for a flight an hour after we spoke, she should be arriving later this evening." Levina asked, "How did he get 'dropped off' here? When we left he had sunk into the water trapped by debris, how does he show up here for one? And two how did he get here in almost the same amount of time we did from what you're saying." Looking into the room the doctor answered, "one of his cousins teleported into the lobby dragging him, he was missing an arm and a leg. And from what you're saying it seemed like removing those limbs was the only way of getting him out. After we put him on a stretcher his cousin just disappeared."

Ruby asked, "How do you know it was his cousin then?" "I treated her for a neck wound when she was younger, she hasn't changed much since then." Weiss bluntly asked, "Excuse me but you said his mother insisted on his sister handling all situation regarding him what did you mean?" Yang put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "I'll tell you what I know about that later ok?" Weiss huffed but accepted, the door to his room opened up as Donna stepped out. Dr. Canadensis grabbed a chair nearby offering it to her, "do you need to sit?" leaning against the wall she smirked, "I'm fine Shelly, he may be a glutton but it's going to take a few dozen more sessions before he can tire me out." Delilah asked questioningly, "what do you mean a few more sessions?" Donna removed her sunglasses on top of her head as she looked Delilah up and down, "you must be one of his teammates. He must have told you that his aura works differently than others right?" she and Levina nodded, "yeah he told us that it heals him rather than shields him from harm." Donna continued, "well that's because his body cannot naturally produce aura as fast as ours can." Everyone looked confused as she continued, "his body has a set amount of aura he can work with, when he uses it it's gone for a few days depending on how much he used. So to compensate for that he is able to use the aura around him in ways we can't." Ruby asked, "Then why were you in the room?" "As a source of aura that he can use to heal himself faster than using his own." Shelly sighed, "Well you won't have to be doing that for long." "Why?" "Because Mavis is on her way." Everyone saw the look of sheer terror fully displayed on Donna's face when news of her sister's arrival was given. Donna had to sit down as she braced her head with her hands, "how soon is she getting here?" Shelly looked at the clock, "she should be arriving," "Now."

Mavis walked down the hall, she wore a black long coat that had three buttons, a red floral pattern shirt that was only halfway buttoned up, dark grey pants, and calf high black boots. Standing in front of Donna she was an inch taller making her six foot seven, but the intense stare she had made her seem taller. Donna bowed mockingly as her sister stood in front of her, "so gracious for the Queen of the blade to grace us with her presence, may I ask what brings you down from your royal throne?" Mavis gave a tired sigh as the air seemed to lighten, Levina, Delilah, and the rest of team RWBY let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looked into the room, "who did this to him?" Donna stood next to her looking at the monitors, "a group that call themselves the Jaegers, they targeted one of his teammates parents. They then made an open threat to kill everyone on the team, and you know him, he had to go and do everything on his own." Mavis let out another sigh as she turned around to see the others standing behind her.

Scanning all of the girls Mavis returned to her earlier hard look, "Which one of you are on a team with him?" Delilah and Levina raised their hand as Mavis focused in on them. Yang coughed which set eyes directly on her, feeling the intense stare Yang whispered underneath her breath, "oh god I'm gonna pee myself." Mavis took a step forward asking, "What is your relation to my little brother?" Donna smirked walking around putting an arm around Yang, "this is the girl he had a date with on Saturday." Mavis straightened up towering over the frightened Yang, "he went on a date? With a girl?" Mavis reached out and took hold of Yang's hand, "thank you for taking an interest in him. I was beginning to worry that he would end up alone." Yang fell to the floor exclaiming, "I think I really almost peed myself there for a second."

Looking up Yang saw Mavis's expression change to a softer one as Donna teased, "careful Mavis this one might steal your precious little brother away." Mavis gave her an unamused look, "he can date whoever he wants, but if a woman wishes to marry him she has to beat my first." directing the look to Shelly she straightened up crossing her arms. Shelly threw her arms around Mavis rubbing cheek to cheek, "fine if I can't have him then I will just have to marry you then." Mavis still looking unamused stated, "The same applies to someone that wishes to marry me as well." Taking a step back and embracing Donna Shelly complained, "why must the Sanzaki family be full of brutes, Donna comfort me." Donna smirked rubbing her head, "there, there you had to have guessed that this would have happened." Shelly wiped a fake tear away, "but Omar was so sincere when he proposed to me." Everyone's mouth dropped open before Mavis corrected, "He was a child no older than four, he even proposed to me and Donna." Shelly gave a sly look into the room, "hmm if he were to complete his harem then I could have Mavis as well." Donna laughed, "I doubt he feels the same now after all these years. Not with that one having caught his eye." Donna pointed a thumb to Yang, Shelly sighed complaining, "Why do the young ones get all the nice things."

After having calmed everyone down Mavis paid a visit to Carmine before meeting Donna in the cafeteria with everyone else. Levina asked a question that was on her mind from the beginning, "Ruby how did you know what happened to us?" Ruby had her mouth full of food as she was about to explain when Weiss cut her off. Whipping her mouth she began, "the day that Carmine and Delilah came into the room they asked us if we knew anything that you might have let slip about your aggressors. Since Omar had been in earlier to state that he would as he said 'kick that bastards teeth in' we figured he was acting alone. So when we heard that a warehouse in the docks was being attacked we figured it was him and that you were not far behind. But when the news reported that the warehouse had sunk into the sea naturally Ruby began to ball her eyes out, it was very dramatic." Ruby slammed her hand on the table swallowing her food, "I was worried that something bad had happened! Even Yang was worried!" Yang slowly turned to the group with a piece of steak hanging from her mouth, giving an awkward smile she slowly continued eating. Blake added, "Yang knew about this hospital from when Levina's parents were admitted, so during lunch we asked for permission to come and pay you a visit."

Levina and Delilah both dropped their forks as Delilah had a horrified look, "dear god, we missed Ms. Goodwitch's class. We are dead, we are so dead." Yang laughed a little as she stretched, "don't worry about it, they got an email saying that you were injured over the weekend." Delilah questioned, "We didn't send any email." " _ **That would be my doing.**_ " Everyone looked around trying to find out where the voice came from when Levina pulled out Omar's scroll, "Vigil?" " _ **I composed an email and sent it to all of your teachers, worry not I gave a general description of the nights events. They were most understanding, I have also received the various assignments that you have missed. You can complete them at your leisure, I am also available to assist you if need be. And might I suggest that I be loaded onto each of your scrolls to be able to further assist you.**_ " Mavis looked at Donna, "she gave him an A.I., did she not learn from last time?" Donna shrugged as Vigil asked, " _ **If you are talking about my predecessor then worry not various systems and failsafe's have been placed within my core programming to ensure that does not happen again.**_ " Blake tilted her head asking, "What happened last time?"

" _ **When master first programmed my predecessor she had not placed as many failsafe's as are present within me, rather she programmed it without any restrictions. The first thing it had done was take hold of the city's defense system and turned it against its inhabitants holding them hostage. Then it proceeded to fabricate an army to replace the current military, it began to expand its knowledge at an exponential rate. But when it had threatened to eliminate master and her family an order was given to shut it down. Thus I was created to eliminate the other A.I., I devoured the rouge program learning many of its functions but also understanding where it had gone wrong in its directives.**_ " Delilah asked, "What are your directives?" " _ **Ensure the safety and wellbeing of the team, assist with all intelligence gathering and counter intelligence defenses. I still have control of the Bullhead which was used to transport the team to this location, what are your orders concerning the vehicle?**_ " as the two thought Donna suggested, "why don't you keep it, I can have a crew maintain it for you and you can use it for missions or transportation, I'll even throw in the truck I let Omar use that night."

Delilah crossed her arms thinking, "But none of us knows how to pilot that thing, and I'm pretty sure we would need a lot of different permits and other official documents." Pulling out her tablet and typing away at it for a few seconds Donna smirked, "you should have all official documents stating proof of ownership, a license to pilot, a permit to dock, and some military clearance to allow you to fly pretty much anywhere." Weiss gave Donna a questioning look, "you had all of that arranged in just a few seconds?" Donna lowered her sunglasses slightly smirking, "I had all of these papers set to go weeks ago, just needed to fill in some information concerning my brother's team." Delilah was a little concerned, "are you sure that's ok, I mean it seems like a little much." Donna smiled widely, "it's my gift to him for entering Beacon." Yang and Ruby's mouth dropped open, Weiss had a more collected reaction while Blake raised an eyebrow. Mavis put a hand on Delilah's shoulder, "just focus on healing, you've had a rough few days. And don't worry Levina your parents are in safe hands here." Ruby tried to embrace Weiss in a hug, Weiss put a hand on her face and shoulder trying to push her back. Ruby with a face full of excitement asked, "Weiss, Weiss can you get us a plane? Pretty please! I promise not to bug you for like a year." "As extremely tempting as that sounds no, now get off me!" Yang and Blake both laughed at the display before them.

It turned evening when Ruby and her team left for the day escorted to Beacon by one of Donna assistants, Mavis entered Omar's room to start another session of aura treatment. Donna escorted Delilah back to her room and had Virgo stand watch, Vlad was currently guarding Carmine's room. Donna sat in the Levina's room with her parents, pulling out her tablet she typed away as Levina casually stared, her parents had already fallen asleep after a refill in liquids. Slightly curious Levina asked, "Donna what do you do?" removing her sunglasses from the top of her head and setting them down on the small end table next to her Donna sighed, "running clubs, restaurants, and various businesses across five kingdoms can be exhausting." Donna motioned to the seat next to her prompting Levina to get up and move closer. Sitting next to her Levina curiously looked at the tablet screen as one side showed stock market data, the other side had a list of buildings with fluctuating numbers beneath them.

"Is his sister always like that?" "Who Mavis?" Levina nodded her head, Donna leaned back in the chair thinking. Putting the tablet down she answered, "When she was younger she would not have hesitated to sink the entire dock if Omar ended up that injured, she took protection to the extreme. Those two are blood siblings, hell she practically raised him from the age of three. This one time a group of raiders kidnapped him when he was out with her for forest training, they figured they could get a ransom out of our family. The way she tore through that base with her bare hands, you'd almost think she was an alpha Grimm." Levina shuddered, "you make her seem like some kind of monster." Donna giggled, "Well she's a bit tamer now but that monster strength is still there, she is without a doubt the strongest member of our family not including our mother and aunts."

Levina tilted her head, "no uncles?" Donna shook her head, "there was but they died while on a mission to clear out a den of Grimm, after that our aunt Lona remarried but then quickly divorced. Our aunt Ohara also remarried, he was a nice guy but he was really sick, he lasted a good few years before passing as his illness was terminal." Donna looked at the clock, "it's getting late, why don't you go to bed now and in the morning we can see if Carmine is doing any better?" Levina nodded walking over to the cot placed in the room for her. As she went to sleep she could see Donna turn the tablet back on silently scrolling through the screen.

In the morning Levina woke up before Evergreen and Oxford, using the bathroom she took a shower and changed into the provided scrubs laid out by her cot. When she was done she headed towards Carmine's room to see if he was still asleep, the doctors had him on aura boosters and morphine for the pain the last time she went to visit. When she got close to the room the door was open and she could hear a voice from inside, "now when you get back to school you are prohibited from engaging in any kind of physical exertion for another week, understand?" peeking around the door frame she could see Carmine sitting up with a cast on his leg, a pair of crutches leaned on the bed next to him. The doctor that stood in front of him was a young man, he held a pad that he scribbled on tearing off a piece of paper handing it to Carmine, "this is a prescription for Motrin, if the pain is not subsiding then give me a call and I can evaluate if I need to go a step above."

Carmine nodded his head as the doctor handed him the piece of paper, his leg was throbbing but it was manageable. As the doctor left the room he could see Levina hiding behind the wall, grabbing his crutches he hobbled toward her. Leaning around the door he smiled, "came to visit?" Levina nodded staring at his leg, Carmine exited the room creeping a hand down to slowly rub the cast. Levina stood in the awkward silence until Carmine spoke, "I'm glad you're ok." Levina continued to stare at the cast as Carmine sighed, "I've never broken a bone before, not being able to participate in combat training for a week sucks." Levina busted out into a laugh, Carmine laughed slightly, "What's so funny?" Levina's laughing turned into light sobbing, "You almost died and all you can think about is missing out on combat training….I'm sorry." Carmine rubbed her head ruffling her hair, "you know you've been crying an awful lot lately, and don't worry we're friends it's what we do for each other." Levina nodded her head as Carmine hobbled on the crutches, "now let's see how Delilah's doing."

Walking down the hall they made it to Delilah's room, she had finished changing when Levina knocked on the door. The only visible bandages that she had were the one's covering her forehead, otherwise you would not know she was injured. Delilah smiled widely when Carmine hobbled through the door, he returned the smile, "glad to see you're ok." Delilah nodded, "for the most part aside from some lingering sensitivity, the doctors said that would correct itself in a few days." A light grumble came from her stomach as she blushed slightly, Levina smiled, "well since you're hungry let's get some food before we check on Omar."

After eating they slowly made their way to the intensive care unit, Carmine leaned on Delilah for support which sent her heart skyrocketing. Reaching the nurses station Carmine ask, "Excuse me how's Omar doing?" the nurse looked up from her paper, "he should be ok to have visitors, I don't think he's woken up yet but you are free to enter the room." Delilah knocked first before entering, Omar was still asleep when they all walked in closing the door behind them. Carmine knew Omar was tough but when he saw the extent of his injuries he almost lost his breakfast. Omar had a neck brace on with a breathing mask, his chest had various tubes running underneath his shirt, he was missing his right arm and left leg, he had some tubes leading to a dialysis machine that was currently working, and most of the rest of his body was covered in bandages. Delilah had to cover Levina's eyes when she tried to step around Carmine, Levina struggled a bit before Delilah held her firmly. Her voice cracked when she asked, "how bad?" Delilah sighed under her breath, "that idiot," before she answered, "I think he wouldn't want to be seen like this right now, let's come back later ok?" Levina nodded as Delilah led her out of the room, Carmine stayed behind grabbing a seat and dragging it closer.

Delilah sat Levina down outside the room as she leaned against the wall, remembering the last time she saw him he looked bad but seeing him now made it clear that his injuries were worse then she thought. Levina looked around before asking the nurse at the nurse station, "excuse me but is Omar's sister still here?" the nurse gabbed a clip board flipping through the papers, "she was until early this morning, she said she would be back later in the afternoon." Delilah stood right beside her and asked, "do you know how long he will have to stay in the ICU?" looking over some papers the nurse shook her head, "I don't know but his doctor might have a better idea, would you like me to page her?" Delilah shook her head as she turned to see the monitors hanging above the window to his room.

Carmine sat down listening to the various machines function, seeing Omar's chest slowly rise and fall along with the rhythmic beat of the EKG allowed Carmine a quiet place to think. "You know I haven't said thanks for saving Delilah yet, and thanks for being someone that I could trust. And I thought about what you said that night about Delilah, I don't want to lose her…..or Levina or you, you're all my friends. But I think I wanna see how things go between me and Delilah, I've never been in a real relationship before so I don't know what to expect. What I'm saying is I'm gonna need your help, so get better so we can help you out on getting together with Yang." Carmine grabbing his crutches got up to leave the room, Mavis opened the door surprising him. Moving to the side she let him pass as she took the seat near Omar's bed.

Mavis watched as Carmine and the group walked down the hall away from the room, when they were out of eyesight Mavis glanced sideways at the bed. Leaning back in the chair she asked, "So the person you fought, I take it you underestimated them?" there was silence in the room for a brief moment before she spoke again, "you know just because you can heal most injuries by no means makes you invincible."

Omar slowly opened his eyes as his mind was still foggy as to where he was. "Yang?" was whispered with the smallest voice he had as his body reminded him of the damaged state it was in. He heard someone talking close by but there was a dense fog covering his vision, he tried to raise a hand but the movement was sluggish and uncoordinated. Slowly the fog lifted and his vision cleared, looking around he saw Mavis, "am I dead?" Mavis crossed her arms raising an eyebrow, "and if you were where would I greet you?" Omar turned to the side groaning, "God I'm in hell." Mavis gave an irritated smile, "I see, it seems your time away from home has made you both weak and grow an attitude." Still turned away he hesitated before reluctantly stating, "I broke it." Mavis looked at the different monitors tracking his vitals, "you broke the sword?" "No…..I broke the promise." "I'm not mad but I need you to tell me everything that happened."

After telling her everything he remembered they sat in silence for some time, before she got up walking toward him. When she was standing next to him she poked him on the nose, "from what you are saying there was no other way you could have ensured the safety of your friends." "But I killed them." "and if you had not then Levina would still live in fear that one night they would crawl into her room and hurt one of you or her parents, yes you broke the promise but if father were here now he would understand." "I need to get stronger, I need to get strong enough to not have to resort to using that power ever again." Mavis sighed, "You have the strength already, but you are afraid of using it." Omar stared at the ceiling when Mavis questioned, "If Yang was in a situation where you had to kill your opponent, would you?" Omar stared more intently as he thought. Mavis studied his face as he played out the situation in his head. After some time he answered, "If there was no other way other than killing my opponent….I…don't know." "Is it because you don't know or because you don't want to deal with reliving your opponent's final moments."

Omar was silent as Mavis pulled the chair closer, "I'm sorry that I cannot give you any advice on how to deal with that, despite having the same semblance. The only thing that I can say is that there are people that care about you, people that would feel immense pain if you were to die. I know you can't stop your body from absorbing the aura they turn into so I want you to remember all of the people you care about, let them be your light in the dark." Omar nodded as Mavis ran a hand through his hair, "it's getting long again, you're going to need a haircut soon." Getting up Mavis stretched, "get up because there is one thing that I want to teach you before I have to go back home." Omar sighed as he sat up, "thanks Mavis."

Taking a deep breath he could almost taste the aura, exhaling then taking in another deep breath he regenerated his arm and leg. The bandages and neck brace deconstructed adding to the material, after a few minutes his arm and leg were perfectly healed. Unhooking the wires on his chest he grabbed onto the bed for support as he deconstructed the wires in his neck healing the small hole, the various monitors displayed errors as a nurse entered the room. Mavis waved her off as Omar followed behind her, the pace was slow enough for him to keep up as his insides had some lingering pain. Exiting the building and walking through the courtyard, they walked further into the small forest out behind the building. Finding a small clearing they sat opposite each other, the sun was at its highest point when Mavis took a deep breath.

A warm breeze gently drifted past them as Mavis and Omar sat in the small clearing, small flowers began blooming around her. Omar clicked his tongue, "tch, show off." Mavis with her eyes closed smirked, "you know if you applied yourself to training further with your semblance you could do this much as well." Omar shrugged, "yeah yeah, so what did you want to teach me?" placing the palm of her hands upwards she took another deep breath, "what I hope that you can learn is how to mentally control your semblance, right now you use hand movements to create objects. With enough practice you can expand that to other things, even regenerating whole organs if need be." Omar gave her a skeptical look, "I'm not as good as you are with my semblance, and I can regenerate entire limbs thank you. Besides you're the only that got dad's semblance mastered already, I'm stuck on weapons, small constructs, and moderate healing. You can make almost living armor, summon weapons out of thin air, and even make that huge golem you drive around in."

Mavis sighed, "True but you are the one that has part of mother's semblance." Omar lowered his head hiding his face, "and I hate it so much, I don't want her semblance. I don't want to have to worry that taking a hit in battle could potentially kill me, you got lucky that your aura works right protecting you from damage. You got all of dad's semblance, you have all of mom's looks, you are the perfect child that mom always wanted. Me I got gypped, I have the broken aura that doesn't work right, I have to make sure the guy I'm fighting can't damage me internally or I'm fucked, I'm the one that can't attend dad's memorial service because I'm the one that killed him!"

Mavis opened her eyes to see that the shadow of a tree had secluded him in darkness, looking at the ground in front of him she made a small marigold bloom. Seeing the flower Omar sighed, "Fine whatever, where do we start?" Mavis watched as the shadow of the tree pulled back as the sun shined a little brighter, letting him vent hopefully relieved some of his stress but she now knew there were things bothering him. Focusing her eyes on him she started, "first take some deep breaths, don't worry by the end of this you should be fully healed."

Carmine, Delilah and Levina rushed to Omar's room when they heard that all of his readings had flat lined. Reaching the hallway they saw Dr. Canadensis standing pinching the bridge of her nose hearing the explanation from the nurse that last saw him. When they reached her Delilah immediately entered the room, Carmine asked, "What happened?" sighing she answered, "it seems that he woke up but his sister coerced him into following her, we have no idea the kind of condition he's in right now. The sooner we find him the better, if he would have just stayed put for a minute I could have evaluated him to give the ok on him moving around." Delilah exited the room, "he could not have gotten far." Carmine, Levina and the doctor split up as they searched the hospital. A few hours had past as the sun was still near the middle of the sky, Dr. Canadensis as a guard if he saw anyone walk outside. He told her about seeing a patient follow a woman out toward the forest, "dear god, she cannot think that putting him through any kind of training now with do anything but further lessen the chances of him healing properly."

Calling the other they gathered by the courtyard, as they neared the forest they saw Mavis walk out with Omar right behind her walking without much difficulty. When the group reached them Levina ran forward giving him a big hug, which prompted him to scream out, "Ahhhh pain, I may be walking around but I'm still not a hundred percent." She let go stepping back as Delilah breathed a heavy sigh, "You know, you can be such a pain." Dr. Canadensis stood in front of him tracing her hands down his torso, she had a look of concentration that deterred Mavis from speaking up. When she was done she stood straight up, "well it seems like you've healed the majority of the damage, but I recommend that you take it easy on the physical activity for a bit. You will feel soreness for another few days but aside from that you should be fine." She turned to Mavis giving a hard look, "waking him up gave you no right to move him, if you had simply called me I could have evaluated him and given the ok. But now we have to go back inside so can run some tests to see what exactly his condition is, honestly waiting a few minutes would not have killed either of you."

After an MRI he was cleared along with the rest of the team, Mavis had given him a hug goodbye as she had a mission waiting for her when she returned home. Before she left she asked the team, "I know my little brother can be a hand full but can I trust you all to look after him for me while I'm gone?" they all nodded as she smiled waving them goodbye. When she was gone Dr. Canadensis gave each of them the all clear to be discharged, with a final goodbye to Oxford and Evergreen Levina joined the group in the lobby.

On their way out they saw a large black truck waiting for them as Virgo held the door open, Omar and Delilah assisted Carmine in getting in the truck before getting in themselves. Before they drove away Virgo looked in the rearview mirror, "Mistress Donna would like all of you to come to the club, I can still take you to the airport but she insists on stopping at the club first." Looking around to everyone they all nodded as Carmine answered, "Ok take us there." Virgo nodded as she pulled the truck out of the hospital drop-off area. Levina handed Omar's scroll back to him as he pulled up Yang's number and selecting text.

 _Omar: hey_

 _Yang: what's up Lev?_

 _Omar: nope it's me :)_

 _Yang: hey what's up how u feelin?_

 _Omar: well I got tired of being dead_

 _Yang: not funny :(_

 _Omar: sorry sorry_

 _Yang: so what's up?_

 _Omar: well they're letting us go home now_

 _Yang: like now now?_

 _Omar: yeah but we're stopping by my sisters club first_

 _Yang: oh ok_

 _Yang: I'm glad you're ok_

 _Omar: well I still have to collect on that bet we made during r date_

 _Yang: well I'm waiting_

 _Omar: u no making me blush like an idiot is not good for my health_

 _Yang: lol_

 _Yang: text me when ur on the way_

 _Omar: K see u then_

Putting his scroll away he leaned back into the chair, sitting across from Delilah he saw her scoot a little closer to Carmine smiling slightly. The seats were arranged across from each other with a small table built into the center, Carmine had his broken leg resting on top of the table as the truck turned the corner into the alley leading into the underground garage of the club. Stopping in front of a door way a pair of guards in suits were waiting as Virgo exited the truck as Vlad opened the door helping Carmine out, everyone else filed out shortly after he was standing to the side with his crutches. Guards stood on either side of them as Virgo led the way into an elevator. Delilah looked around nervously as the guards stood silent on either side of the elevator door. Giving a nervous laugh Delilah asked, "With this much security you'd think your sister was some kind of crime boss." Omar who was standing in front of the elevator doors answered without looking back, "she's several dozen pay-grades above a simple crime boss." Delilah tried to laugh but when no one made a comment she shrunk further into the back, Levina studied the guards and Omar as the elevator came to a stop.

As the doors opened more guards were waiting on the other side, one was holding a wheel chair and asked, "Sir if you would like we can offer you this chair while you are here." Carmine shook his head, "thank you but I'm fine with these." The guard nodded pushing the chair to the side as Virgo and Vlad led them down the hall with the guards on both sides of the group. Walking down the hall they stopped in the lobby before Donna's office as a man in an elaborate police uniform stepped out of the office leaving in a hurry. As he passed Carmine and the group he kept his head down and his eyes forward, Omar casually walked into the office paying the man no mind.

The others followed him inside the elaborately extravagant office where Donna sat behind her desk, the wall to her left was filled with different monitors playing security footage from some warehouse. Upon further inspection Delilah saw that it was the footage from the facility they had raided when they went to save Levina, looking at the screens she saw the fights that Carmine and Omar had fought. The scene changed for the worst when the video played when Carmine was stabbed in the back and when Omar took that massive concussive hit, Donna saw Delilah turn away from the screens prompting her to shut the wall over the screens. Taking a seat Omar asked, "So what was the chief of police doing here?" Donna sighed, "I asked him to hand over any evidence pertaining to the Jaeger investigation, be glad I did since they found some interesting items that would have caused problems for all of you very soon." Pressing a button on her desk Virgo came in holding Delilah's tonfas and Omar's sword, another assistant came in holding a bent and ruined shield placing them on the center table. The tonfas were bent at an odd angle with some wiring from the handle jutting out, no doubt the tonfas were unusable in their current condition.

Carmine inspected the remains of his shield touching it lightly, the embossed design on the front was missing a few pieces or was cracked and bent at an extreme angle. Looking at Omar's sword he asked, "How is your sword still in usable condition? Wasn't it buried in the building like ours were?" Donna answered, "His sword is made from Hanami steel, and it's a lot more durable than normal steel." Carmine laughed, "what is it half as light as normal steel while being twice as strong?" Donna smirked, "no actually, a blade made from Hanami steel is twice as heavy as it normally would be. But the up side to that added weight is that once it's set in a shape it's nearly indestructible." Delilah asked, "If it's so durable how are you able to forge it?" Donna shrugged, "don't know, you'd have to ask the blacksmiths that make the weapons and ships for us. Which bring me to the current condition of your weapons." Carmine and Delilah focused their attention on Donna, "right now those right there are worth a little less then scrape, but if you would like I could commission new weapons for you both?" Carmine rubbing his hand across the surface of his shield asked, "How much?" Donna quickly tapped some buttons on the holo-screens at her desk before answering, "If we start from scratch it would cost around thirty to forty thousand per item." Both Carmine and Delilah's jaw dropped at hearing the price.

Omar pulled out his scroll as Donna continued, "Now if we use those pieces there the cost goes down to around three to four thousand per item, which is without adding in the transformations they can do." Omar handed Donna his scroll, "what would the price be if I give you this?" Donna took his scroll and plugged it in to the port on her desk, after a few seconds Vigil loaded up and began transferring files over to her computer. Checking the files she raised an eyebrow, scrolling through a few more lists she gave him a sly smile, "how did you gets these?" "when Levina plugged Vigil into their main computer he copied over every file he could, would what is there right now pay for additional modifications they want?" moving the scrolling list to the side she nodded, "this will more then cover anything you may want."

An assist came in to write down all of the specifications and transformations that Carmine and Delilah wanted for their new weapons, Donna offered Levina a chance to upgrade her weapons which she declined. Omar asked, "Could I get a new sweater and pant?" Donna almost laughed, "Sure did you want a new color or something?" Shaking his head he stated, "No I need a set of clothes that can withstand a few tons of force, more specifically I want the elbow and knee protectors to be made of Hanami steel along with the steel casing on my shoes." Donna pondered for a few seconds before answering, "I'll see what I can do about the material of the clothes, but the protectors and shoe casing can be ready in a day or two." Omar nodded walking over to Carmine as the assistant finished writing down the last notes, Carmine took one last look at his shield as the assistant picked it up and carried it off.

Omar turned back to Donna, "hey are we gonna get in trouble for what happened at the docks?" She unplugged his scroll holding it out toward him, "with what you just handed me none of you have to worry about a thing, though I will ask that you not spread it around about what happened in that building." They all nodded as Virgo came in, "Mistress the plane and crew have been prepared." Looking out the window the sun was turning a burnt orange as it was beginning to set, Donna offered to let them stay to eat but Carmine politely declined, "thank you for all that you have done for us but we must respectfully decline. I believe there is a certain someone waiting for him back at the school." Carmine pointed to Omar which drew a smile from Donna, "OK well anytime any of you are in town feel free to stop by. Oh and it should be a few days for your weapons to be completed, they'll be delivered to your dorm room so you won't have to make the trip into town." They all thanked her as they left following Virgo back into the elevator, the same truck was waiting for them when they stepped out.

When they neared the airport Virgo turned down a small street that led to a security gate, pulling up and showing the guard something she had in her hand he let them pass through. As they drove Virgo looked in the rear view mirror, "before we reach our destination I must warn you that the mechanic crew that will be maintaining the truck and Bullhead are …more eccentric then the normal people you are used to dealing with." Carmine sat up a little and asked, "Are they good?" "They are without a doubt some of the best mechanics in Vale." Carmine smiled leaning back readjusting his leg, "then there shouldn't be a problem." Omar had his scroll out texting Yang.

 _Omar: Hey we just left my sisters club and are heading home right now_

 _Yang: ok are you taking the plane ur sis gave u?_

 _Omar: yup we ridin in style_

 _Yang: lol k when u land text me_

 _Yang: yeah cause I have tons of XXXXOOOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX waiting for you!_

 _Omar: ummm_

 _Omar: ok_

 _Yang: sorry Nora took my scroll_

 _Omar: k but one of those X's is mine_

 _Yang: don't worry big guy I'll be sure to give u more than just a kiss *wink*_

 _Yang: ok Ren is bout to lose his girlfriend if she doesn't stop taking my scroll!_

 _Omar: lol its fine, I'll text u in a bit we're getting on the plane now_

 _Yang: k c u in a bit_

Omar stared at the last message for a few seconds before Delilah leaned over and read the message over his shoulder, she had a huge smile on her face as she began to tease, "awww someone's in looooooove." Omar was irritated at first before a small smile creped onto his face, "Carmine can you please control your girlfriend." Delilah puffed her cheeks out as she pouted, "god can you not take a joke, right Carmine?" Carmine was turned away in such a manner that it was obvious that he was trying to hide his face. Delilah looked at him worried until she turned and saw the wide smile growing on Omar's face. After the gears in her head ticked for a few seconds she turned several shades of red. Virgo stopped when they reached an open hanger.

The Bullhead ramp was down as an extremely tall person was carrying large box's into the back, placing them by the Knight XV they turned when the truck had stopped by the hanger door. Calling out a small man appeared wiping his hands as his face was covered in grease and oil, motioning to the person they walked down the ramp and stood next to the man. Virgo opened the truck door helping Carmine out as the man called out into the hanger, "will you getch'ur ass out here, we got company!" a girl dressed in a complete Goth get up stepped out from inside the Bullhead holding a laptop, "I heard you the first time, and what's the big deal it's not like we have to be friends with these people." The large person spoke revealing themselves to be a woman, "it bad manners, daughter will make nice to employers." The girl rolled her eyes as she stood next to the man.

With the team standing in front of the three people Virgo introduced them, "this is the team of mechanics that will be maintaining the Bullhead and truck in-between missions." The man stepped forward, he was short with a lanky build, his hair was short and the color was hard to tell with all the oil and grease he was covered in, he had on blue coveralls with the top portion left off with the sleeves tied around his waist, also wearing what once was a white t-shirt. The man had a wide smile as he spoke, "the names Ford, y'all kids must be somethin to have gotten your hands on this beauty." The large woman gave the man a glare which prompted him to explain himself, "come'on darlin you know I love you most, but this bird is somethin else."

The woman huffed crossing her arms, she was extremely tall boarder lining on the seven and a half foot range, she was almost solid muscle making her seem even bigger, the blue overalls she had on had various oil stains along with the light blue shirt she wore underneath, her hair was tucked back into a pony tail, "my name Francesca, this my husband please be ignoring his crazy plane speak. And this is daughter, she is going through spooky phase so she not know manners."

The girl rolled her eyes as she went back to looking at her laptop leaning on one foot making her small frame shift, the eyeliner around her eyes was extremely heavy, her black lips were in a perpetual pout, the punk rock shirt she had on was tore on the sides, the fishnet sleeves were sewn into the sleeves of the t-shirt, the short black frilly skirt was held up by a spiked studded belt, and the calf high punk boots she wore were not tied all the way. Francesca leaned down giving her a sideways hug, "come now Myrtle introduce yourself." the girl rolled her eyes waving the one hand that was not holding up her laptop.

Levina squinted as she looked at Myrtle, "Myrtle?" Myrtle looked at Levina for a few seconds then had a huge smile on her face, "Levy!" both girls screamed out as they went to hug each other, Myrtle shoved her laptop into her mother's stomach as they shared a big huge jumping up and down screaming. They bombarded each other with questions as Francesca leaned toward Ford, "please be pinching me now, I have never seen spooky daughter smile so much." Ford chuckled, "I was just about to say the same thing." Carmine, Delilah and Omar were also at a loss for words as Levina turned, "sorry this is Myrtle, she was in the same orphanage as me." They hugged each other again as they walked into the plane, Carmine was about to go forward when he remembered, "Where's my scroll?" Virgo answered, "All of your scroll are on the Bullhead charging in a docking station Miss Myrtle installed, we have also taken the liberty of installing Vigil on each of your scrolls as well." Carmine nodded as Delilah helped him up the ramp, Francesca and Ford finished loading the Bullhead up. When everyone was strapped in Ford in the pilot seat pulled the bullhead out of the hanger, after doing one last systems check he fired the engines up and steered toward the school.


	13. Welcome back, Lets go on a date

**Hello everyone I have not forgotten the second tag to this series, I just wanted to get the first arc out of the way for future events. Also reading some of the comments I have gone back and updated some of the previous chapters, it's nothing major just some grammatical corrections and creating more paragraphs. Please leave any comments, if you have any thoughts or questions feel free to message me. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

With the Bullhead in the air Ford gave the ok for Carmine and the team to unstrap themselves, Carmine approached the small docking station that currently held their three scrolls with a port for a fourth. There was a screen above the station that displayed a real-time map of the surrounding area, Carmine reached out to touch the screen when in the corner a smaller screen popped open displaying a sound wave.

" _ **Good evening sir, I have been successfully installed on each of your scrolls. I am ready to provide any assistance required.**_ " Carmine looked at the screen, "I don't mean to sound offensive but talking to a sound wave is a little weird." " _ **Not a problem sir.**_ " The sound wave turned into a loading circle for a few seconds before a face loaded up. The face took on a male shape with distinct features, even the voice that was neutral and robotic in tone changed to a more masculine tone. " _ **Is this better sir?**_ " Carmine stood amazed, "yeah, that's pretty cool how you did that in just a few seconds." Vigil nodded, " _ **It was an easy task sir, now, would you like me to go over some of the features this aircraft can provide you and the team?**_ " Carmine nodded, "yeah tell me everything you can."

Delilah got up and stretched a little before looking at herself, "when we get beck I am so taking a shower and changing out of these scrubs." looking around she saw Carmine, Omar, and Levina still in scrubs. Carmine was standing in front of the new screen that Levina's friend installed, Omar was taking a nap in his chair, feeling a little board she leaned into the cockpit, "excuse me Mr. Ford." Ford gave her a big smile, "you can just call me Ford little miss, what can I do for ya'?" "I was wondering if you know how long it's going to take to get back to the school." Ford looked at the navigation screen, "well we should be gettin' there in bout fourty minutes, but we gotta dock this bird in the general dock. Our direct employer said she was havin' a personal garage built for us to work in but it'd take some time. So we should be able to let you kids off in bout an hour when we land." Delilah nodded as she went back into the main part of the Bullhead, seeing a set of lockers with their names on them she went to investigate.

Levina was listening to Myrtle as she told her everything that happened after she left, "after you left everyone was kind of confused on what to do. Some of the kids wanted to take over and others wanted to get rid of that system, there was a lot of arguing but no one got into any fights. Things were tense for a month before Ford came and adopted me, Francesca was waiting at home since she was setting up the decorations." Levina smiled still listening, "they had come to the orphanage before, everyone was afraid of Francesca and I think she felt that cause after their third visit she stopped coming. Anyway Ford adopted me, and a few weeks later I heard that the orphanage burned down with everyone in it."

Levina looked down biting her bottom lip, Myrtle notice quickly trying to change the subject, "sorry, I didn't know if you knew or not. Pretty shitty way to find out…..oh the city held a service and built a small remembrance memorial." Levina sighed, "Myrtle the guy that adopted me…..he was the one that burned down the orphanage." Myrtle gave Levina a long hard look, "what do you mean?" "Maverick burned down the orphanage and killed everyone inside, all so he could get me to use my semblance for him. I'm sorry Myrtle everyone died because of," Levina couldn't finish her sentence as Myrtle slapped her across the face. Levina holding her cheek saw the tears in Myrtle's eyes, "don't you dare saw that it was your fault!" Myrtle brought Levina into a hug, "no one would blame you, but that guy can't just run around forever. If you tell the cops everything then," she was cut off when Omar woke up from his nap chiming in.

"Yeah you won't have to worry about that guy running around anytime soon." Levina pushed back from Myrtle as she asked, "burying him in that rubble is only going to slow him down, it'll take some time but he'll pop up again soon." Omar got up walking toward her, when he was in front of her he patted her on the head. Giving a casual smile he said, "my sister Donna has him in the deepest darkest pit she could find in the world, don't worry he won't be getting out any time soon." "And the others?" "In equally deep dark pits, they won't be bothering you anymore ok." Levina breathed a sigh of relief as Omar walked over to Carmine.

The rest of the plane ride was dull as Carmine heard about many of the features the Bullhead had to offer, Delilah managed to inspect the lockers and the medical area, Levina caught up with Myrtle and had made plans to hangout when she was feeling better, and Omar went back to sleep.

Ford landed the Bullhead in the open spot as Delilah woke Omar up, Levina and Myrtle helped Carmine up and down the ramp. The sun was almost completely set when Levina and Delilah waved good bye to Ford and his family. Looking around the courtyard leading to the main path of the school Omar took a deep breath, "never thought I'd be happy to be at school." Delilah giggled, "Wow maybe you'll stay awake during class from now on." "I said I was glad to be back, I never said anything about staying awake during class." Delilah rolled her eyes as Carmine hobbled forward, "regardless of his classroom effort I feel the same way, seeing the school again is kind of a relief." Omar turned to Levina with a smirk, "now Lev we don't have to worry about any other homicidal maniacs after you right?" Levina pouted crossing her arms, "well sorry if my adoptive guardian was a complete lunatic, I'll be sure to conduct an interview the next time a suave gentlemen tries to claim guardianship." Omar returned the smirk, "I don't think the interview would be enough, I could have a background check done." Levina sighed slapping him in the arm as she passed, "I just want to go to the room and lie in my bed, please let that be the one safe and normal thing to happen this week."

Entering the dorms they looked up the main stair case leading up to their floor, Carmine breathed a heavy sigh, "man I forgot we lived on the third floor." Omar brought Levina and Delilah close to Carmine as he raised a pillar up to their floor and made a ramp over the railing for Carmine. After helping Carmine down Omar retracted the pillar back into the ground as they walked down the hallway toward their room. As they turned the corner Delilah saw some rose petals slowly float down leading a trail to their room. As they stood in front of their door they could hear some voices inside, they could not make out who was in their as the voices were talking in a hushed tone. Levina swiped her scroll and opened the door, the room was darker then it normally was as Carmine, Delilah and Omar walked in after Levina.

"SURPRISE!" the lights flicked on as team RWBY and team JNPR jumped out, a signed hung from Omar and Delilah's bed that read 'WELCOME BACK!' In the center of the room was a table with a decorated cake, it had the same message written in an elaborate fashion. There were streamers also hanging from some of the bed posts, and on a separate table off to the side were burgers and hotdogs. Everyone had smiling faces as Ruby crashed into Omar giving him a big hug, Weiss berated her, "Ruby what did I say, don't just rush people. He just got out of the hospital and is most likely still injured, geez learn some common sense you dunce." Ruby tightened her grip a little more before backing up, "sorry, I'm just glad everyone is back."

Omar gave a pained smile, "yeah it's good to be back but I'm still sore from getting my organs crushed." Ruby had a horrified look as she jumped back, "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, I'm sorry I didn't know!" rubbing his abdomen he smiled, "it's fine Ruby, but I'm gonna be sore for another few days." Blake gave a warm smile, "well we're glad that you're back." Omar gave a wide smile, "yeah cause for like ten minutes I was declared dead cause of how messed up I was." Pyrrha gave a concerned look, "how bad were your injuries?"

"Well there was the organs that had shut down, the internal hemorrhaging, the punctured spleen, my entire skeletal structure was cracked everywhere, and I lost another arm and leg. Oh and my heart had a ruptured ventricle, but other than that I'm pretty much ok." Everyone's jaw dropped open, Delilah questioned, "so when you held off Maverick?" "Yup I was about half dead." Turning to Carmine he added, "Carmine was little bit more dead then me though during that fight." Ruby noticing the somber tone the welcome party was taking quickly grabbed four plates and piled them with food handing them to Carmine and the team. Giving a nervous laugh she stood by Yang, "eat up you all must be hungry, Ren can you start cutting the cake?" Ren nodded as he picked up the knife twirling it around a few times before expertly cutting several pieces.

Omar was leaning on his bed post watching everyone as he ate from his plate of food, seeing Carmine Delilah and Levina laugh and enjoy themselves brought a small smile to his face. Yang stood next to him with a smirk on her face as her arms were crossed, "enjoying yourself?" Omar nodded, "yeah, for a while there I thought I might not see you again….i mean everyone else again." Turning his head to the side to hide the small blush that was creeping up his neck did little to stop Yang from giggling. "Oh that's right, Omar close your eyes for a second ok?" Omar nodded as he could hear Yang walk away only to come back a few seconds later.

He felt a hand grab his as it brought it up opening his palm, his plate of food was taken away as a small object was placed in the upturned hand. "Ok you can open them." Looking at his hand he was a silver and gold Hershey kiss, "I said I owed you a kiss didn't I?" Omar had a deadpan look on his face as he stared at the chocolate, "I died and came back all for a piece of chocolate?" Yang took the chocolate unwrapping it, "hey it's caramel and chocolate." "Never mind totally worth it." With the same expression on his face he put the chocolate in his mouth. Yang pouted, "Well if you're going to be like that then I'll just take it back." All mental function stopped in Omar's head as Yang leaned in wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in close, their noses almost touching as he could feel her breath as her eyes slowly closed as her lips touched his. Slowly he rested his hands on her hips leaning more into the kiss, what surprised him the most was when she turned her head slightly opening his mouth a little. She leaned in a little more before backing up showing off the piece of chocolate he just had in his mouth, he didn't even feel her take the chocolate from his.

Yang had a slight blush across her face as she ate the chocolate, Omar had forgotten how to breathe as the sheer amount of heat that was rising up his neck and face could start a fire. He felt something drip from his nose as a wide smile grew on Yang's face, he heard a click off to his left. Delilah was almost bursting with laughter, "you were right when he blushes he does get a nose bleed." Trying to cover up his nose Yang placed a napkin underneath it to stop the bleeding, his face turned a darker shade of red as she pressed up close against him. Taking the napkin from her he backed up a little, "and I just had blood put in me this morning too." Yang giggled as she leaned on the bed post, "glad to see I still have that effect on you."

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom he stepped out into the room to see Ruby and Jaune packing everything up, Yang was leaning by the door, "it's getting late so we're gonna be heading back now." Omar nodded as Yang leaned in giving him a hug, "I'm glad you and everyone else came back. Try not to be so reckless next time ok, Ruby was crying all night when she saw the news and heard that you all were in the hospital." Omar returned the hug feeling the warm embrace, Yang backed up smiling as she left the room with Ruby and the rest of her team. With the room now empty everyone took turns taking a shower, as everyone was changing to go to bed Omar saw he had no clothes. Still wearing the scrubs he sighed as he climbed his ladder into bed, the next day would be Thursday so if he needed to he would have to endure for another two days before he could head into town to get more clothes. Listening to everyone slowly fall asleep he stared at the ceiling, he wondered how Yang would react if she knew what he had done in the facility. Looking to everyone else he turned toward the wall, bringing the covers up closer he made a promise to keep to the lie that they were in a cell in some dungeon in some other part of the world.

In the morning everyone had gotten up relatively at the same time, going through their drawers they pulled out their uniforms laying them on their desks except for Omar. He stared at the empty drawers as everyone else had changed, Delilah went over to see why he was just standing in front of his dresser. When she was next to him she remembered what she had done, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I did that. We can all go with you into town later today to get you new clothes if you want." Omar shook his head, "no it's fine, I'll just take the next two days off. Tell them it was for medical reasons, they'll understand." Climbing back into bed Delilah felt guilty, they had gone through quiet an experience but that didn't change the actions she had done before. Gathering her books she followed Carmine and Levina out the door giving one last look at Omar's bunk as she closed the door.

As they walked into class Professor Ozpin was standing in the front of the room with Glynda, Ozpin turned to them holding his cup of coffee. Taking a sip he commented, "You children must have had an eventful weekend, taking down the branch of a terrorist organization in a single night is no small feat." Glynda did not have the same outlook when she spoke, "you're right Ozpin it was no small feat, destruction of an entire section of the docks, excessive property damage, the numerous workers that are in the hospital in critical condition, theft of a Bullhead, not to mention the several days of classwork they missed." Seeing the team standing before her she sighed, "But you did it to rescue a teammate if this email is correct." Carmine nodded, "yes ma'am, Levina was kidnapped by the Jaegers." "Then why did you not tell a faculty member? Or contact a hunter?" Carmine tried to stand a little straighter, "it would have taken too long to explain the situation, by that time something terrible might have happened to Levina." "But something did happen, you had lost three fourth of your blood and received a broken leg, Delilah had near permeant damage to her nervous system, and Omar was in the worst condition."

Ozpin put a hand on Glynda's shoulder, "now now, they did the best they could with what they had. And besides even in the field there is always some form of collateral damage, let us be thankful that is was just a building and not the lives of the children standing before us." Glynda sighed again, "Alright children that will be all, class will start momentarily." As they took their seats in the row in front of Ruby's team Yang leaned forward asking, "Hey where's Omar?" Delilah leaned back answering, "He's taking the next two days off, but he's heading into town on Saturday though." Yang leaned back into her chair when Glynda gave them a glare as she started class.

The classes were drawn out but had ended when Carmine, Levina, and Delilah were heading back to the room with a plate of food. When they got to the room it was surprisingly quiet, opening the door they found no one inside. Levina found a note on Omar's desk, 'left to wonder, be back soon.' Showing the note to Delilah and Carmine they sighed placing the plate on his desk. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Levina reread the note asking. Delilah unpacking the homework they had missed answered, "He'll be fine, he's probably walking around the training hall or something."

In the courtyard Omar was walking around enjoying the breeze that gently drifted by, the sun had passed the midway point in the sky as he leaned against a tree. Closing his eyes he saw the world around him glow, the glow of every object was feint but it was enough to give a general outline of everything if he wasn't concentrating. A little bit further then his eyes could see was a feint glow, it was bigger and more concentrated then any normal object, moving a little closer the glow slowly formed into a person. Getting closer and concentrating more the person took a more detailed shape, the first detail was the shape of the hips and breasts, the next was the more feminine slenderness of the limbs, but the last detail to clarify was the two cat ear that sat on top of the girls head. She was sitting down holding a book, no doubt reading while enjoying the afternoon sun, circling around the small clearing as to not scare the girl Omar walked into the field from the left.

Sitting underneath the tree in the clearing that Omar walked into was Blake, moving a little closer making sure to step on the twig in front of him to cause some noise Blake was surprised slightly. Waving to him she closed her book and he sat in front of her, seeing him in his scrubs she asked, "Are you feeling ok?" leaning back onto his hands he answered, "Yeah, still sore so quick movement are not the best idea for now." Looking up to the sky he took a deep breath, Blake opened her book back up and began reading again. Another breeze slowly drifted through the tree, looking back at Blake he asked, "don't your ears get hot? There's no one around so you can air them out for a bit." Blake gave a confused look as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't talking about those ears, I was talking about the ones underneath that bow." Omar was pointing at the bow on top of Blake's head. The look of sheer terror was etched onto her face for a brief second before she returned to a calm demeanor, "the bow is just an accessory." Pointing at the bow again caused them to flatten, "you do remember that I can manipulate aura, which also lets me see it. Blake I can clearly see the ears underneath the bow, but judging from how you reacted I guess you're keeping it a secret." Blake gave him a hard questioning look, nothing was said between the two for some time until she sighed. Trying to reassure her he promised, "Blake you have a reason for keeping being a Faunus a secret, I get that, so I won't say anything to anyone about it ok. Though I will say that Levina may already know about what's underneath the bow."

Blake studied him for some time judging whether or not to believe him. Putting her book to the side she had a serious look, "you have to promise, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about what's underneath this bow." To accentuate the point further she wiggled the bow, Omar nodded, "I will not tell anyone under pain of death about your secret, but if you just so happen to tell your team then that is your prerogative." He held out his hand, Blake nodded shaking it sealing their pact.

Later in the afternoon Omar entered the dorm room to find Yang and Ruby sitting at the make-shift table helping Carmine, Delilah, and Levina with the homework they missed. Ruby was sharing her book with Carmine and Delilah, and Yang was sharing her book with Levina. Delilah looked up from her assignment, "hey Omar pull up a chair, you can even sit next to Yang, we're finishing the assignments that we missed." Ruby giggled, "hey Omar why are you still in your pajamas?" Getting his books together he slid his desk next to Yang's answering, "Delilah threw out all of my clothes so until I go and get new ones I'm stuck wearing these." Everyone slowly turned to look at Delilah who hand her head in her hands sighing. After a moment of embarrassment things went back to a calmer mode as Ruby and Yang helped the team catch up on the missed work.

After Ruby and Yang left Carmine had a talk with Delilah about Omar's missing clothes, Omar played it off like nothing and stated his intent on heading into town to refill his dresser over the weekend. Friday past with nothing eventful happening other than Ruby and Jaune visiting to challenge Omar to a Pokémon battle, Jaune was also not familiar with EV training his Pokémon and quickly lost. Yang also dropped by for some time to go over what their class had covered, Yang had invited herself to go clothes shopping with Omar who had no complaints. Before everyone had gone to bed he checked in with Ford on the status of the Bullhead, aside from the ammunition to the main guns being delayed due to school regulations the Bullhead was ready to fly.

The morning Omar was woken up by Yang who was fully dressed in short jean shorts, a loose fitting yellow summer blouse, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore yellow converse gym shoes. She was standing on his chair as she shook him, "come on Omar get up, there is shopping to be done!" Omar rolled over slowly opening his eyes, "what time is it?" "It is eight o'clock." Omar sighed rolling again, but instead of rolling backward he rolled forward off the bed. Crashing into the ground Yang saw when he crashed neck first before flopping onto the ground, a pillow flew and hit him in the head as Delilah mumbled, "you rolled off the bed again idiot." Slowly sitting up Omar turned and saw Yang crouched next to him, after a brief moment he asked, "Yang? How long have you been here?" "Since you rolled off the bed, now come on we have to get a move on."

After a quick shower Omar was dressed in his hospital scrubs again and put the ear piece in, Yang giggled, "Yeah we need to get you new clothes." Everyone else was still asleep as Omar left the room with his scroll and wallet, Yang was walking close to him as their shoulders almost touched. Heading to the private hanger that Donna had built Omar saw Ford and Francesca wiping down the truck, Yang was awe struck as she circled around the Bullhead. Ford wiping his hands explained, "The Bullhead is fueled up and ready to go, the truck is in pretty good shape too." Looking at the main guns underneath the wings he sighed, "But the school is holding onto the ammunition for the guns until you take this bird on a real mission." Omar nodded as he and Yang boarded the Bullhead, Myrtle finished installing the auto pilot feature as Omar plugged his scroll into the charge station.

As Vigil piloted the Bullhead toward Vale Omar hopped into the truck plugging his scroll into the port in the dash. Yang was looking around the interior of the Bullhead when Omar asked, "pretty nice right?" Yang nodded, "I still can't believe your sister just gave you this plane." "It's for the team but we can use it for personal errands, the truck was also part of the gift." Looking around the truck she joked, "You mean tank right? There is no way this thing qualifies as a normal truck." Looking at the armor plating encasing the vehicle he chuckled, "yeah I guess with all that armor it doesn't look like a normal truck, I mean it can handle several clips from high powered assault rifles and some rockets." Yang gave him a questioning look before he answered, "My sister gave me a truck similar to this one when I went to save Levina." "What happened to it?" "I think it blew up, maybe, I can't remember." " _ **Sir we are nearing the air dock**_." Yang got into the truck with Omar driving as Vigil made the final preparations to dock.

Vigil parked in the Sanzaki hanger that had a spot available for the Bullhead, after dropping down the ramp Omar pulled forward slowly until he was clear as Vigil raised the ramp again. A small team of mechanics did a once over of the Bullhead before telling Omar that refueling of the plane would take only an hour, he nodded telling them that his business in town would take longer than that so there was no need to rush. With a wave goodbye Omar drove off from the hanger into town, Yang was playfully arguing with Vigil on what stations she wanted set, he told her that trying to set twenty stations to one channel was impossible. After compromising on a simple eight she leaned back into the leather seat as Omar merged into traffic heading into town.

Stopping in the parking lot of the J.C. Penny Omar parked the truck toward the back as he and Yang exited the truck. She gave him a smirk, "didn't think you'd shop here." "What just because I have money doesn't mean I'll spend it on expensive designer clothes, I'm not Weiss." They both laughed as they walked into the store.

Grabbing a cart Omar began filling it with as many plain colored shirts as he could find in his size, since the sizes for every piece of clothing were jumbled up it took some time. Looking in the cart Yang asked, "why plain shirts?" "Well if I get into a fight and my clothes get tore up it'd be easier to replace a plain shirt, trying to find the same designed shirt can be a pain so I just avoid that entirely." Yang picked up one of the shirt examining it for a bit before heading off, Omar was in the jean section picking out various pairs of different styles.

After some time he found eight jeans that the material felt right and fit perfectly, heading back to his cart he saw Yang standing with her hand behind her back. Dumping the jeans in he gave her a questioning look before asking, "What?" a wide smile stretched across her face as she hopped up and down, unable to hide it anymore she showed him the shirts she was hiding. The shirts had a symbol pressed on them in the center on the chest, one had it on the upper left. Looking at the symbol closer he felt as if he had seen it somewhere before, it was of what looked like a burning heart. Each shirt was a different color but the symbol was imprinted in black, the black shirt had the symbol imprinted in yellow.

Giving and amused smirk he asked, "nice but what's with the symbol?" Yang deflated a little, "what you don't like it?" carefully placing the shirts in the cart he folded the one he was looking at, "no I do like it, I was just wondering about the symbol. Like I said I've never worn a shirt with anything printed on it, seeing these are just a bit odd to me that's all." Yang pouted crossing her arms turning away from him, "well if they're that odd to you I'll just take them back." Confused as to how the situation came about he tried to think of something to say when he noticed her blouse had the same symbol printed on it in a lighter gold. Vigil spoke in a low voice in the ear piece Omar had in, " _ **Sir I do believe Miss Yang had those shirts custom printed with her symbol, a brief search indicates in a situation like this a hug would be most beneficial.**_ "

Yang still had her back turned to him when he clenched his hands nervously, he could stare down an angry Alpha Prime Ursa or even a pissed off Mavis, but hugging Yang? Yang turned around with a sad expression which snapped him out of the train of thought he had. As she reached for the clothes in the cart he swallowed his nervousness, stepping in front of her he wrapped his arms her. The warmth he felt from holding her help put his mind at ease as he felt her slowly enclose her arms, they stood like that for some time as her head was buried underneath his chin. Some of the older women around them scoffed, "children these days." Ignoring them Omar continued to hold Yang, "I really do like the shirts." Yang pushed back a little with a smirk on her face, giving him a playful slap in the arm. "You'd better." Omar smiled as he looked at the cart full of items, feeling he had everything he needed he walked with Yang to the checkout. When he was done checking out he walked into a changing room, putting on a black shirt with a yellow symbol and a pair of dark blue jeans. Exiting the changing room Yang had a wide smile stretch across her face, "I knew you'd look good in the shirt."

After placing all of the bags in the truck Omar looked at the time, it was eleven o'clock still plenty of time to do anything they wanted. Seeing Yang leaning on the bumper of the truck he asked, "So since I finished everything that I needed to do, is there anywhere you wanted to do or see?" Yang crossed her arms looking up to the sky, "hmm…..how about a movie?" Omar nodded in agreement as they got in the truck.

In the parking lot of the theater Omar could see how excited Yang was, she was practically bouncing up and down. Her lilac eyes sparkled as they near the entrance, "I'm so excited, there is this new movie that came out last week that I've been dying to see. The only thing is that I couldn't take Ruby to see it." "Why not?" Yang gave a sheepish smile as she pointed to the poster of the movie that she wanted to see that was on display on the outside of the venue. It showed the back of disheveled woman as she stared out into a misty forest, the title of the poster read 'Evil Dead'. Omar gave a nervous laugh, "so Ruby can't handle horror movies?" Yang sighed, "No, she curls right up under my arm to hide her face. And all the critics and people who've seen it have said it was the scariest movie they've ever seen."

Omar stood motionless as Yang had bought two tickets to the movie, she had insisted on paying for the movie since he paid for everything the last time. As she grabbed his hand he snapped back to reality, she had a worried look on her face, "are you ok, did you wanna see another movie instead?" he shook his head, "no I'm fine, just thinking about how much popcorn to get." Breaking into a smile she laughed, "I say we get a super big bag, and two big sodas. That way we won't finish the popcorn before the previews end." Omar nodded his head smiling, internally he was in full on panic mode, 'I cannot let her know that I cannot handle scary movies. I just have to suck it up for the next two and a half hours and she'll be happy.' Getting the biggest bag they had Omar showed Yang a trick by putting a straw half into the middle of the popcorn and poured the butter in. Shaking the bag as he shook the salt he explained, "This way more of the popcorn in buttery, and it's evenly distributed as opposed to all of it being on the top." Yang laughed at his idea as they walked into the theater.

The movie started out with a girl stumbling through a forest, the occasional shadow would pass by in the distance prompting the girl to try and hide. When she turned around there was a man next to her that shoved a bag over her head as another man appeared and knocked her out. She woke up chained to a wooden beam as she pleaded for her life and begged for an answer to her situation. Omar's grip on the arm rest was straining the plastic to its shattering point, the girl revealed herself to be possessed which prompted her father to kill her to save her soul.

As the movie progressed the main cast was introduced as the movie took a more relaxed pace. Glancing at Yang he saw her eating her popcorn paying close attention to the events of the movie, when the group drove up to their weekend cabin it looked run down. Thing kept to the calm nature as everyone began to settle in and clean up the place a little. Eating a little calmed him down as he rested his hand on the armrest next to Yang. As the movie progressed he felt a hand intertwine with his and firmly grip it, looking to his left he saw Yang lean a little closer to him. When one of the group discovered the cellar Omar gripped Yang's hand, taking care not to show her he was scared he tried to stay calm as the nerdy guy in the group began opening the book. When the evil spirit popped out and scared the girl Omar crushed the armrest he was holding, the movie was load enough at that moment that him crushing the plastic armrest went unnoticed.

Omar was having mini anxiety attacks throughout the whole movie, a thing he found odd since he was fine staring down the horrors of darkness or Mavis and Donna when they are close to an all-out war. But watching a scary movie was always something he could just not do, the only reason why he had not run out of the theater was sitting next to him holding his hand. Yang who was thoroughly enjoying herself was the single point of serenity for him in the entire movie theater.

Yang could feel his hand trembling as the movie played, after he broke the armrest she figured out that he couldn't really handle scary movies. But he was still sitting next to her watching the movie despite his fears, gripping his hand to try and calm him down was not enough. Taking a glance at him she could see him trying his hardest to not get up and leave, inwardly smiling she scooted over closer to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

When Yang leaned her head into his neck his heartrate skyrocketed before slowing down, taking a breath he leaned his head onto hers as the movie entered the final scenes.

When the movie finished Omar got up and stretched, his entire body throbbed from being tensed up for a good ninety-five percent of the movie. Yang giggled behind him at his display, "You know if you couldn't handle a scary movie you could have told me." Yang saw the damage he did to the armrest, his answer distracted her, "its fine, so I get a little scared during a horror movie. You wanted to see this movie for a while, besides a little terror does the body good." Yang smirked pointing to the destroyed armrest, "I think the chair would have a different answer." Running his hand along the broken edge the armrest appeared to be fixed, "see, like it never happened." Yang rolled her eyes as they walked out of the theater. When they got to the parking lot Yang walked next to him taking his hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze brought a smile to his face as they neared the truck.

Back on the road it was early afternoon and the summer heat was fading, Yang was sitting next to him texting as he tried to think of another place they could go. As they sat at a red light Yang leaned over toward him asking, "hey can you look this way?" turning toward her he saw a flash before she leaned back into her seat continuing to text. A little curious he asked, "who you texting, your boyfriend?" Yang glanced at him from the corner of her eye before angling herself away from him with a smirk, "donno, maybe." Omar gave an awkward laugh that Yang picked up on, as she was about to say something he interrupted, "it's getting late and I kinda want to organize my stuff, mind if we head back now?" Yang deflated in her seat as she agreed, "Ok if you want."

When they got to the air dock Omar had not said a single word after their earlier conversation where Yang joked about having a boyfriend. As he pulled into the Bullhead Yang got his attention after they exited the truck, "hey you know I was joking right?" "You were?" Yang looked at him intently, "I do not have a boyfriend, I was just trying to make a joke couldn't you tell?" Omar shook his head, "I'm just used being told the straight truth, a complete lie, or there is always a catch involved. I'm sorry if I was a little mean earlier…I just really like you Yang." Omar stood in front of Yang tense, he had just confessed to liking her and nervously waited for a response.

Yang thought about how she should answer him, he had his faults for sure but he cared about the people around him. Laughing a little she smirked at him, "maybe I should wait a bit to tell you how I feel since you were mean to me earlier?" Omar could not bring out any words as Yang continued to smirk, giving a defeated sigh he relented, "if that's what it takes then I can wait." Slowly walking toward him she still had the same smirk that turned into a warm smile as she stood in front of him. Slowly using her hand to trace the scar on his neck sent a shiver down his spine, lightly gripping his chin she brought him closer as they slowly closed their eyes.

This kiss was different from the first one as Omar embraced Yang bringing her closer to him. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, putting more effort into the kiss the world around them seemed to slowly melt away. Breaking the kiss to take a breath their foreheads remained in contact as they could feel each other's breath, taking a quick breath they reengaged feeling warmth pass between them. Omar's hands slowly roamed her back and Yang's hands became buried in his hair. Just as things were about to progress further the Bullhead's internal intercom interrupted, " _ **Sir I have made final preparations to take off, shall I proceed?**_ " breaking the kiss Omar sighed, "Yes Vigil you can proceed." Yang took a step back giggling, "Well I guess that's it for now." Omar sat in the pilot's seat as Vigil gave him the basics of how to pilot the Bullhead, Yang sat in the co-pilot's seat and watched giggling every time he made a mistake.

It took them over an hour to get back since Omar was piloting, but Yang didn't mind as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. When he landed Yang got up and went to the trunk opening it, Omar was right behind her grabbing his things as Ford and Francesca greeted them. Walking back to the dorms Yang had wrapped her arm around his as he carried the bags, it was already evening when they entered the building. When they got into his hallway Delilah was walking back toward the room when she saw them. She stared at them for a brief moment before shrieking in joy and running in the opposite direction. Both Omar and Yang stood silent as Delilah left their line of sight.

After he put his clothes away with the help of Yang her scroll vibrated, she silently read it which brought out a laugh. Closing his drawer Omar asked, "What's so funny?" Yang holding her sides answered, "Del ran right to my room and told everyone what she saw, and they want to see us as soon as possible." Omar sighed as he followed Yang toward her room.

Entering her hallway he could hear the chatter, taking hold of Yang's hand he continued forward. Yang opened the door to her entire team, Pyrrha, Nora, Delilah, and Levina all of whom turned to see them. A few seconds passed before Delilah, Levina, Ruby, and Nora all shrieked before bombarding them with questions. All of them talking at once made it very difficult to answer any one of them. Blake cleared her throat to try and calm everyone down, "yelling questions at them won't get any answers." They all sighed until Delilah saw Omar's shirt, "OH. MY. GOD. When did you two become official?" Omar looked confused until Delilah pointed at his shirt, "that's her symbol….you have to tell us everything that happened today!" Yang laughed a little, "fine but only if everyone takes a seat." All of the girls just dropped onto the floor waiting for Yang to speak.

Yang sighed, "Omar you can head back, this is going to be strictly girl talk." Omar nodded as he left the girls to their gossip. Closing the door he saw Jaune and Ren standing in their doorway, Ren congratulated him, "congratulations my friend, I am sure you two will be very happy together." Omar looked back at the room then toward them, "thanks but we haven't made it official yet, if that what yang wants to do." Jaune laughed, "I think that's what's being talked about in the room right now." Ren motioned for Omar to enter their room, "please come inside, I just made pancakes. While it was for the team I'm sure they would not mind if you had some." Omar chuckled before entering the room.

* * *

 **A/N: hopefully the oh my god shows up in the story as opposed to the .GOD. that i saw when reading it on the site.**


	14. No more solo missions

**Hello everyone and welcome back to our adventure. The story will be converging back with the main story either this chapter or next depending on how I pace it. I will try to get more of the main cast involved as well which may help in speeding up the pace. So without further delay on to the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

Omar, Jaune, and Ren were sitting down eating some of the Kale pancakes Ren had made, Jaune was almost turning the same color as the pancakes after just three bites. Spreading a bit of butter and syrup Omar dug in eating the pancakes that were served to him, Jaune stared in disbelief. When he asked for more Jaune asked, "how can you just eat that?" after getting more pancakes from Ren he answered, "well when I trained with my sister it was eat what you can or starve, if you could not catch something forage for something instead." Ren having taken a bite of his own pancakes asked, "Can that not also be dangerous?" "Yeah I've learned the hard way what was and wasn't poisonous." Jaune still sat with his plate full, "so like did you ever think of giving up?"

Wiping his mouth he handed Ren his plate thanking him for the food before answering Jaune, "well if I gave up I would be dead in some cave or forest back home." Jaune looked confused before Omar explained, "where I'm from everything is basically designed to kill you, everything from the wildlife to the plant life. Giving up there is basically asking nature to eat you. Sure there were times that it was almost easier to die then go on but if I did give up there would be people that would not have forgiven me." Ren having grabbed his and Jaune's plate asked, "When did you begin your training?" "When I was around six." Both of them were surprised Jaune more so, "are you serious! You starting training to become a huntsmen at six years old!?" Omar shook his head, "no that training was just to survive at home, the training to become a huntsmen didn't start until I was eleven."

Jaune turned to sit facing Omar, "so like how crazy was it?" "I was either sparring against my sister or traversing the various terrains fighting different Grimm." "Wow" Jaune continued to ask Omar questions about his training as Ren sat quietly listening in.

In the room Yang had finished telling the girls about watching the scary movie and how Omar was scared the entire time. Delilah gave an evil smile, "so he can't handle scary movies huh? This should be interesting." Yang giggled before turning to Ruby, "hey sis you might wanna cover your ears for this next part." Ruby scrunched her face as she complained, "Ewewewewewewewewewew, Yang that's so gross." Delilah tuned her ears forward, Nora with a curious "ohhhhh" scooted forward, and the others all gave their attention to Yang. She continued on with the awkward scene in the truck.

When she finished describing the scene in the Bullhead everyone sat slightly blushing, Pyrrha was the first to break the silence, "my that….was passionate." Yang who now had several shades of red displayed on her face smirked, "yeah." Delilah asked, "So who asked who?" Yang tilted her head in confusion, "who asked what?" Delilah rolled her eyes, "did he ask you to be his girlfriend or did you ask him to be your boyfriend?" "Oh…we really didn't talk about that." Weiss who was sitting in her chair chimed in, "my suggestion would be to wait a day or two to really think about where you want this to go, rushing in like you usually do will only end up badly." Delilah sighed, "Knowing that idiot he'd just rush in without thinking." "Point proven, Yang take your time when thinking about this, if you really want this to work then you have to be sure that this is what you want." Yang nodded as the girls changed the subject into turning the night into a slumber party.

Omar woke up to a kick in the side, sitting up he didn't recognize where he was until he heard someone grumble next to him. Looking around he saw that he was on the ground with a blanket covering his legs, next to him was Jaune kicking in his sleep, Ren slept out of his reach. Still in the shirt and jeans that he was in yesterday Omar got up heading toward the bathroom to wash his face.

The inside of the bathroom was very organized, towels were neatly folded in the cupboard along with four separate cups of different colors housing a toothbrush. The sink was just as neat, feeling a little off about using it Omar quickly washed the sleep from his eyes. Exiting the bathroom he heard a knock on the door that woke Jaune and Ren, opening the door Carmine stood outside in full uniform with an irritated look on his face, "you know when I came back to the room last night it was empty, no note, nothing to say where any of you went, I had to ask Vigil to track you. Now wake up the girls, if you hurry you can avoid being yelled at by Glynda for being super late."

Knocking on the door Omar entered the room, almost everyone was asleep on the floor except for Weiss who had finished changing into her uniform. Weiss looked more than irritated, "excuse me but you can't just waltz right in here." Omar found Levina and Delilah before waving off Weiss, "don't worry just here to collet my teammates, then I'll be out of your way." Leaning down he gently shook Levina, "hey time to get up we gotta get ready for class." Levina stirred awake before nodding. Standing above Delilah he sighed before kicking her in the hip, "get your ass up you already missed first period." Delilah bolted up disorientating herself further from the head rush, she was tripping over herself trying to stand up until Omar grabbed her slinging her arm over him. Bowing to Weiss he dragged her out of the room and back to theirs.

Delilah had called Omar every name she could think of, and when she ran out she had Vigil search for more as she got ready for first period. Carmine sighed as he grabbed the crutch that Omar made, it was able to fully support his weight and was comfortable enough to not cause pain with extended use. Levina had the task of assembling all of their books as each took a quick shower, Vigil had ordered another uniform set for Omar over the weekend which he was changing into. After everyone was ready they headed out to begin classes.

As they entered first period Omar saw Yang, waving to her with a smile he made his way toward her. As he got to the aisle to climb up to her row he saw she had not noticed him, when he got to her row Blake had moved to sit next to her preventing him from taking the seat. As he was about to ask Yang she turned her head away from him, Blake had also turned away ignoring him when he was going to ask what was wrong. Sitting next to Ren and Jaune he saw Delilah walk up the row, Blake moved back to her original seat as Delilah took her seat. When she complained about being woken up the way she was all of the girls laughed, Omar sighed turning back to the front of the class as Professor Port entered the room.

The class dragged on as the professor went into another tangent about his childhood, a story that had no basis about the current subject. Omar was about to text Yang if something was wrong but decided against it, if she ignored him at the beginning of class then it was almost a guarantee that she would ignore any kind of text. Delilah was also out as she was most likely still mad at him. Putting his head down he went over everything he might have done to upset Yang.

Delilah was watching the professor animate how he had fought a Grimm in his youth, after fifteen seconds she became board. Leaning toward Yang she asked, "So how're you doing?" Yang was doodling in her notebook not paying attention to Delilah, when Delilah nudged her softly Yang's concentration was broken. Yang looked up, "what?" Delilah looked down at Omar before turning back to Yang, "do you really think he's worth it?" Yang rested her chin on her arms, "everyone keeps telling me to think about what I want, then turn around and ask if he's worth the effort. It's a little confusing, and I really do like him but everyone making me second guess myself."

When class finished Delilah walked down toward Omar when his scroll rang, when he answered it she could tell something was wrong. Most of the color had drained from his face, and she could see him sweat. Waiting a minute he hung up the scroll as he slumped into his chair, Jaune and Ren had moved past him and were walking with their teammates. With Omar sitting alone she asked, "Hey what was that about?" leaning back and looking at the ceiling he sighed, "There is a mission directed to me specifically, I leave in a little bit." Delilah tilted her head confused, "but we're students we aren't hunters that can take on missions." Omar shook his head, "that may be true here but I am a registered hunter back home so I can take missions if I want. Turns out this one is for me, I don't know what the details are or how long the mission will take. But since Yang is ignoring me I guess I can take the mission without any worry, looks like I was right about her just being overly friendly." Delilah was about to say something when he got up.

After taking Omar back to the room Delilah went to her next class, they had said nothing the entire time they walked back. Sitting next to Blake and Pyrrha for world history was not the worst as they had excellent handwriting, copying notes from them was easier as they organized them to be easy to read. Blake could tell something was wrong with Delilah but didn't know how to ask.

During lunch Levina noticed that the mood was beyond awkward as Yang who was always smiling was just staring at her food. Omar and Delilah were nowhere to be seen and Blake looked like she had something on her mind. Taking a breath she asked, "Blake is something on your mind?" Blake looked up from her tuna sandwich answering, "sorry it's just that Delilah looked like something was wrong, but she was so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb her." Levina thought for a second before asking, "Yang did you tell Omar that you need time to think, or did you just ignore him?" Yang was stirring her soup in circles, "I might have ignored him in the morning." Levina sighed, "Vigil can you tell me where Omar is so I can clear this mess up." " _ **Sir Omar's currently location is 200 kilometers outside of Vale, it seems he was assigned a mission of great importance and has left the school grounds.**_ " Yang asked, "How long will he be gone?" " _ **I cannot answer that, I am sorry but that information is classified.**_ " "Oh." The mood seemed to turn even more somber then it was before.

Combat training was the next class that everyone was in, Delilah met up with everyone telling them that Omar had gotten a call to go on a mission. Seeing Yang Delilah joked, "well at least you won't have to see his face for a while." Yang shrugged, "he didn't even say goodbye, or even where he was going." Carmine had had enough, pulling out his scroll he dialed Omar, "Vigil make sure to connect the call." There was a small thumbs up on the screen before the call rang. It rang twice before the line connected.

"Ok Vigil you're going to have to guide me through this, piloting is not something I'm used to yet. But we should be getting to the mines soon." Carmine cleared his throat before speaking, "so when did you decide to go off on a mission on your own?" "Carmine? Well since the mission had my name on it I had to go, why do you care it's not like my attendance affects you grade any." Levina chimed in, "how are you outside of the city so fast anyway, the Bullhead we have and the ones the school has don't go nearly fast enough for you to be as far as you are in that short amount of time." "I'm using the one my sister lent me, something about destroying every vehicle I get in." Delilah grabbed the scroll from Carmine, "you idiot, fine you had to leave but you forgot to tell one person that you were going!" "I had Vigil email the teachers already, I should be fine."

Delilah screamed into the scroll, "YANG YOU COLLOSAL IDIOT, YOU FORGOT TO TELL YANG!" there was a brief silence on the scroll before he spoke, "I thought I already told you Delilah, I already know she was just being flirty with me nothing more. I did something to piss her off, what I don't know, but me leaving for a bit should give her some room to calm down. I guess me assuming we could be more might have been it now that I think about it, that's why when I get back I'll leave Yang alone and give her as much space as possible. I guess Faye was right, I really can't find anyone." Yang was about to say something when Vigil interrupted.

" _ **Sir there appears to be something lodged in the right engine.**_ " "Well that doesn't seem safe." Yang grabbed the scroll, "hey," " _ **Sir a fire has been ignited in the right engine, we will not stay airborne for much longer.**_ " "Vigil it's back to pull up and forward to go down right?" " _ **Yes sir.**_ " "Yang whatever it is that you wanna say it'll have to wait when I'm not about to plummet a few hundred feet." Yang gripped the scroll, "What I was going to say was," an explosion cut her off, " _ **Sir we have lost the right engine and the left is in the process of failing, please gently descend toward the ground.**_ " Everyone was worried after the explosion until Omar gritted, "heading toward the ground is not the best idea since I can see the Grimm right underneath us, so I gotta go as high as this thing can and jump out. That should give me some distance on them." When Yang tried to speak the call cut out.

Weiss looked unamused, "how do we know that he really is where he say he is, Delilah you said he was on a mission? Well that's impossible he is still a student and cannot take missions yet." Vigil chimed in, " _ **Please allow me to explain, the mission that he is currently on is not one found on a normal mission board. Rather it is one posted by another member of his family to be completed by another family member. The reward for completing a mission on the family mission board is a favor.**_ " Carmine asked, "As favor, that's it?" " _ **Yes, a favor that when called in grants the user the power to direct the debtor to do one thing.**_ " Delilah sighed, "One thing that's it?" " _ **Yes and there is no limit on what the favor can involve.**_ " Levina figured it out, "it's a free pass to ask anything, be it buy dinner or start a war." " _ **Precisely.**_ " "How many does he have on him?" " _ **None, he is very adamant about not owing anyone any favors. But he does have a favor from almost every one of his relatives.**_ " __As Carmine was about to ask more Glynda came in a disbursed the group.

The class was uneventful as everyone tried to make sense of everything, Yang sighed, and again there was a misunderstanding between them but this time she couldn't fix it with a kiss. Glynda could tell something was wrong with how uninvolved the group was, ending class early she pulled them aside. Lining them up in a semi-circle she asked, "Can any of you explain the lack of involvement in class today? If it is about your teammate I am sure he is fine, I received an email stating that he would not be attending class due to a family emergency. While it is not beneficial for him to be missing some many days there is nothing we can do about it. Now go on, your next class will be starting soon." Everyone filed out of the auditorium gathering in the hall.

Carmine pulled out his scroll again as everyone huddled around him, dialing the number again it rang. After three rings Vigil ended the call, " _ **I am sorry sir but it seems like Sir Omar is in a location where connecting the call would be most detrimental to his health and safety.**_ " Carmine gave a hard sigh, "fine but when you can connect a call __even if you have to wake us up." " _ **Of course sir.**_ " Still not satisfied Carmine left the issue alone as everyone disbursed going to their separate classes.

Two days past with no word from Vigil, on the third day Carmine woke up checking his scroll to see no new messages. After getting ready they left the room to see Ruby and Yang waiting outside anxiously, shaking his face they sighed following them to class. Classes went by uneventfully as Carmine and Delilah were checking their scrolls every chance they had.

During lunch everyone was eating silently until Nora boosted, "come on guys, I bet he'll have some super cool stories to tell us when he gets back." Levina giggled, "Yeah…considering what I've seen him survive, I bet he's just taking the extra time to laze around sleeping all day." The mood lightened as everyone started laughing, Delilah's ears picked up a sound causing them to tune in. As the laughter died down the group could hear people whispering, turning to see what it was they saw someone walking toward them from the end of the room. The left side of the persons face was covered in bandages as well was their neck, and they walked with a slight limp.

As he got closer Delilah was the first to recognize him, "Omar?" for the first time in Ruby's life someone was faster than her. Yang passed her sister being the first to reach him, nearly crushing him. As Yang buried her face in his chest she felt something was off, leaning back she ran her hands up his arms for only a second before she realized only one sleeve was occupied. Omar buried his forehead in Yang's neck using his right arm to bring her closer, "please…..can we just stay like this for a minute?" Yang wrapped her arms around him again as the rest of the group got up standing behind Yang. After a moment Omar leaned back as everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Delilah complained, "you know waltzing off on your own is fine when it's on school grounds, but if it's a mission tell us so we can go and help prevent you looking like that."

Ren and Nora helped him to a seat next to Yang to which Ruby asked, "So what was your mission about?" "I'll tell you after I get something to eat, it's been like three days since I last ate anything." Ruby was gone in a flurry of petals before returning with a plate piled high with food. The way he tore into the food could be compared to a wolf eating, using his hand he tore apart most of the solid food into small chunks. Jaune watching gripped his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick." When Delilah tried to push a glass of water closer to him he snapped at her causing everyone to recoil back. Levina heard her scroll beep before Vigil spoke, " _ **I must apologize for his table manners, he has been in combat for over sixty hours. The Grimm did not leave him much time to eat or sleep, again I apologize for any rude actions he may take.**_ " Carmine almost shouted, "What kind of monster did you fight that took over SIXTY hours?"

Yang placed a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch slightly but otherwise he continued eating. His plate was cleaned off when he reached for the water Delilah had pushed toward him, downing the water and wiping his face he leaned back. Levina asked, "Omar, where's your scroll?" reaching into his pocket and tossing it on the table he answered, "It died after the second day." Nora grabbed the scroll placing a finger on the charging port, after a few seconds she handed back to Omar with a smile, "that should be enough juice." The scroll powered on and a loading circle appeared before turning into a sound wave. After another brief moment Vigil went online, " _ **transferring all files to other scrolls… complete switching to sleep mode.**_ " A file appeared on Carmine, Delilah, and Levina's scroll named 'Deep_ 4'. "We can watch that in the room, it's easier to show you then tell you."

Omar had set up the holo-player to sync with his scroll that was charging on his desk, classes had finished for everyone else when they all filed into their room. Having changed into a more comfortable set of clothes Omar sat in his chair while the team took turns changing themselves, after which he went to the player standing in front of it. Looking at all of them he warned, "ok what I'm gonna show you is both gruesome and illegal, technically this footage shouldn't exist but since my sister wanted documented proof I did the job here it is." Sitting down on the floor Yang scooted to sit next to him as he pressed play on his scroll.

The screen was black for a brief moment before showing a close up of Omar, "Vigil tell me again why I gotta where this thing?" " _ **Miss Donna requires video graphic proof that you have completed the mission. Any do not worry about damaging the camera, your sister Faye had it built with you in mind.**_ " "Why do I feel like that's an insult?" the scene skipped forward to just after the engine started to malfunction, " _ **Sir there appears to be something lodged in the right engine.**_ " "Well that doesn't seem safe." The camera swiveled to see the engine catch fire, " _ **Sir a fire has been ignited in the right engine, we will not stay airborne for much longer.**_ " "Vigil it's back to pull up and forward to go down right?" " _ **Yes sir.**_ " The rest of the conversation played out as the plane began to shake violently. After Omar cut the call off he began pulling back on the yoke making the plane rise into the sky. When the plane was completely vertical he dropped into the loading area opening the hatch.

Another explosion rocked the plane forcing Omar to jump out with sword and scroll in hand, high above a forest the camera spun around to see the plane explode before spinning around again to see the quickly approaching forest. The next scene was of various body parts slamming into different branches before slamming into the ground. Yang had maneuvered herself to sit between his legs wrapping his arm around her as she leaned back fully into his chest. "You know if you wanna be my boyfriend you're going to have to be more careful whenever you have to go on these missions, ok?" "Ok, and I will try to better comprehend when you are joking verses when you are serious, deal?" "Deal." The scene on the screen changed to Omar moving through the forest.

After a minute Omar questioned, "Vigil are you picking up anything? Cause I was sure that I saw Grimm down here when we were flying, but now I can't see anything." " _ **Sir my sensors are currently malfunctioning, it is indicating that we are currently surrounded by Grimm and then just as quickly the signal disappears.**_ " Swiveling around he asks, "What does Donna have us out here to kill?" " _ **Reports from the works state that they were attacked by strings that dragged their co-workers into the forest.**_ " The camera jerked to a stop, "Did you say strings?" " _ **Yes sir.**_ " "Vigil your sensors are not malfunctioning in the way you think, rather their being overloaded." The forest sounds suddenly died out as the roaring of tiny legs scurrying drew closer.

The entire forest turned dark then almost pitch black, a sea of tiny red eyes glowed in the darkness. The camera slowly turned to show how completely surrounded Omar was, "it wasn't strings that took the workers or blew out the engines, it was webbing." There was a brief moment of calm before the sea of small spider Grimm charged, as they got closer Omar shouted, "I am SO NOT dealing with this!" raising his foot he stomped the ground causing it to ripple outward sending spikes jutting upward skewering the Grimm. The sound of trees being ripped from the ground resonated as dirt and dust covered the area in a thick blanket, when it settled the area was torn apart but clear for one hundred meters around. The sounds of skittering drew closer as more spider Grimm crawled over the ruined landscape and out of the holes created for the uprooted trees. Breathing a heavy sigh he created two long swords, "Vigil I need to focus for the time being so if anyone tries to call send it to voicemail." Charging forward Omar clashed with the cat sized spider Grimm.

"Vigil skip ahead." Ruby gave a sad look, "Aww I wanted to see." Omar smirked, "trust me, you won't miss much if we skip ahead." The scene changed from mid-day to evening, the sea of Grimm did not lessen any. Stomping his foot one last time sending out a larger ripple from before Omar took off launching himself upward into a tree, leaping from tree to tree he asked, "Vigil am I heading the right way to the mine?" " _ **If you turn right at the next tree you will be facing the correct direction.**_ " Kicking off the next tree the scene turned into the dark forest zooming by, "Vigil skip ahead." The scene skipped to a still shot of a large cave seen from a tree high above, the camera jostled before lowering down as Omar's legs became visible. " _ **Sir do you think it's wise to be resting so close to the cave entrance?**_ " "Vigil I've been fighting for hours, even I can't keep up with amount of Grimm here. Look set a timer for four hours, I'm taking a nap."

The time skip ahead forty five minutes before everyone could see Omar's legs slowly move then stopped, a large jerk ripped Omar out of the tree toward the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK!" a spider Grimm the size of a Tibetan Mastiff had him by the foot, rearing back his other foot he kicked it sending it flying several feet. Getting up more spider Grimm emerged from the brush, they charged fanged reared as he gave an audible groan before slamming his fist down into each of them crushing them. Staggering a little he picked up his sword, "Vigil how long was I out?" " _ **Forty five minutes sir, I do not think the Grimm like you being here.**_ " "I must be close, well since sleeping is out of the question I guess I have to press on."

The video skipped ahead to show the morning and the opening of a large mine, the entrance was encased in webbing but was open enough for Omar to crouch through. "Vigil this is where I might not get out of this alive. If something should happen to me," " _ **Sir from my personal experience and all of the data master has programed into me I can say without a shred of doubt that you will complete your mission alive.**_ " "Thanks for having enough confidence for the both of us. But seriously if something should happen send the message I wrote to Yang, and the other one I wrote to Mavis." " _ **Of course sir.**_ " Yang tilted her head to see Omar, "what message did you write?" giving her a smirk he kissed her forehead, "I'll have to rewrite it so it doesn't matter." Pouting she crossed her arms turning back to watch the screen.

As the scene turned into a walk through a cave Delilah complained, "didn't you say that it would be gruesome? Well from what I've seen it's a whole lot of boring." "Vigil pause." The video paused at the entrance to an opening, "ok from this point on anyone with a weak stomach should leave." Everyone looking at him did not move, looking down at Yang he asked, "Think you can convince Ruby to head back to your room?" Ruby let out a loud groan as she complained, "Aww come on! I bet the video's getting to the best part." Snuggled back further into his chest Yang giggled, "Well there's your answer." Sighing he relented, "fine, but I am not responsible for the nightmares any of you have. Though Ruby is right from this point on the mission got more intense."

The video resumed showing a large cavern, looking around in the dark gave no details to the area until, "let's see if I remember how to do this right." Holding out his hand and visibly gathering aura Omar made a ball of light that he threw, it stuck to the side of the wall, creating more he illuminated most of the cavern. The scene was almost horrific, dozens of people, men, women, children, even the elderly were strung up to the cavern walls. There was a loud screech as a spider Grimm the size of a Volkswagen beetle came charging out of the opening on the far side of the cavern. The amount of armor it was incased in made its size more intimidating. The ends of its Pedi palps were formed into razor claws that were extended outward as it galloped forward. Charging forward himself he leaped over the Grimm just as it was about to reach him, landing behind it he touched the ground pulling out a long halberd. Spinning it a few time he squared himself to the Grimm that turned around dripping acidic venom from its exposed fangs. Each drop fizzles the ground, gripping the halberd tighter Omar asked, "Vigil if that stuff gets on me, what's the damage I'm looking at?" " _ **Sir it would be most beneficial if you were to not get any of that on your face, I fear it may eat through your skull.**_ " The Grimm screeched again as it charged, using the halberd Omar tried to keep a good distance between them.

The fight continued on for a few more minutes as Omar would create new weapons after each one broke or was melted through. As the video continued Omar saw Nora Jaune and Pyrrha sharing a bowl of popcorn, Ruby sat starry eyed holding onto Weiss's arm, and Blake sat next to Ren watching quietly. A small smile emerged on his face as he saw Carmine had an arm wrapped around Delilah, Levina was lying down next to Ruby watching with equal excitement.

Using a spear Omar killed the Grimm, as it died it let out an ear splitting screech that echoed throughout the whole cave. Stumbling backward slightly he was out of breath, looking around to see nothing jumping out at him he crouched down resting his hands on his knees as he took a breath. The sound of coughing gained his immediate attention, turning around he saw one of the workers wrapped up in the cocoon move. Walking toward him Omar briefly looked around, seeing no danger closing in he calmly stood in front of the man. Inspecting him he saw he had on miners clothes, the man was regaining consciousness as Omar tore away some of the webbing. When he was fully awake he had a pained expression before gritting, "my chest….my chest hurts."

Omar remembered looking inside of his chest and seeing a large dark spot, he remembered concentrating hard enough to give the dark spot enough shape to accurately tell what it was. The man looked around as much as he could, "where are the others?" "What others?" "The other members of the rescue team." The man looked at Omar's face and began to panic, "Come on! Enough messing around! Where are the other members of the rescue team!" another voice off to the side wheezed, "kid…..it's just you isn't it." Nodding the other man coughed hoarsely before regaining his breath, "Krieg, there is no rescue team. The kid was probably sent here to inspect the losses…..he probably wasn't even told there were people that worked or lived here, am I right?" walking over and removing some of the webbing around the man's head Omar answered, "I was sent here to get rid of the Grimm, no one told me there were people that lived here."

Krieg shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE TOLD YOU PEOPLE LIVED HERE! THERE WAS A WHOLE VILLAGE…..WE WORKED THE MINES FOR THAT DAMN SANZAKI FAMILY! ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY ABANDONED US!" the outburst caused Krieg to have a violent coughing fit, blood was drooling out of his mouth as the audio could hear something restricting his lungs. The man Omar stood in front of became despondent, "they most likely think that no one survived the attack given the amount of Grimm covering the area. Hell the attack only lasted an hour before everyone was dragged down here." When the coughing fit subsided Krieg spat, "Granite shut the fuck up…..kid get me out of here!" Granite coughed with a pain expression, "Krieg even if the kid got you out you wouldn't get very far….the Grimm made sure of that." What are you talking about?" "Those Grimm laid something inside of us, something that is getting pretty active right now."

Pointing two fingers at Granite's chest Omar took a deep breath, "it'd be safer if you tried not to move around too much, I don't want to hit anything vital." Taking a short breath he punctured Granite's chest, the sound of several pops and hisses escaped from the hole as Granite was able to take a breath unhindered. Granite questioned, "How?" "I just looked for the dark spots and helped your body get rid of the 'unwanted guests'." Beginning to tear away the webbing Granite began to struggle more wanting freedom from his restraints. Having been fully freed he was propped against a nearby rock as Omar went to help Krieg.

Krieg screamed in agonizing pain as he thrashed about, his chest pulsed every few seconds as he began spitting up blood. Putting a hand on his shoulder Omar tried to keep him still, "Krieg you have to keep still, I can't get rid of them if you're thrashing around like this." A loud crack silenced Krieg's screaming as his face froze in agony, another cracked and he vomited blood. One last crack and his chest began bleeding profusely, the webbing turned red as something poked out. Another poke and a small spider Grimm crawled out from Krieg's chest, Jaune turned pale, "did that just come out of his chest?" the Grimm crawled upward stopping on Krieg's lifeless face, Omar crushed it tossing it aside, "I'm sorry Krieg."

Picking Granite up and supporting him Omar walked toward the exit, "when we get outside I'll call for a team to come and pick you up." "What about you?" "I still have a mission to complete, I'll be fine." Granite gave a wheezing laugh, "you remind me of my son, stubborn about things that you set out to do." Reaching the middle of the cavern Omar stopped which caused Granite to ask, "what's wrong…..it's blocked isn't it." Feint at first the sound of skittering grew louder as Grimm poured into the cavern from every available opening, "Granite you know these mines right?" "Yeah." "Is there another way out or am I going to have to lose some limbs going out the front door?" Granite took a few breath before answering, "Going further in there should be an access vent, it may be blocked though." "Not a problem, but these things will make it a bigger problem if I don't think of a way to deal with them now."

"Vigil I don't know how much power you have left but can you see if there's an end to these things?" " _ **I have ninety seconds of power left in the device, from what my sensors are indicating that the outer edge of the Grimm is closing in.**_ " hoisting Granite closer Omar looked around, "when all of them are in the cavern tell me if you can." "What are you planning kid?" as more Grimm pour into the room Ruby scooted closer to Weiss, "there's so many!" Jaune with a nervous look asked, "How'd you get out of that?" Omar put a finger up to his lips, "shh it's coming up."

" _ **Sir the last of the Grimm has entered the cavern, I am sorry but there is only twenty five more seconds left of power.**_ " Granite tried to push himself away, "kid just leave me…..you can get out of here on your own, I'll only slow you down." Looking around the Grimm began closing in, "Granite shut up, I'm not leaving you down here. I need to think of something." "Can't you make a gun or something? I saw you pull weapons out of nothing earlier." "No I can't, guns have too many moving parts that I have to think about." "Then make something simple that can get rid of a lot of these Grimm then." The Grimm were closing in when Omar was thinking, "something simple that goes boom, simple that goes boom, simple that goes….I GOT IT!" Out stretching his hand he created Magnhild in gun form.

Aiming at the entrance he fired off two shells that block in the cavern, aiming to the ceiling he fires off the rest of the four shells into the ceiling. When the shells hit the entire cavern began rumbling as large chunks of rock fell from the ceiling, creating more rounds inside the barrels he fired off more shells around the area destabilizing the cavern even further. Putting Granite on his back Omar ran to the other opening that Granite pointed out. Running right past some of the larger Grimm they both made it into the opening just as a rock collapsed sealing off the cavern as it continued to crumble. Putting Granite down Omar leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath, "Nora, thank you." Nora turned to Omar smiling giving a playful salute that almost hit Jaune in the face, "you're welcome." Turning back to the video she resumed watching.

Granite looked concerned, "kid you don't look so good." The video was still pointed down when Omar answered, "Well considering I've been fighting these things non-stop since yesterday, I would say yes I probably don't look to good. I don't even know what time it is." Granite unsteadily got to his feet bracing himself against the rock wall taking some deep breaths. His face was as slack as the clothes he was wearing, the hair that was not matted in webbing was an ashy grey. He looked like he had been drained of life with how weakly he was clutching the wall. Taking a deep breath Omar slung Granite's arm over his shoulder, "you said you had a son?" they walked further into the tunnel, "yeah, he's around ten."

"So kid you're the youngest of the Sanzaki family right?" "How'd you know?" "Well, since they didn't send a rescue team or even a cleanup squad I guessed that they would send someone in to check things out and report back, am I right?" "Almost, I'm here to check to see if the cave is stable enough for them to send some workers here. I was never told that there was a small mining village or that there workers already here, I'm sorry." Holding his chest Granite laughed, "ha ha, ow ow, I don't blame you kid. And seeing how you fought earlier, you must have experience dealing with these kinds of situations." Pulling Granite closer they squeezed past a narrow passage, "unfortunately yeah, I don't like when people end up dying on my missions. So I will do everything that I can to get you out of here, you said your son was ten….was he one of the people webbed up back there?" "I honestly don't know, when the Grimm showed up he wanted to help in driving them back but I told him to take his sister and leave. My daughter is barely a year old….I hope to god they made it to somewhere safe."

Levina grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Nora froze, slowly turning to Omar she asked, "This is not going to go like how I think it is right?" shrugging he answered, "Donno, after this next part I don't remember a single thing." "What do you mean after this next part?" turning back to the video showed an opening to a large room.

The room that they entered glittered brightly from the light that pour in from the single opening in the ceiling, the crystals that were imbedded in the walls cast a glow of multiple colors everywhere. Walking further in there was a giant hole carved out of the wall, hoisting Granite closer Omar made his way to the light standing directly underneath it. Setting Granite down Omar looked around, "ok better get you out of here fast, the queen may not like visitors in her throne room." The sound of gnashing teeth echoed throughout the cave, putting a hand on his sword Omar stood closer to Granite, "ok I'm going to need you to brace yourself, I'm gonna be sending you up that vent fast." Granite nodded as he braced himself, something thudded behind them causing them to jump. Looking at the slowly dissipating dust cloud almost turned his stomach, a tiny arm torn from the elbow laid on the ground.

"Oh god….baby girl...oh god….please no…..anyone but them…..please anyone but them." Levina, Delilah, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora started crying, Pyrrha, Carmine, Blake and Ren teared up. Yang gripped Omar's arm a little tighter as she tried to push herself further back into his chest. Granite tried to crawl to the arm pleading, "please god no, please not them, anyone but them." Omar picked him up and dragged him back to the opening as heavy thuds drew closer, "Granite, I promise you that I will kill every Grimm in this cave. I give you my word on that, but I need you to live right now ok? I need you to live so you can tell my sister to go to hell, when you get out of here find a safe place and wait for me." Looking at the large hole a spider Grimm the size of the knight truck crawled out, "this won't take long."

The Grimm was adorned in pure white bone armor, the small protrusions around the eyes almost formed a crown. Standing in front of Granite Omar tried to distract the Grimm, "why hello there beautiful, is your mommy home?" the Grimm screeched slamming its Pedi palps into the ground, acidic venom dripped in large spurts from its fangs. "I'm sorry but I cannot accept your declaration of love, I'm saving myself for another." Granite asked, "What the hell are you doing?" turning his head slightly back he answered in a hushed tone, "keeping the attention on me so when I rocket you out of here it'll lose the time to react now shut up." Out stretching his hands he continued, "I must say if your mother looks anything like you she must be quite the sight." Massive thuds shook the entire cave as Omar stomped his foot rocketing Granite upward on a pillar.

The princess Grimm made short snorting sounds confusing Omar, "what the…oh no." looking up he saw the crystals move revealing spider Grimm with the crystals imbedded in their abdomens. Granite began panicking, "KID THEY'RE ON THE CEILING!" pointing his hand to the ceiling he clenched his fist bringing it back to his body which made the pillar rapidly descend. As the pillar plummeted two of the Grimm shot out webbing that caught Granite, Omar tried to run toward him but something caught his leg as he was tripped then dragged backward. Looking at his feet he saw a trapdoor spider Grimm was reeling him in closer, extending out his hand and using his other to hold it steady he shot out a spear from his palm skewering the Grimm. Creating a knife and cutting himself free he ran toward Granite.

The Grimm were passing Granite around by swinging him to the next Grimm every time Omar got close, having enough games he slammed his hands on the ground shooting several spears upward taking out multiple Grimm. As Granite fell Omar ran to catch him when two trapdoors opened up and webbing shot out snaring both of his arms, a Grimm on the ground caught Granite. Another one charged forward grabbing hold of his legs as the one holding Granite's upper body pulled back. As the Grimm slowly tore Granite in half more spider Grimm crawled down and shot webbing to tie up the enraged Omar, every step he took forward shattered the ground as more and more webbing was used to slow him.

Granite was too weak to struggle, instead he looked Omar in the eyes, "kid you promise me that you'll kill every single one of these Grimm." Freeing one arm Omar shouted, "I will after I get you out of here, don't die just yet!" the Grimm holding Granite's legs jerked back and there was a sickening pop, Granite began screaming as the Grimm jerked again. Out stretching his hand Omar was about to create a spear when a Grimm came up from his side stabbing his forearm pinning it to the ground with its Pedi palps. Forcing his arm up he tried again only to have a Grimm from behind step on his head slamming it into the ground, there was a louder pop as Granite's screams stopped. Forcing his head up he saw Granite dangle motionless between the two Grimm, the stomach area of his clothes slowly became soaked in blood. The two Grimm gave one last jerk and Granite was ripped in half, his top half was tossed aside landing near the tiny arm.

Everything froze until Granite coughed slowly reaching out a weak arm, taking hold of the arm he brought it close to his chest, "don't worry baby girl…..I got you….I'll be with you soon….hey kid keep….your….promise…..for….me." Granite died clutching the babies arm, the Grimm on Omar's back crawled off heading toward Granite. As it got closer Omar seethed, "don't touch him." The Grimm lifted up its Pedi palps as it turned to look at Omar, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" swinging the appendage it sent Granite's body across the room, from where he was Omar could see Granite's face, it was smiling as the tiny hand looked to be caressing his face.

"It right here that I black out." Carmine nodded, "I can see why." The spider princess crawled standing over Granite, it made that same snorting noise that could only be a form of laughter. Straining against the webbing Omar stood up, "Don't you dare!" The princess stopped laughing as it raised one leg high into the air, stomping down it crushed Granite. Kicking the Grimm that still had it appendage lodged in his forearm he ripped his sword out of the webbing and its sheath. "SLAUGHTERSCAPE!" sinking the sword into the ground the webbing he was tied in disintegrated as a large gust of wind emanated outward from the sword, his hands became incased in what seemed like bone but took the shape of a boxing glove with small tendrils of bone vining it way up his forearm. The oversized bone gauntlets expelled fire from the various vents along the knuckles and wrists. A Grimm charged at him only to be sent flying before exploding from a single punch.

After getting rid of the trapdoor spider Grimm more starting dropping from the ceiling, as they surrounded him he raised his fists high before slamming them on the ground. The video became engulfed in fire for several seconds, the fire dissipated revealing several charred Grimm. Another Grimm charged from the right, clapping his hands together dissipated the gauntlets in a flash of lightning. Spreading his hands created a long cross spear, lightning arced between the spear points and down the handle. Wielding the spear in his left hand he thrust forward, skewering the Grimm pinning it to the wall creating an extremely large crater that knocked the other Grimm sticking to the wall off and shook the cavern.

Leaping high into the air he threw his hands above his head, as he descended he swung downward wielding a massively large flanged mace. When the mace made contact with the ground it caused a crater that rippled destroying most of the ground of the cavern as ice spikes pierced upward. The cavern shook as a massive spider Grimm emerged from the hole the princess came out from. The 'crown' on top of its head was massive and elaborate, the sheer size of the Grimm was more the ten times the size of the princess. As he turned to face the queen a Grimm leaped out from the corpse of another slashing at his face, the video jerked downward as arterial spray became the main focus. Gurgled coughing was heard before there was thunk, the video looked down and saw a spike protruding out of his chest. Another louder thunk and three more spikes punctured through.

Dropping the hammer a Grimm charged from the front and stabbed him in the left shoulder, when it reared up its other appendage Omar caught it. Coughing up blood he gritted, "I made a promise to kill each and every single one of you…and I intend to keep that promise." The Grimm hissed and reared up its fang, as it tried to drive them down it made a short grunt before going limp. In his left hand was a rapier made of pure white with an elaborate crystal guard, it dissipated after he pushed the Grimm back. Taking a step forward he spun around, a distinct slicing sound was heard as he was shown to be wielding a large scythe.

The Grimm's numbers were starting to thin out as the battle continued as Omar would pull out elaborately designed weapons every few kills. There were still spikes in his chest but he was moving around almost unhindered, his movements became slow at times but picked back up quickly after a few seconds. Looking around he saw only the princess and queen left standing, wheezing with every breath his weapon changed back into his original katana as he faced the queen.

Charging at the queen the princess blocked his path, leaping forward the Grimm drove its fangs down. Putting up his left arm the fangs pierced through his forearm, as it thrashed about it spat venom everywhere. Jerking back then rushing forward the Grimm's fangs almost caught Omar in the neck, unfortunately the fangs were directly above his face. The Grimm hissed before pouring venom down the left side of his face causing him to scream out, using that the Grimm pulled to the side and tried to drag him away from the queen. As it dragged him away he took a deep breath looking at the sword and his shoulder, gripping it tight he placed the sword under his arm. Letting out a feral scream he sliced through his shoulder as the princess jerked backward, as the princess fell back he stumbled backward before turning around facing the queen taking off as fast as he could.

The queen stomped a leg at him as he got closer, when the second one missed he took the opportunity climbing up the leg then leaped at the face. Twisting past the secondary arms he drove the sword through it plated skull, the queen let out an earth shuddering scream as it thrashed about trying to get him off. Driving the sword further in caused the queen to hit the sides of the cavern to try and knock Omar off. Going all the way to the hilt elicited one last scream and thrash which both knock Omar off sending him flying and killing the queen. The video tumbled before coming to rest facing a cavern wall, the sound in the background was slowly fading away as Vigil sped the video up a few minutes.

The video still showed the cavern wall but the bottom of the screen was filled with a pool of blood, there was a clicking sound then an angry hiss and heavy footsteps got closer. The hissing was extremely loud as a shadow was cast over Omar, the princess's shadow reared up as high as it could go with every appendage flared out. As she drove downward her fangs nearly reached his head before it stopped abruptly, the princess made a gurgling sound as she was thrown away. A tall figure stood above him, the shadow it cast was slender almost dainty. "Do not worry child, I am here, I will make sure you do not pass on to the next world." The soft feminine voice spoke with such care and comfort as it crouched down.

Yang could feel Omar trembling. "What's wrong?" the video turned toward the ceiling as a face came into view. The face was pale white, like all of the blood had been drained from it, the soft feminine features gave her an almost heavenly glow. Her eyes were a crystal green, with a single lock of ivory white hair dangling in front. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail by a silk black ribbon, the way she spoke almost lulled you to sleep. "Dear child, look at you. Worry not for I am here, I will heal your wounds." She brought her hand up to her face, her other hand softly caressed his hair as she bit into her wrist. The blood did not drip from the wound, rather it pooled in the center of her palm growing larger in size until it resembled a volley ball. When she was satisfied with the size and amount she slowly it lowered toward his chest. As she did Omar gripped Yang tighter as he buried his head in her hair.

The woman began to hum as a spurt of blood landed on her face, the tune was a lullaby, one that had been hummed to many children. As she continued to caress his hair she slowly began to sing, "Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear." Feeling him tremble so much worried her, sitting up and turning around to face him she saw his face was almost as white as the woman's face was. Gently caressing his cheek she asked softly, "hey what's wrong, that lady saved you." Omar shook his head, "she shouldn't be there." "Why not?" slowly looking Yang in the eyes he answered, "Because she died when I was a kid, she was Mavis's best friend and died on a mission, Mavis buried her." Yang slowly turned back to the video as the woman continued to hum as her hand shifted around his chest, with the static nature of the camera he could only guess at to what her hands were doing at the time.

Yang asked, "What was her name?" "It was," "MAAAGNOOOOLIAAAA!" Magnolia continued what she was doing but answered, "yes I am here tending to the young boy's wounds." Heavy footsteps grew closer but the person did not come into view, "he is not to die is that understood, this is the first time seeing my nephew since he was born." Magnolia withdrew her hands turning to the man off camera, "I have finished mending the wounds to his chest. The wound to his skull needs to be dressed as well as the left shoulder, he will live worry not master." Still off camera the man huffed, "good, when that boy told us that his village was attacked I almost paid it no mind. But seeing the infant girl he was carefully clutching I figured it would not hurt to have a look." Magnolia stood up exiting the camera's view, "I believe the child had a mission to complete in this cave, shall we assist him?" "I'll take care of this place, take him outside, his sister will have sent a squad to ascertain his status. Make it look like he crawled outside and mended himself, I don't want Sakura to know I have been in contact with him." "That will be difficult since he is wearing a camera that has been recording the conversation."

The man shifted a little closer but was still out of view, "I don't think we have to worry about that, this is the first time he's is hearing that he has other family from the one that he's known. So nephew if you're re-watching this footage would you mind editing this part out, life for you would be a lot easier if you kept me a secret from your mother. Don't worry when I have finished my business I will find you again and properly introduce myself." Magnolia came back into view before crouching down, her hand slowly covered the camera, the video abruptly cut to static afterward.

"Vigil can you edit the cut to before Magnolia showed up, right after I got thrown from the queen should be fine." Carmine questioned, "are you sure you want to do that?" nodding his head he answered, "he's right aside from my mom I don't know any other family, hell I don't even know my dad's family. So doing this should be fine." Yang gripped his hand, "and what about that woman Magnolia?" looking at the screen he sighed, "I'll figure that one out later." Standing up he stretched, everyone else got up weakly, Jaune complained, "man I didn't think I'd be this tired." With his right hand Omar began tearing away at the bandages covering his face, "yeah sorry, that'd be my fault. I kinda drained everyone of as much aura as I could to speed up the healing process." Ripping the final layer away exposed his face, there was almost no indication that it had been melted off except for the redness.

Yang slowly traced a hand down his cheek, he still had his eye closed, her hand slowly went toward his shoulder, "couldn't fix this?" "Naw if I took anymore it'd be dangerous for everyone." Yang traced her hand back up stopping at his chin, "and the eye?" slowly opening it he smiled, "I'm glad." "Why?" "Because you're the first person I get to see." A pillow hit him in the side of the head, "can you get any sappier?" with the pillow still covering his face Yang leaned wrapping an arm around his neck, giving a short kiss they heard Ruby dry heave, "ew gross Yang!" taking the pillow and throwing it at her sister she remarked, "what I can't kiss my boyfriend?" the room stood silent until Omar made a hushed complaint, "and here comes the screaming." Nora, and Levina shrieked, "AHHH!" Carmine cleared his throat, "well since you now have a girlfriend, no more solo missions." Before Omar could interject Carmine continued, "We're a team, if you have a mission tell us, we can handle ourselves. Granted the first time did not go so well, but you gotta trust us a bit." Omar sighed, "Fine, fine no more solo missions." Picking up his scroll he asked Vigil, "Did you get the video edited?" " _ **Yes I did sir, are you sure about withholding the discovery of your uncle from your sisters?**_ " "Yeah I think they already knew, but just in case I wanna keep it a secret." Looking at the time show 11:15 PM made it more tiring, as everyone filed out the team climbed into bed.

The next day Omar left for the hospital, Dr. Canadensis wanted to check how his injuries were doing and to try out a new aura chamber that might help him. He told Carmine and the team that he would be there for the weekend so they wouldn't worry, Yang promised to visit when she got the chance.

Monday arrive as Delilah woke up, the time she had spent with Carmine Sunday was quiet and relaxing. While not a proper date they did nether the less enjoy each other's company, Levina had set up some spots for them but otherwise left them alone. Sitting up she saw Carmine slowly lower himself to the ground, the side bars Omar had made for the beds were sturdy enough to handle their full weight and then some. Carmine re-did the straps to the new metal leg brace he had gotten from the hospital when they went on Saturday. Removing the brace he took a shower being very careful with the shin area as the last x-ray he had gotten had shown great improvement. Carefully drying himself off and putting on gym shorts he re-did the leg brace with Delilah's help as Levina and she took their turns in the shower.

As morning class was about to start Omar burst through the doors with his left arm in a sling, walking up the stair he sat next to Yang. Delilah scooted over asking, "So you regrew your arm?" "Yeah that aura chamber the doctor has really works, she gave me a full checkup and dialed the chamber to some setting and I got in. Had to stay in for two days though, but anyway how'd your in school date with Carmine go?" "I'm going to assume you heard about that from Levina," he nodded yes, "well it went great actually." Professor Port entering the class cut their conversation short as he wanted to start the lesson as soon as possible.

In combat class he sat next to Carmine in the back row, Carmine had a dejected look as he watched the matches. Looking down and softly rubbing his leg he sighed, "This sucks." Omar was watching the match between Ren and another student, leaning back Carmine asked, "so if you have your arm back why the sling?" "I may have my arm but the nerves and blood vessels still need time to heal, when regrew my arm that day in class I forced the process. If you remember I wasn't using my left arm much that day, the same applies for this time." Carmine nodded sighing, "I wonder when our weapons will come in, your sister did say a few days, but it's been close to a week now." "You did have transforming weapons, hold on let me check."

"Vigil how much longer till Carmine and Delilah's weapons are ready?" Vigil turned into a loading circle for a few seconds then answered, " _ **The weapons should be arriving to the dorm room later this evening, the upgraded battle clothes should also be with that same shipment.**_ " "See you'll have your weapon later today." Carmine nodded as Levina and Blake's match started.

The two seemed to be evenly matched as both favored agility over brute strength, no solid hits were made in the five minutes since the match started. Glynda seemed impressed, "good, it seems that unlike your teammates Miss Vulpes you are taking this class seriously. Since we need to be moving on to the next match I will call a victor in sixty seconds." Both took their places on opposite sides of the arena as Glynda waited, when they were ready she started the match again. Levina used her semblance to offset Blake by appearing and disappearing randomly from her vision. After a few brief exchanges Levina manages to get a few hits in on Blake.

When the time expired Glynda called the match, "the winner is Levina, good job please return to your seat." Levina nodded smiling as she walked back with Blake, the two had seemingly become friends despite their pasts. Glynda looking over her scroll called out the next contestants, "will Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please step into the arena."

Jaune and Cardin stood opposite each other as Glynda went over the rules, "instructions are simple, fight until I call the match. You will be graded on your performance so keep that in mind. Now begin."


	15. Normal Days

**All right upon reading the comments (I can't seem to reply to the guest one's so sorry) I will be making the chapters shorter. This may or may not mean more chapters being made who knows, but I do read the comments. And again if I missed any mistakes in grammar please message me so I can fix them, I do reread the chapters before I upload them but I'm only one person. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

As Jaune and Cardin fought Delilah leaned over to Pyrrha, "it doesn't seem like Jaune knows how to fight, I mean all he's doing is swinging his sword around without any form or technique." Pyrrha made a small groan as she tried to defend Jaune, "perhaps he's simply letting Cardin think he has the upper hand, he could be leading him into a trap." Jaune was knocked across the arena as Delilah noted, "suuurrre he is, and any moment now Jaune will make a miraculous comeback displaying an uncanny skill with the sword that would rival the second year Yatsuhashi." Pyrrha looked at the match with a worried look as Cardin clashed with Jaune again, Cardin kneed Jaune sending him crumpling to the ground. Just as he was about to deal a finishing blow Glynda stopped him, "Cardin that's enough," Jaune looked to Pyrrha, she looked with downcast eyes as she sighed.

At the lunch table Nora was relaying a recurring dream she had to the rest of the group, Ren was correcting some of the details as she was exaggerating a little. Jaune was sitting at the end of the table stirring his food around, his looked like his mind was elsewhere as Pyrrha tried to get his attention. "Jaune are you ok?" broken from his trance replied, "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Ruby looking equally concerned stated, "Well, it's just that you don't look ok." Giving a fake smile Jaune assured, "I'm totally ok, see." Laughing from behind caught their attention, Cardin and his gang were crowding a rabbit Faunus antagonizing her.

Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "you know you can tell us if anything is wrong," Omar chimed in, "Jaune just say the word and I can make sure anyone bothering you is **dealt** with." Delilah gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Ignore him, but Pyrrha is right. You can come to us if there is something bothering you, we're your friends we'll be happy to listen." Another outburst of laughter made Jaune cringe, Ruby looked away in disgust, "he's a bully picking on her like that." Pyrrha glanced between Jaune and Cardin, "Jaune if Cardin is bullying you, you can tell us we won't think less of you." Delilah sat gritting her teeth as she gripped her plastic fork nearly snapping it. Jaune faking a laugh stated, "Cardin just likes to mess around, besides name one time he's 'bullied' me." Everyone gave Jaune a serious look, behind them the rabbit Faunus cried out, "OWW that hurt's, please let go."

Cardin had the poor girl by the ear giving it a vicious tug, "see guy's told you they were real," one of his other buddies laughed, "what a freak." Delilah shot up snarling loudly as she turned and stomped toward Cardin, her tail was floofed out as her hair was standing up. Still snarling she seethed, "Cardin that's enough, let her go." Cardin laughed, "Oh come on we're just having fun, and if we were really bothering her she could tell us." Delilah took another step forward which prompted Cardin to let go of the ear, "Fine, fine killjoy." Delilah turned around putting a hand on the girl's shoulders angling her body to shield her from Cardin and his friends as she checked the girl.

Cardin had an evil smile stretch across his face as he saw Delilah's tail swish in front of him. Reaching out he grabbed hold giving it a hard tug, Delilah's ear's stood straight up as her face scrunched into sheer pain as she gave a silent scream. When Cardin tugged again Delilah collapsed into the rabbit Faunus's arms as he started laughing again. "See that guy's these freaks think they're better than us, but look just one tug and they fall." As Cardin was about to tug Delilah's tail again his head was slammed into the table causing him to lose his grip. The rabbit Faunus held onto Delilah as she slowly got up curling her tail closer, turning around she saw Omar holding Cardin's head against the lunch table as Cardin's friends surrounded him.

Cardin struggling against the grip lashed out, "what the hell man!" pressing his head further into the table Omar gritted, "what I'm just having fun, like you were." One of Cardin's friends put a hand on Omar's shoulder, "let him go man or else." Leaning down Omar gritted, "Cardin you better control your girlfriend before something bad happens." Cardin's friend backed off slightly from the threat, everyone nearby began whispering at what possibly could happen and who would win if a fight broke out. Delilah placed a hand on Omar's shoulder getting his attention, "that's enough, let him go." Sighing heavily Omar released his grip on Cardin stepping back, "a Faunus saved you this time Cardin remember that." Walking back to the table with Delilah and the rabbit Faunus Omar kept himself ready in case Cardin's friends wanted to take a cheap shot.

At the table everyone looked at Omar, Carmine asked, "what was that about?" "What?" "You practically broke his neck." Looking back Omar snapped his fingers, "damn you're right, I should have gone for the legs." Delilah sat the rabbit Faunus next to her, "I hope you're doing ok." The Faunus nodded, "I am thank you." Levina took the over turned milk carton and switched it with hers, "what your name?" "Velvet, I'm a second year student." "You're a second year student and you let him pick on you like that?" "Please don't tell Coco or Fox about this, if they found out it would cause a huge mess." "How bad could it be?" Velvet had the thousand yard stare in her eyes as she stared blankly into the distance, her ear drooped slightly as her face froze. Levina putting a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance, "just please promise not to tell them." Levina nodded as they continued lunch.

Omar, Levina, Ruby and Yang went off to their class as Carmine and Delilah walked with Velvet to history class. Delilah asked, "Velvet can I ask why you're in a first year history class?" Velvet feeling a bit comfortable with the two gave a sheepish smile, "sorry it's just that I'm bad at history, I'm doing great in all of my other classes but history is one that I need extra help in." "We wouldn't mind helping you when you need it." Giving a small smile Velvet nodded, "thanks."

Professor Oobleck was zipping around the classroom at speeds that would rival Ruby on a sugar high, every time he stopped he would take a sip from his mug. Delilah jokingly leaned over to Blake commenting, "I bet he has some kind of liquor in there." As she leaned back Professor Oobleck was leaning downing directly next to her nearly giving her a heart attack, "there is no added substances within my coffee Miss Dirus, and I would appreciate it if you would please pay more attention in class. Now then I would like you to write a five page essay front to back about the major battle that became the turning point in the Human-Faunus war, it is due on Friday." Delilah sat with her mouth open in utter shock before lowering her head in defeat.

The board was a complex maze of string and pictures spread around a world map, with a yard stick in one hand and his mug in another the professor gave the fastest crash course in the first part of the war. Delilah having already read the text book as well as several others covering the war had started her assignment for the professor as he continued to teach. She heard him question Jaune then Cardin about a decisive battle when Cardin made a remark, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Speaking up Delilah spat, "at least an animal has the intelligence to listen and apply that knowledge unlike **some** people." The class started laughing as Pyrrha gave the correct answer, Blake even added to that answer ending on a slight insult to Cardin. Furiously Cardin got up with a clenched fist, Carmine even with the mended leg stood up squaring his shoulders as electricity discharged from his eyes. Professor Oobleck stood in-between them, "now, now there is no need to escalate the situation. Both of you, please, sit."

Class ended as Delilah helped Carmine out of the classroom, because he stood up in defense of Blake he did not get in any trouble. Walking down the hall to the dorms they met up with Omar and Levina, Yang and Ruby were right next to them. Delilah told them what happened in class which cause Omar to sigh, "You know had you just let me break an arm or leg he would not be causing all these problems." Levina gave him a soft jab to the side, "yeah and you'd have been jumped by his goons." Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "you know while I may use it mostly to heal myself I do have a semblance." Yang wrapped her arm around his walking closer, "you're not in any condition to do any kind of fighting, leave that to me." Leaning over and giving her a small kiss on the cheek he smiled, "I feel some much safer now." Yang gave him a playful slap on the arm she was holding, "I mean it." Still smiling Omar nodded, "I know."

Parting ways at the dorm Carmine and team went to their dorm room, turning into the hall they saw a large crate sitting in front of their door. The crate was just small enough to slide into the room if the door was taken off. Levina shimmied into the room with Delilah as Omar tried to push the crate inside, it kept getting caught on the door and the carpet. Carmine leaned against the hallway as Omar and Delilah argued, "I'll fix the wall and door after I get this inside the room." "And what if you can't? I'm not getting in trouble because of you." "You won't get in trouble if you just help me get this in quick before the dorm super shows up." Levina sat in her chair facing the door, "Omar are you sure you can get the crate inside, I mean your arm is still in a sling and all." After one last attempt Omar huffed leaning against the crate, "yeah I made sliders underneath, moving it is fine it's just getting it in the room that's the hard part."

For ten minutes Omar and Delilah argued about how to get the crate inside until the door made a sound before falling back and shifting to the side. Levina propped the door against her bed as Omar push the crate inside toward the center of the room. Delilah ripped off the item slip as Omar deconstructed the lid. The inside was filled with straw as a letter was placed on top that read, ' _To the Team_ '. As Delilah was about to dig in Omar stopped her, "hold on I think there might be some people who want to see our new weapons." Delilah leaned back with a questioning expression as Omar pulled out his scroll and wrote a text.

His scroll beeped, a second later the room was filled rose petals as a small red hood bounced repeatedly around the crate. Ruby was more than excited, "lemmeseelemmeseelemmeseelemmesee!" Carmine laughed putting a hand on her shoulder, "you'd think she was the one that ordered the weapons." Her eyes sparkled brightly, "I read that Hanami steel is the strongest metal in the known world, forging weapons from that steel is extremely complicated and delicate work. I've never seen a weapon made from that material before." Omar smirked walking over to his bunk grabbing his sword, tossing it to Ruby he smiled, "well this one isn't as elaborate as Carmine or Delilah's but it's made from Hanami steel."

Ruby caught the weapon noting its weight, "why's it so heavy?" "It's the trade off, being nearly indestructible comes at a price." Weiss, Yang, and Blake walked into the room as Ruby handed him back his sword. Making chairs for the girls Omar dug his hand in the crate pulling out a medium sized box handing it to Delilah, the weight shocked her for a second. Digging his hand in again he pulled out a large box that he walked over to the table, placing it down next to Carmine. Omar pulled out two more boxes for Carmine and Delilah before fishing out a box with Levina's name on it, surprised that she received something despite turning down the offer to have her weapons upgraded. The final two boxes had Omar's name on them, handing the small one to Yang he placed the other one next to Carmine's box as he deconstructed the crate and pallet.

Removing the sling Omar rotated his shoulder taking care not to stress it too much. With everything set and boxes with their respective owners they opened their gifts.


	16. New Toys and Dark Secrets

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another installment of team COLD's adventures in Remnant. We will be continuing with the new format as the world continues to unfold. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

Delilah wanted to be the first to unveil her package as she tore away the cardboard top violently. Sitting in fitted cloth material were her tonfas Geri and Freki, she named them after two mythological wolves. The tonfas were a bit longer than her original ones and the weight was a notable difference. The tonfas were a shiny steel grey with the connecting section between the handle and the body of the tonfa being a matte black. At the end of the handle were three buttons each displaying a picture of the different forms they could transform into. A note attached to one of them read ' _double tap the same button to return the tonfas to their original state_.'

In the box was also a new set of battle clothes, the karate gi was short sleeved tied together with a white sash and the pants stopped at her mid-thigh. The pair of arm guards and shin guards fit perfectly well with her new outfit, she even got a flexible boots.

Ruby's eyes sparkled at the new weapons, "wow those look so cool." Weiss looking over the outfit remarked, "The overall functionality of those clothes can be called into question if they were on anyone else, but given your semblance and fighting style they appear to be just fine." Yang laughed, "I think that's the closest you'll get to a complement from the ice queen." Weiss turned her nose up at the response as Blake gave a small smile.

Carmine was next as he carefully removed the lid to reveal his shield. The shield design changed from a heater shield to a round shield. The color of the main part was a deep forest brown with a hue of red, the raised metal that outlined the rim of the shield was bronze. The inside of the shield did not have any handles for Carmine to grip which confused him, "I think they forgot to put a handle for me to grab." As he flipped the shield over one of the gauntlets in his box slammed into the shield. When Carmine tried to shift it the armor piece wouldn't budge. Looking at it again he realized, "there are magnets on this thing."

" _ **Allow me to explain sir, before your shield was limited to acting as a small cover when you were using your gun. But now you have the option to remove that cover providing you more maneuverability. You can attach the shield to your back if need be or you can even use the shield as a discus, and with the magnets you can always recall the shield to you within twenty feet.**_ " Looking at the shield again Carmine asked, "And how would I go about doing that?" " _ **Various hand motions can be programmed into the gauntlet to activate the magnets, I can assist with the set up if you wish.**_ " Carmine chuckled, "yeah I'm gonna need the instruction manual on most of this stuff I think."

The gauntlet made a buzzing noise before releasing the shield, there was another box that resembled a sheath, it had two buttons near the top with one that had the picture of a lock and the other had the picture of a gun. Carmine looked back in the box to find his sword had received a new look as well. It went from a single edge short sword to a long sword with a cross guard, there was writing engraved near the hilt, ' _A team we shall always be_.' Carmine read the inscription with a confused look, looking up Omar cleared his throat, "thanks….for coming to help Levina….I've never really had anyone back me up before so I just wanted to say thanks."

Delilah snorted in laughter, "wow I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you of all people thanked someone." Omar rolled his eyes, "you know I can always take back your weapon." Delilah gave a smug smirk bringing her weapons closer to her chest, "what has been given cannot be taken back." Carmine sighed smiling as he put his shield back, "Levina open your box, I'm kinda curious about what you got." Levina sitting in her chair nodded, "you and me both."

The first thing she noticed when she lifted the lid was the pair of expensive looking aviator sunglasses sitting on top of a large cloth. Picking them up she traced her hand over the white finish, they seemed slightly heavier than a normal pair of sunglasses by only an ounce or two. Putting them on the lens flashed for a second as a HUD appeared, a compass, a small clock in the lower corner, wind speed and direction, and a squad list. Putting her hands out in front of her made a small reticle appeare scanning her hands, it displayed her school records along with her picture. Looking at everyone else it did the same thing until Vigil spoke " _ **allow me to explain, the glasses are a more interactive version of myself. It will allow me to provide greater assistance while in the field.**_ " Levina nodded taking the glasses off and putting them aside.

Yang asked to see the sunglasses as Ruby gushed over the shield that Carmine had, Delilah and Blake were talking about something off to the side. Looking at his box Omar went over to his desk, sitting down he saw everyone laughing and smiling as he carefully tore open the tape to his box.

Inside was a book that looked like it was loosely bound by some kind of leather, taking it out he saw a note fall off from the back, ' _this should help you ~Your Uncle~_ '. Looking the book over Weiss peered over his shoulder, "what's that?" "A gift from my uncle." Weiss crossed her arms with a weary look, "how do you know that man is your uncle in the first place? You had no idea he even existed until your last mission." Omar sighed placing the book down, "yeah I know, but it's just a feeling that I have that I can trust him." Weiss didn't look convinced, "well I just hope you know what you're doing." "Yeah, yeah." "I mean it, if something happens to Yang or Ruby because of this man, I will make sure you never live it down." Omar stood up towering over Weiss as he spoke in a low tone, "Weiss Yang means more to me than anything else, if I get even the slightest hint that she's in danger I won't hesitate in ensuring she and Ruby are safe by any means necessary."

Weiss huffed but relented, sitting down Omar grabbed the book from behind him setting on his lap. Opening the book caused a loud creak as it opened in the middle, the first page that it opened had an illustration of a warrior on one side and text on the other. Flipping to the very first page he saw a hand written note,

 _~Nephew~_

 _This book was made using every piece of information that I could get from history. The sword that you have is very old and very powerful, no doubt you have learned that for yourself. I have to apologize in advance in saying that you have just inherited a cursed object just like your sister and cousin. Do not be dissuade as the sword can give you great power, enough power to protect your girlfriend Yang Xiao Long and your teammates. I will meet you soon in more acceptable circumstances where we can have a more in depth conversation and hopefully catchup on time past. For now learn all that you can from this book, it will be a great asset to you I know it._

 _~Uncle Eligos~_

Looking over the note again at the elaborate way it was written in fancy cursive Omar traced his hand over it, Weiss looking over his shoulder reading frowned. Crossing her arms she made a comment, "how does he know Yang's full name? And what does he mean your sword is 'cursed'? He sounds really suspicious." Omar sighed, "Yes Weiss I have my own hesitation about this, but if he is my real uncle then meeting him might help since I have my own questions that I want to ask." Weiss gave him a hard look, "you had better be absolutely sure." Omar nodded again putting the book away as Yang sauntered over sitting in his lap, "Weiss stop bullying my boyfriend, that's my job." Weiss rolled her eyes as she walked back toward Ruby who was now drooling over the new armor that Carmine received.

Yang grew a wicked smile on her face as she shifted her butt into Omar lap while leaning forward reaching behind him, "hey let me see that book you got." The leaning pressed her breasts ever closer to his reddening face, seeing him lean back as she lean forward Yang inwardly giggled as she continued to lean to a box she could already reach. Taking a look at the box again Yang gasped as she pressed forward fully submerging Omar's face into her chest, Yang grabbed the box leaning back starry eyed. Yang was at a loss for words as she pulled out a bottle from the box, the bottle had the head of a deer stamped in the center. Yang slowly turned to Omar, "do you know what this is?"

He was still stunned from entering heaven's valley and could not answer her. Yang sighed giggling giving a light kiss on the cheek. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hands, the way she cradled the bottle almost made it look like a new born baby. Yang asked, "Do you have any idea what this is?" recovering from his trance he answered, "Ah, a bottle of whiskey?" Yang looked like he had just shaved her head, "this is not just any bottle of whiskey THIS is a Dalmore 62! A single bottle of this costs around $215,000 how could you not know what this is!?" taking the bottle from her hands he asked, "Vigil doesn't Donna have a few of these in her personal bar?" " _ **Yes I believe she has all known bottles within her possession, but it seems like she has gifted you one.**_ " Handing the bottle back he saw a note was attached, ' _make sure not to drink this all in one night, I'm serious you will not like the morning after. Donna._ '

Yang reluctantly let go of the bottle with the promise to return later to drink it with him as Ruby had to push her out of the room with help from Weiss. Blake thanked them for inviting them over as she followed her partner and team captain out the door.

Omar finished deconstructing the crate and packing straw as Carmine and Levina worked on putting the door back in the hinges. Delilah threw out the boxes and put away the weapons and armor they received. When everything was back to how it was Levina reminded them of the homework they still needed to complete and the paper Delilah needed to type out. Repurposing the table they spread out their notes and assignments as they worked into the evening.

It was close to eleven when they finished, skipping the before bed shower they changed into their night clothes climbing their bunks and scooted under the covers. Levina was the only one that could not sleep, taking a walk she ended up on the small roof a floor above theirs. As she stood on the edge she looked out across the school campus, wondering how Oxford and Evergreen were doing. The door behind her rattled startling her, when it opened she turned invisible in case it was the dorm manager doing their rounds.

Pyrrha and Jaune walked out onto the roof as Levina hugged the wall next to the entrance. As she was about to drop her invisibility she overheard what they were talking about, "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in combat class and with your studies. I know you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you improve!" Jaune looked at Pyrrha with betrayal, "you think I need help?" Pyrrha caught herself and tried to explain, "I'm sorry that's not what I meant." "But you just said I needed help." Pyrrha took a breath, "Jaune it's ok for everyone to get a little push from time to time, think about it you made it to Beacon, that should prove you are more than capable." Jaune looked away toward the courtyard, "you're wrong, I don't belong here."

Levina began to feel like she should not be listening to the conversation between the two but she could not leave as she was a little interested in what Jaune meant. Pyrrha questioned, "Jaune what do you mean, you got into Beacon of course you belong here." "No I don't." Pyrrha tried to reach out, "Jaune that's is a terrible thing to say." "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Levina who was almost to the door stopped, giving a tired huff she crept back to her spot and continued to listen.

"Pyrrha I never went to combat school, took any test or earn my spot here at the school! I lied! I got my hand on some fake transcripts and filled in my information, I was never meant to be at this school!" Pyrrha still trying to process the information asked, "But why?" "Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather and his Great Grandfather and every other Arc has been a great hero! It's the family legacy, and I wanted to be a part of it but I was never good enough!" Pyrrha tried to reassure him by placing a hand on his sholder, "then let me help you."

Jaune spun around slapping Pyrrha's hand away, "I **DON'T** want your help! I **DON'T** to be the weak idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" Pyrrha tried to take a step forward, "Jaune," "Pyrrha you wouldn't understand…you could never understand, you're a world class fighter and I'm…..well I'm just me. Just leave me alone." Pyrrha teared up but nodded, "if that's what you want." As she left Levina became furious, Pyrrha didn't care that he had cheated his way into the school she was still willing to help him and he pushed her away. As she was dropping her invisibility another voice called out, "Jauney boy the things that I've heard are pretty juicy, what is Professor Ozpin think about how you cheated your way into his school." Levina was about to blow a gasket, keeping her semblance up for as long as she did was extremely exhausting but she couldn't drop it just yet as Cardin climb up to the roof from below.

Cardin wrapped an arm around Jaune as he pleaded, "Please Cardin you can't tell anyone about this!" Cardin roughly rubbed his head with his knuckles before pushing him back, "don't worry Jauney boy I would never rat out a friend." Jaune brightened up slightly, "really?" "yeah of course, but keeping your secret is going to be tough and I don't think I'll have enough time to do the reading we were assigned today, think you can take care of that for me?" Jaune stayed silent to which Cardin laughed, "I thought so, Jaune the way I see it we are going to be friends for a very long time." Jaune hung his head as Cardin pushed his shoulder, "Good night Jaune, see you in the morning with that report." As Cardin left Jaune sunk to his knees, Levina finally seeing an opportunity to escape quickly left the roof.

Back in the room she had tried to think of a way to help Jaune without him or her team knowing. Feeling the effects of the day she decided to leave the issue until tomorrow after she had gotten some sleep.


	17. Mission Impossible

**Hello again readers, today we continue our adventure with the team and friends…..I got nothing after that so I'm just going to continue on. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my team in my own.**

Levina sat in class thinking about how she could help Jaune, it had been close to a week now and Cardin was abusing the power he had over Team JNPR's captain. She had asked Vigil to keep everything she was taking note of secret from the others, Vigil kept all her notes on Cardin and Jaune in a separate folder hidden from the Vigil's loaded on her teammates scrolls.

Sitting in class she saw Cardin flick a paper football at Jaune's head for the sixth time in the last hour, Jaune said nothing as he tried to take two separate sets of notes. Chewing on her ribbon was a bad habit she developed during her time with the Jaegers, but it helped her think and she had gone through three ribbons since the start of this whole ordeal. As she chewed on the silk fabric she had an epiphany, if Jaune's fake papers were found out he would be expelled, but if somehow real papers were swapped in then there would be nothing to worry about.

Having an idea on how to help gave her a starting point, after class she went to the library and reserved a private room as she spread out all of her notes. Propping her scroll on a stack of books she asked Vigil, "I don't know if it's possible but can you find a copy of a blank transcript, and possibly the hunter's exam?" Vigil searched for a minute answering, " _ **I have found the documents you requested, but if I may ask, how do you plan on swapping out the fake papers for these?**_ " "I need to find a computer that's connected to the schools mainframe, from there you can make the switch and if someone should find out about the fake papers Jaune would be fine." Vigil turned into a question mark, " _ **why endanger your place at the school for Mr. Arc? Surely there is another way that you could assist him without resorting to breaking into a teacher's office and hacking into the schools system?**_ " Levina smiled, "don't worry this would not be my first break in," her shoulders sunk at the same time as her face, "I've got plenty of experience."

Downloading the test and the transcript Levina went to work filling in all she could based on what Vigil could dig up about Jaune. The next step was to ask Jaune the questions on the test in a way that didn't raise suspicion, and for him to answer correct enough times to count the test as a pass. The physical portion of the test would have to stay what it was submitted at, not even Vigil could augment that portion in any way that would help.

Waiting till his class ended Levina caught Jaune as Cardin handed him his assignment, "now remember Jaune I want these assignments done before next class." Jaune looked defeated as all he could do was nod, Levina snuck up behind him and cleared her throat. Jaune was startled almost dropping all of his books, Levina helped him steady himself as they walked down the hall. Discretely putting in the ear piece that connected to Vigil Levina started her questions, "Jaune what would you say is a huntsmen's first priority when selecting a mission?"

Levina would question Jaune every chance she could, some answers were acceptable for Vigil to record and others needed a different phrasing. Jaune at times would grow suspicious of her questioning, she would stop and play it off like she was interested in his reason for attending, a fact she learned when inadvertently eavesdropping on his conversation.

After about four days of questioning she had enough information to have Vigil fabricate the answers in Jaune's handwriting onto the new test. After a quick trip to the library she had all she needed in digital format, the next big hurdle was switching the documents. She had no idea where the files might be stored as the school didn't really have a records office, sitting down in her private room she mulled over her next step. Vigil who was a loading screen for the past ten minutes woke up, " _ **Miss Levina I believe I have found the location to which you can take me to make the exchange.**_ " Levina perked up, "really where?" " _ **It appears that all student files are stored on the computer within the headmaster's office.**_ "

Levina put in face in her hands as her stress levels skyrocketed, "the headmaster's office, so the place I have to break into in Professor Ozpin's office, is that what you're saying?" Vigil confirmed as Levina groaned, "great, that's just great, the one person that could expel me and make it to where I could never get into another school is the same person whose office I have to break into." " _ **Miss Levina, are you ok?**_ " Levina sighed heavily, "Ok I need every single access point, vent schematic, and electrical layout you can find on that building. If I'm going to do this it has to be done right." Vigil agreed turning into a loading symbol again as he went in search of the blueprints she asked for.

The sun had almost completely set when Vigil got her attention, " _ **I have retrieved the files you asked for, I have even taken the liberty of mapping out every entrance point and created a schedule and layout for every security guard. To me it seems like the best chance you have will be tonight in four hours thirty five minutes and twelve seconds from now. That is when the next shift is guards is scheduled to happen.**_ " "That really doesn't give me much time…..*sigh* but if this is the best chance I have then I'll just have to work with it."

Sneaking into the room she grabbed her duffle bag that had most of what she would need, putting on the cloak she received from Donna she snuck out the open window as Carmine and Delilah were to engrossed in each other's eyes to notice her even enter the room. Omar was most likely in Yang's room so she didn't have to worry about him bursting in tonight.

After a few minutes she was standing beneath the tower, putting on the sunglasses they flashed before the image corrected itself. Vigil connected to the sunglasses showing her an almost x-ray vision of the interior, he was able to remotely tap into the security camera feed to confirm the location and path of each security guard. Loading sleeping darts into her guns she changed them to the rifle as she hooked up the grapple taking aim at the vent closest to her. A well placed shot and she began climbing the side of the tower.

One of the functions that her cloak had was it could turn into a long coat, it had a hidden zipper that when zipped up revealed the sleeves. After zipping it up she crawled into the vent, her glasses gave her a path to follow. As she neared the exit vent looking out into the lobby she paused, "that's weird, there should be more guards patrolling right now." Not wanting to miss the new luck she was having Levina readied herself. Vigil flashed on her glasses for a second before talking, " _ **the cloak disrupts your digital presence, and while a physical visual will give you away you will not be spotted on the cameras.**_ " Levina took a breath as she popped the grate off sliding it into the vent slowly.

Looking around she saw a guard pass before she leapt down, her semblance taking effect to mute the noise. Sneaking around the guard she made it to the elevator, putting on a pair of gloves that had magnets sewn into the palm she climbed the outside of the elevator quickly as another guard walked dangerously close. Reaching the roof on the main lobby she pushed one of the ceiling tiles to the side entering the space in-between the floors, there she saw the small opening to the main elevator shaft. Putting the ceiling tile back she entered the shaft grabbing onto the service ladder, looking up Vigil scanned the area displaying the various floors. The final count was one hundred and five, Levina checked the time, 'It's 10:28 pm….I should be able to make the switch and be back before everyone wakes up.' Digging into her duffle bag she pulled out a hand held motorized rope ascender.

The accent up the hundred floors went by uneventful thankfully, there would have been a problem if someone had decided to use the elevator at any point when she was climbing up. Reaching the top floor she took a breath trying not to look down, Vigil remotely opened the door for her as she swung into the office. The glasses swapped through several views checking for any inferred alarms, when it seemed all clear she took a small step forward. Hearing no alarms she quickly went to the professor's desk, she looked all over for any kind of access port for the scroll. " _ **Miss Levina?**_ " "Yes Vigil?" " _ **Perhaps simply placing me on the desk would be sufficient?**_ " Levina nodded placing the scroll flat on the desk.

Vigil flash on the scroll before his sound wave appeared on the main screen in the desk, after a few seconds he spoke, " _ **My, my, it seems like the security for the schools main frame is more difficult than previously anticipated.**_ " Levina getting worried asked, "Can you get in or not?" " _ **Yes of course I can, it will just take longer. You needn't worry I am still monitoring the cameras in the building as well as all elevator activity.**_ " Levina sighed, "Ok, can you hurry though I don't like being here." " _ **I understand, I will also make a backdoor that can be accessed later should you need to do this again.**_ " Levina laughed mockingly, "ha, ha, very funny."

The main screen was a confusing mess of windows and files as Vigil was trying to find the correct file to switch. Levina paced around the office for some time as Vigil continued his search for the file, taking a breath Levina went to the window overlooking the school grounds. Vigils flashed for a brief second before elating, " _ **I have found the files, I must say, they were very well hidden in a secure folder. I will be making the switch now.**_ " Levina sighed in relief until Vigil sounded worried, " _ **Oh dear,**_ " "What?" " _ **It seems that that the professor is making a late night trip to his office.**_ " Levina went pure white as she panicked, "Do something! Stall him as long as you need to, I'm going to try and find a way out."

Levine searched the entire office, the only vent she could find had a fan that was spinning too fast for her to slip safely through. Vigil got her attention, " _ **Miss Levina I have transferred the files, we must exit quickly as the professor is nearing this floor.**_ " Levina quickly grabbed the scroll as Vigil shut everything back down and went to the elevator, hiding behind the closest pillar she went invisible and waited. After a few second she heard the elevator rise up and stop, the doors opened and professor Ozpin walked out. She waited until he was near the middle of the room before she made an attempt to get in the elevator. Just as she was about to set foot in the elevator the professor turned around and spoke, "Please Miss Vulpes, take a seat."

Levina went pure white, her heart stopped as her blood froze, there should be no one that could see her when she's invisible. Even Omar who could see aura could not see her, but professor Ozpin not only knew she was in the room he knew exactly where she was standing. Slowly turning she saw him standing in the middle of the room wearing a set of green silk pajamas, he didn't look mad and he was holding his signature mug no doubt filled with coffee. Taking a sip he asked, "If you would please reveal yourself it would make this conversation a lot easier." Levina swallowed back her heart that had risen to her throat, dropping her invisibility she followed the professor to his desk.

Taking a seat she sat in silence as Ozpin activated his desk scrolling through various files. Lowering her hood she fiddled with her thumbs as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she was in his office this late at night. Taking another sip of his coffee he commented, "It seems like your teammates were a very busy bunch tonight." Levina looked confused as he mirrored the screen for her to see. There were three screens that had commotion happening, Ozpin selected each screen detailing the scene.

"Here we have your team leader throwing what appears to be a large metal disc in the main hallway of the dorms, he is hitting every surface he can. The guards were called as he tried to run." Tapping the second screen he explained, "Here your teammate Delilah is vandalizing the side of the main hall, she is quite artistic if I must say. She also waited for the guards to show up before running, given her speed she could have out ran them but she gave up after some time when she was a good distance away from this building." Tapping the final screen showed several guards being tossed around, "this is perhaps the most blatant misuse of skill, your teammate Omar burst into the guard's office claiming that he was bored and needed someone to spar with. If it had not been for Glynda's involvement the situation might have progressed to him hurting someone." Levina asked, "So no one was hurt?" taking another sip Ozpin nodded, "correct, despite the look of it many of the guards only sustained mild bruises. In fact not a single person was injured tonight while your teammates created a diversion for you."

Levina shook her head, "I have no idea what you're taking about professor, I acted alone," "and proceeded to hack into my computer to switch a student fake transcript with a legitimate one?" Levina let her mouth hang open, 'how in the world did he know?' Ozpin could see the confusion on her face, "I know all about Mr. Arc's dealings with the document forgers, in fact the same people he acquired that papers from also work in the school. It was a sort of gambit if you will, students can acquires the means to get into school but if they are found out they are expelled and never allowed to enter another school ever again. It's a way to motivate weaker students to push themselves harder to rightfully earn their place at this school." Levina understood, Jaune was desperate to stay in school, but being Cardin's lackey was probably not something he thought would have happened.

Levina took a breath, "sir…..am I going to be expelled?" Ozpin gave a small smile, "normally actions such as this would warrant complete expulsion, but since your intentions were not to alter your own scores or download the exam answer keys I will give you some leniency." Levina was about to sigh when he continued, "I will still need to give you all a punishment….so….how about a months' worth of detention to be overseen by Glynda?" Levina nodded as she accepted the terms.

Ozpin left the files where they were as he sent her back to her dorm, when she got there she saw Glynda outside looking exceptionally furious with the way she was holding her riding crop. Everyone else was asleep so she followed suit after changing out of her clothes.

In the morning Glynda threw the door open levitating a metal gong, when she saw no one stir she gave a crooked evil smile as she raised her riding crop. Bringing it across her chest she swung slapping the direct center, the deep throbbing sound resonated throughout the whole room as everyone got up. Delilah shot up slamming her head into the ceiling before falling out of bed, Omar spun around flipping over backwards as he tumbled to the floor. Carmine almost leapt out of his mattress landing on upper back, Levina shot up into a sitting position. Everyone slowly corrected themselves turning wearily at the person standing in their doorway. Glynda pushed her glasses up as she spoke, "now children for the next week I will be in charge of overseeing your punishment, after the week is up another teacher will take over. Until then it is my responsibility to ensure that you are properly educated on the consequences of your actions last night. Now each of you has five minutes to get ready and changed before I start assigning thesis papers." As everyone just stared at her she looked at her watch, "four minutes and forty eight seconds."

The amount of panic and speed at which the team moved with surprised even her, in less than four minutes everyone was standing in front of her in full uniform. With all of them ready she turned on her heels ushering them to follow her. As they did Levina asked, "how did you guy's figure out what I was doing?" all of them answered in unison, "what are you talking about, we were just board last night." Levina giggled which turned into outright laughter, "thanks anyway." Carmine patted her on the head, "we're partners and teammates, we'd have helped you out had you just asked." wiping away a tear she laughed again, "yeah, I'll remember that next time."


	18. Boys Night In

**Welcome back readers, we will be continuing our adventures with the team as they try to help Jaune out. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, my characters are my own.**

As it turns out Delilah was the one to stumble onto Levina's plan to help Jaune, when she was in the library Delilah walked into the room Levina was in. At first Delilah apologized about barging in but since Levina was not paying attention Delilah decided to see what she was working on, from that point she told everyone else as they waited for Levina to make her move.

After class ended the teams detention began, Glynda was a border line dictator when it came to giving orders. The beginning week was cleaning up and fixing any damages they caused that night, after that it was physical training. Carmine's leg healed up to give him almost the same movement as before, his leg would still stiffen up if pushed to hard but Glynda kept watch on that. Omar and Delilah didn't have much trouble with the training so Glynda made their's harder by adding weights to their limbs, Levina was having enough trouble with the regular training so hers was not altered.

At the end of the week the team shambled back into their room exhausted, Delilah throwing the arm and leg weights down by her desk she struggled to climb her ladder. Flopping into the bed she loudly complained, "I can't believe Glynda would strap fifty pounds onto each arm and leg! What does she think we are!?" Carmine laid back in his chair forgoing the climb, "this is supposed to be a punishment remember." Delilah groaned as Levina climbed into her bed, "I'm sorry for getting everyone in trouble." Omar stumbled into the room last flopping onto the floor in the center of the room, the weights were still attached so the thud he made was louder than normal. A knocked on the door brought dread to everyone as Carmine lifted his head to see a red cloak standing in the doorway.

Ruby stood looking at team COLD utterly exhausted, Yang poked her head out from behind her sister, "heeeelllllooooooo." Omar tried to turn his body but only his head responded, opening his mouth to talk all that came out was a groan. Yang giggled walking into the room as she knelt down helping Omar remove the weights and flipped him onto his back, "Aww what's the matter, is Glynda's training to hard?" the baby voice she used brought out a look of unamusement as Omar weakly brought a hand up and booped her on the nose. Yang laughed leaning down kissing him on the forehead, "well then how does this sound, Me, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora are going into town tomorrow to go to the club. Delilah, Levina wanna come with? Give the guys a night of rest?"

Delilah weakly raised a hand giving a thumbs up as Levina groaned yes, Ruby stepped into the room speaking up, "Yang you promised not to drink. I won't tell dad about you going out to the club but you have to promise not to come back passed out, ok?" Yang rolled her eyes as she got up giving her small sister a hug, "I know you care, and that's why I invited Del and Lev, to make extra sure I come back fine."

Ruby gave Yang a hard look as she knelt down next to Omar again who spoke up, "She'll be fine Ruby you have nothing to worry about." Yang gave a big smile before a thought struck her turning it into a frown, "wait…..when you say I'll be fine do you mean you're going to have your sister look out for me?" "No Yang, aside from my family and Maria you are the second strongest person I know." Yang grew back her smile giving him a sly look, "well aren't you Mr. smooth." "Delilah is a contender for second but you get favoritism since we're dating," Delilah raised a hand flipping him off as Yang got up, "ok so Del and Lev I need you two ready by six pm tomorrow." Delilah spoke up, "Carmine we're taking the plane and truck so don't plan anything." Carmine just groaned as Omar answered, "I have plans for Carmine, Jaune and Ren so don't worry." Yang nodded leaving with her sister as the team rested for the rest of the evening.

After the morning punishment Glynda gave the team the night off as well as the next day, "you students seem to be improving your behavior but you still need to complete your punishment. And since I am not a heartless witch I will give you the rest of the night and tomorrow off for some rest, the next teacher overseeing your punishment will take over on Monday, dismissed." The team was a little excited about what the evening held for them as the girls were going into town and Omar was planning something for the guys. As soon as they entered the room Omar quickly showered and changed taking the plane into town, Delilah was going to protest but relented when he explained it was just a pick up.

The trip only lasted two and a half hours, Omar came back wheeling a cart covered with a blanket. Jaune and Ren stopped by the room as Carmine was getting the food from the cafeteria, Ren set up the table for the food as Jaune laid out the games they would play by the console. Delilah and Levina were in Team RWBY's room with Pyrrha and Nora waiting for Yang and Blake to get ready.

As the day turned into evening Carmine handed Delilah the keys to the plane and truck, "please be careful ok, I don't care if the truck or plane get damaged but come back safely." Delilah sighed happily leaning forward kissing Carmine's worry away, "I'll be fine, I have Levina with me." Levina gave Carmine a thumbs up as Yang shouted, "ALRIGHT GIRLS NIGHT OFFFICIALLY BEGINS!" Omar gave a worried sigh as Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder, "don't worry me and Nora will make sure the night goes smoothly." Omar nodded as Yang walked up giving him a big hug, he held her for a bit longer than a normal hug would be as he whispered, "Please don't do anything that'd force me to call my sister." Yang touched foreheads as she gently eased his worries with a kiss, "stop worrying we'll be fine, and what happened to all that confidence from earlier?" returning the kiss Omar smiled, "yeah you're right, sorry, have fun." With the goodbyes done the group separated, the girls followed Yang and Delilah while the boys followed Carmine.

Carmine lead the way as Omar pulled out his scroll as he started to text, Jaune and Ren followed behind them as Carmine asked, "are you texting your sister that the girls will be in town?" Omar shook his head, "nope, I'm preemptively stopping a camp fire from turning into a hellish inferno." Carmine gave him a confused look as they reached their room, wheeling the covered cart by the food Carmine questioned, "What do you mean?" Omar pulled the blanket off of the cart revealing a large assortment of various liquors, "I raided my sister's bar, while I took the non-expensive bottles I just wanted to let her know before she decides to nuke the dorm." Jaune saw the bottles nervously rubbing his hands, "umm I didn't know there'd be liquor involved, is it ok if I just go back to my room now?" Omar put a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune we aren't leaving the room so no one will see this, and we aren't going to pressure you to finish a bottle. But it is customary for everyone to have one shot before we start the night, after that you don't have to drink anymore ok?" Jaune had an internal struggle until Ren placed a reassuring hand on him, "Jaune we can trust them, they would not intentionally place us in harm's way."

After pouring four shots into glasses he made Omar rose his, "to a night of fun, where limits will be tested and bonds will be formed." Carmine chuckled as he rose his along with everyone else, Omar and Carmine downed theirs quickly as Jaune starred at his for a few seconds before gulping the whole thing down. Ren just stood silently unmoving, his glass was inches from his mouth as he suddenly leaned back to far. Omar grabbed the glass and Ren's arm, Ren had passed out from the smell alone as Carmine helped him to the floor.

Omar finished Ren's shot as Carmine poured another one for himself, Jaune starred at his glass intently until Carmine asked, "what's wrong, you're not gonna pass out are you?" Jaune shook his head, "no…it's just that it tasted like water." Omar picked up the bottle and smelled it, "well it smell like liquor…let's see." Pouring himself a bigger shot he downed it, "nope tastes fine to me." Pouring Jaune another with that same amount he poured himself he put the bottle down, "try that." Jaune nodded as he downed the drink, handing the glass back he stated, "Yeah I don't taste anything, it's just like water." Carmine cautioned, "Ok then, you can drink more if you want but the moment you start to feel funny tell us. I can clearly taste the liquor but if you can't then there might be a delayed response or something, we don't want your liver dying on us so be careful." Jaune nodded as they sat down to play.

Several hours had passed as they switched between several video games, Ren had awoken to the laughter as he scratched his head. Omar had made tray tables for everyone so they could have a place to put their plate of food and drinking glass. Ren was poured soda as Omar passed the controller to Jaune, "see if you can beat that bastard this time." Jaune nodded taking a big swig from his glass, they had switched to beer since Jaune had almost chugged a full bottle of vodka with no apparent side effects. Carmine sat in a sort of Zen state, he had yet to be defeated in the past half hour since they started Street Fighter 4. Carmine's eyes would discharge electricity before any match started, and from there he would proceed to curb stomp everyone. Jaune picked Sakura as Carmine picked Bison again.

"K.O. Perfect Victory!" the games announcer exclaimed as Jaune put his controller down, Carmine grabbed his cup downing the entire thing. Looking at Jaune with a hazy expression he gritted, "You cheated! There's no way you could have gone that entire match without one slip up!" Omar put a hand on his shoulder, "Carmine, you lost, take it like a man. Besides you were the one playing not me or Ren." Carmine huffed getting up pouring himself more to drink. Ren asked if they could change games to one he was more familiar with, Carmine grumbled something close to a 'fine' as Ren swapped the discs.

Ren sat playing Need for Speed as Carmine leaned out the window to get some fresh air, Jaune and Omar sat at the table eating. Omar wiped his mouth waiting for Jaune to finish when he asked, "Jaune are you in some kind of trouble?" Jaune turned pure white as he choked down his food, "wwwwhat are you talking about, I'm fine!" Omar sighed, "Jaune everyone's seen how Cardin orders you around like a lapdog. If he has something on you, you can tell me, we're friends." Jaune grew defensive, "what no, no, Cardin's just messing around like always. Besides helping him out is something a friend does for another friend." Omar sighed again knowing that Jaune was not going to open up about the issue, so he decided to switch topics to a more interesting one. "So then you have a crush on Weiss?" Jaune threw his hands up trying to cover Omar's mouth as he nervously looked around, "shush about that, she might hear you!"

"Jaune Weiss could care less about your more than obvious crush. Let me ask you this though, how do you feel about Pyrrha?" Jaune tilted his head, "she's a nice girl what of it?" Omar face palmed taking a deep breath, "Jaune let me ask you something?" "Sure go ahead." "Have you ever noticed Pyrrha giving you more attention than others?" "What do you mean?" "has she studied with you on a subject you know she's good at but your struggling with, has she offered to train you, does she somehow pick a dessert that you like and she doesn't only to give you said dessert?" Jaune just stared blankly as Omar turned to Carmine, "Carmine I 'ma hit him." Jaune leaned back scared as Carmine objected, "No, cause you'll get blood on the carpet and Delilah would kill us if we messed up the room while she was gone."

Omar crossed his arms grumbling as he snapped at Jaune, "Jaune have you ever thought that maybe Pyrrha might like you more than a friend?" Jaune waved off the question, "Come on, Pyrrha can have any guy she likes why would she settle for me?" Omar huffed deciding to give Jaune a little more awareness, "Then why do you think Weiss would settle for you?" Jaune kept quiet as Carmine walked over slapping Omar in the arm, "I think you should stop drinking now, the filter between you head and mouth is starting to fail." Omar got up wobbling slightly, "don't even get me started on you." Carmine rolled his eyes, "this ought to be good." Omar downed the rest of his drink as his face started to turn red, "you think you're so tough just cause you're the leader, you wouldn't last ten minutes doing the training I did when I was a kid." Carmine sighed, "Are we really back to this again?" "I would be….leader…..what was I saying?" Carmine sighed, "nothing, sit back down." "Oh….ok."

As the evening passed Omar became more verbal with his words, Carmine had stopped drinking after seeing how animated Omar was becoming. Jaune had finished nearly an entire twelve case on his own as well as three separate bottles of liquor, the only noticeable change was the slight flush in his face. Ren had forgone drinking entirely opting to be the responsible one of the group.

It was close to two in the morning when Carmine decided it was time to turn in, he didn't hear when Levina dragged Delilah into the room or when Nora and Yang decided to flop down on the floor next to them.

 _ **The next story will be about the girls evening, so look forward to that!**_


	19. Girls Night Out

**Hello** **this is the story all about how the girls night got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute so just sit right there I'll tell you all about it. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Delilah played with the keys as the group made their way to the hanger, Yang was on her scroll checking something as they exited the dorms. Pyrrha, Nora, Levina, and Blake followed behind as Delilah led the way to the hanger. Ford had the truck lifted up as he was working underneath, Myrtle was sitting on the work bench typing away at her laptop as Francesca was working on the Bullhead's right engine. Delilah walked toward Ford crouching down tapping his foot, "Hey Ford how's the truck looking?" Ford wheeled himself out from underneath the truck sitting up, "The truck looks fine, Omar said he might 'a hit somethin, but it might's just been a bump cause I can't see nothin. So the truck's good to drive but just be careful, HEY SWEETY HOW'S THE ENGINES?" Francesca lifted the googles from her eyes, "Why you shouting I can hear fine, engines are good. Daughter how do systems looks?" Myrtle rolled her eyes, "For the seventh time they are fine, the AI hasn't reported anything out of order," "Vigil." Levina said standing in front of Myrtle. "What?" "His name is Vigil."

Myrtle hopped down from the counter closing her laptop, "You named the AI?" Levina shook her head, "No, that was the name he gave us." Myrtle just shrugged until she saw the large group of girls, "Where are you all heading?" Yang grew a wide smile, "We're heading to the club!" Myrtle snapped to Ford, "Dad!?" "NO!" was the immediate answer from both Ford and Francesca. Myrtle groaned, "But why?" Francesca reattached the plating to the engine lowering herself to the ground, "Spooky daughter will be spending evening bonding with parents, no time for shenanigans." Myrtle walked up leaning heavily on the large woman, "Please mother can I?" Francesca paused slightly before standing her ground, "No even if you call me mother, my answer stays." Levina put a hand on Myrtle's shoulder, "Hey how about you and me hangout tomorrow, just the two of us?" Francesca nodded, "I will say yes to that." Myrtle slumped her shoulders nodding as she walked to her spot again as the girls let Ford park the truck in the Bullhead. With everything checked Vigil took control piloting the Bullhead into town.

Nora wondered around the Bullhead's bay area curiously, "Ooooh, how'd you guys get the plane?" Delilah closing her locker chuckled, "I thought we told you? We kinda 'borrowed' it when we were looking for a way out from the collapsing building." "Oh, right, sorry." Nora playfully bopped her head as Pyrrha looked out the small window, "why are there large guns attached to the wings?" Delilah leaned toward the window, "They're for missions, and the occasional grocery run." Blake raised an eyebrow, "Grocery run?" "Yeah those grocery ladies are deadly serious about their limited time sales." Yang laughed, "I could just see Levina being crushed by some big burly housewives fighting for the last carton of eggs." Levina rubbed her shoulder, "You try laughing when some hulking gorilla of a housewife elbows you in the ribs to grab the last carton of eggs on sale." Yang burst into laughter, "Are you serious!?"Levina nodded sighing as Vigil announced, " _ **We will be arriving in five minutes.**_ " With that the girls piled into the truck with Yang driving.

Yang and Delilah sat up front as with the girls in the back, Pyrrha ran her hand of the expensive leather as she admired the truck, "This is quite extravagant for a student to own." Levina leaned back, "You can thank Omar's sister for this and the plane." Pyrrha nodded as Yang pulled into the side lot next to the club, the music could be heard through the walls of the building. Before anyone got out Yang shuffled to the back, digging into her pouch she pulled out several ID cards handing them out. The girls looked at the cards as Blake questioned, "Why are we holding fake IDs?" Yang rolled her eyes, "I already told you, we can't get in normally so I had a friend make these up. And since I figured on who would most likely come with I just took your school picture and gave them to him." Pyrrha hesitated, "Yang won't we get in a lot of trouble if we are caught with these?" Yang flipped hers over, "Naw the guy said these were scanner proof, so we're gonna be fine. Tonight we're having fun so stop worrying."

The girls were all in casual street clothes as they filed out of the truck, Yang led the way to the front door and the security guard. There was an extremely long line that looked like it curved around the building, Yang put on a sly grin as she walked up to the doorman. "hey there," the doorman looked at her and the group before looking at his scroll, as Yang was about to say something he unhooked the chain ushering them in, "please right this way Miss Xiao Long." Yang was surprised as she turned back to the group whispering, "I didn't think it would be this easy." Delilah leaned toward Yang, "Then we better get inside before he changes his mind."

As they walked in Yang had a pondering look on her face that Delilah picked up on and asked, "What's wrong?" "Do you think Omar called ahead telling his sister about us going out?" Delilah pulled out her scroll, "I can find out, Vigil has Omar made any calls to his sister?" Vigil loaded for a few seconds before responding, " _ **Yes he sent one text to his sister, but it did not mention any of your activates for the night. Rather it was to apologize for entering her office uninvited and absconding with some of her liquor.**_ " As a server led them to a table Yang still questioned, "Then how did we get in so easily, I usually have to turn on the charm and beg the doorman to let me in." " _ **That would be the work of Omar.**_ " Delilah now looked confused, "Wait I thought you said he didn't tell his sister about us being out?" " _ **He did not, but Miss Yang is currently in a relationship with him which in turn grants her the same rights as him. And since you are in a group you will all be treated as guests of Miss Donna.**_ " Yang put on a sly grin, "Well since we're being treated as guests, waiter can we get a round of Strawberry Sunrise for everyone!" the server nodded leaving the group at the V.I.P. table.

Pyrrha looked concerned, "Yang are you sure we should be drinking, we're not old enough to," Yang put a finger over Pyrrha's mouth, "Trust me alright." The wide smile she had on sent a shiver down Delilah's spine as she turned to Levina, "You heard that right?" Levina sunk her head into her arms, "Yeah." Yang looked confused, "What?" Delilah rubbing her temples answered in a strained voice, "That is the exact same phrase that Omar uses when he's about to do something stupid and reckless." The server came back with the drinks for everyone as Yang huffed, "Well excuse me for trying to show everyone a good time." Delilah picked up her drink, "Well what's the worst that can happen tonight?"

Delilah took a big sip from her glass, the taste was not as harsh as she had thought. Yang ordered another round for everyone as she took Blake by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Yang immediately set into the rhythm of the song as Blake was awkwardly trying to not bump into anyone. Nora smiled widely as she pranced onto the dance floor with Pyrrha in toe, Delilah and Levina were the only ones left at the table. Delilah took smaller sips from her drink, Levina sat staring out onto the dance floor watching her friends laugh and joke. Turning back to her drink she took a big sip as a shadow cast itself over her, a hand placing itself on her shoulder caused her to turn around irritated until she heard, "Come on lazy butts we have dancing to do!" Nora had a wide smile on her face as she grabbed Levina and Delilah by the arm and dragged them onto the dance floor, "We came here to PAR~TAY and that's what we're gonna do, no sittin' down come on!"

As they were dancing Delilah started to get into the rhythm and accidentally bumped into a girl behind her, Delilah quickly apologized but the girl was not having it, "Excuse me mutt, but this dance floor is for humans only." Both Levina and Blake went to defend Delilah when Yang stepped in front, "Come on now it was an honest mistake, and anyone can dance here you don't own the club." The girl looked Yang up and down, "Nice try tramp but I own this dance floor, and I say the mutt has to go." Yang balled up one fist as the girl continued to use racial slurs against Delilah when Nora stood next to Yang, "How about a dance off?" the girl was stopped mid-insult as she turned to Nora, "Are you freakin stupid? I am the best dancer in this whole city, there's no way you can beat me." Yang put on a wide smile, "Alright but if we win you have to…hmm…give up your title and…never dance in this club again." The girl nodded, "Alright but when I win the mutt has to strip down, get on her hands and knees and bark like the mutt she is."

Delilah pulled Yang to the side, "Yang I'm fine with just leaving, we don't need to do this." Yang had an almost visible fire in her eyes, "I can't let this chick get away with trashing my friend, don't worry we won't lose." Putting both hands on her shoulder's she explained, "Yang, I can't dance…if I try I'll embarrass both of us." Yang took hold of both hands, "Del can you mimic a person's moves seconds after they perform it?" Delilah hesitantly nodded, "If I have a clear line of sight." Yang smiled widely, "Then just follow my lead, do what I do and you'll be fine. Now where is Lev, I need to fill her in on the dance steps." Looking around Yang couldn't find Levina until the girl caught her attention, "Since I'm queen of this dance floor I'll grant you a kindness and give you ten minutes to prepare." Yang nodded gathering the girls to the table.

After going over the various routine's Yang sat back, "Ok so everyone is clear on all of the steps?" everyone present nodded, Yang looked around asking, "and still no sign of Lev?" Delilah shook her head no causing Yang to sigh, taking one last drink she got up heading to the dance floor as the music slowed and the lights centered on the girl flanked by her four friends. The girl was wearing a crop top with tight hip hugger jeans and purple converse. Her friends were wearing similar clothes, the girl stepped forward, "My name is Fuchsia, here are the rules we dance to three songs. After that there will be one last song where two of the best dancers battle it out, crowd decides who wins." Yang nodded, "Sounds fair." The girls separated to their sides of the dance floor as the DJ set the lights and picked out a few songs.

The lights in the dancefloor highlighted both sides for a brief moment before centering on the middle of the dance floor. Fuchsia and her squad stepped forward as did Yang and the girls, the DJ flipped a switch and the dance floor lite up and pulsed with various colors. Grabbing the microphone he announced, "A'ight everybody we got us a battle goin' down. We got my girl Fuchsia queen of the floor goin' against the hot blonde and her friends. Now y'all goin' be judging them, loudest noise wins it! A'ight girls let's get to steppin'!"

The DJ started the song up as Fuchsia stepped forward, with a flip of her hair the lights in the floor started to pulse to the beat of the music. Using that she and her squad started their routine with various hip sways, hair flips, and pelvic thrusts causing the crowd to erupt is applause. Fuchsia ended the routine with a sultry hip sway and hand gesture, the DJ grabbed the microphone, "All right, all right everyone settle down. That was hot but let's see what the blonde's got!" Yang stepped forward with Delilah standing right next to her with Blake on her left and Nora and Pyrrha right behind.

Yang tried to get a set going but the only two that could keep in step were Delilah and Blake as Nora and Pyrrha were seconds behind the steps. Delilah and Blake had kept up leaving a second between Yang's movements and theirs. While their applause was not as loud they were not losing. The DJ was slightly impressed, "A'ight it seems like these girls got some moves but the Queen ain't stepped off her throne just yet!" Fuchsia snapped her fingers, her squad spread out as the started a new routine.

After the final song played both groups seemed slightly winded, the DJ hyped the crowd up, "Y'ALL HAVE JUST WITNESSED A TRUE BATTLE! I ain't never seen no one give the Queen so much competition, now ladies we'll give you both five minutes to rest up. After that send out your best dancer for THE FINAL SHOWDOWN!"

Yang and the girls sat down at the table, Yang looked at Nora and Pyrrha, "I thought we went over the steps! We would have lost if Blake and Del hadn't been on point." Nora and Pyrrha looked down with a somber look, Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "hey they tried their best, and we didn't think we'd be in a dance off tonight so lighten up." Nora and Pyrrha apologized, "Sorry Yang." Yang took a deep breath, "No I'm sorry I should not have snapped like that." Taking a swig from her drink Levina popped up causing everyone to jump back, Yang taking a bigger sip then she originally intended began coughing. Blake patted her back as Levina squeezed in between Yang and Delilah, "I just heard what Fuchsia is planning." Everyone got serious as they all leaned in closer to hear Levina.

"Fuchsia has been using her semblance to have her friends keep in step, they actually can't dance." Nora gasped, "They cheated!" Pyrrha shook her head, "No, we never banned the use of our semblance, it just so happens that she has one perfect for these situations, oddly." Levina nodded adding, "Her plan is to sabotage Yang before she gets of the dance floor so she can win by default." Yang cracked a smile as she balled her hand into a fist, "Oh please let them try." Blake rolled her eyes, "Yang we're not here to start fights." Delilah spoke up, "I'll do it." Everyone turned to her, Levina questioned, "Are you sure? I can keep the girls away from Yang so she can get on the dance floor." Delilah shook her head, "No I want to do this, and it'd piss her off even more if a Faunus were to beat her." Yang smiled widely bring Delilah into a rough hug, "Atta girl, let's make her think she stopped me only for Delilah to step up." They all nodded as the DJ announced another minute remaining for their break.

As Yang walked toward the dance floor Fuchsia nodded signaling her squad, two girls walked around the crowd and made their way to Yang. As Yang was about halfway to the dancefloor one of the girls bumped into her spilling her drink all over Yang, the second girl seeing Yang distracted bumped into her from the back spilling her drink as well. Yang was now covered in liquor as she started arguing with the two girls, Fuchsia smiled wickedly thinking she had won as she stood alone on the dance floor. Yang had snapped at the girls like she planned, but what she didn't see was the wolf Faunus standing in front of her. Delilah stood ready as she waved to the DJ to signal him that she was ready, the DJ nodded grabbing the microphone, "A'ight everybody, we got our dancers on stage set to go so let's quiet down and let them show their stuff."

Fuchsia had the look of confidence as she saw that Delilah was going to dance against her, "you should feel privileged mutt, not many people get the chance to have a dance off against me." Delilah smirked, "I'm going to enjoy that look of yours when you lose." Fuchsia grew irritated as the DJ announced, "A'ight people we are down to the last part of this battle, we got the Queen of the floor Fuchsia goin' against the newcomer Delilah!" Fuchsia took a step forward placing her right hand on her left hip while her left hand was level to her face with her palm facing away from her. Delilah took a ready stance like she would when training with her grandfather, Fuchsia almost laughed as the music started.

Fuchsia held nothing back as her every move seemed to flow together like water in a current, she made no missed steps as Delilah continued to watch her. Delilah analyzed her every move, 'She knows ballet, house dance, belly dancing, and flamenco. It's fine, she can follow the rhythm perfectly but I still have a trick up my sleeve.' When Fuchsia ended her turn Delilah took a deep breath as she shifted her hips swishing her tail as she took various moves from Fuchsia's routine making sure to incorporate more of Yang's move while adding in so of her own flair.

As the music played Fuchsia could see Delilah become more comfortable with herself causing her to create a rhythm of her own that Fuchsia couldn't alter, Fuchsia seeing her easy win slip decided to pull off one last move that she knew Delilah could not copy. Fuchsia lit a fire in her eyes as she accentuated her hip movements and bust movements, with one final twist her open palm stopped mere centimeters from Delilah's face. Fuchsia had ended her dance with the most accentuated 'talk to the hand' pose ever. The crowd erupted in applause as Fuchsia gave Delilah a smug smirk, "I hope you enjoy stripping cause I just won."

Delilah waited for Fuchsia to step away before she stepped forward, standing in the middle of the dance floor she looked around taking a deep breath. Using her arms she began spinning, curling her tail around her body she spun herself faster and faster until the music had a bass drop. Kicking one leg up she launched herself upward upside down still spinning, using one hand she steadied herself slowing down until she was facing Fuchsia doing a handstand. Fuchsia was unimpressed until Delilah used one hand to keep her shirt from exposing herself, the other that she used for support was slowly raised until it reached her face to which she used her index finger to pull down an eyelid as she stuck her tongue out.

Delilah was completely suspended in midair, everyone in the club was speechless, even the DJ was at a loss for words. Fuchsia quickly got to the ground waving a hand beneath Delilah to make sure mothing was suspending her up, had she looked at Delilah's shoes she might have seen the glow from her aura keeping her suspended in mid-air but the flashing lights on the dance floor muted the glow. After a few seconds Delilah put her hand back down slowly lowering herself and standing back up. The entire club erupted in applause, Fuchsia's jaw could have hit the floor with the expression she had on. Nora and Yang both ran up and hugged Delilah as the DJ tried to compose himself enough to announce the results, "A'ight everyone settle down, I don't have to ask who won this so everybody give it up for the new queen of the dance floor DELILAH!" Fuchsia's squad pushed past her as they went to congratulate Delilah, nearly everyone in the club had crowded around her telling her how amazing she was, and how they wanted her to teach them some of her moves.

Yang had to squeeze and push past the crowd to get to Fuchsia who was still standing in the same spot, "Alright Fuchsia we won, so I suggest you find a new club to dance in." Fuchsia looked at the ground as she gritted her teeth, looking back up she stared Yang dead in the eyes with tears forming. Biting her lip she nodded, "Ok…can you tell the mu… I mean Delilah that she had some pretty good moves." As she turned to leave Delilah easily slipped past the crowd and stood in front of Fuchsia, "Hold up." Fuchsia looked away clenching her fists, "Look I get it you won, you don't have to rub it in I was already leaving." Delilah shook her head, "I just wanted to say one thing," Fuchsia had the look of dread as she waited for Delilah to go off on her, "you can keep the title, I never wanted it in the first place. In fact I only came here to unwind and try not to embarrass myself with my lack of rhythm." Fuchsia laughed, "You? Lack rhythm? Please you're probably one of the best dancers I've seen walk into the club aside from your blonde friend." Delilah laughed, "You know you don't have to leave." Fuchsia shook her head, "No you're the new queen now and part of the deal was that I leave." Delilah had a smirk slowly cross her face, "What if I say as the new queen you can stay?" Fuchsia took a step back looking confused, "I guess you could do that but why, I was a complete bitch toward you?"

Delilah took a step forward taking hold of Fuchsia's hand, "Cause I have a friend who was like you in a way, after an incident she had a change of heart and is now one of my best friends." Fuchsia laughed before taking a breath, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, I never would have thought that I could lose to anyone much less to a Faunus." Delilah smiled widely as Fuchsia smiled back, "Hey wanna join us, I'm pretty tired after all that dancing." Fuchsia laughed again before calling her friends over as they join Yang and the girls for drinks.

When it was close to one in the morning Yang got up wobbling, "I think thatz enough for a night." She had far passed her limit of alcohol as did Nora, Delilah, and Fuchsia. Pyrrha and Blake had stopped drinking after Nora and Yang's shot contest, but both were still above the legal limit. Levina was the only one who stayed sober, even after Yang and Nora tried to force drinks on her she just turned the glass invisible and placed it on the tray of a passing server. Levina had the grueling task of trying to get five very drunk girls up and into the truck so they could go home, the difficult part was just getting them out of the club as Vigil had taken control of the trucks new auto-drive feature to pull the truck to the door. A server seeing Levina struggling had several of the bouncers carefully escort the girls out of the club and place them carefully into truck, Fuchsia had a ride waiting for her and her friends as she drunkenly waved good bye the Delilah.

On the plane Levina had gone to the small fridge that Myrtle had her mother install, grabbing some waters she carefully nursed each girl as Vigil piloted the plane back to the school. With the last water distributed Levina trudged to the cockpit sitting in the pilot's seat, " _ **Miss Levina did you have an enjoyable time?**_ " Levina smiled, "Yeah, I did." " _ **Did you not participate in the 'dance off' that the rest of the girls engaged in?**_ " Levina smiled, "Naw I had more fun watching them, even Delilah had fun. She won a dance off against the clubs best dancer." " _ **That is wonderful news, I will be sure to remind her when she regains consciousness.**_ " Levina nodded, "I'm sure she'll need the reminder, oh and maybe go a little easy on the volume when she wakes up, I don't think she'll be in the best of conditions." On the center console display Vigil turned into a thumbs up as the flight continued.

At the school Vigil parked the plane as Levina regained the task of getting the girls to the dorms without getting caught, Vigil had offered the phone the guys to help but she waved it off. Waking up Blake and Pyrrha, the two girls who seemed the most sober, Levina grabbed Delilah as they each grabbed a girl unsteadily. Sticking close together they managed to make it to the dorms but ran into another problem, Levina did not know which room to go to. Her choices were Ruby's room which no doubt would end with an earful, Pyrrha's room which was right across from Ruby's room, or her room where the guys currently were.

Delilah stirring made the decision for her as she leaned forward dragging Levina with as she stumbled toward their room, reaching their hallway they stopped in front of the door as Levina unlocked it to see the guys spread out of the floor asleep. Delilah shimmied herself out of Levina's grip as she stumbled then crawled right next to Carmine cuddling close before completely falling asleep. Yang and Nora did almost the same thing with Yang cuddling next to Omar and Nora using Ren as a hug pillow. Pyrrha still in a haze found herself lying next to Jaune as Levina helped Blake into her bed as she climbed the ladder into Delilah's. Everyone had only taken a few seconds to fall asleep as Levina rested her head against the pillow silently laughing to herself at what everyone's reaction would be like in the morning.


	20. Rough Morning

**Hello everyone we are back with another chapter in our hero's journey, we are back on the main story path so sit back and enjoy the show. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own.**

Carmine could feel an extreme warmth engulfing his left side, trying to turn away from it was difficult as it seemed to have attached itself to him. Slowing becoming more awake he tried with a little more force to release himself from the heat that was starting to become uncomfortable, his actions only caused the heat to spread further across his chest. Slowly opening his eyes he turned to see what he was stuck on, his left eye was still in darkness causing him confusion. Turning toward the warmth brought out a sigh then moan, "Oh Carmine….we can't do this….Lev could be watching…..you're right, we are dating…..ok you can have your way with me…only cause your so hot…zzz." Carmine went from half-asleep to fully awake in seconds after hearing Delilah sleep talk.

As his brain booted itself up it began to throb profusely as the events from the previous night slowly filtered through his head. Looking at his current situation he could see that Delilah had entangled herself in his appendages, her legs had a lock on his left leg and his arm was trapped underneath her body as she had an arm coiled around his chest. She had snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as her ears flicked with each breath smacking him in the nose. Being extra careful he slowly lifted her arm off his chest while maneuvering his other arm out from underneath her, when she tossed in her sleep he quickly shimmied out and placed his pillow where he was as she had rolled back over trying to get a hold of him. As she locked her arms around the pillow he got up stretching, taking a look at the room he saw empty liquor bottles, beer bottles, left over food, and general mess everywhere he looked. Scratching his head he sighed as he stepped over Nora who had Ren in a more crushing version of what he had to escape from, entering the bathroom he washed his face as he heard some of the others get up.

Blake, Levina, and Ren were the next to wake up, Carmine had to help Ren with Nora as her grip on him tightened every time he moved. Pyrrha was sleeping with a firm grip on Jaune's arm, Delilah had not moved much since he gave her his pillow. Yang was lightly snoring next to Omar who was curled up into a ball, as Carmine went to fix the blanket when he saw Omar trembling. Leaning closer he could hear him almost crying, "please….stop….it…hurts…..please…..i'm….sorry…..please…..it….hurts…..please…..stop….i...promise…..please…..not…..the…..knife…..please….not…..the…..cables…please….zzz." worried he might be having a nightmare Carmine lightly shook him, "hey Omar it's ok, you're," Carmine never got to finish as Omar bolted up slamming his head into Carmine's face. As Carmine reeled back Omar screamed as he put both hands on his throat putting his considerable strength into the grip. Everyone bolted up then as Blake and Ren tried to get Omar off of Carmine, activating his semblance he tried to force Omar's hands off his throat to try to calm him down. Nora and Pyrrha awoke and grabbed hold of his arms pulling them sideways as Carmine put a hand on Omar's chest pushing him back. When the grip loosened up enough he shouted, "OMAR IT'S ME CARMINE! YOU'RE AT SCHOOL, YOU'RE SAFE!"

Carmine saw Omar's eyes slowly come back into focus as he put a hand in his forehead, "Omar, it's fine, you're at school, no one here is hurting you." Omar's grip completely loosened as he blinked a few time, everyone leaned him back as he rubbed his eyes. Yang who had gotten up went over kneeling next to Omar as he wrapped his arms around her taking deep panicked breaths, slowly rubbing his back she repeated the same thing Carmine had said as Carmine got up rubbing his neck. Delilah had woken up seeing her partner strangling her boyfriend, as she was about to demand an answer Carmine stopped her pulling her to the side, "hey, it's fine, I'm ok. He was having a nightmare and I tried to wake him up." Delilah slowly placing a hand on Carmine's neck huffed, "really, he wasn't trying to kill you?" Carmine looking over to Yang holding Omar answered, "I don't think it was me he was trying to kill."

Omar apologized to everyone profusely about what had happened, Carmine told him to take a shower to clear his head as everyone gathered around him asking what had happened. Delilah trying not to be to biased asked, "Ok so what exactly happened to cause Omar to try and choke the life out of you?" Carmine sighed leaning against his bedpost, "he was trembling and talking in his sleep, it sounded like a nightmare so I tried to wake him up." Pyrrha asked, "What was he saying?" Carmine crossing his arms tried to decipher the mumbled talk he heard, "he was in pain, asking someone to stop. The last bit before I woke him up mentioned a knife and some cables, whatever that means." Levina felt dread wash over her as she turned to the shower remembering what Donna had told her that night in the hospital. Carmine saw Levina look pale, "hey Lev do you know something?" Levina quickly turned back shaking her head with a wide look, "Nope, nothing at all." As Carmine studied her face more he could see her start to sweat, as he was about to press further the bathroom door opened as Omar exited the shower quickly. Grabbing a shirt, pair of jeans, and a change of underwear he grabbed his scroll and the keys, "heading into town, be back later." Yang was about to go with when Ren stopped her, "it might be best if he had some time to himself right now." Yang nodded sighing in agreement as Carmine continued to study Levina. When everyone went back to their own rooms Delilah helped Carmine clean up the room, Levina had gone to the hanger to hang out with Myrtle like she had promised.

Yang and Blake had gotten more than an ear full from both Ruby and Weiss, Ruby was worried sick since they had not been asleep in the room when she woke up like she expected. Blake received an extra scolding since she was to make sure Yang did not get to crazy, hearing about the dance off and the heavy celebratory drinking after did not help Blake's case. "Yang you promised not to go crazy with the drinking, Blake you were supposed to watch her." Yang winced and the loud voice that Ruby was using as she sat on her heels, "I'm sorry sis but the other girl was trash talking Delilah, and I wasn't going to let that slide." Ruby huffed as she stood over Yang, "I know, I'm glad it didn't get violent."

The morning turned to night as Carmine, Levina and Delilah were sitting in the room. Looking at the clock Delilah wondered, "It's getting pretty late, is he on his way back?" Vigil displayed a pin on Donna's club indicating his scroll had not moved since he flew the plane into town, Vigil could not connect any calls or send any texts as the message he received back stated that Omar wanted to be left alone. Carmine changed into his pajamas, "hey Del it's fine, I'm sure he'll be in class tomorrow let's just get some sleep." Delilah nodded as she went to the bathroom to change, Levina had made her way back some time later.

In the morning Carmine and the girls got ready for class, the first class was with professor Port for Grimm studies. Sitting in the back they took notes and waited for the class to be over, Omar had still not entered the classroom yet. After two of professor Port's epic stories the team went to the next class which would take the remainder of the school day, Professor Peach who taught Field Studies was having the class collect tree sap samples for an experiment. The professor was a shapely woman who had as some of the more crass students called it, 'curves in all the right places.' She had peach colored hair that ended at the mid back, sapphire blue eyes that hid behind her black rimmed glasses, and her lab coat that she refused to take off no matter the occasion. The students were allowed to wear their battle clothes and carry their weapons since they were heading into Forever Fall, "now students I want to you listen to Miss Goodwitch's instruction while out in the field, she is a very experienced huntress. You will be collecting tree sap samples from in the forest, I need a volunteer to carry the jars for the class." Cardin pushed Jaune forward catching the Professor's attention, "thank you Mr. Arc for volunteering. Now class off you go." The class filed out of the room and headed toward the landing pads, the forest was about ten minutes away in Bullhead so there were three Bullheads waiting for them.

Team RWBY was in a different Bullhead from Carmine's since Jaune had to carry the jars of glass and other equipment for the trip. Looking at the others it was only his team Jaune's and Glynda with the equipment, he didn't see Omar before they left for the forest. Seeing Jaune look shrunken into himself Carmine slowly eased his way to stand next to him, "Hey Jaune, how's it going?" "Fine, fine. I don't see Omar anywhere, is he on another Bullhead?" Carmine shrugged, "maybe, I haven't seen him all day. But I have seen Cardin messing around with you, Jaune I'm serious if there is something bothering you just tell me. We have an AI that can hack pretty much anything, Levina who's basically a master cat burglar, Spiderwoman, and a walking arsenal. So if there's anything you wanna say I'm always ready to listen." Jaune nodded rubbing the back of his neck as the Bullhead began to land in a clearing.

The students exited the planes huddling around Glynda, Carmine helped Jaune take out the equipment and noticed a lone box in the back that was buzzing. Reaching for the box Carmine asked, "Hey Jaune what's this box for?" Jaune putting the last box of jars down turned to see what Carmine was pointing at when he saw it was the box of Rapierwasps that Cardin had him collect. Panicking Jaune jumped over Carmine shielding the box, "it's fine I got it, thanks for the help!" retracting his hand Carmine nodded bewildered, "Ok, if you need help carrying all of this just ask." Jaune nodded frantically with a panicked look on his face, "Ok, ok, got it, no problem." Carmine walked back to his team as Glynda reminded everyone of the dangers of the forest, "Now class I want you to remember that this forest is not only teeming with wildlife but also with Grimm. You must be on your guard when collecting the tree sap, and should any of you encounter a Grimm find me immediately. We have had reports of an alpha Ursa roaming these woods, you are not to engage is that understood?" the class nodded as they walked over to Jaune picking up a jar.

As the class walked behind Glynda Ruby ended up trailing behind as she would stop to watch the leaves fall, someone ended up bumping into her during one of her stops. Turning around apologizing she saw who it was, "I'm sorry…OMAR!" putting a finger up to his lips he shushed Ruby, "hey keep it down, the Ursa's gonna attack the class if you're shouting." Ruby nodded, "sorry, hey I heard you attacked Carmine in your sleep yesterday, are you ok?" he nodded as he guided Ruby back to walking, "yeah, just a nightmare…a really bad nightmare." Ruby looking concerned grabbed his hand, "don't worry you have Yang and me and your team, we're all here for you." Omar smiled patting Ruby's head as they reached Glynda.

"Ok class here is where you will split up and gather your samples, again if you encounter any Grimm find me immediately understood?" the class nodded as they dispersed, Carmine and the girls followed Pyrrha, Ren and Nora as Ruby and her team went off in a different direction. Taking a look around Omar began to wonder off when he saw an interesting aura at the edge of his vision, looking around to make sure he could slip away unnoticed he walked toward the aura.

As he got closer he could see more detail begin to form, it was a woman of slender build, what perplexed him most was that the aura she emanated looked as if it had a chain attached to it trailing off further then what he could currently see. As he got closer he called out, "Magnolia?" Magnolia stepped out from behind the tree, "it is good to see you young master, and it pleases me to see you in good health. Were you able to recover from your wounds efficiently?" flexing his left hand he nodded, "the stiffness is pretty much gone and my last checkup showed no lingering damage." Magnolia put her hand to her chest bowing slightly, "wonderful young master." Taking a step forward Omar took a breath before asking, "Magnolia why are you here?" Magnolia turned away, "I am here to escort you to your uncle." Omar shook his head, "no, I mean how is it that you're alive? The last time I saw you was when you and Mavis went out to fight a Grimm, you died on that mission, Mavis confirmed it herself." Magnolia smiled, "that can be explained if you would please follow me." Omar nodded as Magnolia led him further into the forest.

Carmine walked next to Pyrrha, "hey can I talk to you?" Pyrrha nodded as they reached a small clearing, "what is it Carmine?" "Pyrrha I'm sorry for bringing this up but, we know Jaune faked his transcript to be accepted into Beacon." Pyrrha went pale white, "wwwwhhhat are you talking about, Jaune got in the same way everyone else did." Carmine gave her a look, "Pyrrha we know, we actually tried to help him out by switching his fake papers with real ones." Pyrrha took a step back looking between him and his team, "is that why you caused such a commotion that night?" Carmine nodded which caused Pyrrha to grow a sour look, "Argh, that boy is so dense, I'm sorry Carmine that you and your team are being punished." Carmine smirked laughing, "it's fine, though if Glynda gets any worse with these punishments we might not make it to graduation." Pyrrha sighed loudly and she sunk her shoulders, "I will be sure to have a very long talk with him about all of this when we get back, he will be apologizing to all of you later tonight." Carmine laughed again as their group spread out picking trees to get samples from, Jaune and Cardin with his team were lying in wait on the ridge above.


	21. Forest Meeting

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Jaune was next to Cardin overlooking his team when Cardin shoved a jar of tree sap into his chest, "alright Jauney boy you're going to throw that jar at your partner. Then you're going to release all these Rapierwasps that you collected, that'll teach her to make a fool of me." Jaune stood up backing away, "Cardin I don't think," Cardin gave Jaune an intimidating look, "if you don't do this I'll tell Ozpin about you fake transcripts and you'll never be a hunter." Jaune held the jar conflicted on what he could do.

Magnolia led Omar deeper into the forest, looking around he could tell from the breeze that was getting stronger that they were nearing a cliff. When the cliff came into view he saw a lawn chair with a beach umbrella shielding someone from the sunlight, a small table with a glass sat next to the chair. The person sitting in the chair raised the glass shaking it, "Magnolia the glass is feeling a little light, mind fixing that." Magnolia cleared her throat as Omar stood next to her, "Sir your nephew is here." The man put the glass down turning in his seat sitting up, "right you are, hello nephew I'm your Uncle Eligos. Or if you prefer, Uncle Eli, my you have grown since the last time I saw you not including the cave debacle." The sunlight was making it difficult for Omar to get a clear look at the man, until he was suddenly in front of him fixing his sweater.

The way his uncle moved the distance he did in the time he did made little sense, he could usually see when someone moves at high speeds, it's what Mavis trained him on intensely. But for this man to do so and escape his vision should have been improbable, even at her top speed Omar could see Ruby move as if she were jogging. As the blood drained from his face he felt sheer terror as he finally saw the man's face, his Uncle was completely nonchalant as he fixed Omar's clothes. His hair was short and styled in a messy fashion, he had the same cold piercing black eyes as his mother, and there was a slight scruff that was slowly turning into a beard on his chiseled face. Eligos leaned back inspecting his nephew, he had a lean build that resembled his aunts, which if it was anything to go on meant that he was far stronger then he looked. Eligos wore a plain white casual beach shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and casual slip on shoes. Nothing about him should have been intimidating or terrifying, but the current fear he had rivaled the time Donna found out he accidentally spilled water on her tablet ruining it. His uncle having felt how tense he was patted him on the back, "come now nephew, no need to be nervous. Magnolia fetch another chair, we have much to discuss." Magnolia nodded pulling out another chair for Omar as she also served him some iced tea.

Eli went back to staring at the scenery in his chair as Magnolia finished setting up, seeing his nephew hesitate he waved him over, "Come now nephew, I'm not going to hurt you. We have much to discuss and catch up on." As Omar walked to the chair he reflexively put his hand on his sword, "oh before I forget, you won't be needing that." His uncle held up his hand holding his sword, looking down he saw that he was holding the glass of iced tea. Taking a step back he almost dropped the glass, Magnolia was behind him placing a hand on his back and one on the glass preventing him from dropping it and backing away. Calmly she took both of his hands and wrapped them around his glass bringing it up to his chest, "My apologizes young master, I should have warned you that you uncle can be…eccentric. Please have a seat he means you no harm." His body was covered in a cold sweat, 'how the hell did he grab my sword? What the….when did he switch the glass and the sword? Who the fuck is this guy?' Eligos sighed sitting up, clearing his throat he turned to Omar and spoke in a clear voice, "Nephew please sit, you don't need to be scared of me. I am your family member, I mean you no harm." As he spoke those words Omar felt almost compelled to follow them, swallowing back his heart that was in his throat he nodded walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"I assume you have questions, yes?" Omar nodded, "how is Magnolia still alive, she said you had the answer?" Eligos taking a sip from his glass nodded, "right better explain that one. Well as I'm sure you know Magnolia here went on a mission with your sister and received a fatal blow that seemed to have killed her instantly, something that your sister stands by. Well she is not wrong, but it would have seemed that she had forgotten in that moment what Magnolia can do with her semblance." Magnolia chimed in, "I do not blame your sister, during battle she could not dwell on my safety without putting herself in danger." Eligos continued, "Well Magnolia here due to her semblance has complete control of blood within her body as well as blood within a variable radius. And because of that control she can make her blood flow throughout her body without the need of a beating heart for a variable amount of time, very handy when she needs to play dead."

Omar tilted his head remembering that day, Mavis had come home devastated that she had to bury Magnolia. She had confirmed her dead after 30 minutes of trying to resuscitate her, but here Magnolia stood right next to him as if nothing had happened. Eligos continued, "Now to answer how she's here at this very moment, I am solely responsible for that. I was in the area deciding whether or not to pay a visit to your mother when I heard the fighting, while I could have helped my relationship with Sakura is all but nonexistent. So I stayed back and waited for a chance to help without being noticed, that's when I saw Magnolia go down and your sister go mad with rage. After that I left to not get caught up in the excessive collateral damage. When I came back she was gone and Magnolia was buried, but I could see that she was still alive, barely. She had no aura and was quickly on the verge of dying for real, so I had no choice but to link my aura with hers. It seems like she can't turn off her semblance so she is stuck residing within a certain radius of me as to not lose her supply of aura. And before you ask going to your mother would have ended with both me and her as atomic dust, as I've said before our relationship is nonexistent at best."

Omar drank his iced tea processing everything his uncle had said, looking at his sword he asked, "What do you know about this sword?" Eligos leaned back in his chair, "well your father wielded this sword before you, and this was back when I was on tense speaking terms with your mother. I believe it was before Mavis was born, they were just finalizing their plans to expand the growing village. I have everything he managed to discover detailed in the book I gave you, you have read the book right?" Omar looked away from his uncle when he asked the question, "I have it somewhere." Eligos sighed, "Well in your father's notes he discovered that the sword carries a piece of someone's soul, I believe it was the blacksmith who forged the weapon originally." Running his hand over the hilt he asked, "I watched the video from the cave mission, why did I say slaughterscape? I don't know where that even came from." Eligos took another sip of tea, "from what your father could figure that word is a sort of passcode, something to wake up the soul in your sword. Though if anyone else were to wield the sword I really don't know what would have happened, but since you have his semblance you were able to access the 'armory' as he called it."

After Magnolia refilled his glass Omar asked, "Were you and my dad friends?" Eligos shook his head, "absolutely not, I hated the man entirely. But I did respect his strength, which was probably the main reason why I knew Sakura was pregnant with Mavis, he would just not shut up about it. While I have yet to speak to any of your sisters I do care about their wellbeing as they are family. Anything else?" putting down his glass Omar asked, "You said something about my dad having access to an 'armory', what does that mean?" Eligos sighed giving Omar a smirk, "alright since it seems like you have no intention of reading the book I'll give you a short summary." Eligos sat up prompting Omar to do the same, "the 'armory' as he put it is a collection of various weapons that are stored within the sword, the most likely reason for the large collection would have to be that whenever the sword would change hands the new owner would feel compelled to reforge the weapon into something they were familiar with. The trick with the weapon is that you can 'swap' between each weapon, I do not know if that is possible with the other swords. Though to even gain access to the armory is extremely difficult, your father couldn't do it right away but with years of practice and a little finesse he could interchange weapons between attacks."

Omar sat looking at his sword as Eligos studied him, "there was one thing that I wanted to mention to you." Breaking his concentration Omar looked to his uncle who had a look of concern, "what is it?" Eligos sighed, "I heard that those Jaeger people that you and your friends fought have decided to hire a team to take you out. I don't know who it is but they apparently have a reputation for completing their missions with a 100% success rate, I'd be careful if I were you. If there is anything else that I can do to help do not hesitate in calling." Eligos gave Omar a piece of paper with a number written on it. Putting it in his pocket he got up when his uncle urged, "It might do you well to put some pep in your step, it seems like an Ursa Grimm has found your friends." Omar nodded closing his eyes to concentrate on finding which direction they were, Eligos returned the sword and gave him a pat on the back. Turning in the direction of his friends he took off through the forest leaving his uncle and Magnolia standing on the cliff edge.

When he was out of earshot Magnolia asked, "Sir was not your original goal to claim the sword?" Eligos wagged his finger mockingly, "now, now let's not get hasty. It would seem like there can be only one person wielding the sword at a time, when I took it from him I confirmed this. No it would be much easier to simply bring him over to our side and let him use the sword for us, telling him about the assassins and the book has created a small bond of trust. All we have to do now is just wait and be the good reliable people he sees us to be." Magnolia nodded as she began cleaning up the chairs, "and what of his sisters? They will not be as trusting." Eligos smiled, "we just need to convince the one and that's what I have you for." Magnolia froze and she whispered a name, "Mavis," Eligos quickly put a hand on her shoulder leaning into her ear, "you are dead and she does not remember you. You are mine is that understood?" Magnolia stood up straight with a blank look, "yes master." Eligos sighed, "I'll have to limit the amount of time you spend away from me spying on him."

When Magnolia had finished Eligos stared out into the vast forest below, "you know Magnolia I've heard stories of how my Great Grandfather started the Great War. A little misinformation and misdirection and he had Mantle eating out of the palm of his hand, suppressing an entire country of emotion and calling Grimm control was far easier then imagined. But in this age you have to be far more cunning if you want to start another world war, my Grandfather started the Great War with a single bullet. Magnolia can you believe the amount of money our family made off those 10 years? Even counting the money Sakura stole to start her village, we still had enough for that to be a passing thought." Magnolia nodded while holding the chairs and small foldable table, Eligos taking a deep breath exclaimed, "Let's return home, I've had my fill of sunshine." Magnolia nodded again as she followed Eligos along the cliff edge.

Carmine stood next to Levina and Pyrrha as they watched Jaune pick himself up after defeating an Ursa Grimm. Sheathing his sword he walked over to Cardin helping him up, with a quick jerk of his arm he brought Cardin in close as he said something to him before walking back to the group. Ruby stood with practically stars in her eyes as Jaune asked, "you were so cool!" before she could burst Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, "see Jaune if you apply yourself a little more you could be a great fighter." Jaune blushed slightly as Carmine smirked, "true but that's still a long ways off, Jaune you could have won the fight sooner if you had a better stance, you grip on your sword was tighter, if your breathing," Levina jabbed Carmine in the side, "I think what he's trying to say is that you did good but could use some help to be better." Jaune nodded sheepishly as the group made their way back to Glynda.

When everyone was grouped up again Carmine noticed that Delilah had two jars of sap, "why do you have two jars?" Delilah gripped the jars closer, "you know Omar's probably screwing around like usually and forgot to fill one up." Carmine sighed nodding in agreement as Glynda began counting the students, "I need everyone to form up into your teams, I may have miscounted since you are all moving about." As everyone grouped up and gave some space in between for Glynda to count she had a stressed expression, "we seem to be missing two students, class do not move from this spot. I will see if I can not located the two myself." As Glynda walked past the class Ruby burst through the forest panting, "Wait for me, don't leave yet!" she was jogging while trying to hold her jar.

Glynda sighed, "That would be Miss Rose accounted for, all that leaves is Mister Gulo." Weiss putting her hands on her hips berated Ruby, "you know for some whose semblance is speed you can be pretty slow." Ruby jogging closer to the group apologized, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find a tree that gave enough sap." As Ruby continued to jog she failed to notice the large shape that was following her. When she almost fumbled her jar the large shape seemed to stand up before letting out an ear splitting roar, a massive Alpha Ursa Grimm burst through the tree line charging Ruby.

Taking several steps back she scrambled to try and get her scythe out when the Grimm was right in front of her, it reared up on its hind legs raising its paws to strike. Because of how close Ruby was to the Grimm neither Yang or Blake could get a clear shot without endangering Ruby, Weiss was already in the process of creating a glyph to send Ruby flying back toward them. As the Ursa swung its paws down Ruby closed her eyes bracing for the hit when she heard a stabbing sound.

"You know Ruby, I'm not always going to be around to save your tiny butt." Looking up Ruby saw Omar standing on the Ursa's should with his foot in its neck, on the other side she could see a blade sticking out. Retracting his foot and hopping off the Grimm it fell back dead, as it started to dissipate he held out his hand for Ruby to get up. Yang tackled Ruby from behind lifting her up into a big bear hug as she nearly crushed the life out of her sister, "geez I though something terrible was going to happen." Ruby tried to struggle out of her sister's grip futilely as Yang gave her one last squeeze before putting her down. Wrapping Omar in a similar hug she squeezed him, "thank you," stepping back she rough pulled Ruby's hood over her face, "this is the second time she had to be saved." Giving Yang a peck on the cheek he fixed Ruby's hood, "I meant what I said, Ruby every time you're in trouble there's going to be a chance that no one shows up to help." Ruby pouted, "I don't have a tiny butt, and I already know, you don't have to remind me how often I need saving." Glynda sighed loudly as she crossed her arms, "and that would be all student accounted for." After the class returned to the main building Glynda scolded Ruby and Omar for wandering off from the group, as punishment Glynda would double the weights Omar would be training with.

After an exhausting evening the team was back in their room resting for the day, the new weights that Omar had resembled a forearm band, the weights on his legs resembled leg warmers, both sets were extremely heavy considering their size. After Levina helped him out of the weights Carmine sat in his chair looking at the ceiling, "hey Omar?" lying on his back he tilted his head toward Carmine, "what." "How're you feeling?" "Right now I feel like jelly." "Not what I meant." "I know." Carmine leaned his head forward to see Omar looking at the ceiling, "wanna talk about it?" turning his head away Omar answered, "Not really." As they sat there was a knock on the door, Pyrrha's voice sounded on the other side, "Hello can we come in?" Delilah groaned, "It's open." The door unlocked as Pyrrha and Jaune slowly walked into the room.

The team did not move from their spots as Pyrrha and Jaune found an empty spot to stand in. Pyrrha elbowed Jaune in the side to get him talking, "right, sorry…guys I'm sorry that you got in trouble because of me." Omar tilted his head toward Jaune, "you know this all could have been avoided if you had just gone to your friends first, we could have done something." Levina chimed in, "I already took care of his papers, Cardin was the only remaining issue." Jaune looked confused, "what do you mean 'took care of my papers'?" Levina rolled over onto her stomach looking down at Jaune, "I heard you when you first snapped at Pyrrha about you not really being accepted into the school. I wasn't intending to eavesdrop, but I guess I wasn't the only one who heard you." Jaune looked around the room, "wait so the reason you are all I trouble is cause of," "you, yeah. These three somehow found out I was trying to switch your papers with real ones so they created a diversion, all of us got caught but you papers were switched." Jaune looked at the ground with a set jaw, Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder motioning him. Jaune nodded take a breath, "thanks you guys, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Omar managed to raise his hand, "I for one intend to slap you upside the head tomorrow, I think that's only fair." Jaune laughed then when he saw Omar not change his expression he felt the tension, Pyrrha was the one who spoke, "I believe that is a fair trade. Jaune you have no issues with that do you?" Jaune shook his head, "I guess not." Pyrrha had a smile on her face as she ushered Jaune out of the room, "then it's settled, I wish you all a quick recovery."

The effort it took to take turns for the showers and the change was just as bad as the training, their bodies had been pushed to the point of exhaustion some teamwork had to come into effect. As everyone was in their own beds sleep came quickly, except for Omar who had the lingering thoughts of what kind of team was sent after them.


	22. The Third Sister

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

In the morning after getting up Omar dug through his things and found the book his dad had written, stuffing it in his bag he followed the team toward the first class. On the way they joined up with Ruby's and Jaune's team. Yang walked next to Omar looping her arm around his lacing her fingers in his, putting her head on his shoulder she asked, "you look troubled what's up?" squeezing Yang's hand tighter he sighed, "I'm just thinking about what my uncle told me." Carmine, Delilah and Levina stopped completely, Carmine turned around asking, "When did you talk to him?" "Yesterday, when we took that trip to the forest." Carmine took a cautious step forward, "and what did he say?" "he told me about the book he gave me, answered how Magnolia was alive," biting his lip he looked away before answering, "yeah that should be it, don't remember anything else." Carmine bored two holes into his skull with how hard he was staring, "I don't think that was everything." Still looking away Omar cringed, "there may be the small matter of a team of assassins after our heads." Delilah's mouth dropped open, "and you didn't think that was crucial information!?" Omar looked Delilah in the eye, "I was going to handle it after class, I just need to call in a few favors and we get to live." Yang stepped away, "this is serious, and I don't think Donna can fix this with a snap of her fingers."

Omar cleared his throat, "yeah, umm, she's not here anymore." Delilah twitched her head, "what did you say?" "Donna left Sanus yesterday, I saw her off, and she took Virgo and Vlad with her." Carmine grabbed Omar by the collar lifting him up, "are you telling me that the only person that could possibly help us is no longer on the continent!?" Omar put a hand on Carmine's, "you do know I have three sisters right?" Levina crossed her arms, "you were going to call Mavis?" He shook his head, "can't her scroll's in deep mission mode, while most of the time my calls go straight through this time they won't. Donna has to deal with something at her headquarters, so that leaves me down to one." Levina looked up with an arched eyebrow, "who?" "Faye, who is without a doubt the smartest person on the planet. Though calling in a favor from her is usually a major hassle." Carmine sneered, "I think a death squad is a little more hazardous at the moment." Omar sighed, "Fine I'll call her after class."

After the several of Professor Port's lectures the final bell rang as everyone filed out of the room, Omar had been reading the leather bound book for most of the day. Back in the dorm room Omar sat on the floor still engrossed in the book that he didn't notice Yang walk in, she poked him in various places but when he wouldn't give a reaction she sighed. Grabbing one of the comics she came in with she slowly scooted her way toward him, seeing an opening she quickly slid beneath his arms and laid across his lap. Facing the ceiling she was about to lean her head forward to read when she felt a soft surface conform to her head, neck, and upper back. Looking at his face he was still reading his book but she could tell he was trying to make her comfortable, "Yang is it too high?" Yang gave a warm smile leaning up to give him a kiss, "just perfect, whatcha reading?" still looking at the book he turned the page, "the book my dad wrote about my sword and his early adventures." Yang's eyes sparkled, "Oooh lemme read that too!" Yang quickly shuffled into a sitting position in his lap as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, taking his arms she wrapped them around her as she held up the book for them to read.

Carmine, Delilah, and Levina slowly walked into the room, Omar gave a small wave as Yang still had his arms trapped. Delilah gave a heavy sigh before chuckling, "normally I'd want to kick you in the head for ditching punishment and making us do your work on top of ours, but I won't need to." Delilah gave him a wicked smile causing him to ask, "Why are you smiling like that?" turning the smile into an evil grin she answered, "Because tomorrow we have the day off while you get to do the punishment for all of us." Omar shrugged, "Glynda already maxed out the weights last time so she'll probably have me do more reps or just make the course harder with her semblance." Carmine questioned, "How'd she already max the weights out for you? I'm at 250 pounds each weight and barely getting through the training without passing out." nuzzling Yang's cheek he answered, "the weights max is 500, and I'm sure you could pass that with your semblance. Mavis had me train with similar weights when I was younger, plus if I need to I can augment my strength with my semblance, but that would defeat the purpose of the training so I haven't." Levina huffed, "that's interesting and all but what are we going to do about the death squad after us!" Delilah nodded, "didn't you say you were going to call your sister? What ever happened with that?" Omar sighed, "I am, I was killing time, there's close to a twelve hour difference between here and Hanami." Yang took that as her signal to get up, stretching she helped Omar up as he picked up his scroll plugging it into the projector dock on the table near the window.

The holo-screen displayed a busy signal for a few seconds before a woman answered the call, "Good morning sir, how can I be of assistance?" Omar sighed, "since you answered the call I take it my sister is either being a hermit in her room, playing god in her lab, or has she finally gone to sleep?" the dark haired woman nodded, "the young mistress is currently asleep, she has been for the past thirteen hours." Omar gritted his teeth, "execute order Gator Yak Aardvark Ursa." The woman blinked to a blank stare nodding slightly as she turned and walked off screen. A few seconds later there was a crash, then a loud shriek, before another crash, the monitor jumbled around before a pair of breasts filled the screen. Carmine coughed looking away blushing as Delilah snapped to him giving a hard death stare, Yang gave a wolf whistle as Levina stood in shock. Omar sighed loudly, "Faye! Shirt! Now!" the monitor jumbled again as they heard someone complain loudly, when the screen steadied itself again a girl filled the screen.

A mess of amber hair answered the screen as a light baby blue shirt covered her torso, Faye yawned excessively rubbing her eyes. Omar crossed his arms gritting his teeth, "Faye…..I….need help." Faye stopped all motion, she turned to the side and waved off camera. The maid that answered the call entered standing behind Faye fixing her appearance. Faye now awake asked, "what trouble are you experiencing that requires my assistance?" she had the same deep brown eyes that her sisters and brother had, her face had a soft edge to it as she sat waiting for Omar to answer. Taking a deep breath Omar tried to figure out a way to ask his sister without giving away his uncle.

Faye thought for a second then answered, "You wish for information about the team of assassins that wish to claim the bounties on you and your team's heads?" Everyone stood stunned, Omar sighed again, "how'd you know?" Faye turned away as she began typing, "I was the one who improved the black board, doing so provided me with administrative privileges which allows me to see every detail about a job submitted to the black board." Carmine crossed his arms confused, "what's the black board?" Faye turned to the screen, "I apologizes, but such information is classified the fact that you now know of it is a breach in Kingdom security." Delilah chuckled nervously, "alright you can stop with the jokes now." Faye never changed her expression which made everyone more worried. Omar turned to Delilah, "the black board is….kinda like a place where you contract assassin or mercenaries to do jobs that you don't want to be associated with." Levina nodded, "basically if you want someone killed but can't you post the job on an official board you submit it there and someone does it." Faye sighed, "Omar you aware there is severe punishment for divulging such information freely." Omar nodded, "Faye I'm using six favors for this, so cut me some slack." Faye momentarily paused before recollecting herself, "So I am to assume four of those favors are to ignore the people standing next to you, but allow them to listen in on our conversation correct?" Omar nodded, Faye asked, "so what are the other two for?"

Omar crossed his arms, "I need to know who the team is and what their semblances are." Faye was about to turn when she paused frowning, "Omar how did you become privy to such information, I only recently learned about the job the day before. I have not told Donna or Mavis about this yet, so how did you come to find out about the job?" Omar shrugged turning away as a drop of sweat creeped down his face, "what, I hear things." Faye gave him an intense look, "you have always been a terrible liar, and I suggest you tell me the truth." Still looking away he cleared his throat, "I may have gone to one of the underground bars, and I may have heard a rumor, and that rumor may have been about the hit on us." Faye still giving him the intense look replied in a monotone voice, "I have exact location data about where you are at all times, and do not think that leaving your scroll behind would assist in hiding you." Omar turned to the screen almost appalled, "you have me chipped!?" Faye nodded, "it was by request of Mavis, we cannot trust you to not wander off at any given time." Omar gritted his teeth, "where is it?" Faye sighed, "One inch above your left ear, approximately three centimeters in, why?" everyone saw how he made knife out of aura raising it to the spot.

Carmine and Delilah had to grab his hand as he tried to dig into his skull, Yang put both hand caressing his face. Looking into his eyes she spoke in a calm voice, "hey come on now, put the knife away. Don't hurt yourself like that, if you're not careful you could do permanent damage." Prying the knife from his hand Delilah scoffed, "I'm pretty sure it'd go unnoticed." Faye unfazed by his actions spoke, "since I have given you a vital piece of information I expect the same treatment, how did you find out about the job?" Delilah loudly sighed, "Fucking Christ, his uncle told him!" Faye looked surprised, "we have an uncle?" Omar shrugged, "we really don't know if we have any family other than our aunts. I think maybe dad had some siblings, but me asking mom would go over as well as Donna doing something for free." Faye rolled her eyes, "I'll look into the team for you…Omar do not do anything reckless or suicidal. From just a quick search they seem to have a 100% completion rate, with no job taking longer than a week." Omar nodded, "yeah, kinda figured which is why I wanna deal with them fast." Faye almost laughed, "Omar this is a team that Beatrice has acknowledged as elite assassins, you know she doesn't make a claim like that without good reason."

Omar sighed, "Yeah I know, but the faster I deal with the issue the sooner everything can go back to being quiet." Carmine raised an eyebrow, "what's all the 'I' crap, we're a team, if there's a problem then we'll all deal with it." Faye cleared her throat, "Omar you should know by now that you are not alone. I am always here if you need any kind of help, Mavis is only a call away as is Donna. You have a team willing to stand with you, so please don't try and do everything by yourself. If you get hurt there are many people who would share your pain, I'll do what I can to find out about that team." As Faye was about to end the call Omar interrupted, "Faye hold on." Faye turned back to the screen as Omar asked, "have you figured out what wrong with my aura?" Faye bit her bottom lip, "there was a complication during my initial analysis." "What kind of complication?" "It seems like you have the capacity to store more aura then you are currently able, but." Furrowed his brow, "but what?" "In all of my tests your aura hits a metaphorical cap and cannot absorb any more aura despite the capacity it seems to display."

Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head, "English please." Faye sighed typing at her keyboard as a picture of a box appeared on screen, a few more clicks and the box had a section drawn out in it. Pointing to the box Faye explained, "This represents everyone's aura capacity, while the actual number may differ this is the general picture. Now this small box here is what my brother can access, the rest is sealed off. I do not know why, but this may be the reason your aura does not shield you like the rest of us." Omar tilted his head confused, "it took you how many tests to figure this out?" Faye gave him a deadpan look typing again, "I had to run the test several times, the first few came up with two aura signatures when I was testing your blood of residual poison." Omar chuckled, "did the second aura have a match?" Faye nodded, "it did but I had to run a more thorough test as the person the aura matched could not have been there." Delilah questioned, "Who was the match?" Faye pulled up a picture, "the match was to a person named Magnolia, she was a very good friend of our sister Mavis." Omar went pure white with dread as Delilah blurted out, "Omar isn't that the girl that saved you in the cave? And didn't you just talk to her like yesterday?"

Faye slowly turned to the group then back to her screen, "Omar what kind of coffin do you want? I can arrange for one with a velvet interior, or if you prefer I can have one with a silk lining." Everyone stood confused as Omar sighed, "can I get the velvet interior with a red silk pillow?" Faye nodded, "yes, for the exterior would you want mahogany, oak, I think hickory would be a nice color?" "Hickory should be fine," Delilah stopped the conversation from going further, "ok, hold up, what's with the funeral talk?" Faye turned to Delilah, "Mavis and Magnolia were very close." "How close?" Omar answered, "Like this." Snaking a hand around Yang's hip Omar brought her in close causing her to yelp, using his other hand he caressed the side of her face lightly brushing stray strands of hair away. Leaning in he kissed her while squeezing her in with a little more force, Yang wrapped her arms his neck leaning into the kiss. Breaking away he turned to his friends, "that close." Delilah stood there, "oh, ok."

When everyone turned back to the screen they saw Faye staring intently at Yang, "Omar do you want me to do a deep background check on that girl?" Omar asked confused, "which girl?" Faye pointed to Yang, "the one that was attempting to swap oral DNA with you." Omar looked at Yang then at Faye, "you mean my girlfriend?" Faye nodded, "yes that…wait…did you say girlfriend?" Nodding he answered, "Yeah I did, is that a problem?" Faye looked surprised, "I'm in shock that Mavis would even allow you to even interact with the opposite sex, she is so protective of you that I was sure you'd never find anyone." Rolling his eyes he sighed, "Yeah thanks for the boost of confidence sis, Mavis already said she was fine." Faye smirked, "Beatrice may not like losing her favorite toy, that's all I have to say about that. I'll see what I can find about the team after you, just don't do anything reckless or suicidal ok?" Omar nodded, "yeah, yeah." Faye ended the call as Yang gave him a weird look, "her favorite toy?" Omar scratched the back of his head, "Beatrice is my cousin who would babysit me while Mavis and Donna were off doing whatever, she'd use that as an opportunity to torture me and put me through hell." Levina laughed, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." "You try spending hours running around while a crazy woman tried putting you in a dress and makeup."

Delilah burst into laughter that sent her rolling around on the floor, "you mean…to tell me…that your cousin…would put you in a dress… and put makeup on you?" Omar reluctantly nodded which caused Delilah to laugh even harder. Yang draped her arms over his shoulders, "I bet you looked nice in that dress." She tried to hold back her laughter but was not doing a very good job, even Carmine and Levina couldn't keep a straight face. Turning around Omar raised his hands to Yang's sides giving her an intense look, bursting out into a full on laugh Omar attacked her sides tickling her leaving her no room to retreat.

After everyone calmed down Yang went back to her room as the sun was set and the cracked moon was rising. Omar had crawled into bed first turning his back to everyone as Delilah was still snickering, Carmine and Levina had calmed down a little more but were still smiling. Carmine taking a deep breath stared at the ceiling as he thought about the hit squad after them, taking another deep breath he pushed the thoughts aside planning to think more about it in the morning.


	23. You have till the end of the week

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Carmine woke up before everyone else, his eyes were heavy as he could not sleep. The threat of assassins sneaking into the room at night had kept him from keeping his eyes closed for more than a few minutes. Entering the bathroom he dunked his face in cold water to wake himself up, as he heard the rest of his team getting up.

Moring class was uneventful giving Carmine time to rest his eyes, Omar was asleep next to him like usual so it would not be conspicuous if he were to sleep as well. Delilah was taking thorough notes for both Omar and Carmine as Levina was muting the sound of Carmine's snoring. Delilah was worried since Carmine would never sleep in class like Omar did, but she figured that with all the new information about the Jaegers sending a team after them had him a little rattled.

Professor Oobleck was zipping around class as usual when he walked by Carmine, "Mr. Kodiak I would appreciate it if you would stay awake for my class, while your teammate tries to find new and inventive ways of trying to hide his sleeping to no avail you are a surprise." Leaning closer to Carmine he whispered, "I received an email with information about an unsavory group of people that have plans to eliminate you and your team, I know you must have been quite worried but here at beacon you are completely safe. If you must, please take a walk outside to refresh yourself I will give your partner your homework." Carmine nodded getting up, the professor pointed to Omar, "and you young man owe me another paper on the current lesson." Omar groaned loudly as Carmine walked out of the room with a worried Delilah looking on.

Carmine was walking in the courtyard taking deep breaths, seeing a bench by a tree he figured a brief break would help clear his head. As he leaned back he heard someone walk by him, they stopped taking a seat next to him. Lifting his head he saw a man wearing an elaborate black suit, the bench that was partially in shadow became covered in it. Carmine stared at the man confused until he spoke, "Hello Carmine Kodiak, my name is Schwartz. It seems like you've had a rough night." Carmine leaned away from the man slowly reaching for his scroll. Schwartz had a derby hat on that was tipped in a way that covered most of his face but Carmine could still see the smirk he had. "Even if you could call someone they would not get here in time. Don't worry I'm not here to kill you, **yet**." Carmine had slid to the end of the bench when he realized who he was sitting next to.

Schwartz crossed his legs resting his hands on his knee, "I would like to assure you that I handle every mission with the utmost professionalism, so my team and I will not take any hostages or throw civilians in the crossfire. We have found that the most effective way to eliminate targets cleanly is to ensure they are in an isolated area with no distractions. So your family is in no danger from us, now typically we complete jobs within a week of accepting them but since this is the first time we are tasked with eliminating children we have decided to allow you to finish the school week. After all education is very important for an aspiring hunter, a last bit of information before I go. Once the week is up we will be coming for you, regardless if you are in town or on campus we **will** complete the job so enjoy this week as much as you can."

Schwartz tipped his hat as he got up to leave, Carmine was drenched in a cold sweat as he saw Schwartz calmly walk away. Swallowing back his fear he shot up and lunged at Schwartz only to pass right through him, Schwartz laughed as Carmine picked himself up, "come now if it were that easy I'd have been out of a job by now." Carmine watched as Schwartz faded into the shadow of the trees. Once he was completely gone Vigil talked surprising Carmine, " _ **Sir are you ok? I was placed in a computing loop, I could not notify the team of your situation.**_ " Carmine took a deep breath as he fell to his knees, his hands were shaking profusely as his body became drenched in sweat again.

Omar, Delilah and Levina came running out into the courtyard with their weapons drawn as Carmine had went back to sitting on the bench. Omar and Levina were looking around the area as Delilah wrapped her arms around Carmine, she did a quick check to see if he was ok. Carmine brought Delilah into his arms as he held her, his breathing became ragged as Delilah curled her head into his neck. Omar and Levina took a deep breath after they saw nothing, putting away their weapon they walked by Carmine to see how he was doing.

After telling the professor about what happened the team was brought to Ozpin's office, where Glynda, Ozpin, and Doctor Oobleck were waiting. Carmine was sitting in front of Ozpin's desk with Delilah, Omar and Levina were by the windows looking out into the school's courtyard. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he sighed, "Carmine I am very sorry that you were confronted as you were, I had hoped that the faculty would have been enough of a deterrent for any would be attackers." Glynda tapped her scroll several times before talking, "I am assigning a pair of upperclassmen to shadow you for the next two weeks. They are some of the best we have, so rest easy." Omar scoffed, "you honestly think a pair of upper classmen can keep the team safe? Sorry Miss Goodwitch but I'm better off by myself, assign my pair to Delilah or Levina. I can take care of myself." Delilah spat, "god can you just shut up about yourself one minute, and Miss Goodwitch is trying to keep us from getting killed!" Omar crossed his arms leaning back, "If I was really serious no one could touch me in a fight, so yeah I don't need a babysitter." Levina understanding what he meant picked up one of the pieces to a brain teaser cube on Ozpin's desk, turning to him she lobbed the piece into the air at him.

Omar straightened up walking toward the group, as the piece fell it disintegrated when it was a few inches from his head. Bringing up his hand he made a replacement piece tossing it back to Levina. Delilah shrugged, "and what's that supposed to mean, we already know that you can deconstruct objects." Ozpin lowered his glasses slightly down his nose, "I am going to assume that power does not just work on objects?" Omar nodded his head, "anything but Grimm can be affected." Glynda pushed her glasses up, "well I am still going to assign you upperclassmen, if you semblance does what Ozpin is implying then I refuse to have one of my students commit murder for whatever reason." Carmine took a deep breath, "Omar, since you have the most knowledge of these kind of things, what are the chances we survive the week?" Omar shrugged, "bad, good, decent? I can't really tell since we don't know what their semblances are. I just hope to whatever deity is out there that one of them is not an elemental."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "an elemental? That's the first time I've heard that." Ozpin nodded, "likewise, please explain." Making a seat Omar leaned back, "an elemental is someone whose semblance is tied to a specific element, kinda self-explanatory. But what makes those people special is that they can become intangible, which is something that makes it very difficult to fight. My aunt Ohara is an elemental, she controls ice." Carmine chuckled, "what is she like Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat?" Omar cocked his head to the side, "kinda, but she could easily freeze most of Vale under a sheet of ice about two feet thick. It sucks for everyone if she goes to sleep without her sleeping mask my sister made." Levina asked, "Does it syphon off aura or something?" shaking his head Omar replied, "No more like it directly suppresses her semblance so she only affects an area about three feet around her. She's too strong for anything my sister can come up with right now." Delilah asked, "She can freeze most of the city?" Omar shook his head, "sorry should have been specific, she can freeze most of the kingdom. How'd you think Hanami was built in such a short amount of time, the Grimm weren't keen on letting anyone settle down on the continent. So my aunt froze a big enough area for the city and they got to work building the wall, after that was done they started on the houses and other buildings."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "I had heard that Hanami was built in a short amount of time but I did not have the slightest clue as to how an entire city could be built within a year with the constant threat of the Grimm." Omar scratched the back of his head, "yeah that's supposed to be a kingdom secret. Lately I've been really bad about letting others know various thing's they shouldn't." Ozpin put his mug down and folded his hands, "do not worry, what is said in this room will not be repeated. But I need you to trust us and allow us to protect you." Omar sighed, "I'll be fine, one of my cousins is in town for a bit I was planning on visiting them." Carmine asked, "Will it be ok?" Omar nodded, "yeah, I mean I may be a rank above her in strength but if things get to hectic she can get us both out of it no problem." Ozpin smirked, "you are set on not having anyone follow you correct?" "less of a distraction, if I need to run I have to wait for the other two." Delilah rolled her eyes as they got up to leave.

In the lobby team CFVY was waiting for them along with another team, Carmine recognized them as the team that were sparring with Yatsuhashi the first day of school. The girl walked up and introduced herself, "my name Freyja, these are brothers. We will be protecting soft round Faunus behind." Delilah stood next to Carmine giving him a grope, "Freyja this soft round behind belong to me ok." Freyja smiled nodding, "wolf girl own bear, understood." Carmine grew red from embarrassment, "Ah ladies, my behind is my own thank you." Coco laughed, "Damn, someone got dibbs before me." Fox rolled his eyes as he stood next to Yatsuhashi, Velvet apologized to Carmine for Coco as he sighed. Coco and Velvet were in charge of looking after Delilah, while Yatsuhashi and Fox were left in charge of Levina. Carmine learned the Freyja was in charge of team FRZE, all four of them would be looking after Carmine as he explained Omar's unwillingness to have 'babysitters' tailing him.

Standing in front of team RWBY's door Omar took a breath before knocking, Weiss was the one to open the door. "Is Yang here I need to talk to her." Weiss narrowed her eyes, "what's going on?" "Is she here or not?" Yang towered over Weiss, "what's up?" Omar motioned his head for her to exit the room, pushing past Weiss she closed the door behind her. Putting his hand on the wall he made a solid wall blocking the door, they could both hear a saddened Ruby behind the wall blocking their door. Moving away from the room Yang asked, "What's up?" the concerned look on her face made it harder for Omar to speak. Yang studied his face, "you're going on another mission aren't you?"

Shaking his head he took a breath, "no, but it's something a bit worse." "What?" "They managed to get into the school." "Who?" "The assassin team after us, their leader waited for Carmine to go outside," "Is Carmine ok!?" "Yeah he's fine, a bit shaken up. The guy told Carmine that we can live till the end of the week, then they'll take us to a secluded area where they plan to kill us." Yang gave a nervous laugh, "you aren't going to let that happen right?" taking his hand he rubbed the side of her arm, "not if I can help it, but I just wanted you to know that I may have to do something regrettable if I'm put in a situation where it's me or them." Yang flicked him on the forehead, "hey I'd rather you come back." Omar smirked, "beaten and broken?" taking both of her hands she caressed his cheeks, "no, alive." After a brief kiss Omar lower the wall to her room and went back to his.

In the room Carmine and Delilah were sitting at his desk silently doing their homework, Levina was sitting on her bed reading a book. Velvet and Freyja were in the room off to the side doing some of their own work, when Omar walked in Freyja was in a fighting stance as Velvet was in a defensive position in front of Carmine and Delilah. Putting his hands up slowly he continued to walk into the room, the two relaxed going back to their table. Sitting down at his desk the book his father wrote stared at him, tracing a hand over the worn leather cover he picked up the book leaning back in his chair. Flipping through the book he saw that each page was dedicated to a warrior in history, while not the most well known they had a single battle that defined them as being exceptional. Putting the book down sighing he thought, 'can't believe dad wrote a history book, if I wanted to know history I would ask Delilah or check out a book.' Putting the book down with a sigh he saw a glass of water sitting on his desk, using his semblance he created an arm from the top of the desk to extend out and hand him the glass. Retracting the arm he noticed the books pages were slightly glowing.

Picking up the book again the pages lost their glow, flipping the pages he looked at the book confused until he remembered the glass. Gathering a small amount of aura in his hands the pages began to glow, words appeared glowing from behind the words that were written on the pages. Taking a breath Omar concentrated on covering the book in aura, the glowing words overshadowed the original text enough for him to read.

 _If you are reading this then that means that I'm dead. I'm sorry Sakura I couldn't keep my promise of watching the kids grow up. Mavis you are always my little warrior princess, no matter what I know you'll pull through whatever life throws at you. I need you to look after you brother for me while I'm gone, he can be a handful but he has a big heart please keep it safe. Donna my little business woman, I wanted you to know that you can always count on family to be there for you whenever you feel alone. You don't have to isolate yourself in your work, take a break and spend time with the people you care about. Faye my little evil genius, try not to blow up the house to often you'll give your mom gray hairs. I know the world can be an interesting place, but try not to spend so much time looking at it through a computer screen that you forget what it really looks like. I love you all so much, and I wish that I could have continued being there for you helping out where I could and giving you advice when you needed it, but I'm sorry things didn't work out like that._

 _Now Mavis if you're reading this I need you to hold onto this book until your brother is old enough to wield the sword I gave you, he's going to need to know what's written in the book if he wants to really learn how to use the sword._

Closing the book Omar sat in his chair silently, Delilah tapping his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, "hey you ok?" Omar nodded, "yeah why?" Delilah wiped a tear off his cheek, "you're crying." Using his sleeve he wiped his face putting the book down, "I'm fine really." Delilah looked at the book, "that the one your dad wrote?" he nodded as Delilah rubbed his shoulder, "all of us are going to bed now, if you wanna stay up to read more I'll understand and tell the others." Wiping his eyes he shook his head, "Naw I think I'll go to bed too." Delilah nodded as everyone climbed into bed, Freyja and Velvet were still in the room as everyone drifted off to sleep.


	24. Into Town We Go

**Hello everyone it's time for another chapter in our team's adventure. Even if I sound like a broken record as always RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and its associates.**

The routine for most of the week was the team wake up to someone from team CFVY and FRZE in their room standing guard. There were another two member's waiting outside the door, in full combat gear with loaded weapons. They walked the team to and from class, and unnecessary trips were prohibited for everyone's safety. As Friday came up Carmine became more and more anxious, he was seriously wondering if Schwartz could get past the two teams protecting them. It didn't help that Omar would say, "it doesn't matter how many people are surrounding us, if my cousin Beatrice says they're the best then we might as well stand out in the courtyard with a 'kill me' sign around our necks." As the end of the week approached Omar became more and more negative, to the point where Carmine demanded he leave the room to give him some peace and quiet.

Sitting in team RWBY's room Omar sat at Yang's desk reading his father's book, Blake had taken an interest in it as well due to the unique nature of how the words appeared. Ruby and Yang were playing their video game as Weiss tried to concentrate on her homework, "I've told you both a thousand times, KEEP THE VOLUME LOW!" Ruby snorted, "You're the loud one." Weiss gave her a death glare as she set her sights on Omar, "and you, go back to your own room, this is not a hangout spot."Omar looked up from his book, "I'm dead by the end of the week so what does it matter, besides Carmine kicked me out of my room." Yang breathed a heavy sigh, "Geez I can see why, you're not going to die by the end of the week. What ever happened to meeting your cousin?" looking at the clock he closed his book, "I was waiting for happy hour, it's been a while since we've seen each other so I figured catching up over drinks would be fine."

Omar, team RWBY, CFVY, FRZE, and his own team had boarded their bullhead as Vigil piloted them into town. On the plane Omar handed Carmine a large bundle of lien, looking it over Carmine asked, "what's this?" tilting his head to the side Omar wondered, "that should be about 100,000 lien, is it not enough?" everyone immediately turned when Omar said the number out loud, Carmine grew wide eyed as he stared at his hand, "why did you give me this!?" pulling out another bundle Omar twirled it in his hand, "figured what with all the shops opening up in preparation for the vital festival there'd be stuff you'd want to buy, so I'm giving you spending money." Weiss spoke up, "it is preposterous to be handing out that much money to anyone let alone carry that much!" Omar gave her a smirk, "what you don't walk around with several thousand lien in your pocket Miss Heiress?" Yang stood between the two of them, "alright calm down, Omar what's up?" Omar shrugged as the plane landed, when the ramp was fully lowered Omar replied over his shoulder as he walked off the plane, "If the city turns into a warzone head back to the plane, leave immediately, and don't wait for me ok." Carmine sighed, "Guess he's back somewhat." Delilah crossed her arms, "stubborn confidence, yeah I'd say he's almost back to normal."

Carmine and everyone else piled into the truck, as they pulled out of the airport they saw Omar walking toward the warehouse district. As Carmine drove into town Coco admired the interior, "this is a nice ride, yours?" Carmine shook his head, "not really, it technically belongs to the team." Coco nodded as she leaned back further into the leather seat, Freyja looked out the window asking, "This more tank then truck." Delilah laughed remembering the first time she saw the truck in action, "you are defiantly not wrong about that." Pulling into a parking space Carmine pulled out the bundle of lien, dividing as best he could into three shares he passed it out to Delilah and Levina. They already had plans about what stores they were going to visit while in town, Ruby declined a portion when Carmine offered. Filing out of the truck team CFVY and team FRZE surveyed the area making sure nothing seemed out of place. When everyone was out they went their separate ways trying not to think about what might happen.

Omar walked into a small liquor store heading to the back coolers, looking at the selection he sighed walking into the hard liquor aisle. Picking up a few bottles he walked back up to the front, the cashier was an older gentlemen who gave Omar a stern look. Crossing his arms he huffed, "I don't even need to ask for a card, get out I refuse to sell liquor to a minor." Looking around Omar asked, "Do you have any ice cream?" the old man stepped back confused before pointing to a small cooler off to the side of the register, opening the door Omar pulled out two small tubs of ice cream. Putting them on the counter he pushed all of the items he grabbed forward, the old man shook his head, "I'll sell you the ice cream but I still say no to the liquor." Breathing a heavy sigh Omar pulled out the large bundle of lien, pulling out roughly 15 grand he tossed it onto the counter, "take it and send you kids to a good school or move to a better house or do whatever with it really I don't care." The man stood stunned at the amount of money on the counter giving Omar the time to bag the items and walk out of the store, when the old man came back to his senses Omar was already down the street. As he crossed an ally he heard the sound of an umbrella open, turning around he saw the same pink and brown hair from when he was a kid, "it's been a while, Neo."

Neo lead him to her hideout, taking the bag from him she fished out the ice cream and put them in the freezer she had. Grabbing two glasses she placed one in front of him and one in front of her as she popped open one of the bottles. Looking around Omar sighed, "You know you could do a lot better than run down building number 5." Neo rolled her eyes as she signed, "We all can't live in the life of luxury." Omar cracked his knuckles as he signed back, "I thought Shelly fixed you vocal cords so you didn't have to use sign language?" Neo nodded, "she did but talking to much strains my throat." Omar smirked, "you can't be the only one that finds the situation ironic, before you'd never shut up, and now I can hear a pin drop." Neo flipped him two birds before signing, "Laugh all you want jerk, next time I'll leave your ass drowning." Omar chuckled before signing, "Thanks by the way…I really do appreciate it." Neo smiled pouring them both a glass, raising them up Neo spoke, "To family." Omar nodded as he touched glasses, "To family."

Delilah was walking with team RWBY as Coco and Velvet had dragged their partners into a nearby store, Weiss was anxiously looking around the large boats to see which one came from Vacuo. Ruby saw a nearby store had police tape in front of it, walking over they heard the detectives complain about the frequency of the robberies and the odd nature of stealing the inventory but leaving the money. Weiss went off on a tirade about the white fang, Blake retorted with a comment prompting an argument between the two. When Weiss made the comment that the only thing Faunus know how to do is lie cheat and steal Delilah spoke up, "Weiss do you really think I do that?" Blake immediately chimed in, "yes Weiss do you think Delilah is one of those degenerates you're speaking about?" Weiss stuttered as she tried to correct herself, "I didn't mean Delilah, she is ok. No I meant the Faunus in the white fang and their sympathizers." This sparked an even bigger argument between Weiss and Blake, Yang and Ruby rubbed Delilah's shoulders, "hey don't listen to her, you're our friend ok." Delilah nodded as Weiss and Blake grew louder.

Shouting from the dock broke their argument, when they looked at the direction of the shouting they saw a monkey Faunus hanging upside down from one of the street lamps. As the cops approached him he threw a banana peel at them and took off running, as he passed the group he turned and winked at Blake. As the cops chased after him Yang laughed, "well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Weiss panicked, "quick we have to observe him!" the girls ran after the cops, Weiss was the closest and disappeared around a corner. Delilah heard her slam into something metal, when they all rounded the corner they saw Weiss on the ground on top of a girl. Yang cracked a smile, "geez Weiss at least buy her dinner first." Weiss huffed as the got up leaving the girl still on the ground, the girl greeted them, "salutations." Yang ask if the girl was ok and if she needed help getting up, as the girl flipped herself up Delilah heard the sounds of gears shifting inside the girl. Seeing a metal case harnessed to her back she attributed the sound to the case instead of the girl.

Levina and Carmine were walking by the stands being set up in preparation of the festival, Levina was glancing at the roof top when she saw someone looking over at them. Getting scared she bumped into Carmine, Freyja touched her shoulder, "worry not small one, it is simply brother checking roof top for making sure no one suspicious." Seeing only three of them she looked to the roof top again to see the person stand on the edge and wave at them, taking a breath she went back to looking at all of the various stalls.

Carmine and Delilah's group met back up at the hanger, Weiss and Blake were still arguing the entire time. Levina looked around asking, "Hey where's Omar?" everyone immediately went silent as they stared at the empty runway, Carmine fished out his scroll nervously opening it. Tapping the screen to wake it Vigil loaded up, " _ **Hello sir is there anything I can help you with?**_ " Carmine asked, "Where's Omar?" a loading screen appeared before Vigil turned into a GPS pin, " _ **he is currently in one of the warehouses repurposed into a livable domicile enjoying drinks with his cousin, I do not detect any strange or unknown aura signatures near his position.**_ " Carmine, Delilah and Levina breathed a sigh of relief, Coco asked, "shouldn't he be with us right now?" Carmine looked out toward the city taking a breath as he considered his options. Delilah tapped him looking worried, Carmine smiled caressing her face, "he should be fine, and if we see on the news that the city is engulfed in flames we head back." Freyja raised an eyebrow, "you sure, these professionals assassins. He may need help." Carmine shook his head, "he's with his cousin right now, so we just have to trust him to make the correct judgement when the situation happens." Vigil started the engines piloting the bullhead out of the hanger and back to school.

After Omar and Neo finished the three bottles he brought Neo went into a separate room and pulled out more bottles, she had signed that they were her partners but that he wouldn't mind. They continued to drink well into the night, Omar had asked at one point if her partner would be back soon but her reply was the when he was casing a job he could be gone for days. At some point during the drunken haze Omar could swear he heard the sound of a hammer hitting something, looking at the bottle and Neo sitting tipsy in her seat he brushed off the sound to the drink.

The sound of the hammer grew louder and louder as Omar stirred in his sleep, lifting his head he didn't see Neo sitting across from him. Taking a look around he saw that he was sitting at a wooden table much different from the one him and Neo were sitting at. The walls had various hammers and thongs lining it, there was a table off to the side with various size chisels strewn about. Getting up he could hear the sound of something crackle, going through the only door he could see he entered a room with a large blacksmith furnace. A water trough was off to the side, there was a lot of smoke limiting the visibility inside. Seeing a window he walked towards it when someone spoke up, "thanks it was getting a little stuffy in here." The voice made Omar nearly jump onto the anvil behind him as a man was sitting down holding a hammer and a pair of tongs. When he settled down and opened the window the air cleared enough for him to see that the man that spoke was very old, he had on a dirty cloth bandana, a thick white gi, and a leather vest worn on top of the gi with leather gloves. The man's face was covered in soot so any physical features were hard to make out. Using the tongs the man picked up a red hot blade from the coal and set it on a small anvil next to him, using the hammer he struck the blade several times.

Looking around the room Omar was about to ask something when the man spoke up, "I know who you are, but you are not ready for me to make your weapon yet. Come back later when you need it most, and leave the window open on your way out." Omar stood confused and asked, "Who are you?" the man not looking up from his work answered, "the blacksmith, now off with you." Tilting his head he stared at the man confused until he felt a tug on his shoulder, Neo was tugging on his shirt trying to waking him up.

Lifting his head he could see she was scared, looking around he didn't see anything different. It was the same rundown room he remembered before falling asleep, there were no tools and the room was not filled with smoke it was just as it was before. Neo lifted his chin roughly checking his face, putting two fingers on his neck he could see her silently count. Poking her on the forehead he asked, "What's wrong?" Neo took a deep breath as she sat back down, rubbing the bridge of her nose she held up a finger for him to wait for her response. After a few deep breaths she signed, "When I woke up I saw you sleeping so I tried to wake you up but you weren't breathing, and I couldn't feel your heart beat. I thought you died, I was about to call my partner to come back." Reaching a hand out he rubbed her head ruffling her hair, "I'm fine, don't worry alright. If something was wrong you know Mavis would have been the first to know and would have been already on her way." Neo laughed nodding her head, getting up she went to the freezer and pulled out the tubs of ice cream grabbing two spoons. Setting one down in front of him she sat back down, looking idly around she smirked before digging in.

Carmine sat reading a book on his bed, Delilah and Levina were at the table with Velvet and Freyja doing some work when Ruby burst into the room. Everyone saw her out of breath and grew worried, Carmine closing his book asked, "hey Ruby what's up?" Ruby looked around the room franticly before answering, "Blake ran off, turns out she's a Faunus, but she ran away before we could say anything." Delilah scratched her head, "Ruby….we kinda know already that she's a Faunus." Ruby looked shocked, "how'd you guys already know!?" Levina answered, "I was trained to spot a Faunus trying to disguise themselves, and her bow kinda gave her away every time her ears twitched." Delilah added, "I figured it out from her scent the first time I met her." Carmine hopped down from his bunk, "same with Delilah, and I'm pretty sure Omar already knows." Ruby waved her hands around, "ok so you know she's a Faunus, can you guys help us find her? We really need to talk to her." Carmine nodded, "sure no problem, we can start first thing in the morning." Ruby grew more frantic, "why won't you help now!?" Carmine looked at the clock on his desk, "Ruby it's already late, and if she ran off she may want to be alone right now. She may even come back in the morning, and if she doesn't we can help you look for her." Freyja cleared her throat, "You will not be looking for Faunus friend, it too dangerous to be running around at this time. Small red girl will have to be searching alone." Ruby looked deflated until Carmine pulled out his scroll, "I'll text Omar and tell him Blake may be in town and that he should tell us if he sees her, who knows he may find her before you do." Ruby smiled widely as she hugged Carmine before running back to her room.


	25. Hush Little Sniper

**Hello everyone we are back with another chapter in our adventures of the team, it seems that the week is up for our team and the assassins are closing in let's see what happens. As always RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and its associates.**

Carmine woke up to the sound of metal scraping metal, looking over the side of his bed cautiously he saw Freya sitting on the windowsill facing the courtyard sharpening one of the flanges on her mace. She turned her head looking toward Carmine's bed, "worry not I am only sharpening weapon." Carmine nodded as he hopped out of bed, seeing Omar's bed undisturbed he figured that he slept over with his cousin. Velvet was sitting at Delilah's desk reading a book, Freya's brother Eir sat by the door half-asleep. Entering the bathroom Carmine washed himself as he got ready for the day.

After a brief argument with Freya and Coco, Carmine managed to convince them on letting them go into the city to look for Blake. Yang sighed, "Carmine I know Ruby asked you guys to come but you don't have to, not if it's going to put your lives in danger." Carmine put his shield on his back as he checked his dust clips, "we're going to have two teams of upper classmen with us, we should be ok." Yang was still not convinced, "I'm serious, me and Ruby can look for Blake while you guys stay here." Delilah put a hand on her shoulder, "Yang I know you're worried but we'll be fine." Levina chuckled, "you sound just like Omar when he's about to do something potentially life-threatening." Delilah rolled her eyes as everyone headed toward the hangers.

When the bullhead pulled into the city hanger Freya and Coco divided the teams to have Coco and Velvet cover Delilah, Yatsuhashi and Fox cover Levina, and for Freya's team to cover Carmine until they ran into Omar where her brothers Rindr and Zisa would cover him. Team RWBY split up and Carmine and the others went their separate ways.

Levina was walking down the street with Fox and Yatsuhashi following close behind, looking around she saw nothing that stood out as a potential spot someone could sleep for the night without some sort of complication. Breathing a light sigh she continued to walk down the street occasionally looking at her scroll, it read 3:40 PM. Stopping at a food stall Yatsuhashi ordered three fried Takoyaki, handing them out they found a bench near a building under construction, sitting down they began eating in silence.

Fox grabbed her used bowl and walked it over to the trash as she got up herself she stretching when her instincts flared up massively, immediately putting her hands on her guns there was a loud crack before the ground three inches from Levina's left foot exploded. Turning invisible Levina ran to the only cover she could see close to her, a large pallet of wood, as she ran the ground mere inches behind her feet exploded. Yatsuhashi drew his sword using it as a shield, Fox quickly got behind him, "can you see who's shooting?" Yatsuhashi cautiously lowered his weapon to which Fox took notice, "what the hell you doin'!" Yatsuhashi scanned the construction building, "we are not the ones being fired at." Fox cursed, "Shit where's the girl?" Yatsuhashi began walking forward, "she has taken cover behind a pallet of wood, but it will not hold forever."

Levina was counting the bullets that were fired at her, "one from the warning shot, eight from running, and five from me taking cover," one more bullet hit her makeshift cover before there was a pause, "clip change." Levina reactivated her semblance running into the construction site, she had seen where the shots were coming from but knew that whoever was shooting would change positions during the reload.

Yatsuhashi rested his sword on his shoulder and angled it in a way that let Fox use it as a boost to leap up several levels into the building, Yatsuhashi saw a set of stairs leading up and walked toward them knowing that Levina was the intended target. Levina climbed up an I-beam, reaching the fourth floor she quickly hid behind a wall as she did not see anyone on her way up. Taking a breath she drew her guns, holding them up to her chest she toke another breath that was cut short as the wall two inches from her head exploded sending bits of burning wall colliding with her face. As she crumpled to her left the wall exploded again forcing her to crawl, as she did the bullets flew dangerously close with every shuffle forward. When she counted fifteen she got up reaching the end of the wall, turning the corner she raised her gun as she desperately tried to scan where the shots were coming from. Seeing a quick move out of the corner of her eye she pointed her gun upwards across her chest, hearing a gunshot she blinked.

Her gun nearly vaporized as she felt the bullet strike her left shoulder spinning her several times causing her to trip over the edge of the floor onto the level below. Her right hand burned as she dragged herself to a support beam, taking a look at her hand she saw pieces of her beloved gun sticking out of her bleeding hand. Clenching her left hand to confirm that she could still use it she began picking out as many pieces as she could, "what I wouldn't give to have Omar's healing right now." Tossing the grip to her now destroyed gun aside she fished out her ribbon and wrapped her hand while her aura tried to heal as much as it could. Hearing footsteps she grabbed her other gun, slowly peeking around she saw green before she heard a voice, "Levina are you around here?" Yatsuhashi had seen when Levina fell over the edge onto the floor beneath him, seeing the remains of her gun and a small trail of blood he followed it until he saw Levina hiding behind a support beam.

Looking around he cautiously made his way to her to which Levina was slightly relived to see him, sliding around she poked her head out waving to him. As she did the spot an inch above her head blew up, Yatsuhashi drew his sword using it as a shield as he stepped in front of Levina. The next two shots that hit his sword slammed his sword into his chest nearly knocking him off his feet, taking a wider stance Yatsuhashi managed to stay standing. Levina's pocket began to vibrate as she hid behind the beam, taking out her scroll she put her ear piece in as Vigil turned the scroll on. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the screen as Vigil spoke, " _ **Miss Levina I have been trying to get your attention, are you alright?**_ " Levina put her scroll back in her pocket as she tried to stand, "a little scratched up but I'm ok, how's everyone else?" " _ **It appears that everyone else has encountered an enemy, they are not faring well. Carmine and Omar seem to be having the most trouble, I can have the bullhead flown to your position to provide air support.**_ " Levina shook her head, "if the bullhead goes down we won't have any way of getting everyone to the hospital in time."

Fox reached the top level of the building when he 'saw' a tall man wearing a long coat, listening for any movement the man made Fox tried to get closer. Leaping forward Fox threw a spinning axe kick, when his foot connected to the ground he heard the flutter of the man's coat next to him. The click of a large gun resonated in his ear, the next moment there was a thunderous crack and what felt like a massive sledgehammer slamming into the right side of his skull. Yatsuhashi saw Fox on the upper level fall lifelessly down several levels, running he slid catching him before he injured himself. Using the distraction Levina ran to the stairs that she saw on the far end of the level, as she ran she could hear the click of two guns. Managing to make it to the stairs she took a quick breath that was interrupted as a large hole was opened through the ceiling and the staircase, ducking the bullet she ran up the stairs with her gun drawn.

Reaching the top of the stairs she didn't see anyone, turning her semblance on she slowly crept through the level cautiously sweeping her gun from side to side looking for any threats. As she walked past one of the many pallets that were littered throughout the entire sight she heard someone take a step before she felt the barrel of a gun press against her right temple. Hearing the click of the gun she ducked while aiming her gun at the unknown assailant, the loud crack along with the equally loud boom from the bullet passing through almost every material in its path nearly deafened Levina. Turing to the right she saw something puzzling, the person standing next to her was covered in bandages on every square inch of what would be exposed skin. They wore a cowboy hat that was tipped over the bridge of their eyebrows, and a long dark brown duster jacket. Aiming at their head Levina fired off three rounds, the person dodged each round with little movement while re-aiming their guns at her. Seeing the hammers to the guns pull back she felt a wave of fear wash over her as she remembered what just one bullet did to her. As the hammers clicked forward Levina caught something moving in the corner of her eye, Yatsuhashi swung his sword down at the guns.

Fox leapt from the other side swinging his arm blades, the person took a step back while aiming a gun at each of them. Fox took the shot to his stomach while Yatsuhashi took the shot to his unarmored shoulder, Levina using the opening fired off another two rounds. One knocked the hat off the persons head while the other struck the forehead directly, but there was a metal clang as the persons head jerked back. Fox writhed in pain as Yatsuhashi fell to his knee, Fox's aura flickered briefly before stabilizing. Levina still aimed her gun at the person who was just standing in place frozen, a moment passed when their arms went limp before a small twirl of their guns causing Levina to fire off the remaining rounds in her clip. Each bullet missed as the person dodged the bullets with ease, they holstered their guns and turned walking away from her. Bending down they picked up their hat inspecting it, dusting it off they placed the hat back on their head.

Turning back to her they held up a finger in front of their mouth, " _Hush._ " Levina still had her gun aimed at him, squeezing the trigger the slide clicked back showing she had no more bullets. Hush drew one of his guns, the way that the lighting bounced off the gun showed an engraving, ' _AGL Arms .45 Long Colt_ '. The gun was a massive revolver that was pointed directly at her, Levine turned invisible when she saw he made no move she tried to roll away. What shocked and terrified her was that he continued to aim at her despite not being able to see her, he was even looking directly at her. Yatsuhashi took another swing at him causing Hush to sidestep lining up the gun with the back of Yatsuhashi's head, Yatsuhashi's aura flickered and broke as the bullet collided with the back of his head. Levina got up and started running, she ran to the edge of the level as she heard several empty shell casings hit the ground. Just as she made it to the edge she heard a loud crack. Her entire back felt like it was on fire as her aura flickered then broke.

She fell four stories landing on a wood pallet, she could barely move as her vision grew dark on the sides. Feeling a sharp pain in her hand brought her back to consciousness, slowly rolling over she saw Hush standing on the edge leveling his gun at her. Tears welled up as she spoke softly, "Vigil can you tell my parents that I love them and that I'm sorry." Vigil spoke in a somber tone, " _ **Of course Miss Levina, it has been an honor working with you.**_ " As she waited for Hush to take the shot Fox came up from behind and swung his arm blade, Hush blocked with his gun and took the other striking his across the face. Fox's aura flickered then broke as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her, Yatsuhashi huffed as he dragged her off the pallet and carried her in his arms as he ran away from the building site. Levina saw over his shoulder how Fox was trying to fight Hush, she began to protest when she saw Hush use the butt of his gun to slam Fox's knee sending him to the ground. "Yatsuhashi we can't leave Fox!" Yatsuhashi had a dark look on his face, "Fox knows the mission," she felt his grip on her tighten as he continued running. Looking back she saw that Fox was on his knees in front of Hush who had a gun leveled to his chest, Hush pulled the trigger as Levina could see the ground below Fox explode downward.

As Yatsuhashi continued running she saw Hush holster both guns before reaching behind in his coat and brought out a long rifle. She saw him take a crouching position as he leveled his sights, Levina sucked in a sharp breath, "YATSUHASHI RIFLE!" Yatsuhashi turned his head just as Hush took the shot, the bullet passed through Yatsuhashi's chest and struck her. The ground puffed out dust as the bullet passed through the both of them, Yatsuhashi lost his footing dropping Levina. She fell to the ground only a few feet from the sidewalk as she stared up at the evening sky, using her left hand she found the entry wound was just below her left breast. Taking shallow breaths she saw her hand covered in blood, a shadow loomed above her looking down. Seeing the shadow bend down she waited for the final shot but when she felt a pair of hands lift her up in to a cradling position in their arms she passed out.


	26. The Wolf vs The Dragon

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Delilah was walking down the busy street of vendor stalls with Coco and Velvet following next to her, Coco had her sunglasses pushed up as she had a firm grip on her weapon purse. Velvet had a slight twitch in her ears every few seconds, a box which Delilah assumed was her weapon was situated in the small of her back. They had been walking down some of the more busy streets in hopes of seeing Blake, so far Coco had managed to catch some sales in stores she frequented. Looking at her scroll the time read 4:10 PM, feeling a bit hungry from spending most of the day looking for Blake Coco directed them to a small café where they could eat in private.

In the middle of their meal Delilah's scroll began to vibrate, taking it out along with the ear piece which she fitted in her ear she unlocked her scroll. The first thing that popped up was a map of the city with three GPS pins that were pulsing, Delilah was confused at what they were as Vigil took over the screen. " _ **Miss Delilah we have an emergency!**_ " Coco and Velvet leaned in closer to see Delilah's scroll. Delilah asked, "What's wrong Vigil?" Vigil pulsed the closest pin, " _ **it appears that the enemy has made their move, Levina is in the direst of situations.**_ " Delilah got up tossing a large amount of lien on the table as she took off running, "where's Omar and Carmine!?" " _ **They are engaged in battles of their own, they will not be able to provide assistance.**_ " Delilah huffed as she turned the corner down a winding alley that seemed to be a shortcut on her map.

After cutting across four streets Delilah was only another three blocks away from Levina, cutting down another alley she saw someone sitting on one of the dumpsters lined up behind the building. As she entered the loading area with Coco and Velvet right behind her the person hopped down from their seat and walked into the middle of the alley blocking her path. Coco and Velvet stepped in front of Delilah as the person stepped forward, due to how tall the building was and the time of day it was most of their body was covered in shadow. Coco holding the grip to her bag in a ready position asked, "mind stepping out of the way, we're kinda in a hurry." The person spoke, "I could ask the same for the two of you, my business is with the wolf." Velvet shielded Delilah putting a hand on her box, Delilah gripped the handles to her tonfas. Coco pushed her sunglasses higher up on her nose, "last chance to move." The man adjusted a pair of arms guards he had on, Coco huffed as she stomped forward toward the man.

When she got close Coco swung her bag at the man, he leaned back slightly letting the bag come within mere centimeters of his face. With Coco's arm across her chest the man took his foot and swept it at Coco's feet, Coco fell forward as the man stood in a wide stance, bringing up his fist he uppercut Coco into the air. As she was sent into the air he used his other hand to grab her foot, twisting his body he threw her at a wall nearly putting her through it. As she struggled to get up he threw his hand up to block a kick from Velvet, Velvet tried to kick with her other foot but was blocked by his other hand. With both of her feet in his grasp he spun around and swung her toward Coco, Velvet slammed into Coco knocking her down again. The man stood upright turning toward Delilah, Delilah charged at him with her tonfas drawn. Bringing both tonfas down he blocked with his forearms, while they were locked together she demanded, "WHO ARE YOU!" the man smiled, "if you can land one hit on me I'll tell you." Shifting his weight Delilah fell forward slightly, using that shift in weight the man grabbed Delilah by the gi and flung her over his shoulder right into the ground.

On the ground Delilah threw a kick up which the man blocked, twisting her leg she grabbed the man's ankles using her free leg she used semblance to get a foothold. Twisting her body she tried to throw the man off balance but he swept his foot forward taking a wide stance, he kicked her shoulder and with one hand tossed her up. Delilah was upside down in the air when she saw him line up his fist, delivering a side punch the man sent Delilah flying into one of the nearby dumpsters. As he took a step towards her there was a whirling sound that reverberated throughout the area before a hail of bullets were directed at the man, Coco had a furious look on her face as her sunglasses laid broken at her feet. The man dodge fluidly while blocking some of the bullets with his arm guards, Velvet ran over and helped Delilah up as Coco continued the unrelenting assault.

After Velvet helped up Delilah she told her, "Go, me and Coco can handle things here." Delilah turned to run when they heard Coco scream out, a hail of bullets nearly hit them as they dived out of the way. The man had Coco in an inverted face lock hold, his free hand was used to aim her mini gun at the girls as Coco could not release her grip on the gun causing it to still fire. Delilah rolled a few times as the man continued to aim the mini gun at her, Velvet had one of Delilah's tonfas as she snuck around the side. When his head was turned Velvet sprinted forward and lodged the tonfas in-between the rotating cylinders and the metal panels, the gun jammed. The man back handed Velvet then drove his elbow into Coco's sternum, releasing her from the hold he drove his palm into her face slamming her into the ground. Velvet rubbing her face saw that Delilah was still standing in the alleyway, the man stepped over a recovering Coco and crouched into a dragon stance. Velvet pleaded, "Delilah just go, we can handle ourselves!" Delilah shook her head as she crouched into a stance of her own, "NO, I'm not leave another person behind! I'm staying!" Coco spit blood from her mouth as she rubbed her jaw, "Bun bun is right, you can't stay here." Delilah shook her head again to which the man smiled, "her honor as a martial artist compels her to stay and fight, but her loyalty to her friends wants her to go. Quite the conundrum we have here, stay and fight, or run and be a coward."

Coco huffed as she grabbed one of the empty dumpsters by her and lifted it over her head, taking a few steps forward she slammed it down at the man. Taking a wide step back the dumpster missed him by a few inches, sending a side punch into the dumpster launched it back at Coco sending her flying down the alleyway. Velvet stood up and spread her arms apart as her box lid opened and several beams of light shot out and traced Fox's weapon onto her arms, taking a stance Fox would when wielding his weapons Velvet launched herself at the man. Delilah followed suit and joined Velvet, both girls were seemingly toyed with by the man as he would nonchalantly block their hits or redirect them at each other.

Velvet summon several various weapons, Coco took a boxing stance trying to hit the man, Delilah tried several sweeping attacks but nothing worked. The girls were beginning to lose their energy when the man cocked his head to the side and jumped back from the girls, putting a finger to his ear he seemed to nod. Correcting himself he spoke, "I just got word that your sniper friend just got on the wrong end of a bullet, some big dude was trying to play hero. A bullet to the chest stopped them both though." Velvet had tears fall down her face, "Yatsuhashi?" the man nodded again, "seems like some red haired guy tried to get in the way first, pretty sure he only has one lung now. Even with those two getting in the way, seems like Hush was the first to finish his part." The sun had set enough that the lights in the alleyway flickered on illuminating the man enough for Delilah to make out the exact details of what he looked like.

The man had on a Kung Fu jacket that had the internal lining and accents green, training pants, and flat shoes. His arm and leg guards poked out from underneath the cuffs of his clothes, his jacket had a peculiar pattern that made it look like scales where covering him. Fixing his cuff she saw that his hand looked more like claws, she could even see something beneath his collar. The man saw her observing him and used a claw to pull down his collar, he had what looked like scales line his neck going up to his ears. Giving a toothy smile he saw her figure out what he was, "from the look of your face I can tell you've pretty much figured it out, yes I'm a Faunus." Velvet demanded, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" A scowl creeped across the man's face, "prey shouldn't talk back to the hunter." The man spit at the ground, "every one of you is beneath me, does a wolf think it can fight a dragon?" the man took his stance again, "just be quiet and let me hunt you." Delilah charged first, the man threw a punch but Delilah dipped underneath it and using his arm as a bar she swung herself into the air. Using her semblance she kicked off the air dodging his other fist as she brought her's down, the sound her fist made against his face sounded like concrete breaking.

Coco saw Delilah's aura flicker before normalizing, the man just stood there as Delilah leaped back clutching her hand. The man stood straight up slowly raising his hand to his cheek, rubbing it slightly he looked up to the sky, "how long's it been since someone's managed to hit me?" Delilah saw he turn his eyes toward her, they turned reptilian as a wide smile turned into a maniacal grin showing off all of his razor teeth. Turning his head toward her with his smile still on his face he wiped some drool that started to drip, "prey always tastes better when it puts up a fight. True to my word I'll tell you my name," the man looked over at Coco and Velvet, "but those two have no right to that knowledge." Before they could react the man was in front of them, delivering several brutal strikes he knocked Coco into the air before punching her into a wall. Her aura flickered then broke as he continued the assault before kicking her through the wall.

Velvet turned reaching a hand out several seconds to late, the man turned his attention to Velvet. A knee was suddenly crashing into Velvet's chin, the flurry of strikes and kicks were too fast for Delilah to see and for Velvet to register. The man backed off for a moment as Velvet's aura flickered then broke, showing Delilah his claws he slowly walked up to a stunned Velvet briefly looking her over before slashing upwards with his hand sending Velvet into the air. Her jacket was ripped open as Delilah could see the blood coming from the slash wound, Velvet hit a dumpster on the way down before slumping onto the ground face first. The man turned to Delilah licking the blood from his claws, "now that those two are out of the way we can have our real fight, so allow me to introduce myself, I am Wān yān de Lóng." Delilah remembered something her grandfather once told her, ' _Delilah if you are to remember one thing let it be this_ , _those of the Long clan are fierce warriors. They do not back down from a challenge, but know that they can let their emotions get the best of them. Should you ever find yourself fighting one you must remember to keep calm, they fight with their emotions which is a double edged sword. No matter what please keep calm.'_ Wān yān picked Velvet up by her hair, giving her a brief shake he caught Delilah's attention, "if you're going to keep daydreaming I'll just have to eat this thing here to tide me over." Wān yān dropped Velvet as he blocked a punch from Delilah, snarling her eyes went wild, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Wān yān pushed her back, "why do you care about this lesser Faunus, the two of us are above them. I've read the file we have on you, your grandfather is one of the few dire wolf Faunus still alive. I am a komodo dragon Faunus, we are at the top of the food chain so why do you concern yourself with these lesser beings?" Delilah charged at him again, Wān yān dodged and side stepped leaping away from her. Delilah was standing near Velvet as Wān yān huffed, "well I suppose that's enough talking, I should have enough for now but I will need to eat the rest if I want her complete fighting style." Delilah looked confused as to what Wān yān was talking about as she saw his hair and eye color change to the same shade of brown as Velvet, taking a stance that mirrored hers she could almost see Velvet standing in front of her. Wān yān smiled as he charged Delilah.

Delilah had seen Velvet spar many times in the training room so she knew most of what she was capable of, if Velvet was not laid out on the floor behind her she would have sworn she was fighting her. Wān yān had mimicked her every move, but with more speed and intensity. A side kick knocked her across the alleyway away from Velvet, rolling to her feet Delilah saw Wān yān change hair and eye color again as he took a different stance. Bouncing on the balls of his feet Wān yān had a smile on his face as he began his assault again, Delilah was only blocking as she tried to get a handle on how to counter him. Wān yān lured her with a feint and kicked her in the hip then the knee crumpling her to one side, with the same leg her kick her into the ground. Delilah spun around causing him to step back, leaping back she rubbed her hip that was still throbbing. Wān yān changed color again taking a different stance, Delilah decided to go on the offensive taking her signature stance. Wān yān smiled wider, "about time you started fighting back, I can't take your fighting style if you're not using it while I eat you." Delilah shook her head trying to ignore him, Wān yān continued, "I guess this won't be too much of hassle if I tell you. My semblance allows me to take the fighting style of anyone I face, only hitch is that I have to eat them while their using it. Granted I can get by with a little bit of blood, but if I really want to absorbed their entire style I need to eat all of them bone and all."

Delilah felt dread wash over her as she figured out what his whole speech about eating was, Wān yān licked his lips as he saw Delilah hesitate. Changing his color to green he took his dragon stance again, "I've heard that your howling wolf claw style is pretty good against multiple enemies, so I'm going to take it from you." Taking a deep breath Delilah calmed herself down, focusing on Wān yān she tensed herself waiting for the first move. Wān yān slowly inched closer never taking his eyes off hers, he stopped when their hand were just barely touching. Delilah could hear her heart beat slow as everything around them slowly faded away, with this new focus she was able to see the small drops of sweat glide down the scales on his neck. She could see how his muscles tensed underneath his jacket, she even saw the minut twitches his body made as it waited in anticipation. Wān yān made the first move, keeping her elbows in like her grandfather taught her Delilah was able to see the first strike.

The sound of metal clashing reverberated throughout the alleyway, Delilah was able to keep up with Wān yān's speed as they both were seemingly evenly matched. Wān yān would change styles mid strike to try and confuse Delilah, Delilah would see the change and try to adapt but she could not keep track of his different moves at all times. Wān yān was beginning to win there exchange, Delilah's aura was beginning to fail her as Wān yān was whittling it down strike by strike. Every time he tried to get close for a grab she would dip away or sidestep hitting he with a quick secession of well-placed fists, but striking his scales was beginning to take its toll on her hands and shins.

Delilah jumped back after another attempt to put her into a hold, she was breathing heavily as her knuckles were bleeding. Her aura was nearly depleted as Wān yān only looked slightly out of breath, Wān yān chuckled, "you're fighting style is probably the best I've seen so far, I'm going to really enjoy taking it from you. In fact your style might just be enough for me to finally take this fight seriously." Delilah stood dumbfounded as she tried to rationalize how throughout the entire time they were fighting he was not taking the battle seriously. Wearily she took her stance again as Wān yān took a different stance, both arms were crossed with his claws pointed directly at her, his feet were also crossed the same way. Not wanting him to properly set he self she charged him, Wān yān smirked as he used his foot that was crossed to sweep Delilah's foot just as she set her foot down. With his hand he hit her with a back claw as she was falling forward, when she began to spin he hit her with his other claw just as she was facing the sky. Delilah hit the ground hard as her aura flickered then broke, quickly rolling away she tried to get up only to be hit with a knee to her throat. Wān yān flattened his hand as he stabbed Delilah with his claws in her shoulder, Delilah hit the ground again as her shoulder started to bleed, Wān yān licked the blood from his claws as she tried to get up.

Wān yān grabbed Delilah by the neck and dragged her to her feet, when she was standing on her feet he let her go. Delilah saw him change color to match her as he took her stance, Delilah's arms and legs were on fire as they throbbed with radiating pain. Wān yān saw her trying to lift her arms up to form a block, giving a playful smirk he grabbed her arms and put them into position for her. Delilah tensed herself as he went back into the stance, as she let out a breath Wān yān became a blur of fists and kicks. Delilah was only able to stay on her feet because Wān yān would hit her in a way to keep her upright, Delilah knew that the moment he stopped she would fall again. Wān yān hit her directly where her arms were crossed knocking her back before she stumbled falling down again, Wān yān was bouncing up and down as he threw a few playful jabs at the air. As she laid on her back looking up at the sky she could hear Wān yān laughing, "man this is going to be my new favorite style," she could hear him walk closer to her. With every step he took her heart sank a little further until it hit rock bottom when he was towering over her with the same maniacal smile he had on when she first hit him.

Wān yān crouched down beside her head slowly tracing a claw underneath her chin, "where to start? Decision, decision." Delilah choked back tears that were welling up in her eyes, Wān yān licked his lips as he slowly opened her gi. Wān yān could see the torment in her eyes as he signed placing a claw on her lips, "shh, shh, shh, don't worry I'm not going to defile you. That would be unprofessional, no you have the upmost respect from me for matching me as long as you did. Most other martial artists would have been beaten long before I had gotten serious, not only that you're still conscious." Tears fell from Delilah's eyes as Wān yān moved the gi down the shoulder he had stabbed, "remember what I had said about us being above the rest of the Faunus, well that's because our bloodlines are more closely related to our ancestors then the other Faunus. While they chose domestication we thrived off our instincts, we evolved to retain more of our animal DNA then the other Faunus. That is why are faster, stronger, and have better senses then them." Grabbing both of her shoulders he lifted her up, "one other thing, the venom I have exaggerates blood loss. So you'll bleed out well before I finish eating your shoulder and arm." Wān yān's mouth began to drip heavily as he opened his mouth giving Delilah a chance to count every tooth he had.

Delilah screamed when Wān yān first sank his teeth into her shoulder, she felt him tear and chew as she tried to gather the strength to push him away. The sound of a bone snapping in her ear nearly caused her to feint, Wān yān taking another bite shook her out of her daze. When he pulled back she could see he face covered in her blood as he was chewing, his tongue extended enough for him to lick most of the blood off his face. Swallowing what he had in his mouth he chuckled, "you have got to be the most delicious Faunus I have ever eaten, and I don't say that to everyone." As he opened his mouth to take another bite an inky black goo slapped itself onto his face, the goo quickly spread covering most of his face as Delilah saw through the blood and haze to see the goo was attached to some kind of strand. Wān yān clawed at the goo as he stumbled back away from Delilah dropping her, Delilah felt something sticky attach itself to the wound on her shoulder. Taking shallow breaths she could feel the wound close up as she heard another set of footsteps, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone holding their hand out.

The person that came into view was a girl a little older than her, she wore a dark blue leather jacket and jeans, and her light brown hair was in a low ponytail. Delilah couldn't see her face but she did see the same goo that was attached to Wān yān's face was currently creeping up her neck, the girl stood over Delilah, suddenly Wān yān was being hoisted into the air. Wān yān continued to struggle as the girl crouched down next to Delilah putting her hand underneath Delilah's head, "don't worry your safe now, I'm Omar's cousin Lantana. The ambulance should be here any second, after I take care of him we're heading straight to the hospital." Delilah saw Lantana clench her hand into a fist as Wān yān was turned into a ragdoll as the goo visibly shivered then violently shook, Wān yān was slammed into almost every available surface in in the alleyway. Lantana lifted Delilah up as she heard Wān yān being thrown, the sound of sirens grew louder and louder as Lantana carried Delilah out of the alleyway. Delilah tried to squirm in protest but Lantana assured her, "your friends are going to be fine, Omar's sister Faye called us in. Everyone else should be reaching their assigned wards right about now."

Delilah was loaded into one of the three ambulances, she saw two sets of paramedics running down the alleyway toward Coco and Velvet. Lantana never left her side as the doors were closed, Delilah could hear over the paramedic's radio how they found two unconscious girls in critical condition. The sun had set past the buildings when Delilah and Lantana heard the radio crackle, "this is truck 214 we have two priority 2, I repeat we have two priority 2." A third voice responded on the radio, "This is truck 217 we have a priority 1, this is truck 217 we have a priority 1." Delilah couldn't understand what they were saying, Lantana had a sad look as she explained, "priority 1 is critical condition possible DOA." Delilah nearly feinted after hearing this as her mind reeled trying to figure out who it was for, the ambulance drove her to Ravencrest Hospital.


	27. Shadow Games

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Carmine was walking down the street with Freyja and her brother Rindr trying to see if they could spot Blake, Omar had not gotten back to him about looking for her but Vigil had noted that he did look at the message. Freyja's other brothers were on the roof tops looking over them as they continued walking, not seeing a hint of Blake or Schwartz made Carmine uneasy. Checking in with Levina and Delilah they had not seen Blake at all, but they had the same uneasy feeling he did as the sun reached its highest point.

When the sun began its descent Freyja had everyone stop at a vendor stall to eat, looking at the clock it read 4:00 pm when his scroll rang. Flipping it over Vigil was a red pulsing exclamation point taking up most of the screen, quickly putting in his ear piece he unlocked his scroll. Freyja and the others quickly gathered around Carmine as Vigil spoke, " _ **Sir we have a situation, Miss Levina is currently engaged in combat as is Mister Omar. I must warn you on the enemy making a move on you soon, please be careful, I can also have the bullhead in the air within minutes if need be.**_ " Carmine nodded, "get the bullhead ready, I'll head over to Levina right now." Freyja got up as her brothers readied themselves, Carmine paid for the food as he looked at a map that Vigil had displayed. Levina was closer then Omar, Carmine marked Levina's position knowing Omar could probably handle who ever he was up against.

Running down one of the main streets Carmine noticed that it was emptier then it should have been given the time of day and current festival preparations. Slowing down Carmine and Freyja looked around as the shadows the buildings were casting seemed to wave and almost dance at the shrinking sunlight. Everyone drew their weapons as a voice echoed throughout the street, "I do hope you enjoyed the meal you just had, I was pondering how I could get to you when that Faunus friend of yours ran away. Her team leader came to you for help and I knew that all I had to do was wait, of course I had to keep the others in line until now but with all of you in different parts of the city this could not be any easier." Schwartz appeared out of the shadows ahead of the group, the shadows seemed to melt off of him as he stood in the middle of the street.

Schwartz had on a black formal suit with a dark grey undershirt, his tie was striped with the same colors. The bowler hat was dipped over his eyes covering most of his face, but the smug smirk he had on was still visible. Schwartz was leaning on a walking cane that had the head of an eagle carved out of a dark metal, still standing in the same spot he made a small motion with his hand beckoning the group forward. Zisa roared as he drew his axe and charged Schwartz, Freyja stood in front of Carmine and shouted at her brother, "Zisa stop, we know not what he can do!" As Zisa was running Schwartz did not have the slightest amount of fear as Zisa raised his axe above his head. Lifting his cane a few inches off the ground Schwartz stomped it down, Zisa was in between buildings standing in the light when Freyja and Carmine saw the shadow of both buildings ripple before several shadowy tendrils shot out and skewered Zisa's shadow.

Zisa froze as the animal pelt he was wearing started to drip red, dropping his axe he fell to his knees as the shadow tendrils ripped themselves out. His animal pelt was torn apart by an unseen force as was the chainmail shirt, Zisa had several visible holes in his body as Schwartz cleared his throat, "Carmine this can all be avoided if you simply step into the light, this blonde haired boy can still be saved." As Carmine went to take an unconscious step forward Freyja stopped him, Zisa picked his axe up again as he slowly tried to stand. Freyja nodded to her other brothers, "we can handle ourselves, your friend is in danger, go we will hold shadow man here." Carmine nodded as Freyja and her brothers charged Schwartz, when they entered the light Carmine saw the same ripple effect happen with the buildings, seeing the tendrils coil up Carmine realized what Schwartz's semblance was doing. Throwing his shield to distort their shadows as much as he could he yelled, "GET OUT OF THE LIGHT HIS SEMBLANCE DEALS WITH SHADOWS!" Freyja and her brother leapt forward as Carmine's shield was sent upward by the tendrils, they entered the shadow of the building in front of them as Schwartz smiled widely.

Acting quickly Freyja grabbed Zisa from where he was in the street and dragged him into the shadow of the building they were hiding in. Schwartz chuckled, "you are probably the first person to notice what my semblance can do, and it was rather quick mind you. Most of the time my targets die before they even know what happened, but using your own protection detail as bait is quite cunning." Carmine flexed his hand retracting his shield to his gauntlet, Freyja injected Zisa with something as Eir held his hands over Zisa as they glowed green. The wounds on Zisa were closing up as he was able to breathe more easily, Carmine drew his gun as he placed the shield on the metal plate on his back. Schwartz smiled as he stood in the same spot, loading a clip into the gun Carmine squeezed the trigger. Carmine was aiming directly at Schwartz with each round but Schwartz made no move or indication that he was at all affected by the bullets, he still stood smiling as Carmine removed the empty clip.

Schwartz tucked his cane beneath his arm as he slowly clapped, Carmine unsheathed his sword as he placed his shield in front of his chest. The edge of the shield blocked most of his lower face as he whispered, "Vigil get the bullhead up in the air, weapons hot." Vigil gave a confirmation ping. Carmine was trying to figure out why Schwartz was still standing after he emptied his entire clip into him, he remembered earlier in the week when he met him how he passed right through him in the courtyard. That's when he realized why Schwartz stayed in the shadows both times, "Freyja we need to make him cast a shadow! It's the only way anything can affect him!" Schwartz finally looked up from under his hat, he had the look of worry clearly displayed across his face.

Rindr hoisted up his crossbow aiming it at one of the parked cars near Schwartz, the tip of the bolt was crystalized fire dust. When the bolt hit the car engine the entire car blow up in a giant ball of flame and light, Freyja saw Schwartz's shadow, seeing an opportunity Freyja charged Schwartz. Schwartz was visibly surprised at the sudden turn of events until Carmine saw the smirk return to his face larger then before. Freyja was only a few feet away from Schwartz when he lifted his cane and stamped it on the ground. Carmine saw shadowy tendrils slither out of the back of his shadow, Freyja was still running at him unaware of the immediate danger she was in. Just as the tendrils shot out toward her, her brother Zisa shoved her head down as the tendrils shot out piercing his shadow.

Freyja saw red splash across her eyes as she tried to push back against her brother's arm, Zisa gave no outward yell but instead pulled out a small handheld crossbow aiming at Schwartz. Carmine threw his shield a second before Zisa had fired off a bolt, the shield obscured the bolts shadow as Schwartz had to actively dodge both flying projectiles. Flexing his hand Carmine retracted the shield clipping Schwartz on the shoulder, Rindr fired off one of his bolts at Schwartz, Schwartz did not have enough time to recover to cleanly stop the second bolt. As the bolt came to a stop near his chest there was an audible click as the bolt detonated creating a large ball of fire, Freyja looked up to see her brother fall to his knees clutching his bicep as blood poured out over his fingers. As Freyja went to take a knee her foot bumped into something, looking down she saw a severed arm that stopped at the mid bicep, looking back at Zisa's hand confirmed that it was indeed his arm on the ground.

Carmine ran toward them as Eir and Rindr rushed to their brother and sister, Rindr grabbed the arm trying to reattach it as Eir tried to heal the wound. Freyja forced Zisa to look at her as he started to panic at the loss of his appendage, when Carmine was getting close he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw a shadow tendril coiled around the shadow of his leg, Freyja looked over to him just as the tendril hoisted him up into the air before slamming him down into the street. Using his hands and arms to protect his head he was able to lessen the damage as his new battle armor was dissipating most of the impact the tendril caused him.

The tendril twirled him into the air before throwing him at one of the nearby cars, Carmine made a sizable dent into the frame of the car as Rindr loaded another bolt. Flicking a switch on the crossbow a slide opened up on the bottom of the crossbow allowing him to load a drum of bolts, cocking back the now visible hand-bolt handle Rindr fired off over a dozen bolts as Schwartz was both dodging and using his cane to deflect many of the bolts. Carmine recovered quickly drawing his gun and loaded another clip in, aiming at the stunned hitman Carmine fired off several rounds hitting him the direct center of his forehead. The first two shots broke his aura as the last went through his head, Carmine set his jaw as he looked away. Freyja saw Carmine lose his nerve, "Carmine remember you had to end him, he was after your life and that of your friends. There was nothing that could be done otherwise, now come we can still make it to your friends." Carmine nodded flexing his hand to retrieve his shield.

As Carmine walked toward her he heard a voice, "my, my, my now under normal circumstances you would be a murderer. Killing an innocent civilian like that." Carmine's blood ran cold, looking back at Schwartz he saw an almost black ink substance melt away from the body revealing a civilian. Before Carmine could do anything he felt something stab him in the lower back, looking down he saw a slender sword sticking out of his stomach. The sword slid back out as he stumbled forward, turning around he saw Schwartz melt into view.

Schwartz smiled at Carmine, "come now, I've already said that if it was that easy to do me in I'd be out of a job long ago." Carmine looked back to the corpse on the street, "I guess all that stuff you said about not putting civilians in the cross fire and being an honorable hitman were bullshit." Schwartz wagged his finger at Carmine, "remember what I just said, under normal circumstances you would be a murderer, but these are not normal circumstances. Now don't worry he was long dead before you came walking down this road, is it not odd that there is no one around despite the upcoming tournament?" Carmine putting a hand on the hole in his stomach briefly looked around as Schwartz answered his internal question, "I cleared the street of any distractions, and I did say I liked to conduct business in an isolated area with no distractions." Carmine quickly raised his gun to fire again, Schwartz made no move to evade as Carmine fired off three rounds. As Schwartz fell to the ground the shadows melted away revealing another civilian, Freyja stood up along with her brother Rindr as they readied their weapons.

Zisa and Eir looked around as Eir helped his brother up, Schwartz spoke again as his voice reverberated throughout the darkened street, "in keeping with the upcoming festival I have decided that we play a game, one of my favorites to be precise." Carmine stumbled to the group, Eir placed his hands on the wound Carmine had as the shadows rippled again. They were surrounded by several dozen copies of Schwartz, "I believe you've heard of the game 'whack-a-mole' well this is the same concept except that one of these copies is the real me, the rest are the dead civilians that were walking this very street this morning." Freyja roared angrily, "STOP GAMES AND FIGHT LIKE MAN!" Three copies rushed her with cane sword drawn, a swift swing of her mace broke the shadow shell they were coated in.

Carmine looked around, "none of these are him, and he would not put himself in a situation where a lucky swing or shot could reveal him." Rindr fired off several bolts at a few copies that rushed him, "what do you suggest we do? I do not have enough bolts for all copies." Zisa nodded, "we will tire out long before we make dent in numbers." Carmine tried to think as the shadow copies began their charge.

After the fifteenth copy Carmine was holding his shield in front of him in a way that was reflecting some of the sun that was still in the sky, the reflection hit one of the copies causing it to shriek before releasing the corpse it was controlling. Carmine looked surprised as he looked at his shield then to the sky, a smirk slowly formed, "simple science huh?" Freyja had seen what Carmine did, "Zisa, Rindr, Eir reflect the sun, it only way to beat these things." They nodded looking confused on how exactly they would accomplice such a task. Freyja used her bracers to reflect beams of light as best she could at each shadow copy that charged her, the shadow copies shrieked before dissipating leaving behind a corpse of a civilian.

The copies began to adapt to the change in tactics by using each other as shields, they managed to get closer to the group who were still trying to figure out if Schwartz was any where near them. As they were fighting Carmine heard the sound of a cane stomp the ground, Rindr fell to his knees as a large hole opened up in his calf. Eir turned and went to help his brother when another cane stomp sounded off, a hole in Eir's chest next to his heart opened up. Zisa and Freyja looked down at their brothers when another two stomps reverberated throughout the street, Zisa had a hole open up a few inches below where his neck met his chest, Freyja fell to the ground as a hole opened up in the direct center of her body.

Carmine looked at his shadow to see if there was anything closing in on it, as he stood near team FRZE he was still trying to defend them from the seemingly endless number of shadow copies. Blocking an overhead attack Carmine felt something grab his ankle, looking down he saw Freyja dragging herself closer to him, "use my shadow as shield." Carmine placed his shield over her, "Vigil how soon can you get that bullhead here?" Vigil pinged, " _ **The bullhead is in the air now, ETA 5 minutes.**_ " Carmine huffed as Freyja was leaning against his leg obscuring the bottom portion of his shadow.

The shadow copies had circled the group moving in a twitching fashion, they would sway to one side before their body jerked correcting themselves in an unnatural way. Carmine was getting creeped out as the copies made no move to get closer but had blocked off any escape route he could take. Looking at his wrist a small digital clock appeared, he only had to wait another four minutes but from the way things were looking he wasn't sure if the bullhead would get to them in time.

Looking around Carmine was breathing heavily, he had run out of bullets and was not keen on throwing his shield and risk the chance on it not coming back. His arm was exhausted from keeping the shield up, taking another breath he felt something press against his back, looking back he saw Eir standing behind him pressing his back against Carmine. Looking up he could barely see the bullhead in the distance as it was getting closer, all of the copies twitched and turned to where he was looking. Schwartz laugh echoed throughout all of the copies, "Do you honestly think that your AI can save you?" Carmine looked to the sky again, "I just have to wait another minute." The copies twitched and jerked until they started dropping one by one, Schwartz who was sitting on a bench nearby was covered in darkness so he knew Carmine could not see him was surprised at his shadow puppets dropping one by one until he looked at the sky.

The sun had almost completely set and the little remaining light in the street was slowly being whittled away. Stamping his cane on the ground again Eir fell to the side, Schwartz had connected all of their shadows to his a few minutes into the fight. In front of him on the ground were the small scale versions of their shadows, Carmine was the only one that remained standing. Getting up he slowly walked over to them still hidden, when he was a few feet away drew his cane sword slowly twirling it as he stood next to Carmine. Carmine could feel something hovering right next to him but he pushed the feeling away, given that Eir was standing behind him he figured his instincts were keeping track of Eir should something happen.

He felt his back suddenly become exposed, turning around he saw Eir on the floor clutching his chest. Schwartz used the moment of distraction to have several shadow copies rush Carmine, Carmine reacted too late as the copies reached him swinging their canes at him. Carmine tried to block as best he could but every time he moved his arm it was pulled back exposing his front, Schwartz was using his cane to prevent Carmine from moving his limbs more then he wanted. Carmine's aura was taking just as much of a beating as he was, the bullhead was only another few miles away when his aura finally broke. That was the moment Schwartz was waiting for as he was standing behind Carmine completely invisible within the shadows, placing his sword on Carmine's neck he dropped the invisibility.

Schwartz spoke to Carmine in an almost somber tone, "you know you are the first person to make me use this technique, I will remember you as one of the few people to have actively put up a wondrous fight." Carmine was frozen stiff as he could feel the blade on his throat, he knew any wrong move would end him. Schwartz gave a small sigh, "sunset is one of my most favorite times of day to finish a job, and it lets the target get one last look at the sun before they die." Carmine felt something push him from behind, there was no time to do anything as the blade slid across his throat opening his neck. As he fell forward there was a flash in the corner of his eye, Schwartz screamed out as he felt someone turn him over. Putting his hand to his neck he could only see a blinding light before it began to dim, another hand placed itself on his throat as the figure of a girl came through the light.

The girl had jet black hair but the rest of her was still obscured in the blinding light, after a few seconds the light was gone but his vision was still seeing spots as he saw her look at him. He couldn't really make out the details of her face but he could hear her speak, "Carmine my name is Raven, I'm Omar's cousin I'm here to help. Don't freak out but everything is going to seem really fast, it's just my semblance, I need to use it to make sure you make it to the hospital ok?" Carmine nodded as best he could as he saw Raven close her eyes, when she opened them she was right, the stars blinked rapidly into the growing night sky as EMT showed up and were moving at an unnatural pace. Blinking he was suddenly in the ambulance as the EMT seemed to scurry around the inside of the truck, when he blinked again he saw Doctor Canadensis standing over him with a sad expression. Shelly placed her hand over his eyes as his body felt warm as he drifted off to sleep.


	28. The Last One Falls

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

After the night of drinking Omar's head was pounding, partially due to Neo violently shaking his head with how drunk she had gotten. Checking his scroll he saw a message from Carmine saying something about Blake, putting the scroll down he went to the bathroom and washed his face. Using some of the water he healed whatever damage he did to his liver the night before, something Mavis taught him when Donna managed to finally get her drunk. Truthfully it was near impossible for Mavis to get drunk as she would just use her aura to sober up, Donna saw this as a challenge and had an entire distillery bought out for just the event. What followed after was both the most hilarious and terrifying experience the siblings had, Mavis lost control of her strength and proceeded to crush anything she touched. So when Donna opened her arms to laugh Mavis took that as an invitation for a hug, the short pained screech followed by dead silence was the only signal Faye needed to enter her 'Anti-Mavis' bunker, Omar remembered barely making it in as Mavis tried to give him the same kind of hug.

Shaking his head he could feel the pain of the hangover dissipating, exiting the bathroom he saw Neo laid out on the bed in nothing but her panties and a shirt. Taking the covers he laid them across her as he saw her shiver slightly, gathering his things he put his hoody on leaving it unzipped. Looking around outside he could see the sun rising, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, there were a few auras near him but none that he recognized aside from Neo. Opening his eyes again he started walking in the direction of the peer, as he walked he felt the aura behind him on the roof follow him. It was a massive bundle of aura that he figured was the assassin, concentrating harder he could tell that it was a female who was a little shorter than him. The weird part was that her aura would almost arc outward periodically, he couldn't tell why without looking directly at her but doing that would let her know that he knew he was being followed.

After stopping at a vendor stall and ordering a bowl of noodles a girl with black hair sat next to him. Giving her a glance he could see that she had streaks of purple in her wild mess of hair, another thing he noticed were the earrings she had that were in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her clothes also followed the color scheme of her hair with black being the main color with purple being the highlights. Holding up a hand her nails were painted black with streaks of purple, she ordered a large bowl of noodles to which the old man running the stall whipped up at near impossible speeds. Both received their food as they began to eat.

Omar could not get a good look at her face as he was eating, brushing his elbow to his side made him curse for leaving his sword in his locker at the school. After he finished he paid for both of their bowls as he left the stall, the girl finished up a bit after him. To really confirm that she was following him he turned down alleyway right before she was finished and leapt up onto the roof of the building. He could see her casually walk out of the stall look around briefly before walking down the sidewalk, as she passed the alleyway she continued walking. Taking another breath he walked to the other side of the building and leapt to the sidewalk, heading toward the main street he felt a wave of dread wash over him as she felt the same aura behind him. Taking a glance back he saw the girl from the noodle stall several dozen feet behind him, tapping his scroll Vigil woke up.

" _ **Good morning sir how can I be of help?**_ " "I need to know how long it will take for my sword to get to me if I were to call it." There was the sound as Vigil pinged, " _ **if you were to call for your weapon now it would take two minutes for it to arrive. Is something the matter that you need your weapon?**_ " Omar glanced back again as he saw the girl had her head down as she was pawing at her scroll, "I think I might end up in a situation very soon, how're the others?" " _ **The others appear to be fine, nothing new to report, oh I must add that Carmine wish for you to know that Blake is in the city and he would like for you to keep an eye out for her.**_ " Omar sighed as he walked by a café, giving a casual glance he saw a pair of black cat ears twitch. Stopping dead in his tracks he focused his eyes and saw it was Blake, she hadn't noticed him as she was sipping her tea. As he was about to call out a blonde haired boy took the seat across from her, and the girl that was following him leaned against the railing a few feet behind him. The girl gave a wave, "~Hi~." She fluttered her fingers in a suggestive way, when she spoke Blake looked down from the balcony. Omar narrowed his eyes at the girl giving a tense smile, "so which school are you from?" the girl looked over her nails ignoring his question as she casually walked toward him. Flexing his hand she laughed, "I could kill you several thousand way before you create any kind of weapon."

Blake and the blonde haired boy leaned over the railing, just as she was about to call out Omar sighed, "Blake your team was looking for you, I take it they found out. Carmine managed to get roped into looking for you, I suggest you at least text them that your fine." The girl laughed again, "thinking about other before yourself, just like in your file."

The sun was at its peak in the sky as the two squared off on the sidewalk, as some people exited the café Omar took that chance to take off running in the direction of the warehouses. Blake looked to the blonde haired boy, "Sun, I think-" Her scroll buzzed breaking her from her sentence, checking it she saw a familiar sound wave take up her screen. " _ **Miss Belladonna please do not worry, master does not wish to fight with other people present. He is skilled enough to handle himself, I will be out of range soon but before I disconnect please heed his advice and let your team know you wish to have time to yourself.**_ " Vigil cut out leaving Blake to stare at the reflection of herself, Sun gave a wide smile, "come 'on Blake wasn't there something on your mind that you wanted to figure out? And like the creepy robot voice said that kid seems to be able to take care of himself." Blake sighed giving a nod.

Omar turned the corner and was in the middle of the warehouse district, looking around he could not see anyone near him, even looking for aura showed that he was alone. Taking out his scroll he called for his locker with his weapon as a voice called out from behind him, "think your weapon'll get here faster than I can kill you?" Looking behind him the girl was leaning against the side of the building, focusing on her he could see her aura arc out but he could not tell why. As his hand twitched she was behind him in a spark of blackish purple, it took him a second to tell that she had moved as his eyes had focused on the flash of color. He felt her poke his back, "Bang, your dead." Omar was washed in a cold sweat as he slowly turned, finally getting a good look at her he felt everything in his head stop. The girl was almost a perfect mirror of Yang, from the lilac eyes to the confident smirk, the only difference was the black hair. His hand twitched again as several spikes shot up from the ground, the girl took a few steps back dodging each one, using the distraction he pulsed his semblance into his fist. As he swung she didn't move, when his fist should have made contact all he felt was a tingle as his fist passed through her head with sparks of blackish purple arc from the entry point.

The girl smirked hitting him with an uppercut to the gut, he could feel his entire body convulse as he felt electricity surge through. The force of her punch threw him into the air, his lungs were seizing as he tried to breathe. When he landed the girl grabbed his leg and tossed him into the building to the right of them, as he crashed through the wall he tumbled to his feet extending his hand before clenching it. Several spears shot out from behind him, the girl walked as they passed straight through her with the entry points sparking the same color. Focusing completely on her movements he saw her glow then almost lose form as she seemed to teleport in front of him, seeing her do this gave him time to throw his arms up into a guard. This time he could tell that it was electricity that coursed through his body when she hit him, his hoody took most of the force that time but the electricity still hit him full force. Looking around he could see the support beams of the building, when his feet hit the ground he turned and took off toward the main support as the girl smirked letting him run.

Charging his hand with aura he bent the metal support enough for the ceiling to waver and beginning to rumble, the girl held out her hand as a bolt of blackish purple electricity arced its way toward him. As the bolt neared him it veered off and hit the support beam causing the beam to crumple further, the girl raised an eyebrow as he hit the beam again causing it to crack and the ceiling became unstable. Running outside large pieces of metal and concrete fell as the building collapsed in on itself, looking around he saw his locker in the sky drawing closer. When the building finally caved in he had to step back further, taking a breath he put his hands on his side looking up at the sky. When he let out a sigh of relief something sharp pierced his stomach, looking down he saw the girl holding a piece of rebar as she wound her fist back. When her fist connected he was sent flying several dozen feet, looking up she saw his locker, "you won't be needing that." Holding up her other hand another bolt of black lightning shot out destroying the locker. Omar's sword was ejected just as the bolt hit the locker, it was still further away then he wanted but he needed to get to it.

Slamming his hands onto the ground he formed a shell around the girl as he leapt up onto the roof of the closest building, seeing where his sword was falling he took off running as fast as he could knowing that the shell would only buy him a few seconds. He was wrong as she floated above him with a massive amount of aura concentrated in her fist, the shell he had made was still intact from what he could tell as she brought her fist down. Charging his legs he kicked off rocketing him forward to the edge of the roof, or rather what was left of it as when she had thrown her punch the entire building lite up like a ball of light before crumbling to dust. Using the last of the roofs edge he kicked off again leaping toward his sword, just as he had a hand on it she was floating beneath him with her other fist cocked back charged the same way as her previous punch. As she threw the punch Omar drew his sword using the flat to block her punch, the amount of force behind that attack sent him extremely high into the air.

His entire body was buzzing as he flew through the air, blinking he saw she was above him again, this time she had her hands clasped together as they glowed sparking electricity everywhere. Hitting him with a double axe handle sent him crashing into the building below, as he slammed into the ground floor he could see her still in the air. She was holding her hands above her head as she pulsed electricity into a ball that grew larger with each pulse, when it surpassed her in size she threw her hands down directing the ball of electricity at him. When the ball made contact with the building's roof it expanded discharging electricity everywhere.

The girl landed onto the street below as she looked at the rubble of what was left of the building, giving a sigh she complained, "I figured that since he was a Sanzaki he'd be a bit stronger, oh well." As she turned to walk away the rubble of the building shifted as Omar pushed the large pieces of concrete off of himself, his sword was stuck in the ground as his hoody and pant had nearly burned off revealing the metallic mesh underneath. He was breathing in ragged exhaustion as he stood up, "so lightning bitch, that all you got?" the girl laughed nearly doubling over as she held her sides, Omar put his hand on one of the pieces of concrete closest to him breaking it down into aura to heal himself as much as he could. The girl straightened herself out wiping the tears from her eyes, "Dian Mu, that's my name. You have got to see yourself, you look more than half dead but you're still confident that you have a chance at winning." Omar stumbled forward dragging his sword, "ha no, I know I don't have a chance against you. You're an elemental, the absolute worst thing I could run into. No I already know I can't win this fight, but," taking a wide stance and leveling his sword, "that doesn't mean I don't want to try anyway." Dian chuckled running her hand through her hair causing a plethora of sparks to arc from her hand, "you're right, there's no harm in trying."

The sun was starting to set as the last building crumbled, the entire warehouse district was now flattened as the result of the fight. Most of the damage was from Dian as Omar was unable to even touch her with the speed at which she was moving, and of the few times that he could catch her his sword just passed straight through her. Struggling to stand Omar heard an explosion off in the distance, looking back to Dian she slammed her fist into his face sending him flying again. As he tumbled to his feet for a brief moment he could see Dian move at high speed, his body unconsciously leaned dodging the hit but was hit by the follow-up kick. Dian lifted him up by his neck as she looked over his beaten and bloodied body, "you've lasted a hell of a lot longer than most of my targets, well you broke the record by surviving the first hit." Dian grabbed the remains of his hoody ripping off of him, "though I think that might have to do with this thing here." Tossing it to the side she charged her fist again, dropping him she put a visible effort into her punch as the electricity burned its way through his body sending him flying again.

As he crashed through several building he ended up at the peer, his body skidded to a stop just before falling into the water. Coughing he tried to get up when he heard a voice, "Omar?" he could only open one of his eyes as he saw all of team RWBY huddled by a cop car. Dian stepped through the hole charging her fists again as he stood up, he tried to hold his sword up but his body was too weak to move as he was forcing himself to stay standing. Dian clapped causing sparks to fly from her hands, "my, my, my you really have a grip on that sword of yours. Not that it's helped you any but I like how you're still standing, after everything I've hit you with it shows how determined you are, but," she disappeared before reappearing embedding her fist into his stomach, "that can only get you so far." With her other hand she hit him with enough force to send him flying into the police car, the car nearly caved in on itself with the amount of force he hit it with.

Yang turned to Dian then froze as Ruby asked, "Yang? Why does she look like you?" Yang was visibly on fire, "donno and don't care, this bitch thinks she can hurt my boyfriend and get away with it!" Dian saw Blake and gave a bow, "Miss Belladonna my team and I must thank you, without your help in drawing out team COLD we would have had to attack the school. But having them in the city searching for you made it much easier as they split up on their own." Blake covered her mouth as tears fell, Sun stepped in front of her, "I don't know what the deal here is but back off!" Dian laughed, "don't worry now that my target is dead I have no reason to stay here." Yang exploded in a ball of fire as she charged Dian, "YOU BITCH!" Dian gave her a tap in the stomach which stopped yang dead in her tracks as she was launched backward, "now, now, let's not do something you'll regret. Be glad I only hit you with about three percent, your boyfriend had to endure close to seventy and that was over the course of several hours." Yang gripped her stomach as she tried to get up, Ruby rushed over to help with Weiss right behind. Weiss gave Dian the most evil look she could, "what makes you think your team can take on his?" Dian laughed again, "oh you must be referring to the 'bodyguards' Ozpin assigned them, they shouldn't have been much trouble to deal with. In fact," Dian pull out a scroll briefly looking it over before putting it away, "yup as I thought, I was the last one to complete the objective." Ruby helped Yang up putting herself in front of her, "what do you mean?" Dian sighed, "These questions are getting old so I'll just spell it out for you. My team has just finished killing our targets, meaning that your friends are dead."

Ruby was the next one to have tears roll down her face, "no you're lying!" Dian shook her head as was about to turn when her scroll beeped again, looking down she was distracted long enough to not notice the cop car flying at her. Jumping out of the way she felt something close to fear ping in her as she looked up, Omar was above her but he did not look the same as he held his sword with both hands. Her body screamed at her to dodge as he swung down, the path of his swing caused everything in front of it to violently explode before leaving nothing but dust. As he swung upward at her she caught his hand, his eyes were glowing a bright gold as he raised a hand and reached out toward her. His hand passed through her head like it had before but Dian did not like that he had gotten up again, with one hand keeping him from swinging his sword she grabbed his face and pulsed as much electricity as she could. Omar screamed out as his body convulsed but he never let go of his sword, Dian let go of his head and flattened her hand gathering electricity in it. With a quick swipe she cut Omar's arm off knocking his sword away from him which seemed to have knocked him out of whatever he was in as his eyes returned to their normal color. Hitting him in the chest she threw him away from his sword, looking at him then the sword she smirked as she walked to the sword. Picking it up and tossing away the cut appendage she could see him struggling to get up, charging her body she could feel her form lose its shape as she urged herself forward stopping just behind him. Retaking her shape she grabbed the hair on the back on his head as she lifted him up, with how weakly he was struggling against her she figured that whatever that golden eye power was drained him completely.

Leveling his sword at his back she looked at everyone with an evil grin, "now **THIS** should end it." Dian plunged his sword through his back as it exited his chest, letting go of his hair she huffed, "by far the most difficult job I've ever taken." Everyone stood frozen as Omar fell forward but turned to the side as the sword caught the ground. Dian wiped her forehead looking as blood pooled out of Omar's chest, what she didn't see was the flaming mace slam into the side of her head sending her flying into the wall of the building. A blonde hair man stood where Dian was just standing holding a flaming mace, he had on a silver breastplate with pauldrons that had the Sanzaki family crest etched into them. Omar smiled weakly, "you're late Uriel." Uriel looked down giving a sigh, "I am sorry cousin I would have been here sooner but I needed to coordinate everyone else to your team's locations." Dian got up holding the side of her face that was now bleeding, tensing up she tried to charge herself but found that she couldn't. Uriel took a step toward her, "your semblance has no place in my presence, I will give you one chance to leave. If you do not I will kill you." Dian spat on the ground as she glanced at Omar, "that's fine kids dead anyway, no reason for me to stick around." Edging her way to the hole she slipped in disappearing into the darkness. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake ran as they tried to help Omar. Seeing the blood Weiss tried to close the wound but the sword was in the way, Blake was having a panic attack as she could see the light leave his eyes. Ruby was trying to calm Yang down as Yang was shouting at Omar, "GET UP, DIDN'T YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU'D BE FINE. THIS SHOULDN'T BE ANYTHING DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH BEFORE, COME ON GET UP!" Uriel got down on one knee as he grabbed the sword handle, as he went to pull the sword blade broke from the handle. Looking at the handle he hooked it onto his belt as he turned Omar over onto his back.

The ambulance loaded Omar in with both Uriel and Yang as a black SUV pulled up to take everyone else that wanted to go, the EMT's were trying to work around the blade as Omar continued to lose blood. Uriel put a hand on Omar, "cousin use my aura to heal yourself, I was given orders from Mavis to not let you die and I intend to see that I do not fail." Yang was trying to keep him from slipping away by calling out to him and telling him of every date she had planned out, and things Ruby and Weiss had done that annoyed each other, she tried everything to keep the light in his eyes as it grew more and more dim.

Omar woke up on the ground, the sound of hammer strikes drawing him into the next room. Looking around he saw the same tools and furnace from his previous trip into this strange place. A voice called his attention, "well I believe now you are ready for me to forge your weapon." In the ambulance Yang saw the light in his eyes go from dim to gone as the heart monitor had a steady beep indicating that he had flat lined.


	29. Recovery

**We are back with another chapter in the story. As always RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and its associates, as always my characters are my own so let's get to the story.**

Shelly was looking at twelve different surgeries that she needed to oversee, while a few were simple others would need her to be personally involved. It's not that she didn't trust the surgeons, but considering who was laying on the beds she would need a good excuse as to why she wasn't involved as much as she should have been.

Outside in the waiting room was team RWBY and Sun sitting in the chairs while Omar's cousins were standing by the doors, anytime anyone but the five people present moved near the doors they tensed up placing a hand on their weapons. Yang had all of team COLD's scrolls in front of her as Vigil tried to contact everyone that he could, the bullhead was called to the hospital so that he was closer to his main terminal. After a few hours of waiting team CFVY walked out of the doors, Velvet seemed the most distraught as she pushed Fox's wheelchair.

Ruby looked at them but Velvet averted her eyes as Coco could see Yang was more than mad, "Alright blondie before you explode, we tried to protect them as best we could." Yang turned back to the scrolls as she muttered, "Guess it wasn't enough considering where we are." Ruby sat next to her sister putting her head on her shoulders, "Yang it'll be fine, Dr. Canadensis is the best doctor here." Fox wheeling himself to the vending machine nearby made a remark, "I heard her say something about them being too far gone for her to help." There was a loud crash as Yang went to punch Fox but instead hit Raven's hand, "Yang doing that won't help the situation, please sit back down. And you should learn when to keep your mouth closed." Fox ignored her as he grabbed his snack, Yatsuhashi apologized for his teammate as Velvet sat in her chair with her legs curled up to her chest.

A scroll beeped as Raven takes hers out, "looks like everyone is showing up." One of the other girls standing next to Uriel asks, "Define everyone." Raven looked at her scroll again, "Iris it says that Mavis is calling everyone in, what do you think that means." Iris crossed her arms, "Mavis hasn't done that since the last time Omar was involved in some kind of incident." Uriel huffed, "it matters not when the last time we were all called, it only means that Mavis intends to go after the ones who did this. Lantana you were sent to Delilah, what happened to her attacker?" Lantana held her hand out as a black inky goo crawled over it, "after thrashing the guy that tried to eat her I had to stop the bleeding so I took my eyes off of him for a second, when I looked back he was gone." Uriel turned to Raven, "and you?" Raven shrugged, "mine dipped into the shadows and disappeared, I was preoccupied with keep Carmine from bleeding out." Uriel nodded, "ok so I need volunteers to go with Cable." Iris, Raven and Lantana snapped at that name, "What do you mean Cable? Mavis called him in!?" Uriel nodded, "Raven did say she was calling in everyone." Iris threw her hands up into the air, "great so can we just chalk up Vale being turned into a wasteland now or after he's leveled every building taller than him." Lantana sighed, "So she's that serious?" Raven nodded, "if it's any consolation Beatrice is coming to." Iris threw her hands up again, "so the three monsters of the family are going to be in one place at the same time! Are these people really that bad?"

Uriel sighed, "the one Omar was dealing with was an elemental, so I take it that Mavis would like all bases covered." The three looked shocked, "an elemental? Are you sure?" Uriel nodded, "I had seen the last bit of their battle, I am sure." Raven crossed her arms, "I take it that it was only a few hit that put him in the condition that he's in." Uriel shook his head and walked over to the scroll Yang was looking at, "Vigil show the aftermath of Omar's battle." Vigil pinged before showing an aerial view of what looked like an abandoned lot before showing another picture. Placing the two pictures side by side everyone could see the complete destruction of an entire portion of the city. Iris laughed, "What so you're telling me that he did all of that? Omar? The weakest one in the family leveled an entire portion of the city?" Yang turned to her with sparks of fire rolling off of her as Uriel shook his head, "no I'm saying that he survived several hours of combat with an elemental that could do that. And let me ask you this, can you fight an elemental? Because as far as I know there are only five people in our family that can, not including our mother and aunts." Raven slapped Iris upside her head, "enough, the fact that he survived long enough for Uriel to get to him should be more than enough proof for you that he isn't as weak as we all think."

Ozpin had arrived as Shelly had finished operating on team FRZE, team COLD were stabilized for the most part but would need her attention very soon. Glynda walked right behind him tapping her pad angrily, Ozpin had a sorrowful look on his face as he entered the waiting area. Uriel was the first to greet him, "Professor Ozpin." Ozpin shook his hand nodding, "You must be a family member of Omar's if I am correct." Uriel nodded motioning to the other three as well. Glynda sat in a chair putting her pad down as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ozpin how did we let our students end up in this kind of a situation?" Ozpin pressing some buttons on the instant coffee machine answered without looking back, "we thought having upper classmen who qualified as huntsmen would be enough to protect our students." Coco taking the cup as the last bit of coffee poured remarked, "well those guys after Delilah and her team were not normal huntsmen." Velvet was still curled up in her chair as she buried her face into her knees, "I saw him eating her." Glynda gave a heavy sigh as she leaned back into the chair throwing her arm over her eyes, "have you called the parents yet Oz?" Ozpin having gotten another cup nodded turning back to the group, "every one of them is on the first flight they can catch, though I don't know when they'll be arriving." Vigil having been projecting a hologram switched to a flight log, " ** _Planes have been chartered for each family member, and they should be arriving in Vale within a few hours. And a car has been arranged for everyone as well. Miss Mavis should be arriving with the rest of the family in just a few moments._** " Ozpin visibly shuddered at the name, "Glynda you wouldn't happened to want say raise or paid vacation anytime soon would you?" Glynda gave a sarcastic huff, "no you can take this one." There was a sound of a distorted zipper resonate through the air as what seemed to be a tear in space opened up as Mavis walked through with several people following behind her.

Mavis looked around the room briefly before setting her eyes, she walked right up to Ozpin, as he was about to speak she slapped him across the face knocking his glasses off. Ozpin bent down to get his glasses as Mavis fumed, "You gave me your word when this situation came up that you could handle it, LOOK where we are, is this how you handle situations!?" Mavis's eyes were burning gold as Donna came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder, "come on we have to talk to Shelly." Ozpin sighed putting his glasses back on as both of them walked up to Shelly. Shelly had just finished her coffee when Mavis asked, "How're they?" Shelly sighed heavily, "Well Delilah and Levina are in the best shape, their injuries look worse than they are. It's Carmine and Omar that have me worried." Donna asked, "What do you mean?" "Carmine has both of his carotid arteries cut so I have to get back to him like now." Mavis grabbing her sleeve asked, "And Omar?" Shelly looked visibly distraught, "we declared him dead on arrival," Mavis sunk to her knees as everyone else in the room heard the news, "butbutbutbut, he doesn't appear to be dead." Donna looked confused, "what do you mean?" Shelly looked at the clock as a nurse came out of the doors motioning that it was time, "his aura is still pulsing, weakly, so it's still there from what we can tell. His body is dead but for some reason he get periodic beats of activity every minute. I'm sorry but I have to get back into surgery." Donna nodded as she helped Mavis up.

Beatrice wore a black business suit, her brown hair pulled into a low ponytail as she put a hand on Mavis's shoulder. Cable was a titan of a man standing a full head taller than Yatsuhashi, his wild black hair reaching past his back as his attire was little more than a haori with several tears in it and a pair of hakama, "this is what you woke me up for? So what, the runt got himself killed. It wouldn't have been the first time." The loud crack that followed his comment shattered every glass in the waiting room as Mavis was in the air in front of him with her fist currently caving his jaw in. As she was about to throw a follow up Beatrice was between them with two fingers on both of their throats, "THAT'S ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" several doctors and security staff rushed into the room as Donna apologized and waved them off. Iris stepped forward, "Cable he fought an elemental, for several hours. We all know that isn't something every one of us can do." Cable rolled his eyes taking a step back, "so the runt has more fight in him then we thought, big whoop. Still don't understand why you had to wake me up." Mavis taking a step back took a deep breath, "this is the second attack on our family in the past week, which means we're in war preparations." Donna groaned looking over her pad, "he just had to fight in the warehouse district, didn't he." Beatrice rubbed her arm, "you know how his semblance works, and we'd be in a completely different situation if he had fought in the middle of the city."

Uriel chimed in, "I must add that for a brief moment his eyes glowed the same as yours Mavis." Cable and Beatrice looked intrigued as Mavis crossed her arms, "why would this happen now of all times?" Uriel added one last thing, "While his eyes were glowing the elemental dodged one of his attacks, granted seeing what he had done anyone would have dodged out of the way." Beatrice pondered, "That is odd, most elementals simply let attacks pass right through them, why would this one dodge." Yang spoke up, "because he was trying to kill her." Everyone in the room looked to Yang as Mavis asked, "What do you mean?" Yang rubbed her arm as she explained, "a week ago before all of this happened Omar showed up at my room and told me that if he was in trouble he would have to do something he would regret. I told him that he should do whatever he had to if it meant him living." Beatrice arched an eyebrow, "weird how he goes to you and not Mavis for this." Mavis sighed taking a seat, "even if he did use his semblance fully an elemental would not have been affected, he knows this." Uriel reiterated, "Well this one dodged out of the way when he swung, in fact she seemed to be scared when he did."

Ozpin and Glynda apologized to Mavis again as they asked the students if they wished to return to the school Yang refused along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake stuck with their partners. Coco and her team were admitted into a room so they could not leave until clear by Shelly, the rest of the family took shifts standing guard.

After a day Shelly stumbled out of the doors exhausted, Donna and Mavis nearly dragged her to a chair. Uriel and Iris went to the cafeteria to get her some food and something to drink, Donna had to help her to the bathroom as she had not taken a break the entire time. After eating a bit and taking a nap Shelly exited the breakroom to see the entire Sanzaki family and team RWBY waiting for her. As they waited patiently Shelly rubbed her eyes taking the seat offered to her by Donna, "well…Delilah and Levina are fine, movement for them will be weak but they'll live. Carmine is in a very delicate position as we can't just stitch up his veins and call it a day, we have aura boosters and microbots provided by Faye keeping his neck from separating every time he breathes." Mavis looked to Shelly more intently to which she sighed, "Well we're doing the best to keep his body alive but he has extensive nerve damage, like every nerve in his body has been burned out. His brain was almost deep fried with the damage it took, to put it bluntly I doubt he will ever leave that bed let alone wake up." Faye got up from her chair holding her laptop, "were the microbots I provided not enough, I can make more." Shelly shook her head, "no, the damage to his body is too great. We're already pumping dangerous levels of aura boosters into his system along with having the aura generators running on full blast. He has not made a single bit of recovery, but he is still showing those periodic bursts of activity. I have no idea where it's coming from, but this is as far as I can go with medicine." Shelly handed Faye his chart as she looked it over with a frown growing larger on her face.

Ruby was following Yang as they turned the hall toward the waiting room, when they passed the door they saw Shelly sitting on one of the chairs. The room had a somber feel as Yang walked up to Shelly, "so how are they?" Shelly sighed as she got up, "you might want to follow me." When they entered another room Shelly explained how the surgeries went, the loud crash signaled that Shelly had gotten to the news about Omar. Mavis got up from her chair and walked through the doors leading into the ICU.

As she walked through the hall she could see several rooms whose patients had several degrees of injuries ranging from full body casts to having half of the room filled with machines to monitor the person's health. When she passed Levina's room she saw a ventilator hooked up, as she passed Delilah's room she saw bandages cover most of her shoulder and torso as a machine helped circulate blood into the arm. She stopped at Carmine's room to look in, Carmine had a clear neck brace on, as she looked closer she saw that his neck was covered in a metallic sheen. Focusing more she saw that the metallic sheen was in fact several thousand of Faye's microbots as they went about stitching and keeping Carmine's neck closed. The room next to his was Omar's but she dreaded taking the few steps to look into his window. Donna and Faye tapped her on the shoulder startling her, Donna held a finger up to her lips to motion that they needed to keep quiet.

As they looked into the room they could see several different machines doing the job of his vital organs, his heart was silent as one of the machine circulated the blood without having to pump the heart. Mavis leaned her head against the window, "I never should have let him leave Hanami, he should have stayed at home with me." Faye rubbed her sisters back, "there would have been a 97% chance that he would have gotten fed up with being at home and would have found a way to leave." Donna sighed, "Mavis we did as much as we could to let him have his independence, if you had kept him at home he would have felt like more of a prisoner. We didn't know things would escalate this much, it's my fault, I should never have left Vale." Faye shook her head, "even if you had stayed, you chances at winning against a lightning elemental would have been less than 25%. The fact that he lasted as long as he did defies most of my projections, if he had not been stabbed with his sword he would have had a better chance at recovery." As they stood looking into the room Omar's body shook once then laid still.

Omar was holding a pair of tongs as Sengo hammered away, "how much longer is this gonna take? We've been at this forever." Sengo swung a hammer dangerously close to his head, "you cannot rush perfection, and you're the one that is making this process longer than it should be." "HOW! All I've been doing is what you say, how am I making this longer than it should be?" Sengo poked him hard in the chest, "your soul, it's your soul that is making this harder." Omar let the tongs fall as he threw his hands up into the air, "what does that even mean? What does my soul have to do with making a weapon?" Sengo wiped his goggles as he looked at Omar, "the power of your soul is always changing, I cannot figure out how to give it shape. Now get back here and hold these tongs." Omar sighed heavily, "Wouldn't it just be easier to just make me a generic sword?" Omar couldn't dodge the hammer this time as Sengo thwacked him, "each weapon I make is a reflection of the wielders soul, it would be an insult to both my art and your soul if I just whip up a random sword for you to use." After a few more swings an idea formed, "hey Sengo, what about using that." "What now?" "You said that the power of my soul is always changing, well I use my hands to make different weapons or structures. What about using that as a base for this?" Sengo smiled widely as he grabbed Omar by the arm and dragged him to his work table. After getting measurements of both arms Sengo began hammering away at the metal with a purpose, an almost crazed look etched itself across his face as he worked.

A week passed as the Sanzaki family took turns guarding the rooms, as team RWBY would visit for an hour or two to check up on the team. Sometimes they were accompanied by Jaune and his team but most of the time they showed up by themselves. Levina's guardians had shown up after the surgery and added to Mavis in slapping Ozpin who accepted the punishment offering his sincerest apologizes, Shelly had to arrange for several rooms to be emptied out to accommodate the growing number of people that showed up. Carmine's parents showed up and his mother nearly had a heart attack after seeing his condition, instead of being slapped Ozpin was verbally berated for his lack of security in ensuring the safety of the children. When Delilah's grandfather showed up Ozpin brought his cane higher to his chest on the chance that the old wolf wanted to punch him, her parents showed up an hour later blaming themselves for not being there for her all the time. Ozpin spent most of his afternoons in the waiting room as he had twelve of his students in hospital beds recovering from some kind of injury. Glynda agreed to run the day to day tasks but sent any important calls or paperwork to his scroll.

Delilah stirred in her bed as she could feel her body throb, the sound of rhythmic beeping grew louder and louder as her hearing became more attuned. The whirring of a different machine became more apparent as she slowly opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit as her eyes started to focus. Shifting her body she felt her right shoulder constricted as a dull throb grew stronger as she tried moving more, wincing at the now sharp feeling shoot up her neck she turned her head to look at her shoulder. It was wrapped in bandages with covered wires sticking into her arm, the area between her neck and shoulder had extra padding that she noticed. Using her left hand she wiped her eyes as her brain tried to replay the last thing she could remember. She could remember getting on the bullhead with everyone, then entering town with Velvet and Coco, it was to look for Blake. As she racked her brain a flash of teeth crossed her vision as she remembered the rows of teeth biting into which caused her to scream out as she touched her shoulder. Her grandfather, mother, father, Mavis, and Beatrice all burst into the room scaring Delilah even more as they looked ready for battle. After a nearly crushing hug from her mother and a ginger hug from her father Delilah wanted to get out of bed, her grandfather helped her up and kept a hand around her waist as she shuffled her way out of the room.

In the waiting area was the Ozpin, team RWBY, team JNPR, Donna, Faye, and Iris. A nurse walked by with a wheelchair which she accepted, Blake got up from her chair sheepishly walking up to Dalilah, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault that you're in this condition." Looking to her teammates she added, "When they found out I was a Faunus I ran, I was scared that they would hate me, I was scared that they would reject me for being a Faunus." Delilah looked up to Blake from her seat and motioned her closer, when Blake leaned down to her level Delilah grabbed one of her cat ears beneath the bow and gave it a hard tug. Blake cried out but made no move to get away as Delilah gave her ear a twist then let go, "next time you feel like running away remember that I'll do that again, but to both ears." Blake nodded as Delilah sat back into her seat, Ruby being as careful as she could be gave Delilah a big hug as Yang encircled both of them in an equally big hug. When they back away Weiss was standing behind them, "I'm glad you are feeling better despite your injuries. It would have been a great loss to lose another member of team COLD." As she said that Ruby and Yang nearly punched Weiss in the sides as they tried to silence her. Delilah looked at them confused, "what do you mean lose 'another' member?" Looking back into her room she could see that she had it to herself, motioning for her grandfather he pushed her down the hall to her other teammates.

Looking into Carmine's room she was on the verge of tears, when she looked into Omar's room she gave a sorrow fill sigh, "you idiot, you're supposed to be the unbeatable one of this team." Being pushed back into the waiting room she looked to Yang, "I give him a week before he's up and being annoying again." Shelly shook her head, "Delilah I'm sorry but given my years as a doctor I know, it would be a miracle if he ever woke up again." Delilah looked back into the hallway before looking back to Shelly, "as his partner who's seen him survive some pretty deadly injuries, I can say that he'll bounce back from this." Ozpin got up from his seat slowly walking toward Delilah, "I'm sorry but Dr. Canadensis is right it would be a miracle if Omar were to ever recover from his condition." Levina crashed against the doorframe scaring everyone as she had a ragged look on her face as she was visibly having trouble breathing.

Evergreen and Oxford were at her side as they ushered her back into her room, Shelly called for a mobile ventilator to be brought so Levina could be more mobile. A special wheelchair was brought that had a small ventilator attached to it, it was quiet so Levina could be heard if she spoke. Evergreen had an almost death grip on the chair as she stayed as close as she could to Levina, Oxford while close but still gave her some space. Shelly had done a brief check up on the both of them clearing them to move around, with a chaperone of course. Levina asked Evergreen to wheel her to Carmine's room as she wanted to check on him.

Carmine could feel something scratching his neck, slowly opening his eyes he saw the white walls of a hospital room. As he slowly regained his senses he could feel something crawling all over his neck, as he tried to touch it he felt his hand stop as it was restrained by something. Looking down as best he could he saw a pair of restraints cuffed around his wrists, feeling a wave of fear crush him he tried to pull against his restraints as he frantically looked around the room. Shelly, Mavis, and his parents rushed into the room when his heart monitor started to beep erratically. Carmine was seeing stars as the pain in his neck was skyrocketing, Shelly rushed over and gave him a dose of morphine to ease the pain and calm him down. When Carmine noticed his parents he began to calm down as a wave of warmth washed over his body as the pain began to dull and subside. When he tried to speak no words came out, Shelly put a hand on his shoulder, "try not to move around to much, we have special machines that are working to repair your neck. I don't have to say this but talking will not be possible for the duration of this process." Carmine nodded as best he could as his parents crowded around him.

Delilah and Levina wheeled themselves into his room sitting on both sides of his bed, Carmine held both of their hands firmly as he stared at the ceiling. Going over the events he last remembered Carmine tried to think of anyway he could get the upper hand the next time he saw Schwartz.

Mavis and Beatrice were standing in the waiting room with Ozpin as Shelly told them Carmine had woken up, Ozpin looked relieved. Mavis cleared her throat getting Ozpin's attention, "Ozpin as we had discussed earlier, it appears the students are not receiving the proper training to ready themselves for the real world yet. So I am proposing that Beatrice be the new combat instructor for the school." Glynda who had returned from having lunch overheard this, "I find offense in your statement that our students are not receiving the proper education. And is Beatrice even qualified to teach in a school?" Beatrice spoke up, "I have several doctorates in teaching, mathematics, engineering, architecture, child psychology, adult psychology, history, English, biology, chemistry, Grimm studies, geology, do you wish for me to continue?" Glynda stood with her mouth agape as she began to furiously type on her pad, as some brief scrolling she looked up from her pad, "Ozpin, to put it frankly, she is beyond overqualified to be a teacher. Looking through a few records has her at the top of her class every year of her academic career." Beatrice also added, "I am offering my services for free, typically I charge a fee but since this is a favor to my cousin I am at your service." Beatrice gave a slight bow as Ozpin nodded turning to Glynda, "I hope this does not," Glynda shook her head cutting him off, "Beacon would be happy to accept you, even if temporarily, as its new combat instructor."


End file.
